A Very Pepperony Christmas in New York
by lil'nomdeplume
Summary: Set in between IM3 and Avengers 2 (before Cap2). Join Tony and Pepper for a very warm and cozy Christmas in New York as Tony sets out to give Pepper a holiday she'll never forget. Lots of surprises, lots of fluff, and lots of romantic holiday cheer in the Big Apple. Rated M for sexual situations and some language. (You've been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll catch you! I promise!" Tony yelled._

_Pepper reached as far as she could. Just then, the metal underneath her shifted, causing her body to jerk forward. She briefly made contact with Tony's hand, but couldn't hold his grasp. _

_Tony watched in horror as the love of his life fell out of his reach, and far down into the flames below..._

"No!" Tony exclaimed in a loud whisper. Tony sat up suddenly in the dark, his chest heaving. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again, trying to reboot his brain. He looked around Pepper's darkened bedroom in an attempt to regain his bearings.

Tony and Pepper had been living in Pepper's condo that she'd had before she moved in with Tony. They had hung onto it at the time because it was a corporate lease and still under contract, but it proved handy to have since the mansion had been destroyed.. She'd kept her furniture there, instead of moving it out and incurring unnecessary storage costs. Tony balked at the time, but was grateful for it now since they needed a place to stay locally, and when they weren't staying at the tower in New York, until they could rebuild in Malibu.

The condo was modern, comfortable and spacious, and just up the road from their office. The only things Tony missed were being able to talk to JARVIS around the house, and his shop, which he'd substituted since then with a section of R and D at Stark HQ. Pepper was secretly happy that he couldn't retreat to the shop as easily as before in the evenings these days. He needed to be able to not have the temptation of it in order to help break him of the obsession with his suits, and to get him on a regular sleep schedule, as much as could be expected anyway. And, for the most part, it was working. He had grown accustomed to going to work with her, working on his projects at the office, and coming home with her in the evening. They'd had many a pleasant evening together, just being a normal couple and enjoying each others company.

But, one thing still bothered her. Tony was _still _having nightmares. Not as often as before, luckily. But now they were about her, on the oil rig, held captive by Aldrich Killian.

"Tony?" he heard Pepper murmur sleepily next to him. He felt her sit up as she turned on the bedside lamp. "Tony?!" she said now, with more concern. She put her hand on his arm. "What's wrong?!"  
>Tony turned to look at her, trying to catch his breath. "You fell, again!" he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "And I didn't catch you! I had to watch you..." he gulped. "You fall!"<p>

Pepper shook her head. "I'm _fine_, Tony. I'm right _here,_" she reassured.

Tony nodded. He smiled weakly, bringing his forehead to her's. "I know, baby. I know. Just a dream," Tony said.

Pepper frowned. She sat up on her knees beside him, and pulled his head to her chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pulled himself into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her middle. He sighed heavily, and rubbed her back.

"I know you're here, and you're safe, so I don't know _why _I keep having this dream," he said, against her chest.

Pepper stroked his hair. "I don't know, either," she said regretfully.

"I still feel guilty, I guess," Tony said.

Pepper sat back to look at him. "Guilty?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "For not saving you," he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

Pepper smirked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, _technically_, Aldrich Killian saved me by injected me with Extremis. Otherwise, I would never have survived the fall," she said, matter-of-fact. "And _then, you_ saved me by reversing Extremis later on, so..."

Tony's expression softened, and he chuckled. He pulled her across him so that she straddled his lap. "Yeah,yeah," he said. "Always busting my balls, huh, Potts?"

Pepper smiled and nodded. "Only until you learn to let go. What's done is done. Okay? The important thing is I'm _alive_, and we're together, right?"  
>Tony smiled admiringly. "Right. Yeah," he said in agreement. He cupped her cheek with his hand and raise up to kiss her lips. Pepper stroked his lips with her thumb lovingly when the kiss broke.<p>

Tony gazed at her thoughtfully for a few moments before he spoke. "Hey, what would you think about spending Christmas in New York?" he said finally.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "New York?" she asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, just us, and a nice long holiday weekend? No work stuff. Just you and me? It'll give us a change of pace."

Pepper looked at him, and shook her head. "What made you think of this?" she asked.

Tony rubbed her back lovingly. "I don't know, I just..." he sighed, looking away and then looking back at her. "We need a break," he said. "Just some _alone _time. Huh? How does that sound?"

Pepper thought for a moment. "I could cook Christmas dinner for us. I've actually never had a chance to do that for you, have I?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Actually, _no_. You _haven't, _have you," he said. "And I'm definitely _not_ turning down your cooking."

"Yeah,"she said. "We could cook a small ham, maybe some mashed potatoes and gravy," she said, thinking aloud. "I haven't had green bean casserole at Christmas time in _ages_," she mused. Pepper looked into his eyes, thoughtfully. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. Yes," she agreed. "It sounds perfect. Let's do Christmas in New York," she said happily.

"Yeah? You want to?" Tony said, delighted.

"I want to. It'll be fun," she said.

"Okay then," Tony said, smiling with satisfaction. "It'll be great. I promise you, Pep," he said. "You won't be disappointed."

"Well, I'm gonna hold you to the 'no work' thing," she said. "No sneaking off to R and D while we're there," she said, poking him in the chest.

Tony winced playfully. "Okay, yes. Fine," he said. "I promise, no tinkering."  
>"<em>No <em>tinkering," Pepper repeated, tapping a finger on the tip of his nose.

"Deal," Tony said. He reached up to kiss her lips. As they kissed, he leaned back so that Pepper was on top of him. He slid his hands over her rear end and squeezed. Pepper squeaked.

"Tony!" she warned playfully.

"What?" he asked slyly. He pouted and gave her his best sad puppy dog look. "I had a _nightmare_," he moaned.

"Aww, you _poor baby_," Pepper teased back, with a syrupy-tone. She kissed him again, and in the process, pulled off her t-shirt over her head.

Tony grinned giddily, looking at her body in all of its naked glory. "Oh _yeah!_" he breathed excitedly. He nuzzled Pepper's neck, kissing it while he raised up a hand to squeeze one of her breasts.

Pepper bit her lip and moaned softly.

Slowly, he moved to roll them over so that she was on the bottom, and he was over the top of her. He looked down at her and smiled. "You must have heard that middle-of-the-night sex is a great way to get over a bad dream," he teased.

"Let's just say I have a hunch," Pepper teased back.

"_Well_," Tony said, exhaling sharply. "If we must, we must," he quipped, faking exasperation.

Pepper giggled and he smiled, bending down to kiss her deeply as he moved to position himself between her legs.

**_Alone time with Tony? _Uh, yes, please, right? (*wink*) Get ready for the trip of a lifetime for the both of them. (Tony has a few tricks up his sleeve, as always!)  
><strong>

**Please feel free to review! I'm going to upload as much as I can as fast I can if you guys like this one, so let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

This year had been exhausting. Between working with the architects in Malibu on the new house, remodeling Stark Tower into one to accommodate the Avengers, Tony recovering from his heart surgery, and working to build an army of Iron Man drones for use at a moment's notice (by said Avengers), the weight of the year had effectively worn them down.

Pepper had worked like crazy to cover her bases at the office before they'd left, including finalizing a plan for she and Tony to visit a children's hospital the day before Christmas to deliver toys and some much needed good cheer. Tony had brought what he jokingly called his "suit in a suitcase", just so he could take it to the children at the hospital, and give them a bit of a show. She was happy that he was always such a willing participant, as she'd made it a point every year for him to do something for charity since he'd become known as Iron Man. The only catch was, they'd have to find time to go shopping in New York for the toys for the kids. Tony reassured her that he and his trusty driver could handle it while she prepared everything for Christmas dinner at home. Pepper was very grateful to Tony for volunteering, and showed her appreciation to him that next morning in the shower. "I'll volunteer for anything you want if _that's _the thanks I get," Tony quipped, as he was drying himself off when they'd stepped out of the shower together.

Before they'd left Malibu, they'd agreed that just being able to have this time alone was gift enough. _("I have you, Pep," he'd told her. "I don't need anything else."_) Pepper agreed that there wasn't anything else she wanted more, either, than to be able to spend some time alone with him. It was a very exciting proposition, and she was looking forward to what was setting up to be a very _romantic _Christmas alone with Tony.

Happy, Tony and Pepper had taken the jet to New York on December 22nd, landing late that evening in a light snow fall. Happy drove them to the tower from the airport, both of them relatively quiet out of tiredness from the trip, accept when they drove through the city, and past Rockefeller Center. "OH!" Pepper gasped, in awe. "Tony, look at the tree!" she said.

"Oh, yeah," he said, leaning over to look out her window. "It _is _pretty, isn't it?"

"It's _beautiful_," Pepper cooed.

He looked at her and smiled adoringly as she gazed in wonder. Already, he was happy he'd brought her here. But, secretly, he was more excitedly for what he knew would be waiting for her at their penthouse.

Soon, Happy pulled up to the private parking for Stark Tower. He entered the parking garage after waiving to the night attendant, parked the town car, and got out to open the door for Tony and Pepper. Tony exited first, and held out his hand to assist Pepper out of the car. Happy bid them a good night, and they walked to the elevator.

Once inside the doors, Pepper rested her head wearily on Tony's shoulder. But Tony suddenly was giddy with anticipation, and fidgeted nervously. Pepper raised her head and looked sidelong at him. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, smiling, and looking at him curiously.

"You'll see, Potts. You'll see," he said mischievously.

"Tony, what? What is going on?" she asked.

Tony made a zipping motion across his lips, and pretended to throw away the imaginary key. She pursed her lips, and shook her head.

"Sneaky, " she muttered.

The elevator bell dinged for their floor. "Okay, Pep. Close your eyes," he said, quickly stepping in front of her.

"What? Tony, what are you..." she argued.

"Come on, just close 'em," Tony pushed. She huffed and close her eyes.

Tony waived his hand in front of her face to make sure she had them closed. Satisfied, he waited for the doors to open. "Keep em closed, keep em closed," he told Pepper, as he guided her through the doors, and into the penthouse.

Pepper felt him stop. Tony stepped to the side of her. "Okay, Pep. Open _sesame,_" he ordered.

Pepper slowly opened her eyes to find the penthouse lavishly adorned for Christmas, with pine garlands lining the staircases, doorways, window sills, and the fireplace mantle. They were twinkling with white lights, and decorated with red and gold ribbons and ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Potted red poinsettias, embellished with gold-colored glitter on the ends of their leaves were grouped in threes on the coffee table, the dining room table, the bar and the kitchen counter. The fire in the fireplace crackled and popped with a warm, welcoming glow. The smell of pine in the air filled the room with cozy Christmas spirit.

Pepper gasped. "Oh Tony!" she whispered. "It's...it's..."

"Magnificent? Majestic? Spectacular?" he offered.

Pepper's eyes drifted over to the piece de resistance- the 9 foot tall evergreen standing by the fireplace, beautifully dressed to match the garlands. "When...or how?" was all Pepper could manage.

Tony beamed. "I hired a crew of _elves_," he teased. "Security let them in to do this as soon as we'd made plans to come," he said proudly.

Pepper looked at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Do you love it?" Tony asked softly, his eyes sparkling as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love it," Pepper said. "Thank you."

"Of course," Tony said. "I want this weekend to be special for us, Pep."

Pepper swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "To be honest, I _was _a little sad about not decorating much this year. I really wanted to, I was just too exhausted."

Tony nodded. "I know, Pep. I know how _festive _you can get," he teased. They chuckled.

"And, of course, you picked _red and gold_, Tony, " she teased back.

"What? They're Christmas colors!" he defended.

"Well, in _this_ instance, I'll forgive you," Pepper said, smiling. "Only because it's absolutely gorgeous in here," she said looking around. Her gaze came back to rest on her boyfriend's face. His eyes sparkled lovingly at her.

"I'm glad you love it," he said proudly.

"I _do _love it," she agreed. "And I love _you_." She stepped closer to him, and kissed him deeply. "Thank you," Pepper whispered, when the kiss broke. "Coming here was a _great_ idea. We needed this."

"I _know_," Tony said. "So what would _you _say to a night cap, Ms. Potts? As I am guessing you are probably too exhausted for anything else?"  
>Pepper chuckled. "You read my mind," she said. "And we are sleeping <em>in <em>tomorrow."

"_Absolutely_," Tony said.

Pepper scoffed. "Well, sleeping in for _me _is like, what, 8? 9am? I'm so used to getting up at six."

Tony glowered. "I was thinking more like 10 am, Potts," he said.

Pepper teeter-tottered her head back and forth. "Alright, 10 am it is," she reasoned. "Just don't forget your little shopping spree you have to do with Happy tomorrow. "

"Don't worry," Tony said. "We'll have plenty of time." Tony grimaced. "The _wrapping_," he muttered.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth. "The _wrapping_. I need it all wrapped." Tony sighed. "I guess I'll have to call ahead to get all of this going before we get there, huh?"

"They'll wrap that many packages?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah. Why not? FAO Schwarz in L.A will do it. Why not this one?"

"Yeah, well, make sure you tip generously," Pepper said. "That's a lot of paper and bows."

"Don't worry, Pep. The second they hear we're buying this much inventory, I have a feeling they'll hop to. All _I _will have to do is make arrangements with them for delivery. Easy. _Done,_" Tony said, snapping his fingers. "We'll be back in a couple hours, tops."

"So, riddle me _this_, Tony," Pepper said, tucking a fist under her chin. "If you can just 'call it in'," she said, making air quotes. "Why do you have to go down there at all tomorrow?" Pepper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"_Well_," Tony scoffed. "_Somebody_ has to inspect the product," he said, shrugging.

"_Right,_" Pepper said, skeptically. "You just want to go play with the toys."

Tony tried to fake insult. "_Me?_" he said, bringing a hand to his chest.

"Uh huh," Pepper said. "I should've known with you. You could have called days ago, but _no._ You waited until we _got _here so you could go down there and _play,_" she said, trying to look annoyed, but having a harder time hiding her amused smile.

Tony huffed. "Fine. I'm _busted,_" he said. "Can you blame me? FAO Schwarz is a cool place, no matter _what _age you are. Just ask Tom Hanks," he quipped.

Pepper huffed. "Well, I hope for _your_ sake that, three days before Christmas, they have enough inventory for what we need, Tony Stark, not to mention enough _elves _to help with the wrapping," she scolded.

"Don't worry about it, Pepper," he said. "Happy and me. We'll get it covered."

**Sweet, right? I would think Tony would be getting the hang of this "boyfriend" thing by now. (But it doesn't end here! Just wait! ****_You'll _****see!)**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think so far! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the milky winter sun peeked through the bedroom window, softly stirring them both awake. Tony was on his side, with a leg and an arm flung over Pepper's body. She was flat on her back, her hair splayed out all around her head.

Tony grumbled, and buried his face in his pillow, turning on his stomach when a ray of sunshine threatened his eyelids. Pepper stirred and rolled closer to Tony, pulling the blankets up over her head. Tony rolled back to his side, and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair instead.

"It's too early," he whined softly.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Pepper agreed sleepily. She snuggled into Tony's embrace, and tried to drift back to sleep, but it soon became futile. Her brain was used to being up by now, and it was quickly becoming apparent that it was going to stubbornly refuse her any respite from that schedule today. She blinked, and groaned. "Damn it," she muttered, slowly pulling out of Tony's arms and sitting up.

"What's a matter, baby?" Tony said sleepily, into his pillow. He turned his head to look at her.

Pepper looked back at him and huffed. "Too many years of waking to an alarm at six am, that's what," she grumbled.

Tony smiled, and reached an arm over to her, pulling her back down, and curling her back into his arms. "Nu-uh," he said. "I refuse to get out of bed right now, but more importantly I refuse to let _you _out of bed right now." He brushed her hair away from her neck, and gently kissed it.

Pepper shivered, her skin erupting with goosebumps. Tony smiled at the effect he had on her. She rolled over to face him. "Well, I'm wide awake," she said. "So, unless you can think of _any other reason _for me to stay in bed with you, _I'm_ going to get up and get some coffee," she purred. She ran her hand through his mussed, bed-head hair, and over his stubbly cheek, smiling coyly.

Tony grinned suggestively and pumped his eyebrows. "Oh, I've got one very _good _reason to keep you in bed," he purred back.

"Is that _so?_" Pepper said, smiling slyly. "Care to elaborate?"

Tony raised up, and threw of the covers. "_Absolutely_," he said. "But first it's time to drain the lizard. And grab some mouth wash, cuz' gross. Morning breath. Yuck," he said.

Pepper chuckled, and followed him into the bathroom. She swished while he peed, and then they switched. Pepper flushed as Tony swished, spat and wiped his mouth. He pulled her into his arms. "Minty fresh. _Much _better," he said. He kissed her lips, brushing her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her.

Pepper smiled softly as the kiss broke. "Mmmmm, good morning," she murmured, admiring his body in nothing but black boxer briefs.

"Good morning," he said back, gazing at her lovingly. She was wearing a pair of white satin bikini-cut panties, and a long-sleeved lavender gray knit shirt with three little, unbuttoned wooden buttons at the neck-line. Her long red hair was wavy from the bun she'd had it in the day before, and the subtle layers in it laid in soft, tousled waves around her face and down her back. "My _God_, you're beautiful," Tony gasped.

Pepper grinned bashfully. "Yeah, well, I still have yet to figure out how you climb out of bed ready for the cover of GQ," she said, running her hands through his hair. "Seriously. How do you do this? It's, like, perfectly mussed every time."

"Oh,I was doing perfectly mussed before _perfectly mussed _was even a thing," he joked.

Pepper laughed . "I believe you," she said. She kissed his lips again, and Tony suddenly scooped her up into his arms. Pepper squeaked and giggled when he did this. He kissed her again, laying her down softly on their bed, cross-ways. He climbed over the top of her and lowered himself down onto her body, placing soft kisses along her jaw line and her neck. Pepper moaned happily.

Tony pushed his knees, one by one, to the backs of her thighs to spread her legs, moving his body in between them. He ground his hips against her slowly, letting her feel, through his boxers, the effect she was having on him.

He pulled back to look into her eyes again, and then moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply. "Let the long holiday _begin_," he purred into her ear, when he broke the kiss. Pepper giggled, and bit her lip, happily giving her body over to where he wanted to take her on this frozen, icy, winter morning.

A couple of very satisfying hours later, both of them emerged from their bedroom, showered, dressed, and ready to tackle the day. Pepper brewed some espresso for Tony, cappuccino for her, and cooked up a batch of eggs and toast. They ate their breakfast together at the kitchen counter, going over the details of their to do list. Tony called FAO Schwarz on 5th Avenue, letting them know of their plans and to arrange to have everything wrapped and delivered. Pepper giggled when she heard the manager insist, like _she_ had, that they could take care of it, and there wouldn't be a need for him to come down personally. Tony refused the woman's insistence, citing the need for him to be "hands on" with his charity work, right down to the gritty detail of visiting the toy store.

"What are_ you_ laughing at?" Tony asked, smirking, when he got off the phone.

Pepper just chuckled and shook her head. "You never really grew up, did you,Stark?" she teased.

"Just call me Peter Pan, Pep," he teased back, and they laughed.

"Hey, did you need Happy to run for groceries for you before we go do our stuff?" Tony said, before shoving the last of his toast in his mouth.

Pepper shook her head before taking a sip of her cappuccino. She swallowed. "No, thank you, though," she said. "I'll have them deliver everything I need. You two just go take care of the toys, and enjoy yourselves."

Tony smiled. "Your wish is my command," he said, playfully. He grabbed his plate and rinsed it in the sink before depositing it in the dishwasher. Pepper turned around to face him. He pulled her to him by the waist, and pecked her lips. "I'm gonna miss you today," he said.

"I'll miss you, too," she said sweetly. "But I'll be busy cooking up a storm while you're gone."

"Mmmmm, can't wait," Tony said, referring to the chance to taste Pepper's cooking for Christmas dinner. He squeezed her affectionately, and then left the kitchen to grab his coat from the entry closet, along with a long red, cashmere scarf, and his leather gloves. Pepper followed, holding the coat out for him to put his arms into. She smiled to herself. This was an old familiar action between them. Her, in the past as his Assistant, helping him to get ready to head to wherever he needed, making him look presentable for the public eye. _Some things never change,_she mused.

He turned around and handed her the scarf, and she ran it under his collar, folding it over the top of the scarf neatly. He watched her fondly, clearly remembering the same thing about their past, as she straightened the collar and his lapels, brushing his shoulders and sleeves, and, as an added touch these days, squeezing his upper arms affectionately and pecking his lips. "There, Mr. Stark," she said warmly. "You're ready to greet your adoring public once again."

Tony chuckled. He kissed her lips lovingly. "Thank you, _Ms. Potts,_" he said, cocking an eyebrow, and smirking, trying to sound professional. He relaxed, and flashed her an adoring smile. "Always the assistant, huh?" he joked.

Pepper giggled. "Force of habit," she joked back.

Tony turned to go. He walked to the elevator, and punched the down button. "Well," he said. "Somebody needs to give you a raise. You've been working way too hard."

"Yeah, I'll pencil in an appointment to talk to my boss about it. Oh wait, I _am _the boss. That's right. I completely forgot," she teased.

Tony chuckled and winked. "Bye, baby," he said, as the elevator doors opened. "Have a good day today."

"You, too," she said, watching him step into the elevator. He turned, hit the button, and winked at her again. He flicked his eyes upward to the digital display above the door, as the doors closed and he disappeared.

Pepper grinned. "No, sir. Some things never change," she murmured fondly.

**Don't you just love these two? (of course you do. You wouldn't be reading this if you didn't.) ** **Next chapter, you'll get a load of Tony working his magic in the toy store. Major feels will ensue! I promise! ** **And thanks for reviewing! I love the feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, Sir," Happy chirped, once he saw Tony emerge from the elevator in the parking garage.

"Morning, Hap. Ready to get this show on the road?" Tony replied jovially.

"Ready, Sir," the driver replied.

"Great. You drive," Tony said, climbing into the car.

Happy chuckled at their running joke. It started when Tony commented one time that his dad would always say that to his own driver. So, pretty soon, Tony carried the joke over, always telling Happy "you drive" whenever they went anywhere.

Happy pulled out of the parking garage, and onto the street. New York traffic, of course, was thick, but luckily, with Stark Tower being in midtown Manhattan, they had only to go a few blocks before reaching FAO Schwarz on Fifth Avenue.

A short time later, they arrived, parking just down the street from the front of the store. Happy got out to open Tony's door, and Tony patted him on the shoulder as he exited. Happy closed the door, and bid Tony a goodbye as he filled up the meter.

"Goodbye?" Tony said. "No, pal. You're comin' with me."

Happy looked shocked. "Me? Why do you need me?" he asked.

"Come on, Hap," Tony said. He pointed at the store with both hands. "It's a toy store. You_ know_ you wanna go. Plus, I need your help."

"_My_ help? For what? I thought you called ahead," Happy said, looking confused.

"I _did, _Hap. I did. But, you know, we gotta...go...test the product. Oversee everything, Make sure they get it right," Tony said, trying to sound convincing.

Happy rolled his eyes. "You just wanna play with the toys," he said.

Tony looked at him in surprise. "Have you been talking to Pepper?" he asked.

"No, but it sounds like we know you better than you think we do," Happy replied.

"Well, whatever. Lock it up. You're coming with me. Today, I get to be Santa, and you're my trusty elf," Tony said proudly.

He and Happy walked to the front of the store. Happy grabbed the big, glass front door, and Tony walked through and into the store. Tony's eyes drifted over it all, taking it all in, as he walked to a register. He could hear kids and the parents murmuring as they watched him enter, "That's Tony Stark! That's Iron Man!" Tony smiled proudly to himself at being recognized. _That never gets old, _he thought.

One little boy ran up to him, breathlessly. He had a thick mop of blond hair, and large blue eyes. He looked to be about 7 or 8 years old, and he peered up at Tony as of he was looking at a giant. "You're Tony Stark!" he exclaimed.

"Benjamin!" his mother yelled after him,trying to catch him.

"Whoa!" Happy said, holding a protective arm out in front of his boss.

Tony looked down at the boy curiously, smiling.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "Benjamin! Don't be rude!" she scolded the child.

Tony just shook his head. "It's not a problem," he said, to her, shrugging. "I get this kind of thing a lot," he explained. The mother just nodded in understanding.

Tony knelt down to the boy's level. "I _am, _you're right. Pleased to meet you, Benjamin," he said warmly, extending his hand.

The boy's eyes sparkled as he clasped Tony's hand to shake it. He beamed as he stood, face-to-face, with his hero. "I have all your toys! I have all the action figures, all the Avengers and _their _action figures. I have the heli-carrier. I have _all _the lego sets..."

Tony and the boy's mother chuckled as he listed everything. Tony glanced at her, and she just shook her head, her cheek's reddening by the minute.

"Wow, sounds like your a big fan," Tony said.

"I _am_! I'm the _biggest!" _the boy said happily.

"And what are you here for, today? To get more?" Tony asked.

Benjamin nodded. "I'm getting my best friend the new Hulk action figure for Christmas. That's his favorite. We play Hulk and Iron Man all the time," he said proudly.

"Well, the Hulk and _I _happen to be_ very_ good friends," Tony said.

The boy's eyes lit up. "You_ are?_" he said. "Do you guys play with the toys, too?"

Tony and Benjamin's mother laughed out loud. Tony looked at Happy. "Boy, does Pepper talk to everybody about me?" Tony asked him. Happy shrugged and chuckled. The boy giggled, and Tony turned his gaze back to Benjamin and giggled, too.

"Benjamin, honey, Mr. Stark is probably very busy. We should let him go," his mother warned.

Just then, Tony noticed the boy's shirt. "Hey, is that an official Iron Man t-shirt you're wearing, Benjamin?" he asked.

The boy beamed. He puffed his chest proudly. "It is! I have like a _million_ Iron Man t-shirts," he said.

"That's true. He _does,_" his mother commented, bashfully.

Tony's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, Hap?" he asked, turning to his driver. "You carrying that top secret device I gave to you a while back? I want to show it to Benjamin," he said, smiling mischievously.

The drive nodded and smiled, knowingly, opening his coat to retrieve something from the interior pocket in the lining.

Benjamin's eyes went wide. "Top secret device?!" Benjamin exclaimed.

Tony smiled and nodded, "Uh-huh," he said, holding out his hand. Happy handed him a thin, short, silver cylinder, with engraved writing on the side that read _property of Tony Stark, Stark Industries._

Benjamin was entranced as he watched Tony pull off the end, revealing a fine point felt-tip pen.

"Can I sign your shirt, Benjamin?" Tony asked, as he did this.

Benjamin gulped. "Can you?! Oh, please! Mom! He's signing my shirt!" the boy exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, Benjamin! How kind of him! What do you say?" she said, grinning at her son's delight.

"Thanks!" Benjamin gasped.

"No, problem, buddy. Front or back?" Tony asked.

"Front!" the boy said. "Then I can see it, too!"

"Good thinking," Tony said. He bent down and wrote, _To my best new buddy, Benjamin. Tony Stark, _right above the picture of Iron Man_. _"There, little man," Tony said, leaning back admire his work. "How's that?"

"It's awesome!" Benjamin cried.

"And, _this_," Tony said, handing him the pen. "Now belongs to _you_. Can you take care of it for me? Remember, it's a very top secret device, only to be used in the gravest of emergencies."

Benjamin's mother shook her head and smiled as her son graciously accepted the gift. "Oh, I'll take care of it, Mr. Stark! I _promise,_" he said. "I won't let you down!"  
>"See that you don't,Benjamin," he said officially, his face very serious. Tony then smiled widely, and patted the boy on the shoulder as he moved to stand up.<p>

The boy ran to his mother excitedly. "Look mom! Look what he gave me!" he cried.

"I see, sweetheart! How wonderful!" she said. She mouthed a "thank you," to Tony. Tony nodded and winked at them as they turned to go.

They walked away from Happy and Tony, Benjamin babbling happily to his mother about what had just happened. Tony sighed. "That's always a good time," Tony said.

"Yeah, the kids are the best fans," Happy said.

They continued walking to the register to meet up with the store manager, but something else caught Tony's eye. "Will you look at that?" Tony murmured. Happy looked to see what he was seeing. It was a life-size Iron Man statue. The eyes and arc were illuminated in their trademark bright blue.

Tony walked up to it briskly, and surveyed his likeness. "I want one," he said. "Do you think they'd let me have it?" he asked Happy, hopefully.

"Oh, yes, that's _exactly _what you need to bring home," Happy said. "And I'm sure Pepper would be _more_ than willing to let you plunk it down in the living room, too," he chided.

"You _think_?" Tony teased back.

Happy just rolled his eyes.

Tony spotted a button on the display next to the statue that read _push me to open my helmet! _He jabbed it with his finger and watched as the helmet popped open to reveal what was supposed to his face.

Tony grimaced. "Who the hell is _that _supposed to be?" he asked Happy. Happy chuckled. "Mmmkay, never mind. I don't want it anymore," Tony said. "Even if I _did, _bringing this thing home might make Pepper suddenly develop a thing for Colin Farrell." Tony punched the button again, indignantly, and the mask snapped shut.

Just then, a harried, middle-aged blond woman wearing a fuzzy, knitted Christmas sweater ran up to them."Hello! Mr. Stark!" she said, graciously. "I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner! It's just crazy in here this time of year!"

Tony extended his hand to her, and she took it, shaking it vigorously. "You must be Sheila?" he said.

The woman smiled proudly. "I'm sorry! Yes! Yes, I'm the store manager. And I want you to know we've got it all under control for tomorrow. We have all of our best little elves working feverishly to get everything wrapped and loaded on the truck," she said in a sing-song voice.

Tony grinned and glanced at Happy. "Hear that, Hap? _Best little _elves," he muttered. Happy nodded in approval. "So, tell me, uh, Sheila?" Tony said.

She leaned in. "Yes, Mr. Stark?" she murmured.

"From what I understand, there are around 200 kids in this hospital _alone_," Tony said.

"Yes, you mentioned!" the woman agreed.

"Yeah," Tony said. "But that's not the only hospital in the area with sick kids. Now, follow me here, Sheila, but I don't think it's fair to just cover _one_ hospital? Do_ you_?" he asked, batting his eyes flirtatiously.

Sheila's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped open. "Uh. N-no, Mr. Stark, no. I suppose not," she stammered. "What do you suggest?" she murmured under her breath, a look of panic beginning to flood into her features.

Tony smiled confidently. "Well, Sheila," he said. "Let's just say _I'm_ looking to buy out the _store_."

"Oh my goodness!" Sheila exclaimed.

"That's right, and where _you_ come in is in the _wrapping _and _delivering_ aspect of all of this. Now, Sheila," Tony said, taking her hands in his and pulling them to his chest. He knew that if he expected to pull off what he was thinking, he'd have to crank up the charm to eleven.

The woman looked like she was about to faint, both from the idea that Tony would want her entire store wrapped and delivered to sick children in the metro area by tomorrow, _and_ from having this world-famous billionaire/superhero looking at her so intently, with his dark chocolate brown orbs and incredibly crippling smile, counting on her to come through for him in such a big way.

Sheila cleared her throat nervously. "Cer-certainly, Mr. Stark," she stuttered. "We'll make sure it gets done. Just tell us where to deliver everything," she said, almost helplessly, automatically.

Tony beamed. He let go of her hands and pumped his fists in the air. "That's my girl, Sheila!" he cried loudly. "I knew you could do it!"

The other employees, who had been watching the interaction between them, giggled at the spectacle. Sheila glanced at them all sheepishly, and then back at Tony. She stepped closer to him to speak in hushed tones. Tony leaned in and looked at her intently. "Mr. Stark," she said softly.

"Yes, Sheila?" he said, leaning into her. He put his hands behind his back and raised his eyebrows.

"I, um, I'm not exactly _sure_ if we have enough _people _to help, though, is the only thing," she said bashfully.

Tony looked at her. "Then, we'll find you some help," he said. "Let's work the problem, my dear," he said, clapping his arm around her shoulders. "It _is _New York, and there are _thousands_ of people looking for extra work this time of year, right? So walk with me, darling," he said. "Tell me, can we work on this in your office?"

"Sure," she said, pointing ahead of them. "Right this way."

Happy walked behind them, amazed at the feat of charity that his never-to-be-outdone boss was attempting to pull off. An employee who was stocking merchandise in the main isle stopped him. "He is always this way?" he asked.

Happy teeter-tottered his head. "Yes and no," he said. "He wasn't always this generous, but he's _always _a ball of energy."

The man shook his head. "Kudos to you, guy," he said. "Must be crazy for you."

Happy just smiled. "He's never boring, I'll tell you that."

**SO cute with the little boy, right? And that Tony wants to get toys for all of the sick kids in the area, not just the one hospital? When you're a billionaire, you can do stuff like that! LOL! **

**Thanks for following and reviewing! I love it! Keep it comin'!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper's eyes flicked upward from the bowl she'd filled with mashed potatoes to the elevator doors when she heard the bell ding, notifying her of Tony's return. She'd been cooking almost non-stop since Tony and Happy left, and was just finishing up when Tony walked through the door. "Honey, I'm home," he called jovially, as he whipped off the red cashmere scarf from under the collar of his long, black, wool coat. "And it smells _delicious _in here."

Pepper smiled at him, covering a big glass bowl of mashed potatoes with plastic wrap, which was intended to go into the fridge. "How did it go? Did they have enough of everything?" she asked, as she put the potatoes away, and bounced over to greet him.

"They had _plenty_," Tony replied, smirking. "I told you we'd be fine! _And_ they'll have it delivered right after we get there tomorrow. Wrapped and _everything._"

"_Good_," Pepper said. "Call it a Christmas _miracle_ that your lack of planning didn't bite us on this one."

Tony chuckled knowingly as he removed his black leather gloves and stuffed them into his coat pockets before he went to remove his coat. He handed it to Pepper, and she hung it in the entry closet. After, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. "Mmmmm, _missed _you," he purred.

"Ooo, you're _cold_," she cooed. She affectionately cupped his face in her hands and brushed his rosy cheeks with her thumbs to warm them up.

"I know, weird, huh?" he said. "We haven't been somewhere where it's actually been _cold _for Christmas in, well..._years. _And I have to say, it's kind of _nice_," he said. "Plus, it's _Christmas_. It's supposed to be cold outside, right?" He pecked her lips again. "And the _best_ part is I get to spend it with _you_," he cooed.

Pepper let out a little "Awww," and kissed his lips again. "Thank you, again, for taking care of this for me," she said.

"My pleasure," he murmured, looking into her eyes lovingly.

"I know it's been a crazy year, but I just think the holidays mean so much more when we can give back a little, you know?"

"Oh, I know, Pep. And you're a saint for wanting to do it," he said. "Plus, I get a kick out of it, too. Those kids love me!" Tony exclaimed, smirking, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Pepper giggled. "Yes, they do. And _I_ love you, too," she purred.

"Mmmm," Tony moaned, as he kissed her lips again. He rubbed her arms up and down when the kiss broke. "So, did you get done with your stuff? Can you go with me tomorrow?"

Pepper nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't miss a public appearance by Iron Man!" she teased.

They laughed. "Good. 'Cause a superhero is no good without his best gal, you know," Tony rumbled in his sexiest baritone. He pumped his eyebrows suggestively and Pepper giggled.

"_So_ corny," she said. "Follow _me_, Boy_ Wonder_."

She turned away and pulled him by the hand to the couch. She sat down at the end, and Tony flopped down beside her, laying down on his back with his head in her lap. He looked up at her, smiling softly, as she began to gently stroke his hair. She smiled back at him, and they just gazed at each other in silence for a few moments, Pepper averted her eyes occasionally to watch her hand move through his hair and then back again to meet his gaze.

He reached a hand up to squeeze her knee and sighed. "Perfect," he murmured.

"What?" Pepper said.

"This. _Us_. Right _now_. It's all..._perfect." _

Pepper smiled warmly. "Yes," she agreed.

"We needed this, you know?_ I'm_ exhausted. _You're_ exhausted," Tony mused. "It's been a _hell_ of a _year._"

Pepper continued to stroke his hair, listening. She switched hands to lay her right hand on Tony's chest, and began stroking his hair with her left. Tony grabbed her right hand in both of his, kissed the palm and intertwined their fingers. He rubbed the back of her hand softly.

Tony went quiet and furrowed his brow in thought, for several minutes. He slowly worked his jaw as he stared off into space.

Pepper brought him out of his daydream by coming into his field of vision. "Hey, " she said, lightly tapping Tony a couple of times on the forehead. "No working allowed," she said.

He flicked his eyes back to her's and smiled bashfully. He grabbed her hand and kissed it again, sitting up suddenly. "Sorry, baby," he said. "But there's something I, uh...forgot to do while I was out," he said.

Pepper frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

Tony scooted off the couch and walked back to the entry closet to get his coat. "Don't worry. It's just a, uh..._part_, that I...needed that, if I...wait to get it...they might not have it...uh, later, so..." he stammered.

Pepper followed him. "_What? _You have to do it _now_?" she said, frowning, and with a little annoyance. "I thought you said you weren't planning to work on anything."

Tony looked at her, and bit his lip. He slung his coat over his shoulders, shoved his arms in the sleeves, and leaned in for a quick kiss. He grimaced when he pulled back, "Yeah, I _know_, honey. And I'm _not_. But I just realized I _really _need this, uh, _part_. While we're here," he said, trying to sound convincing. Pepper just glared at him. He grimaced. "I'm sorry, though. Crappy timing, but it's important. I'll be quick, I promise," he said, fidgeting with the collar. He hesitated for a moment, squeezing her hand, and then he spun around and left.

Pepper stood there, shocked, as she watched him disappear behind the elevator doors. "A _part?_" she asked out loud, frowning, confused. This didn't make sense. Tony always ordered whatever he needed online, or he just machined it himself. She couldn't recall the last time he went searching for a part in _any _store. And why did he need it _now?_ Was he seriously planning on working this holiday weekend? She was _really _looking forward to a long, no-work-allowed, few days alone with her boyfriend. _It was even his idea!, _she thought sadly. Her heart sank with disappointment. She sighed. "I guess I should've known," she said to herself. "You can take the man out of the machine, but you can't take the machine out of the _man_."

"Hey, Hap," Tony said into his phone in the elevator. "Back to 5th Avenue, Pal."

"Tony, we cleaned 'em out. There aren't anymore toys," the driver said on the other end.

Tony laughed. "No, this time we're going to Tiffany's."

"Uh-oh," Happy said. "Did _somebody _forget to get a Christmas present for _somebody's _girlfriend?"

Tony smiled. "Just pull the car around, Hap. I hope I still have some time before they close."

***Squeal!* Just ****_what_**** do you suppose Tony could be searching for a Tiffany's?! Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter, won't you? HAHA! **

**Thanks for following and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

Happy pulled the town car in front of the old, stone, art-deco era building on 5th avenue and opened the car door for his boss to exit. Tony thanked him and walked inside. The clerk greeted him jovially, and with a little shock.

"Mr. Stark! What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed.

Tony smiled and the clerk took his coat. Tony removed his gloves and held them with one hand as he took in the rich, warm-toned wood walls. The glimmer of the lights on all of the glass cases sparkled, and Tony felt a little flutter in his heart at the excitement of what he was about to do.

"What can I help you find today?" the clerk asked, almost excitedly. He knew that when Tony Stark entered the store, a large commission was coming his way. _And not a moment too soon before Christmas!_, he thought.

"I'm looking for..." Tony said, suddenly feeling the gravity of his next few words. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. "An... engagement ring?" Tony said, only meeting the clerk's gaze on the last word.

The clerk gasped, bringing his hand to his chest. It was hard _not _to hear about the love affairs of the super famous, and to have one superstar such as Tony Stark walk in looking for an engagement ring was beyond thrilling. "Oh, sir!" he said excitedly. "Right this way!"

Pepper was curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest, gazing out the window looking out over the New York City skyline. This is where she'd been since Tony had left. She was deep in thought, with her mouth resting on her fist. _He left in such a hurry. He never buys parts this way. He didn't offer to take me along. Why did he need this "part" now? Why is he thinking about this stuff right now? I thought this time was going to be about us!, _her mind played over and over like a worn out recording. Every so often, a tear would squeeze out and run slowly down her cheek, and she'd swipe at it hastily. She'd tried twice to get Tony on his phone in the last few minutes, but it just rang through to his voice mail. "Unbelievable," she muttered each time.

The sun was starting to go down and the lights of the city were slowly coming on. The penthouse was no longer full of daylight, and Pepper only suddenly noticed this. "JARVIS, ambient lighting, dim,"she requested upwardly to the A.I. He complied, turning on only a few of the overhead lights, and just enough to provide some visibility.

"Shall I turn on the fireplace, Madam?" JARVIS inquired.

"Sure," Pepper said flatly. The flames ignited and the glow from the light cast itself across the marble floor.

Pepper's stomach started to rumble, but she couldn't bring herself to tend to it. Her heart hurt right now. And her agitation with Tony only grew.

"Oh, this is stupid," she said to herself. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and dialed Happy's number. "We'll get to the bottom of this right now," she muttered as it started to dial.

Happy heard the familiar buzz of his phone and looked at who would be calling him. The screen read _Pepper Potts._

He grimaced. "Oh no, here it comes," he muttered. He answered. "Happy Hogan," he said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Happy, hi. Can I speak to Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Um..." Happy fidgeted, trying to quickly think of what to say. "N-no, not at the moment, Pepper. He's um..._indisposed." _Happy winced at how lame that sounded, even to his own ears.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Indisposed," he heard her say. He could feel her annoyance through the phone.

"Uh, yep. Yep. Sorry," he said, praying that by some miracle she would just accept that answer and agree to call back later.

"Happy, where's Tony?" she asked firmly.

"I...can't tell you that," he muttered. "He made me promise."

He could hear a small sob on the other end. "Oh God! It's worse that I thought!" she said. "Please don't tell me he's at some bar, or a club or something, Happy..."

"No! No-no-no! It's nothing like that!" Happy interjected. His heart twinged with regret for making her think the worst. "I promise! He's just somewhere...that he made me promise not to tell you. 'Cause it's a..._surprise." Damn it!,_ Happy thought. _I've already said too much!_

He heard Pepper sniff. "A surprise?" she said weakly. "You mean he's not out looking for a part?"

Happy frowned. "Wow," he muttered, annoyed at himself."Yes. I mean, _no_. He's _not_. Like I said, it's a surprise," Happy said. "But I can't tell you any more than that! He made me promise not to say anything at all, actually. And I've already broken that promise. So I'm sorry. But I've been sworn to secrecy."

He heard Pepper sigh. "Oh, alright," she said with slight exasperation. "I guess I should've known he was up to something other than that _lame _excuse."

Happy chuckled to himself. "Yeah, he wanted me to play along on that one, but I figured you'd see right through it."

They both chuckled.

"I will say this, though," Happy said.

"Yes?"

"I may not be able to tell you _exactly _what he's doing, for sure, but all I know is you _won't_ be disappointed."

He thought he could detect her smiling on the other end.

"You promise?" she said sweetly.

"I promise, Pepper," he said, reassuringly. "He's being very good, right now. Scout's honor."

"Happy?" Pepper asked.

"Yes?"  
>"Where you ever <em>actually <em>a scout?" she teased.

Happy smiled bashfully. "Not technically, no. So I guess, in my case, it's just an expression. But you can trust me just the same."  
>He heard her laugh softly. "I know, Happy. And thank you. You're a good friend."<p>

Happy smiled. "You're welcome, Pepper."

"Oh, and Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Tony I called, please? I don't want him to think I don't trust him. I _do. _It's just that he's really bad at hiding secret plans, and it made me worry. That's all."

"I understand," he said. "Rest easy, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "And Happy?"

"Yes?" he said.

"What are your plans for Christmas day?" she asked. "Tony and I are having dinner at home, and you're welcome to join us."

"Oh, don't worry about me," he said. "A few of my boxing buddies are in town. We're gettin' together at Frankie's house in Queens. His old lady is cooking. "

"How lovely," Pepper said.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see the guys again. Seems like I never get the chance when I'm here."

Pepper chuckled. "That wouldn't have something to do with your boss keeping your running all the time, would it?" she teased.

Happy chuckled. "I could say no, but then I'd be a liar," he replied.

They both laughed. Pepper sighed. "Thank you, again, Happy." She bid him goodbye and hung up.

Happy exhaled slowly. "Okay, we're good," he said. "I _think._"

Tony's mind was whirling. "Wow," he said, looking at all the choices there were in the case. He'd been there for the better part of an hour, trying to make a selection. And he was a little annoyed at himself for thinking this would be easier than it was. _I'm only looking for THE perfect ring for THE perfect woman, after all, _he thought.

"Mr. Stark, if I _may_," the clerk said. "It seems, from what you have described, your, eh, prospective _fiance,_ is a very elegant woman. With simple, yet sophisticated tastes, correct?"

"Fiance, wow. That's...," Tony said, trailing off. The shock of Pepper's title changing from girlfriend to fiance filled his stomach with nervous butterflies. He bit his lip and nodded.

The clerk smiled, knowingly. "Have you considered a solitaire diamond, in the Tiffany setting?" he said, as he pulled out a large engagement ring with the classic Tiffany look.

Tony took the ring from him and held it up to the light. It sparkled and glinted brilliantly. "My only problem _is._..." Tony said, thoughtfully. "That a _million _women have a ring that looks like this. I need something very _special. _One of a kind."

"Of course," the clerk said, a little dejected.

Tony lowered the ring and looked back at the clerk. "But I like the diamond. It's gorgeous. So something of this size, but a little more..._unique?_"

**Please don't think that I have anything against the traditional Tiffany diamond ring! I just think, true to form, that he'd want something that he would be assured no other woman would have! Now, he can't go ****_too crazy _****because, after all, Pepper's taste are sophisticated, elegant, and refined, after all. So aren't you dying to see what he comes up with? Me, too! (Oh wait, I already have! And it'll be ****_gorgeous_****, I promise!) **

**Thanks for following and reviewing! Loving it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours had gone by, and Tony had finally made his decision. He was thrilled with his choice, and the excitement and nervousness that he had before paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. He couldn't _wait _to see Pepper's face when she saw what he'd done.

Happy saw him exit the store, and promptly got out to open the car door.

"Happy, my man," Tony said, beaming.

"I trust you found what you were looking for?" the driver asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tony said. "In fact, have a look at _this_," he said, pulling the ring box out of his bag. He flipped it open to show his friend.

Happy gasped. "Wow," he whispered. "That's a...a..."

"Engagement ring?" Tony chirped. "Yep, sure is," he said proudly.

"It's gorgeous!" Happy said. "And I had no idea you felt this way about me!"  
>Tony crinkled his face at the joke, and giggled. Happy laughed. "Seriously, though! She'll love it! Hell, it makes <em>me <em>wanna say yes!"  
>Tony shook his head and smiled. He looked back at the ring. "You really think she'll love it?" Tony asked softly.<p>

"_Absolutely,"_ Happy said.

Tony nodded satisfactorily, climbed into the back seat, and Happy closed the car door. Soon, they were on their way.

Tony pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, and noticed the missed calls from his lady love. _Crap, _he thought. "Hey, hap?" he called up to his driver.  
>"Yes, sir?"<p>

"Did a certain red-head give you a call, per chance?"

Happy gulped. "Uh...y-yeah," he stammered. "She...did."

Tony grimaced. _This outta be good, _he thought. "Okay, Hap. Let's hear it. I know you didn't like _my _story. And frankly, neither did _I. _So what, pray tell, did you say I was doing?"

"I uh..."

"_Happy,_" Tony warned.

"Well, I didn't tell her _exactly _what you were doing," Happy explained.

Tony pursed his lips. "_But_..." he said, provokingly.

"Well, she was _worried, _so..."  
>"Worried?" Tony interjected. "About what?"<br>Happy sighed. He looked at his boss through the rear view. "That you were out, you know, _drinking_...or _something_."

A sudden jolt of panic hit Tony's heart. "Shit," he said. "So what did you say to her?"

"I just told her that you were somewhere that you made me promise not to tell her, but that it was a surprise, and that she wouldn't be disappointed."

Tony teeter-tottered his head back and forth. "That's...not bad," he said, relenting. "I guess my only problem now is I have to find a place to hide this _other _than my place, or she'll be looking for it. Trust me. I _know_ my girlfriend. She'll be pulling the place apart trying to find her _surprise._"

Happy smiled knowingly. "Give it to me, boss," he said. "I know _exactly _where we can hide it."

"Just until tomorrow night. I want to give it to her on Christmas Eve," Tony said, passing the bag up front.

"No problem, boss," he said. "You can count on me."

Slowly, Happy pulled into the parking garage. And Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Hap, for everything today."

"Don't mention it, boss," the driver replied. "And I have a small safe that this'll go into for safe keeping," he said, holding up the bag from Tiffany's.

"Perfect," Tony said. "I owe ya' one."

They pulled into their private parking, and Happy got out to open Tony's door. "Sure you don't need a helmet going in there?" Happy joked, when Tony had emerged.

Tony laughed. "Oh, she's probably pissed to high hell," he said. "But I can work my charm when I need to, Hap. Rest assured."

They chuckled, and Tony slapped his driver on the back jovially before they bid each other farewell, and Tony walked to the elevator.

A short time later, the elevator opened to the penthouse. Tony cautiously walked out of the doors, and looked around. "Pepper?" he called out. "Baby?"

Pepper slowly walked down the stairs to great him, a look of cold annoyance on her face. "So, tell me, Tony," she said. "What _part _needed your attention so urgently?"

Tony looked at her, and thought for a minute. He knew she'd talked to Happy, and was only trying to trap him in his lie. He figured she couldn't refuse the chance, so he decided to play ball.

"Oh, you know," he said, nonchalantly, as he hung his coat in the closet. "Just a regular old thing-a-ma-bob. A really _expensive, _very _unique _thing-a-ma-bob," he said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh _really_?" Pepper replied. "That's the _technical term, _for it, is it?"

She walked around to face him, her hands on her hips.

"_Well, _it could be called _important, _too," Tony said.

"Uh-huh," Pepper said skeptically. "What's it called?"

"It's name?" Tony said.

"Yes, dear. It's _name," _she said coolly.

"You know, _I _don't even know how to pronounce it? _That's _why I had to go down there. So I could describe it, and they could find it in their catalog," Tony said. He grinned, inwardly patting himself on the back for what sounded like a very viable alibi. "It comes from some other country, Pep. And you have to order it in advance, so..." he said, shrugging.

"Some other country. _Really_," Pepper said skeptically. She pivoted around on her heal, and stomped off toward the kitchen. "God, you're a terrible liar," she said under her breath.

Tony followed her. "Pepper, _please _don't be mad," he pleaded. She stopped abruptly, grousing at him. "Okay, okay," he said, his hands up in surrender. "I _wasn't_ out looking for a part."

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "I _knew _it," she muttered.

Tony continued. He sighed. "I _was _actually looking for something _really _special, though" he said.

"Special?" Pepper said, softening her stance. Her mind whirled with the possibility of what Tony was looking for. She tried piecing the puzzle pieces of what Tony was saying and what Happy had told her together. All she could figure is that it was something for _her. But what?, _she thought, coming up empty.

Tony nodded. "Yes,_ special_," he said thoughtfully. "But...I...didn't find what I was looking for." He watched her cautiously for a few moments, hoping against hope that she'd believe him.

Pepper looked a little saddened. "You didn't?" she said softly.

Tony shook his head, trying to look sorrowful. "No," he said softly. "I didn't unfortunately."

"Oh," Pepper said. "I'm sorry." She reaffirmed her resolve. "Well," she said, exhaling. "Are all of the errands done and out of the way now? Can we finally relax for a little while?"

Tony smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Oh, yeah," he affirmed. "In fact, that's _exactly _what I want to do." They smiled softly at each other. Tony put his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them up and down. He squeezed them affectionately as he spoke. "Hey, what would you say to popping open a bottle of wine, relaxing on the couch, and taking in all the Christmas spirit those elves of mine poured into this place, huh?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Pepper chuckled softly. "Yeah, we really haven't had a chance to admire it yet, have we?" she said. "Of course, we could have _already_ had _someone _not run out on me this evening," she goaded.

Tony laughed guilty. "Yeah, well, let's just say, I plan to make it up to you in _spades,_" he purred.

"You _better_, Stark," she purred back.

**Way to throw her off your scent, Stark! Hee hee ! She'll ****_never _****suspect it!**

**Thanks for following and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of Christmas Eve day, and Tony and Pepper bustled around the penthouse, getting ready to go to St. Mark's Children's hospital. Tony had already received several calls and texts from Sheila, FAO Schwarz's store manager, regarding the delivery schedule for the other kids in surrounding hospitals as well.

"Thanks, Sheila. You're a peach for pulling all of this off," Tony said, on their final call.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Stark," she said. "See you in an hour."

When he hung up, Pepper looked at him curiously. "And you thought _I _was a micro-manager," she said, handing him his espresso.

Tony shrugged and downed it one gulp. He handed the tiny cup back to Pepper. "She just wants to get it right, Pep. This lady really pulled it together at the last minute for us."

Pepper pecked his cheek. "Well, she must be pretty great if she's been working with _you _and she's not pulling her hair out, yet," she teased.

Tony smirked. "Oh, I'm _sure _I've run her ragged. We'll see if she's wearing a hat to cover the baldness when we see her," Tony teased back.

They laughed as Pep drank the rest of her cappuccino, and Tony grabbed their coats out of the closet. He handed her a white wool peacoat to her (one of his personal favorites), and he slipped on his long black wool coat. She buttoned her coat up, and pulled her pair of red leather gloves and a red knitted beret out of the pockets to pull on. Tony surveyed her as she finished getting ready. She was wearing a dark green sweater with a thick, chunky collar folded down, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of chocolate brown riding boots. She looked adorable in his eyes. "_Wow_, you're cute today," he said, pecking her lips lovingly.

Pepper grinned bashfully. "Aww, thank you. You _like_?" she said, twirling playfully.

"I _do_," he said.

"Well, you're looking pretty _cute _yourself," she flirted, pulling his lapels playfully. He wore dark blue jeans, black converse sneakers, and a dark red long sleeved, buttoned-down shirt untucked. His hair was deliciously wavy, and, if it weren't for him spending hours this morning perfecting it with all of his treasured potions and products, Pepper wouldn't be able to resist running her fingers through it.

"Yeah? Cute, huh? Not ridiculously gorgeous? Devastatingly handsome? Not even amazingly attractive?" he teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, all of those, _too,_" she said, playing along. She pulled him to her lips and kissed him again.

"That's _better_," Tony teased when the kiss broke. He grinned at her playfully, and she giggled. "Ready, baby?" he asked. Pepper nodded and he punched the down button for the elevator.

They climbed into the elevator once the door opened, and Tony hit the button for the parking garage. Pepper wrapped her arm around one of his and held his hand with both of her's. He touched his head to her's, and kissed the top of her head affectionately. They road in silence until the doors opened, where they found Happy standing, at the ready, by the town car.

"Ready, Christmas Elf?" Tony teased his driver.

Happy nodded. "Ready, Santa," he teased back. Tony grinned and climbed into the car.

Pepper looked at Happy questioningly. He just shrugged and smiled. "It's just a thing we do, now," he explained.

"Uh-_huh_," Pepper said skeptically, trying not to laugh as she climbed in beside Tony.

A short time later, Happy pulled into the parking for St. Mark's Children's Hospital. Tony looked over at Pepper, who was suddenly bubbling with nervous, excited energy. He smiled proudly to himself. _She's amazing, _he thought.

Pepper made his way around to the side of the vehicle closest to the entrance and opened the door. He held out a hand for Pepper, and she took it graciously as she exited the vehicle. Tony came next, but paused a moment to talk to Happy quietly as he watched Pepper walk ahead to the entrance.

"Hey, could you get Pepper's present up to our place while we're gone?" Tony asked quietly.

"No problem, boss," Happy said. "Tonight's the night, huh?" he asked, not able to hide his giddiness.

Tony grinned at him. "Yep," he said. "It's one for the history books. Tony Stark officially gets taken off the market. Never thought you'd see the day, right?" Tony said.

Happy shook his head, grinning. But suddenly, his face fell and his eyes widened. "You know she'll say yes, right?" he asked, with a little panic in his voice.

Tony chuckled. "After she sees what I have planned for today? It'll be hard for her _not _to say yes, Hap," he assured.

Happy smiled warmly and nodded again. "Have a good day today, boss," he said. "Oh!" he remembered. "Can't forget this!" He walked around to the trunk and pulled out the red and gold metal suitcase that held Tony's portable suit. He handed it to his boss.

"Right. Very important," Tony said, taking the case from his driver.

The two said goodbye and Tony walked over to where Pepper was waiting. "What were you two discussing so quietly?" she asked.

"Nothing, babe," Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Just some last minute details for today, that's all."

Pepper eyed him curiously, as Tony opened the door for her to enter. She walked past him and over to the reception desk.

A short, stocky woman, with salt and pepper hair, and a very grandmotherly face looked up to greet them. "Why hello!" she chirped happily.

"Yes, hello!" Pepper said warmly. "I'm Pepper Potts from Stark Industries, and we'd scheduled with you a few days ago to delivery toys to your patients this morning? A woman named...Sheila?" she said, looking at Tony for approval on the name. He nodded. "Yes, Sheila, from FAO Schwarz was supposed to contact you?" she continued.

"Of course! We've been expecting you!" the lady replied. "Let me alert our administrator that you're here!" She picked up her phone receiver and dialed an extension.

Pepper and Tony waited for a moment before someone came to meet them. Tony's phone had rang again, and it was Sheila, letting them know that all of the deliveries were successfully being made this morning, and that she and a couple employees from her staff were nearby with last truck to meet them at St. Mark's.  
>"Sheila, you're a <em>saint<em>," Tony said adoringly. He could almost feel her blush through the phone.

"Oh, Mr. _Stark,_" she said bashfully. She giggled girlishly, and bid him a goodbye for now.

Tony hung up. "Toys are on their way, They'll be here shortly," he told Pepper. Pepper grinned.

"_Excellent_," she purred. "This will be _wonderful_."

A balding man in gray suit and glasses, holding a clipboard suddenly appeared out of the elevator a few moments later. He held out his hand to Pepper and Tony. "Hello, I'm Mr. Johnson," he said, shaking their hands. "I'm the hospital administrator, but most people around here just call me Gary."

"Pleased to meet you, Gary. I'm Pepper Potts and this is Tony Stark," Pepper said, motioning to the both of them.

"Pleased to meet you, too. I can't tell you how excited the kids are to see you. Especially, um," Gary said, leaning closer to Tony. "Iron Man? I mean, he _will _be making an appearance, correct?"

Tony smiled broadly. He motioned to the red and gold suitcase at his feet. "Well, if _that _isn't a suit, then I'm not sure I know what I brought," Tony joked. They laughed.

"Well," Gary said, exhaling. "Shall we? We're in the process of getting all of the kids gathered now."

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way," Tony said, putting his hand on Pepper's lower back as she began to follow the man.

A short time later, they arrived in the corridor to the large activities room where Pepper and Tony could see all of the kids gathered. They could see a sea anxious little faces peering at them with excited, nervous energy. Pepper smiled excitedly at Tony, and he beamed at her adoringly. "Let's get this show on the road," Tony said.

Gary opened the door and the kids ooo'd and awed and began to chatter as Pepper and Tony followed Gary through the doors to the front of the room.

"Hello, boys and girls," Gary said happily. "I know you all are very excited to see our guests today..."  
>While Gary spoke for a few moments letting them know what they had planned, Tony set the case holding the suit down flat on the floor and popped open the lid. He didn't raise it just yet, though.<p>

He looked up to notice Pepper watching him. He smiled mischievously and she smiled back knowingly.

Tony stood back up, and surveyed the group. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to Pepper. She grabbed it from him, and draped it over her arm. She took off her own, along with her gloves and hat. She stuffed those in the pockets of her coat and quickly ran her fingers over her bangs, straightening them. Tony nodded at her and she nodded back.

The children were all looking at him intently, as Gary finished speaking. "...So without further delay, I present to you..."  
>Just then, Tony kicked the lid open and the pieces of the suit instantly began to rapidly climb up, locking around his body, like a zipper, up his legs, his torso, around his shoulders, down his arms, and up over his head. With a metallic <em>clank <em>the face mask slammed down and the eyes and the chest RT came to life with the trademark blue glow.

"Iron Man!" Gary said, awestruck at the spectacle. The room erupted in applause and Pepper beamed at her superhero boyfriend as he posed for his elated audience. A few of the more able bodied children couldn't resist running to the front to meet Iron Man in person. But, one by one, Pepper and Tony took their time to talk to each patient, able bodied or no. There were lots of questions the children had about the suit, about life as Iron Man, about what it was like to be Iron Man's girlfriend, and they both answered each of them thoroughly and patiently. Every kid wanted to touch the suit, and to have their picture taken with Iron Man. But most of all, Tony got a lot of requests to fly with him. He was touched that he could give them an opportunity to think about something other than being in a hospital that day.

Once Tony and Pepper had had a chance to talk to each patient around the room, Gary stepped in to let them know that the FAO Schwarz truck had arrived, and they had begun loading the freight elevators with all of the toys. "Right on time," Tony said to Pepper. She smiled and nodded happily.

"Okay, boys and girls," Gary said loudly to the group. "Now that you've all had a chance to meet Iron Man, he and Ms. Potts have been extremely generous in arranging another surprise for you!"

Just then, two hospital orderlies opened the big double doors at the exit to allow eight giant, red, draw-string bags to be brought in on carts, each filled to the brim with toys. All of the bags had labels reading_ ages 4-6, 6-8, 8-10, or 10-12, _and there were four bags for the girls and four for the boys. The patients were awestruck by what they saw, and many squirmed excitedly while their parents' eyes filled with tears at the idea that their children would get some semblance of a Christmas holiday after all. The orderlies helped to distribute the gifts evenly, each patient receiving at least two presents to open.

Not sure if it was okay to open them, the kids waited to get the go-ahead. "Iron Man, can we open our presents?" one little girl asked, who was sitting in the front row, in front of Tony and Pepper. Tony pulled off his helmet and looked at the girl curiously, smiling.

"You wanna open 'em now?" he asked, feigning surprise, knowing they were all just buzzing with anticipation. The girl, and several kids around her, grinned at him teasing them. "Uh-huh!" they all said, in unison.

Tony looked up over the crowd of anxious kids. "I hear you guys wanna open these now, is that right?" he asked loudly.

"YES!" they all answered back loudly.

"Oh, _well! _Why didn't you _say_ so?" he teased. He smirked and looked side long at Pepper. She grinned, and he winked before shifting his gaze back to his anxious audience. "On the count of three, ready? One, two, three!" Tony said.

In a fury, the sound of ripping paper overwhelmed the room and the kids slowly began to reveal the gifts they'd been given. "Ah, cool!" he heard a lot of them exclaiming, enjoying the surprise of their gifts and showing them to their parents. Tony beamed at the sound of their approval for what they got.

Many of them thanked him, and he graciously accepted, beaming. Pepper stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they watched the delight on the kids faces as they chattered away to their parents and their friends, comparing gifts and playing together.

"Boys and girls, what do you say?" Gary said, above the din.

"Thank you!" all the children said boisterously.

Tony and Pepper beamed.

"No, thank _you! All _of you! For sharing your holiday with us!" Pepper said, graciously.

"Really, from the bottom of our hearts, Merry Christmas," Tony said.

The group clapped and Tony and Pepper waved children went back to playing, but a lot of the parents made their way to the front to personally thank Tony and Pepper themselves before they left.

"You don't know what this means to our son!" one couple said. The mother hugged Pepper tightly, with tears in her eyes. Pepper couldn't help but tear up as her heart swelled, and she hugged her tightly back.

The father shook Tony's hand firmly and thanked him profusely. "You're his hero, you know," he said.

Tony smiled bashfully. "No," he said, shaking his head. "_I'm_ not the hero. I can't imagine what these kids go through every day. Me? I'm just a guy in a metal suit," Tony said humbly. "But these kids? These kids should be _everyone's _heroes, you know?" Pepper heard his words and brought her fingertips to her mouth as new tears threatened her eyes.

Once the parents had settled back in with their children, Tony turned back to Pepper. "Well, I should get outta this thing," Tony said, looking down at her. "Let them know we're headed out, huh?"

Pepper nodded and stepped over to give Gary the message. He smiled and nodded, walking over to thank them again before they left. They shook hands and parted ways, the two making their way out of the doors. Pepper dialed Happy to let him know to meet them at the entrance.

Once out into the hallway, Pepper flipped open the case in front of Tony. "JARVIS, disassemble," Tony commanded. The suit instantly began to come apart, reversing the process from before. It worked its way off of Tony's body and down into the case, piece by piece. When the process was completed, Pepper snapped the case closed.

"There," she said. She stood up, and brushed her hands together. "Another successful mission completed, I'd say," she said.

Just then, Happy appeared through the hospital entrance, looking out of breath. "Hey, boss," he said as he approached. "Just got back from..."

Tony's eyes widened, and he quickly motioned for Happy to stop talking, hoping that Pepper didn't see him.

"From where, Happy?" she asked.

"From uh, from the Tower. Yeah, I forgot somethin'," he stammered, seeing Tony's face and quickly trying to back peddle.

Pepper looked at him curiously, as Tony looked at him with mild annoyance. "Yeah, so, here you go, Hap," he said, shoving the case into his arms.

"Sure, boss, sorry, I shouldn't have...sorry," he stuttered. "Okay, then," Happy said sheepishly. "I'll just be here. Waiting. _Not _leaving. Just..._waiting_. For _you_."

"_Goodbye_, Happy," Tony said sternly. He rolled his eyes and smirked.

Happy grimaced. "Sorry!" he mouthed.

Tony watched Happy disappear from view through the entrance. He shook his head, and grabbed his coat from Pepper. He slung it behind him to slide his arms in, but was interrupted.

"Mr. Stark!" they heard someone call out. They both turned to see Sheila come down the corridor toward the two of them,jogging to catch up to them. "I wanted to catch you before we left just to say thank you one last time."  
>"Ah, Sheila, you're the greatest," Tony cooed. He pulled the lady into a bear hug and then pulled back to grin at her proudly.<p>

"So, _you're_ Sheila!" Pepper exclaimed. "I've certainly heard a lot about you in the last few days!"

Tony looked sheepish. "Of course!" he said. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry, Sheila, my girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Pep, this is Sheila, the magician/store manager from..."

"FAO Schwarz, of course!" Pepper said, beaming. She extended her hand to the woman, and Sheila took it graciously. "Tony must think a lot of you! It isn't everyone who gets a bear hug from him!"

Sheila blushed. "Well, I have to say I've never seen such a display of generosity or kindness in all of my years with FAO Schwarz. Your boyfriend deserves a medal for what he's done today."

Pepper looked at Tony curiously, and then back at Sheila. "I'm sorry," she said, with a look of confusion. "You say you've _never_ delivered toys to a children's hospital for Christmas? I find that hard to believe."

Sheila looked at Pepper with a hint of mischief. "He didn't tell you, did he?" she said softly.

Pepper looked at Tony again. He looked away bashfully, his cheeks reddening. She looked back at Sheila. "Tell me what?" she asked.

"This _man_, God _bless_ him," Sheila said, pointing to Tony. "Arranged for us to deliver toys not only to _this _hospital, but to _every _area hospital with sick children in it this Christmas. A real saint this one is!" she exclaimed.

Pepper looked at Tony with wide eyes, speechless. "He _did?_" she murmured, in awe.

Sheila nodded emphatically. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "He even paid to bring in extra people to our store to help wrap and deliver all the toys!"

Pepper shook her head, completely dumbstruck. Tony looked at her and smiled softly. Sheila patted his arm. "I'll leave you two alone," she said. "But if I were _you_," she said, direction her attention to Pepper. Pepper shifted her gaze as Sheila spoke. "I'd hang on to this one. He's a _keeper._" She smiled, and winked at the couple. "Goodbye, Mr. Stark!" she said proudly, sticking out her hand. Tony grabbed it and shook it jovially. "I hope we have the pleasure of working together again someday!"

Tony nodded and chuckled. "Of course, Sheila. I'd love it," he said.

Sheila smiled and winked again, bidding them farewell.

Tony watched her walk away for a few moments before turning his attention back to Pepper.

Pepper was still standing there, gobsmacked, mouth agape, and eyes wide.

"You okay?" Tony said, waving a hand in front of her face. He chuckled to himself.

Slowly, Pepper began to speak. "You...are..._the_ kindest...sweetest...most generous...thoughtful man...I've ever known!" she murmured, her eyes filling with tears.

Tony went to speak. "Pep..." he said, but was cut off with Pepper's lips crashing into his own, and the feeling of her pressing her body against his while pressing him to the wall behind him. She kissed him hard, and it took a minute for him to get his bearings and will his body to recover from the surprise enough to wrap her in his arms.

Slowly, the kiss broke, and they both opened their eyes slowly to gaze at each other. "I love you," Pepper murmured. "I love you _so _much."

Tony grinned. "I love you, too, baby," he murmured back.

"Why didn't you _tell _me what you did?" she asked. "The old Tony would have let everyone who would listen know about it!"

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "But I'm _not _the 'old Tony', anymore, _am _I?" he asked.

Pepper giggled and shook her head. "No," she said. "You certainly _aren't._" She lifted her lips up to his again, kissing him softly this time. But soon, they were interrupted by the sense that someone was approaching them.

Tony raised his head in time to see Gary walking to them. Pepper blushed and straightened up, pulling back from Tony's arms.

"I'm sorry to, uh, _interrupt," _Gary said awkwardly. "But I was wondering if you would have time to visit one more of our patients today?"

Pepper nodded. "Of course!" she said. She looked at Tony, and he nodded in agreement.

Gary sighed with relief. "Good," he said. "I was afraid I'd missed you." They began walking back toward the room where all of the children were, but Gary instead steered them down another corridor just adjacent to it. "It's hard to remove her from this room because of the equipment necessary to keep her alive, so we weren't able to bring her into the activities room. But she'd very much like to meet you, if you don't mind."

They walked together a short distance down the hall. "This is her room, here," Gary said, stopping outside one of many patient room doors. "Her name is Melissa Stevens, and she's twelve. Just let me see if she's awake."

Gary slowly opened the door, and called out to the girl. "Melissa? You have some visitors. Are you ready to see them?" he asked quietly.

"Y-yes," a quiet, raspy voice from the bed replied.

"Okay," Gary quietly said to Tony and Pepper. "Go ahead and go on in. She can usually visit for just a little while before getting tired, so just be forewarned, it won't be a long visit."

"Of course," Pepper whispered back.

The whirring and beeping of the various machines in the room were the only sounds they could hear as they made their way in from the darkened doorway to the dimmed light of the hospital room. In the bed, which had been raised to a sitting position, was a very frail looking young girl with long strawberry blond hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes. She was connected to a heart monitor, an IV and an oxygen tank. She wore a cannula under her nose feeding her fresh oxygen to breath all the time. She smiled weakly when she saw them, and reached her hands out to greet them. Tony took one hand, and Pepper took the other. "Hello!" she rasped. "Thank you for coming!"

"Our pleasure, sweetheart," Tony cooed, smiling fondly at the girl. A couple of chairs sat beside the far side of the bed, and Tony and Pepper sat down in them. Pepper's heart ached for the girl. She looked at Tony with sorrowful eyes, and he rubbed her back, pursing his lips sympathetically.

"I'll leave you to visit," Gary said. "Please push the call button if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," Pepper said softly, smiling at him as he left, before turning her head back to the girl's gaze. "Gary tells us your name is Melissa?" Pepper asked, smiling warmly.

The girl smiled. "Yes," she whispered. "And I know who you are! I am a big fan!"

Tony and Pepper chuckled, and smiled at her. She smiled back warmly. "I follow all of the celebrity couples," she said. "I'm a sucker for a good," she said, pausing for a breath. "...real life, love story."

Pepper's cheeks blushed and Tony looked at her lovingly and then back at Melissa.

"But you are my favorite couple because..." she said, taking a breath. "You and I have the same hair color," she said. "Us red heads have to stick together," she joked.

"That's right, we _do_," Pepper joked back. She and Tony chuckled.

Melissa continued. "I also follow the Avengers. What you guys did," she said, taking a breath to speak again. "...to save the city a few years ago was _amazing_."

"Why, thank you," Tony said graciously. "You know, Melissa, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he teased, cocking an eyebrow and smiling warmly.

Melissa laughed weakly, and then began to cough uncontrollably. It was a few moments before she could regain control of her breathing, and Pepper and Tony looked at each other nervously before she did.

"Melissa, honey, do you need us to call a nurse?" Pepper asked softly.

She shook her head, and gasped. "No, I'm _fine."_

Tony looked at the girl cautiously. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll try not to do that anymore."

Melissa shook her head in objection. "No, no," she said. "I love to laugh!" She paused to take a few breaths."It just gets the best of me some days."

"Melissa," Pepper said softly. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you have?"

"Advanced Cystic Fibrosis," she murmured. "I'm waiting for a..." she said, in need of another breath. "...lung transplant." She paused, and then spoke again. "I'm on the list, but it doesn't look like I'll get it in time. My CF is really aggressive," she said, wheezing the last part as her air ran out. She inhaled again. "...so the best they can do is give me medications to try to slow it down," Melissa said, beginning to cough again. This bout wasn't as bad, but both Pepper and Tony felt helpless as they watched her struggle to regain her breath.

"Where are your mom and dad, dear?" Pepper asked.

Melissa shook her head. "They work two jobs each, so they can pay..." she said, pausing for a breath. "...for my care. But they come to be with me whenever they don't have to work," she said. She took another breath. "Even if it's at night while I sleep."

"Wait a minute," Tony said. "Sometimes they can only be here at night? Do they get to talk to you when that happens?"

Melissa shrugged. "Only if I wake up coughing. But they don't like to bother..." she said, needing to breathe another breath. "... me if I'm resting."

Pepper moved her glance to Tony as he smoothed a hand over his goatee thoughtfully. He shifted his eyes to meet her's, and she could see the gears turning in his head as her thought. "That doesn't seem fair, does it, Pep?" he said quietly.

Pepper shook her head. Tony nodded. "Yeah, we need to do something about that," he said quietly to himself, averting his eyes momentarily and then bringing them back to Pepper's gaze. He smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. "Stay here with her for a minute, Pep. There's something I have to do," he said finally. "Melissa, excuse me for a moment, would you? I'll be right back," he said graciously.

Pepper watched him curiously as he left the room.

"Where is he going?" Melissa asked.

Pepper just watched the door. "I don't know, sweetie," she said. She shifted her eyes to the girl, as a soft smile crept across her lips. "But I have a feeling he'll have something to tell you when he comes back."

**I hope this one didn't bore you! I know it's lengthy! We still have a little business to attend to at the hospital, but I promise you! There is some very fluffy Pepperony coming! We all know it's Christmas Eve in our story, and Tony still has his big surprise for Pepper, right? *Squeal!***

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following! I appreciate it so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

Tony left the room and walked out to the nurse's station. "What can you tell me about Melissa's situation?" he asked one of them, pointing a thumb in the direction of Melissa's room.

"Well," the nurse said cautiously. "I'm not allowed to divulge much, but I guess we should start with what you would like to know."  
>Tony leaned on the desk on an elbow. "She tells me her parents work two jobs a piece," he said. "Is that true? How are they doing that? <em>And <em>somehow managing to spend time with their daughter. _Precious _time, I might add."  
>The nurse nodded sympathetically. "I know. Sad, isn't it? Everything they make goes into their daughter's care. You won't meet a nicer, more devoted set of parents. And she's their only child, too. It's heartbreaking, really."<p>

Tony pursed his lips and nodded. "It _is,_" he said. He looked back at Melissa's door thoughtfully for a moment and then back at the nurse. "How soon could you get them down here? The parents, I mean."

The nurse looked at him in surprise. "Well, I don't know. I'm sure they are both at work, Mr. Stark."  
>Tony nodded. "Yeah, call them, would you? Tell them I want to talk to them right away. I want to do whatever I can to help them."<p>

The nurse smiled, her eyes wide. "Oh, Mr. Stark!" she exclaimed. She started to tear up.

He smiled warmly. "Uh, Nurse..." he looked her name tag. "Debbie? Is it?" he asked. She nodded. "Would it be better if you just dial the phone, and _I _talk to them?"

She giggled through her tears and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Yes, this is St. Mark's Children's Hospital. I need to speak to Albert Stevens, please?" She waited for a moment to be connected. "Yes, Albert? This is Debbie from your daughter's hospital ward?"

"Oh God, what's wrong?!" Tony heard Melissa's father say through the receiver.

"No! Nothing, sir! Melissa is fine. I'm sorry to alarm you, it's just that..." the nurse said, unable to keep her composure.

Tony reached for the phone, and she surrendered it to him. "Mr. Stevens?" Tony asked, putting the phone to his ear. "Tony Stark here. I'm here with...yes, sir,_ that _Tony Stark," he said. Tony and the nurse both chuckled.

"Anyway, sir. I want you and your wife to come down as soon as possible. I've been visiting with a very charming little lady who informs me that you just aren't able to be here as much as you'd like, is that right?"

Tony paused for a moment, as Melissa's father respond. "So, how soon _can_ you and your wife be down here? I want to talk about how I can help."

Tony finished his phone call, and walked quietly back into Melissa's room. Pepper was softly talking to Melissa when she noticed him enter. Her eyes lit up. "What have _you_ been up to?" she asked him.

Tony smiled innocently. "Melissa's parents are on their way. I've arranged for us to meet them."

"You have?" Pepper said, as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Oh, Tony. Their time is precious. I certainly don't want to intrude..."

"Trust me, Pep," he interrupted. "It's _fine. _You'll see," he said, winking mischievously at her. Pepper pursed her lips and looked at him curiously.

She shrugged. "If you say so," she murmured.

Tony and Pepper chatted with Melissa for another half hour, waiting for her parents to arrive. She struggled from time to time with coughing spells, but they waited patiently, easing her through her difficulty in any way they could, by giving her sips of water, or just holding her hand. They both could tell Melissa was in a lot of pain, despite being on some pain medications, but she was putting on a brave face. She was so warm and welcoming to them, and had a smile that could light up a room. She was easy to have a conversation with, and made Tony and Pepper feel more and more at ease the longer they were there. The young girl seemed wise beyond her years, and the more they were able to talk to her about her experiences and her family, the more their hearts ached for her dire situation.

After a time, Melissa's door creaked open and their eyes shifted to who was coming in. A short, portly man with blond hair, a mustache, and glasses entered. He wore tan slacks and a light blue sweater over a white dress shirt. He held his tan trench coat over his arm and held his wife's hand with the other as she followed him in. Her hair matched the shade of Melissa's, and was shoulder-length and curly. She wore a waitress uniform, and had a face that was very kind, with bright blue eyes like her daughter's, but they could tell that the anguish and worry during what they could only imagine were many a sleepless night had taken its toll. She walked briskly to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Missy," she said. "How are you doing, baby?"

Melissa smiled, "I'm fine, mom," she said.

Mr. Stevens moved to shake Tony's hand. "Hello, Mr. Stark," he said warmly. "I'm Albert, and this is my wife, Lynn," he said.

"It's an honor, sir. And call me Tony," Tony said, shaking the man's hand. "This is my girlfriend, and CEO of my company, Pepper Potts." Pepper extended her hand to Albert and he shook it warmly. Lynn stepped beside her husband, and shook their hands warmly as well.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Albert said. "I hope this one hasn't been a bother. She's a feisty one!" her father teased. Melissa smiled and he winked at her.

"Funny, I know another _feisty _red-head," Tony remarked, looking at Pepper playfully. Albert and Lynn laughed, and Pepper jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

"Oh, so you can relate," Albert said. This time Lynn jabbed her husband and they all chuckled.

"Well, Albert," he said, clasping his hands together and rubbing them. "We both know your time with your daughter is precious, so let me get right down to it." Pepper looked at him curiously, dying to know what Tony was thinking. She watched him silently as he spoke. "Your daughter tells us that you both have to work two jobs just to pay for her care, is that right?"  
>Albert and Lynn looked at each other, and then back at Tony. "Uh, yes, sir. <em>Tony<em>. That's um, that's right," he said softly.

"Okay, so I hope you don't think I'm being too forward with this, but," Tony said, folding his arms and cocking his head in thought. "Give me a rough estimate of the medical expenses you've got right now. I can only imagine they are astronomical."

"Oh, it's into the hundred thousands, and climbing by the day, sir," Albert said. "We'll be in debt well into the future."

Tony smiled, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Pepper. She watched him with rapt attention.

He looked back at the girl's father. "Not any more, Albert," he said, looking at the couple intently. "Whatever you've been billed, or the insurance doesn't cover in the future? Forward it to me."

Their eyes went wide, and they gasped. Pepper's eyes went wide, too. A wide grin swept across her lips. "Oh, Tony!" she gasped, beaming.  
>"Oh, Mr. <em>Stark!<em>" Lynn exclaimed. "You don't have to do this!"

Tony smiled bashfully and shook his head. "I know I don't. But I _want_ to. _We _want to," he said, wrapping an arm around Pepper's shoulders and squeezing her tightly. Pepper beamed and looked at him adoringly. He smiled back at her and they looked back at the Stevens. "Considerate it our Christmas present to you guys," he said.

The two parents looked at each other in amazement. They both shook their heads as they embraced, hugging each other as their tears began to fall. "Oh, honey!" Lynn exclaimed to her daughter, breaking away from her husband's embrace to go to her child. She wrapped Melissa in her arms and they both cried joyfully.

"We'll get to see each other more often now!" Lynn said. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Melissa beamed at her mother and nodded.

Tony pursed his lips, and furrowed his brow. He tugged an ear lobe between his thumb and fore-finger as he looked at Albert. "Now, that _is _going to allow you both to quit at least one of your jobs, right, Albert?" he asked. "Cuz' that's my intention. I want you to be able to spend as much time with your daughter as you _possibly _can. You can't do that if you're working your fingers to the bone."

"Oh,yes, Sir!" Albert exclaimed. "It most certainly will!"

His wife left her daughter's side to walk to where Tony was standing. "Can I give you a hug, Mr. Stark?" she asked.

Tony looked at her curiously and smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed.

The woman threw her arms around him happily, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she cried, joyful tears pouring down her cheeks. "You don't know what this means to us!"

Tony chuckled and patted her back. She broke away and walked over to hug Pepper. Pepper was crying and smiling proudly. Lynn hugged her tightly, the two sobbing joyfully in each others arms. Pepper looked at Melissa, who was happily wiping tears away.

Pepper watched as Lynn left her to wrap her daughter back up in her arms. Melissa beamed at Pepper. "Thank you so much!" she said. She motioned for Pepper to come over. She did and Melissa wrapped an arm around her shoulders as well.

Pepper kissed the top of Melissa's head. "Of course, sweetheart!" she said.

Albert shook Tony's hand vigorously, pulling him in for a back-slapping hug. "She's our only child," he said, his voice warbling with tears. "She's our world. And you've given so much back to us that we thought we'd lose."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Albert, it's my pleasure," he said sincerely.

Pepper soon joined his side again, and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. Albert thanked them again and walked over to his daughter, hugging her tightly. Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They watched the family for a few moments, Pepper occasionally looking up at Tony's face, admiring the mirth in his eyes. He caught her looking at him and turned his gaze to meet her's. He smiled, and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She continued to gaze at him, smiling. He looked at her curiously, smiling warmly. "What, Pep?" he asked softly.

"_You_," she said, sighing. "You are an _amazing_ man, Tony Stark," she purred.

Tony chuckled bashfully. He kissed Pepper's forehead and turned his gaze back to the family, watching them as they chattered and giggled amongst themselves.

"Well, honey," he said after a few moments, sighing happily. "Should we leave them to it?"

Pepper nodded. "We should," she agreed. She walked over to pick up their coats off the chairs beside the bed.

"Well, Stevens family," Tony said jovially. "Pepper and I will take off now, so you can get to the family holiday time, but please keep in touch. And I'll leave my billing address with the nurse's station on my way out."

Albert moved to stand up from his seat on the edge of his daughter's bed in order to walk Tony and Pepper out. His wife joined him and they all shook hands, and gave each other another round of hugs. Pepper ran over to Melissa for one last hug. Tony quickly joined her. Melissa hugged Pepper, and then pulled Tony in for a hug. He hugged the girl back, his cheeks blushing. "I won't ever forget what you've done," she promised. "You are an angel, Mr. Stark. A..." she said, needing to take another breath. "...god-send. I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"She's right, Tony, sir," Albert said. "You've given us nothing short of a miracle. We can never repay what you've done for us. "

"No need," Tony said. "Just take advantage of every second you have together, okay? You and I both know that time is _precious._" Tony looked over at Pepper thoughtfully. She smiled softly.

Tony grabbed his coat from Pepper and slung it over his arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. They bid the Stevens family farewell and waved goodbye as they left the room. Pepper stopped at the nurse's station to give them the address for the billing, and Tony got on the phone to call Happy to pick them up at the entrance.

"I've never seen anything like this in all the years I've been here," the nurse told Pepper as she entered the information into her computer. "That man's a saint. I'd be hanging on to him. Yes, _ma'am,_" she said.

Pepper looked behind her at Tony and smiled to herself, as she watched him talk to Happy on the phone. She looked back at the nurse. "Yeah, I've heard that a _lot _today, actually," she said warmly.

Once they were finished, Pepper and Tony walked to back down the corridor to the main entrance. Happy was right on time pulling up to the curb. He climbed out of the driver's seat and around to the other side of the car, opening the door.

"Good day today, boss?" he asked.

Tony smiled happily, and went to speak, but was interrupted by Pepper.

"It was a _spectacular _day, Happy," she interjected. She smiled proudly at Tony. "A day fit for a superhero, in fact," she said. She kissed Tony's cheek, and her smiled at her bashfully.

"All in a day's work, Pep," he said, grinning. He winked at her before climbing into the car.

"Such modesty," Pepper said. "He's definitely _not _the same man he once was, is he?" she asked Happy.

The driver smiled, knowingly. "No, ma'am. He's certainly not."

**Oh, I hope this was somewhat touching and not complete cheesy drivel! You'd tell me if it was, right? I'm dying to know either way! Give it to me straight! I can take it! :D**

**Thanks again for reading! Plenty more to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A WARNING! This chapter is pretty smutty. If you are not of appropriate age, or are sensitive to VERY sexual situations, SKIP THIS CHAPTER! You can go right on to chapter 11, and you won't miss any major details or key plot points, I promise! As for the rest of you- happy reading, I hope!**

/

Happy pulled out of the hospital parking lot and onto the street. Tony looked out the window thoughtfully, until he felt Pepper grab his hand and scoot closer to him. "Happy? A little privacy, please?" she asked.

The driver raised the privacy window, and Tony pulled his gaze from the window to look into Pepper's eyes, which were suddenly brimming with smoky arousal.

"Pepper?" Tony asked. He smirked at her as she eased herself over his lap, straddling his legs to look at him. She softly kissed his lips, and stroked the hair on the back of his head as she kissed him.

"What's _this_ about?" he murmured, when the kiss broke.

Pepper smiled slyly. "I just suddenly had the urge to..._show you my appreciation_, shall we say? For everything you did today?" she purred, smiling wantonly.

Tony chuckled and smirked back, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you saying? Charity work makes you hot?"

Pepper giggled. She shook her head. "No, only when _you're _the one doing it," she said.

"Oh, _okay. _Got it,_" _Tony said, nodding. He chuckled again. "Who knew being a philanthropist was sexy?" He wrapped his arms around her hips, and shifted his weight to be able to sit up straighter in the seat.

Pepper chuckled and smiled. She leaned forward and breathed, "Oh, it's _very _sexy," in his ear in a sultry whisper, nibbling his earlobe temptingly.

Tony smiled and closed his eyes as he felt his insides jolt in arousal. He opened them again when Pepper pulled back to smile slyly at him. She leaned in again, and kissed his lips, moaning. Tony kissed her harder, cupping her cheek in his hand before tracing his fingers through her hair. Pepper moaned. "Oh, Tony," she sighed, as he moved down her neck with his lips. "I _need _you," she said. She moved her lips back to his, her breath already becoming ragged and hot.

Tony moaned in reply. Their lips met again, and Tony teased her mouth with his tongue. Pepper replied by teasing him back with her's, kissing him eagerly and deeply.

"Oh," Tony moaned. "Yeah, baby. Fuck, you're hot," he mumbled in between kisses. He moved his lips back down to her neck and planted wet kisses up and down it, making Pepper shiver. Pepper writhed in his arms, a high-pitched moan leaving her lips. She inhaled sharply when he reached up to nibble her earlobe and then moved back down her neck again, occasionally flicking his tongue to taste her skin. He pushed a hand up under the bottom of her sweater, gently squeezing a breast. He toyed with the nipple, flicking it softly with his thumb.

Pepper bucked against him. "Uh!" she cried out.

Tony smiled mischievously. He decided to up the ante. He raised up to Pepper's ear, and in his lowest, sexiest rumble, said, "I can't wait to get you home, baby. Wanna know why?"

Pepper whimpered, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Tony smiled. "Because all I can think about is being inside of you."

"Huh!" Pepper moaned. "Oh, Tony!" she said, feverishly kissing him. She pressed against him and kissed him as hard as she could, biting his bottom lip in the process. Tony jerked and then chuckled, matching her fervor.

Pepper pulled back slowly. She looked at him, frowning. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He chuckled again. "_You_," he said. "You're so much fun to tease."

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "Oh I _am_, am I?" she said. "That's it, Tony Stark. I'll show _you._"

He watched as she scooted off his lap, and onto her knees on the floor below him. She ran her hands up his thighs and brought them together at his fly. She bit her lip as she popped open the button and grasped the zipper between her fingers, slowly, torturous-ly, pulling it all the way down, tooth by tooth. She gently pulled out his growing manhood. Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Ohhhhhhhhfuuuuckkkk," he moaned, rolling his eyes, quickly seeing she'd turned the tables on him, and unsure that he could maintain his composure past this point.

Pepper smiled devilishly as she raised up, and slid her mouth down over the top of him to the base. She glanced up at him, and he bit his lip, his own breathing now becoming haggard. She smiled to herself, and flicked her eyes back downward. She began to slowly pump him in and out of her mouth, sliding up and down, her hand following her lips in a twisty turning motion, base to tip and back down.

She licked the underside of his tip playfully. Tony jolted again. "Oh my _God_," he moaned. "You, uh, you were serious, weren't you?" he stammered.

Pepper nodded and smiled. "Teach you to tease _me," _she grumbled. She continued, slowly working up and down, sensing moment my moment, Tony's growing ecstasy.

He gathered her hair and held it in a big messy bundle on the back of her head as she sucked him. He watched her for a few moments before he could feel the orgasmic tension in his body start to build, so he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the seat in an effort to slow things down. But it really didn't help much. The feeling of her mouth around him, the ridges of her pallet and the caressing of her tongue along his shaft made him shiver with pleasure, and he couldn't help but to buck his hips against her motion in tandem.

Pepper smiled to herself. She sank back down to the base, and slowly pulled up, sucking him hard all the way to the tip. To her delight, a small, pre-emptive taste of him came into her mouth as she pulled off of him with a loud _suck._ Tony groaned and opened his eyes, looking at her with smoky lust.

"You get up here," he demanded, pulling her by her upper arms up into his lap again. He kissed her hard, sinking his tongue into her mouth. Pepper squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him eagerly back.

Tony moved his hands down her body to the waist of her pants. He undid the button and slid the zipper down. Still kissing her, he pulled the waist down over her behind, along with her underwear. He slid his hand down between her legs, and proceeded to stroke her warm, wet folds. Pepper inhaled sharply, "Oooo," she moaned, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I can tell you want me, don't you," he said, provokingly.

Pepper nodded emphatically. "Yessss," she hissed softly. He slid a finger up into her opening, making her jerk in pleasure. He brought it back out again, swirling her swollen knob. Pepper shuddered. Her breath was hot, and her chest heaved as she squeezed her eyes shut. "OH!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, baby. Come for me. Let me feel you," Tony purred in her ear. He held her tightly around the waist as he worked her body.

Pepper threw her head back and began to buck against his touch. Her hips rolled against his hand and she moaned, gripping his shoulders tighter and tighter as he quickened his pace, moment by moment, eventually building up to a fevered pace working her soaking wet center. Pepper panted and moaned. "Yes! Oh! Tony! Huh!" she exclaimed, her legs trembling as she came.

Tony mashed their lips together. Pepper moaned into his mouth, kissing him hard, their tongues intertwined in a fiery, sex-fueled dance.

Pepper's body gave out, and she broke the kiss. She slumped limply, panting, her head resting on Tony's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

Tony slowly slid his hand out from in between her legs, and patted her thigh. He chuckled, and kissed the side of her head affectionately.

"You win," he heard her mutter against his shoulder.

Tony chuckled soflty. "For the record, I _loved _what you were doing to me," he said.

Pepper chuckled. She slowly sat up to look at him, his eyes following her."Well, there's plenty more where _that_ came from, Mr. Stark. In fact," she said, exhaling sharply, finally regaining her composure. "I see it in your immediate future."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Tony cooed back, his eyes sparkling. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment before he kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheek in his hand.

When the kiss broke, Pepper slowly slid off his lap and back into her seat. Tony tucked himself gingerly back into his pants and zipped up. "As for _you, honey_," he purred. He smiled warmly, as Pepper met his gaze. "I _love _touching you."

"And I _love_ that you love touching me," Pepper said sweetly. She reached for his hand, and he grabbed her's, kissing the back of it. She smiled, and he smiled back, watching her as she braced herself to pull her underwear and her jeans back up, buttoning and zipping them again. She sat back down and sighed, happily.

They sat quietly, contentedly, for a few moments. "Like two teenagers," Pepper muttered to herself, looking out the window. She saw they were nearly home.

"What's that?" Tony said.

Pepper glanced at him and smiled. "I was just thinking that we're like two teenagers sometimes."  
>Tony smiled fondly. "Well, I'd hope we're actually <em>better <em>than two teenagers," he replied.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'd _like_ to think we're not _that _awkward," Tony teased.

Pepper giggled. "No, I didn't mean _that_," she said. "I meant as far as hormones go. You just made me orgasm in the backseat of a car," she quipped. "If that isn't a little_ teenager-ry,_ then I don't know what is."

Tony chuckled. "Good point," he said. He pulled her to him from across the seat. Pepper leaned her back against his chest, and Tony wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and laid his head back against the seat.

"I hope that's always how we'll be," Pepper said, dreamily, gazing out the window again.

"We will," Tony said. "I'll make _sure_ of that."


	11. Chapter 11

The elevator doors dinged, and Tony and Pepper trudged into their living room. The sun was starting to set, and the penthouse was dim, except for the Christmas lights on the garlands, and the tree.

Pepper sighed and lumbered over to the couch. She sat down heavily and slowly began to remove her shoes. She rubbed her feet and Tony sat down next to her. "Here, let me," he said. And she obliged happily. She turned herself so that her legs were across his lap. He gently began to massage one of her feet.

"How's that?" he asked, looking at her.

"Mmmmm, wonderful," Pepper sighed, smiling happily. She settled into a comfortable spot, enjoying Tony's touch.

"Are you hungry? God, we haven't eaten all day, have we?" Pepper realized.

A slight, buzzing nervousness in Tony's stomach about his plans for tonight had suddenly surfaced, and it was keeping his appetite at bay. He shrugged nonchalantly. "No, I'm fine, Pep," he said. "You?"  
>Pepper shook her head. "I'm too tired to eat right now." She watched his hands massage her for a few moments before she spoke. "Wasn't that lovely today? Seeing all of their sweet faces?" she said, dreamily.<p>

"It _was,_" Tony replied. "Especially Melissa. She was a kick, wasn't she?" he said.

Pepper giggled and nodded.

"Even as sick as she was, she was still a little fire-cracker," Tony commented. He looked at Pepper in thought for a moment. "You know, besides her being sick in a hospital, which, what a nightmare as a parent, huh? Having a child that ill?"

"Oh, I _know_," Pepper said, sympathetically. "I can't even imagine what they're going through."

"Right," Tony said. "But, besides that, she kind of...made me think of what..._our..._daughter might look like someday," he said softly. He watched Pepper for a few moments to gauge her reaction.

Pepper cocked her head. She smiled and looked him curiously. "She did?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Yep," he said. "The red hair. The blue eyes. The magnetic personality. She's just what I've pictured."

Pepper thought for a moment. "You've...you've thought about this?" she asked softly, treading lightly. She knew what a rare moment it was for Tony to willingly open up to her about something like this, and she didn't want to scare it away.

"You could say that, yeah," Tony said, rubbing his hand along this jawline and smoothing over his goatee nervously.

"What, um..." Pepper said. She scooted closer to him. "What _else _have you thought about? With _us_." She knew she was taking a risk, but he'd peaked her curiosity. In her secret fantasies, she'd pictured being married to Tony, having babies, and living a very happy life raising their family. But she never, in her wildest dreams, would have thought that he'd given any thought to having children. At _all. _Her heart suddenly began to beat with nervous anticipation of what he might say.

Tony smiled bashfully. "Well," he said softly, inwardly delighted that Pepper had given him the opportunity for a segway. He patted her leg. "_On_ that note."

Pepper looked at him curiously as he gently lifted her legs off his lap and went around the back of the couch to retrieve what he'd instructed Happy to put underneath the tree. He came back around to Pepper, who spied a square,gift-wrapped box equal in size to something that would fit a toaster balanced in his hand. It was wrapped very elegantly, with shiny red paper and a wire-enforced gold satin bow with lots of loops on top.

Tony put one hand behind his back, put his heels together, and presented it in the palm of his other hand like a waiter at a five star restaurant. "For _you, my love," _he said, formally.

"I thought we said no gifts?" she said, slowly.

"Yeah, well. This one was a _must_," he said, sitting down next to her. "And it's something _I know _you don't have."

The box was wrapped in such a way that Pepper could just remove the lid. She did so, and found that another, smaller, red-papered and gold-ribboned box was tucked inside of it. "It's another box," she said, a little surprised.

She glanced at Tony, and he motioned for her to keep going. She did, only to find yet another similar box inside that one.

Tony chuckled and Pepper looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Tony Stark?" she said under her breath.

She revealed two more boxes of the same nature until she reached the inner most box. But this one wasn't red and gold.

"This is a box from Tiffany's," Pepper said breathlessly. Her eyes went wide. She looked at Tony, who was trying to fake surprise.

"Oh, well, so it _is_," he said, mischievously.

She carefully lifted it out its surrounding box. Her hands were shaking.

She noticed a tag attached to the trademark silver bow. "Give me to Tony," she read softly. She looked at him.

Tony nodded, and motioned for her to give it to him. "Better do what the box says, Pep," he said softly. His eyes sparkled, and his lips held a soft mischievous smile.

Pepper's insides were fluttering and her mind raced. She did as instructed, and Tony gently took the box from her. She watched as he untied the little silver ribbon holding the top on the Tiffany blue box. He took off the top to reveal a black velvet box on the inside.

Pepper gasped. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, breathlessly. "Tony!"

Tony giggled at her excitement. "Just wait, Pep. Hold on!" he said. He found her giddiness quite adorable.

Pepper couldn't help it. She was beaming, as she squirmed with anticipation.

Tony opened the black box, and smiled knowingly. He turned it to face her.

Pepper looked down at the box, but wrinkled her nose. "Earrings?" she said. "But, you said...and I thought it was..."

"What, Pep? What did you think it was?" he begged, trying to look innocent.

"You said it wasn't something I already had!" Pepper said, a little exasperated.

"Well, _aren't_ they?" Tony asked smirking. "As I recall, you _don't _actually have a pair of Tiffany tear-drop diamond earrings, do you?"

"Well, _no,_" Pepper said, sheepishly. Truth be told, she felt a little stupid for thinking it was _something else. _And given their previous conversation, she thought all of this was leading to somewhere _far different_.

Pepper sighed. "They're beautiful," she said politely, but with a little disappointment in her voice. She bent to kiss Tony's cheek. "Thank you," she said softly.

Meanwhile, Tony was about to burst at the seams. But he knew he had to play it cool for just a little longer, despite the fact that the anticipation was about to kill him. He raised a hand and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Pep?" he asked. "Don't you like them?"  
>"Oh, they're beautiful!" she said. "Please, Tony! Don't get me wrong! They're perfect! But..." something suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute," she said, the gears turning in her head. "Why did the tag say, 'give me to Tony'?" She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.<p>

Tony feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Pepper smiled mischievously. "Yeah, right! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" she said, poking him in the chest. "Why would you need to be handed earrings?"  
>"Because I...wanted to be the one to open the black box?" he said, trying to sound convincing.<p>

"Oh! Of _course_! That makes _complete _sense!" Pepper exclaimed sarcastically.

"Wait," Tony said. "Did...did you think it was...that I was..._oh,_" Tony said, trying to sound shocked.

Pepper went quiet, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Pepper! Wow! Yeah, okay! _Now_ I get it!" Tony exclaimed dramatically. He exhaled sharply, and ran his hands through his hair. "Whew! I'm sorry! I didn't even think about..."  
>"Hmmm, yeah, well. It's <em>okay,<em>" Pepper said, skeptically. She tried to hide her hurt as she sank back into her seat. She smiled weakly at him, defeated.

"You _know,_" Tony said, rubbing her knee. "I can see how you might have thought..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "It was something _else," _he said.

Pepper looked at him silently.

Tony turned around, and grabbed something from behind his back. He turned back around and held it out to her, perched in the palm of his flattened hand. "I think _this _is actually what you might be looking for," he said softly.

Pepper gasped. In Tony's hand, was another little box from Tiffany's. She threw her hands to her mouth and flicked her eyes from Tony to the box and back again. Tony smiled widely.

"I might need to open this one, too. If that's okay?" Tony asked, smirking.

Pepper nodded silently.

He untied the silver bow, took off the little lid and dumped out the black velvet box in his hand. Pepper's chest heaved in anticipation, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Slowly, Tony got down on one knee. "Oh my God, Tony! Oh my God!" Pepper gasped.

"Pepper," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you. And this last year, we've been through more than we've ever been through together. I _never_ would have made it without you," he said. "In all honesty," he said, as lump in his throat formed. He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you."

He opened the box to reveal a large, round-cut diamond ring in a platinum setting, with diamonds in the band on both sides. The center diamond was at least 3 carats, and was surrounded by a pale blue diamond on either side, both in the same style cut, but smaller in size. It was stunning, and it took Pepper's breath away.

"And I _hope_," Tony said, taking it out of the box. "That you'll be my wife, so we can be together for whatever comes our way, for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper gasped. Tears formed in her eyes, and she swiped at them happily.

"So, Pepper Potts. Will you marry me?" He looked from the ring up into Pepper's eyes.

All Pepper could do was nod. She was completely speechless, and Tony smiled at her lovingly.

"Does the nodding mean it's a yes?" he teased.

"Yes," Pepper whispered, tearfully. "Yes! It's a yes!" she said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She pulled back and let him put the ring on her finger. "Oh my God!" she said. "It's absolutely perfect!"

"I had them add the blue diamonds. I saw them, and had to have them. The color reminded me of your eyes," he said.

Pepper couldn't help herself. "Oh!" she cooed. "It's beautiful! I love it!" she said, kissing him hard again.

"Well, I couldn't go with any old Tiffany ring, _you know_," Tony said when the kiss broke. "I wanted you to have something that was just _yours_. You're one of a kind, so the ring had to be, too."

Pepper held her hand out to admire it. "I can't believe it!" she said. "When did you do all of this?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Remember the, uh," he made air quotes. " 'Part' I had to go get the other day?"

"You only just decided to ask me 2 days ago?" Pepper said, in disbelief.

"Well, technically, I wanted to ask you the night I kissed you on the roof top at the Expo, but I figured we needed to go on at least _one _official date before I proposed," he teased.

Pepper giggled. "Yeah, that would've have been a little hasty back then," she teased back.  
>He smiled. "But, it occurred to me that if I didn't get to Tiffany's before the holiday weekend, that I wouldn't have the chance before we left. And with it being Christmas and all, I thought..."<br>Pepper kissed him before he could finish. "It's perfect. And you're forgiven, " she murmured when the kiss broke. She held her hand out to admire the ring.

"Forgiven?" Tony asked inquisitively.

Pepper blushed. "Well," she said. "Let's just say I wasn't happy about the idea of you leaving me here by myself that night when it was supposed to be _our _long holiday weekend, okay?"

Tony smiled. "Pep, I know. Happy told me about your conversation."

Pepper's eyes widened. "I told him not to tell!"

"And he was a good boy! But I asked him if you suspected anything, and he couldn't lie to me. Well, he couldn't lie _well. _I was onto him, anyhow." Tony chuckled.

Pepper looked at Tony bashfully. "You must think I'm an idiot," she said.

He shook his head. "Not at all! I know my story was flimsy! So I'm the one who should apologize! Really. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt me. But just know, I'm done with all that crap I used to do in past. _This...," _he said, holding up her hand wearing the ring. "Should prove that."

"Oh, it _does_," she said. "I'm _so _happy!"

Tony wrapped her in his arms. "You've made _me_ happy, Pep. Merry Christmas, baby," he said.

"Merry Christmas!" Pepper said tearfully. She kissed his lips hard and pulled him back with her against the couch. After a moment, it was clear she was getting more and more turned on as the passion in her kiss intensified, but Tony was suddenly distracted by something outside that caught his eye.

"Pepper," he said, in between her kisses.

She didn't stop. "Tony!" she moaned, into his mouth, kissing him even more deeply, mistaking his trying to get her attention for getting into the passion of the moment.

"Pepper!" he said, more assertively.

She pulled back and looked him, his face in her hands. "What?" she asked.

Tony looked past her shoulder and raised his hand to point out the window. "Look!"

Pepper turned around to see what he was pointing at. Outside, large snow flakes were drifting out of the now-darkened night sky and landing gently on the platform. "Oh!" Pepper said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tony nodded and smiled at her wonderment. Slowly, he stood up. He reached out a hand to her and pulled her up with him. "Let's go watch it come down, huh?" he murmured in her ear. She smiled, the thrill of his quiet voice in her ear zipping up her spine. He put his hands on her hips, following her around the couch and over to the floor to ceiling windows on the side of building holding the landing platform.

Once they were at the window, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Pepper leaned her head against his opposite shoulder and smiled with deep satisfaction. She laid her hands over his and squeezed affectionately.

"A white Christmas," she purred dreamily. "How lucky!"

"How _perfect_," he said, happily.

"It really _is, _isn't it?" Pepper said. "We couldn't ask for anything more. We're in love. And now we're getting married," she said. They both giggled at the excitement for their future together. Pepper sighed. "It's _perfect."_

"Just think. Soon, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. _Stark,_" Tony murmured.

Pepper's spine tingled with joy at the sound of his words. Tony noticed the goosebumps on her skin and the coy smile she was wearing.

"This is my _wife_, Pepper," Tony said. He spun her around to face him.

"And my _husband,_Tony," she said, playing along.

"Oh, I like the sound of _that_," he cooed. "But aren't we getting ahead of ourselves? I mean, right _now? _Right _now_, we're _fiances._"

Pepper nodded. "Yes", she said. "But what's wrong with a little practice for the future?" she teased.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I guess I don't see the harm in that," he agreed. He smiled at his future wife with adoration. "I just don't want to be a fiance for _too _long," he said.

Pepper shook her head. "No, I'm thinking a traditional June wedding," she said. "Listen to me, a June wedding. And it's my _own_!" she said, excitedly. "_I_ get to be the bride! _Me_! No more stupid bridesmaid dresses!"

Tony chuckled lovingly at her giddiness. "Well, I'm glad I could help to end the pattern for you," he teased.

Pepper laughed. "Yes! Thank you! Me, too!" she teased back.

Tony rested his forehead on her's, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony closed his eyes. "Mmmm, I can't _wait_," he said, popping his eyes open again to look at her.

"Me, neither," Pepper said. "Who would have thought 10 years ago, that we'd reach this point?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I know, Pep," Tony said, sighing. "I wish I wasn't such a mess for all of those years. It would've given us a chance to be together _sooner."_

Pepper shook her head. "I'm not sure we ever _would _have, Tony."

Tony looked at her curiously. Then it dawned on him. "Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed. "I needed to get my wake up call in Afghanistan, didn't I?"

Pepper nodded. "Just a little," she teased.

Tony shook his head. "I was an _idiot_," he said. He raised up his head to look at her. "All of those years, the one woman who was meant for me to fall in love with was right under my nose, and it took me almost _dying _to see it."

"Well," Pepper said. "We can't live with regrets about the past, with a future as bright as ours," she said sweetly.

"And it _is _a _bright _one," Tony said in agreement.

"Plus, I've heard it said that good things come to those who wait, so..."

Tony smiled lovingly into Pepper's eyes. "Well, I know _one _thing," he said.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's Christmas Eve, it's snowing, and I _believe_," he said, pointing upward. "We're standing under some mistletoe?"

Pepper gasped, looking up. She was astonished. "_When _did you put _that _there?" she asked. "Did you have this planned all along?"

"Well, kinda," Tony said, smirking. "I had my, um, _elves, _put it there," he joked.

"Oh, right! Your _elves_," Pepper joked back.

"Yeah, so you could say yes, in a way? All except for the snow._ I'm _not even _that _good," he said. "But I'll take the credit for it anyway!" he said, unabashed.

Pepper smiled knowingly. "Of course you will!" she teased.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, only because it's _incredibly_ romantic."

Pepper giggled. "Well, then, Mr. Stark! You'd better come get your kiss under the mistletoe, then," she purred.

Tony grinned, moving in to eagerly kiss Pepper's lips. She melted into his embrace as he wrapped her in his arms.

**Wooohooo! They're engaged! Bet you never thought we'd make it to this point, but here we are! And don't think it stops there! They still have some time left on this little romantic, holiday getaway! So I have plenty more for you! Although, with it being December 24th in real time right now, I may not be able to upload any more until after the holiday, on account of family plans and all. But bear with me! I'll be back soon enough! I promise! **

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**ANOTHER** **WARNING! This is another smutty chapter! Again, if you are not of appropriate age, or you are sensitive to sexual material, DO NOT READ this chapter! You won't be missing any key plot points or major details, so feel free to skip right on to chapter 13! For all others, happy reading! Thank you for reading thus far! :D**

Outlined in moonlight, doused in the flames of each others growing desire, they were suddenly oblivious to anything going on outside. Tony left one arm wrapped around Pepper's waist as he ran the other hand up her back and up through her hair to come to rest gently on the back of her head. He kissed her deeply, his tongue hungrily plunging between his lips and into her mouth and back out again. He wanted, no _needed, _her body now more than anything in the world.

Pepper moaned into his kiss. "_Tony,_" she said breathlessly, in between kisses.

"Mmmmm, Pepper. _Pepper, pepper, pepper,_" he replied back, in a lusty murmur. Still kissing her lips, he slowly began walking them back toward the living room, next to the Christmas tree. Once they were on the white faux fur rug in front of the fireplace, Tony broke the kiss softly. He looked upward. "JARVIS? How about lighting the fireplace, huh?" he asked. The flames ignited, bathing them both in warm light. Their eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Thank you. And goodnight, JARVIS," Tony said, signaling the A.I to shut down for the night.

"Good night, Sir. Have a pleasant evening with Ms. Potts," the A.I responded.

Tony looked at Pepper and grinned with delight. "Oh, I intend to," he purred. Pepper smiled at him bashfully.

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms back around her, capturing her lips again. Pepper moaned happily, melting once again into his embrace. After a moment, Tony moved his hands from around her waist to the button on her pants. He pulled back to look at her lustfully as he popped it open. Pepper bit her lip and smiled softly, taking down her zipper and pushing her pants and underwear down around her hips. She quickly pushed them all the way down and kicked out of them, and Tony smiled at her adoringly. She pulled her sweater up and over her head, and flung it to the side.

They crashed their lips back together, and she reached for his belt and undid the buckle, yanking it out of his belt loops, and tossing it aside as well. Tony smiled devilishly at her as her fingers moved back to the buttons on his shirt, nimbly popping them open one by one. "_Want...you_," she mumbled, still hungrily devouring his mouth.

Pepper moved her lips to his throat, laying soft sweet kisses on his skin as she slid his shirt off of him. Tony pulled his tank top undershirt up over his head and flung it away.

Tony pulled Pepper back to him, resuming kissing her lips and, in one quick motion, reached around and unhooked her bra with one hand. Pepper pulled it off of her body immediately, and Tony bent down to line her neck and chest with soft, wet kisses. Pepper closed her eyes and rolled her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he made his way down to her nipples. He began to gently lick and suck them, one at a time. She bit her lip, her center burning with the desperate need to have him inside of her.

Almost as if Tony had read her mind, he pulled back up to look at her, his own desire apparent in his eyes. He rested his forehead against her's, rubbing the tips of their noses together tenderly. "I _need _you,baby. Let me make love to you," he murmured in a sexy rumble.

Pepper nodded, emphatically. "Yes," she murmured breathlessly. "Yes, yes."

Tony lowered his head to capture her lips with his again, raising a hand to cup her cheek softly, stroking it with his thumb before running it gently through her hair to come to rest again on the back of her head. He slowly moved his lips down to her jawline, around to her earlobe, nibbling it before moving on to her neck. Pepper moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

Tony's hips ground against her. Suddenly, she realized he still had his pants on. "No, no," she murmured. "No,these need to come off. _Now," _she demanded. He chuckled as he watched her pop open the button and work the zipper down. She hooked her fingers in his waist band, gently sliding them, and his black boxer briefs, over his hips. His erection bobbed as it was released, and she sank down to crouch on her knees on the floor. He stepped out of his pants and boxers and Pepper pushed them to the side. She raised back up on her knees, attending to his swollen member, gently stroking him a few times. Tony groaned softly, rocking his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying her attention. She peered up at him, smiling lovingly. He raised his head and opened his eyes to gaze back at her sweetly, his eyes sparkling. He ran a gentle thumb over her cheek and down around her chin. "C'mere, beautiful," he murmured.

Pepper obeyed, standing up to face him. Tony kissed her lips again. He bent down to run a hand down the back of one of her thighs, bringing her leg up to wrap around his hip. He ground his hips against her again, and she could feel the tip of his erection poking the very edge of her opening, and her impatient need for him to enter her growing even more. To cope, she devoured his mouth with her's, moaning with want.

Tony effortlessly lifted her other leg up around his waist, wrapping his arms around her hips. He smoothly fell to his knees with her still firmly in his arms. He tipped forward, laying her gently on her back on the rug underneath them. He broke the kiss long enough to look into his love's eyes briefly and smile before moving his lips back to her neck. Pepper moaned, and closed her eyes, spreading her legs further to invite him in.

Tony moved to prop himself on his elbow. They gazed at each other as he gently thrust, pushing himself inside of her. Pepper let out a soft, "Oh!" and bit her lip, nodding in approval. Tony smiled. He ran a hand down her side and cupped her behind as he began to thrust, keeping his gaze fixed on her face.

Pepper lifted her head to meet his mouth with her lips, raising a hand to cup his neck. "Yes, Tony," she breathed, when the kiss broke. She began to undulate her hips under his to match his movement.  
>"Uuuuughhh!" Tony groaned. He inhaled slowly through his teeth and closed his eyes. "Yesssssss," he hissed. "Oh my God, you feel so good," he said, opening his eyes and looking back down at her. "I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted to be inside of you," he purred.<p>

Pepper nodded and bit her lip as he thrust in and out of her. After a few minutes, he rocked back to a sitting position, wrapping his arms around her hips so he could bring her to straddle his lap, staying inside of her the whole time.

Pepper smiled and kissed his lips as she began riding him. He held her protectively, licking and sucking her neck as she ground against him. He could feel her opening tighten around him.

"Ohhhhh!" she said, throwing her head back. "Ohhhhhh!" she moaned again, this time more high pitched. She picked up the pace and there began a light slapping sound of their sweaty skin coming together.

Tony moaned. He sat up on his knees and laid her back onto her back. Pepper reached for him to come closer, but instead he grabbed her hips and began to pump her. She could look down and see him sliding in and out of her. That is, until his raised his hand to her mound and began swirling his thumb over her very swollen, pink knob.

Pepper inhaled sharply, her breath catching in her chest. "Oh!" she moaned. She bit her lip in pleasure, running her hands up and down her body.

"Yeah, baby. I know you like it when I touch you," Tony murmured.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, _touch_ me," she begged.

Tony's smiled slyly. "I know something else you like," he purred, smirking. He slowly slid out of her, and crouched down on his stomach so that his face was between her legs, level with her sex. Pepper watched as his began to slowly lick and suck her folds, moaning as he plunged his tongue in and out of her, and repeated the pattern. He grinned slyly, knowingly, as Pepper began to writhe in pleasure. She spread her legs wide for him, and reached down to run her fingers through his hair, grasping it and pulling him into her gently.

Tony wrapped his arms underneath and around the tops of her thighs as the pleasure built up in her hips. She began to gently roll her hips up to meet his mouth, thrusting upward slowly and back down. Her breathing began to get more and more ragged. She moaned and bit her lip as he worked her body. Her legs began to tremble. Tony sat up a little higher on his knees and raised her hips just slightly up off the floor, gripping her around her thighs. Pepper was quickly getting wetter and wetter, and her moans got louder and more frequent.

He decided to go for the gusto, burying his face in her wet folds and sucking her hard, rolling his mouth around her swollen sex to devour every bit of her. "UHHH!" Pepper cried out, her hips bucking hard. "Oh my God! Oh! Tony! YES! YES!" she cried breathlessly.

Pepper grasped desperately at the rug underneath her, trying her hardest to stay steady as her body pulsed and convulsed with pleasure. She kept one hand clenched in the fur rug, and the other one clenched in Tony's hair, his head bobbing between her thighs.

Tony's lips and chin were coated with her juices as he could feel her coming down of off her orgasmic high. He slowly lowered her hips back down, as he slid back down on his stomach. He ran a hand over his goatee to wick away her moisture, and propped himself up on his elbows. He lazily began swirling her clit with his thumb again. Pepper sighed with deep satisfaction as she looked at him, smiling warmly.

"_God_, you're hot when you cum," Tony rumbled in his sexiest voice, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Pepper blushed and pursed her lips. She slowly sat up and began to stroke his lips with her thumb. "Well, you're just so good at _making _me cum," she cooed.

"Mmmmm," Tony purred. He raised up between her legs to kiss her lips, and Pepper cupped his face in her hands.

She kissed his mouth hungrily. "Mmmmm is _right_," she said, breathlessly, when the kiss had broken. "I _love _it when you do that to me," she said.

"Why do you think I like to do it so much?" Tony asked innocently. "Well, _that, and_ I _love _the way you taste."

Pepper smiled bashfully at him, and pulled his lips back to her's. As she kissed him, Tony slowly lowered himself over the top of her. He moved to kiss Pepper's neck as he slowly, expertly, slid back inside of her. "Uuuhhh," he groaned again, looking at her once he was back inside of her. "I swear, that _never _gets old."

"It _better_ not," Pepper replied. "Not if we're getting married!"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, good point," he said. He kissed her gently, and began to make love to her again, thrusting in and out of her smoothly, rhythmically.

They moaned and panted together, going back and forth from gazing into each others eyes to kissing tenderly as he worked. It didn't take long for Pepper to begin to moan louder, and for Tony to speed up the rhythm.

"Yeah, baby. Cum for me," he whispered in her ear.

Pepper stroked the hair on the back of his head. "Mmmmm,Tony," she moaned. "Oh, you feel _so_ good inside of me."

Tony raised up slightly to look into her eyes. He propped himself on his elbow, and interlaced their fingers with the other hand. They gazed at each other in adoration until Pepper's body slowly began to pulse.

Tony went back to holding her in his arms, and Pepper tensed against him. "Huh!" she said. "Oh!"

"Yeah, Pepper!" Tony said, feeling her muscles tighten around him. He began pushing hard up into her, and Pepper let out a high pitched moan with each thrust.

"Oh! OH! TONY! OH!" she squealed.

Tony clenched his jaw, as sweat began to bead on his chest and back. He watched Pepper's breasts begin to jiggle widely back and forth as he thrust, faster and faster, into her. He sped up into a feverish rhythm, and felt his own hips buck with pleasure.

He grunted loudly, and furrow his brow, determined to keep his momentum going through Pepper's entire orgasm before he allowed his body to let go inside of her.

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, and she gripped his forearms. She gritted her teeth. "HUH! TONY! OH! GOD! OH! GOD!" she shrieked.

Tony's body began to pulse in ecstasy. He groaned loudly, gritting his teeth. "OHGODPEPPERI'MGONNACUM!" he said in one breath. He clenched his hips tightly up into her, and let out a loud, grunting "AAHHHHOOHHHHH!" as his white hot load spilled inside her.

Pepper arched her back as he let go, Tony holding her tightly against him until their bodies released fully. Pepper's body finally relaxed, and Tony loosened his grip on her. Both panting heavily, he rested his forehead on her's as they stared into each others eyes. Tony was the first to smile, completely satiated. He bent down to softly peck her lips, and she kissed him back.

Pepper smiled back, and closed her eyes. Tony slowly collapsed on top of her, sighing, his head resting on her chest. Pepper wrapped her arms around him, and stroked his sweaty hair, still trying to catch her breath.

Tony closed his eyes, and nuzzled against her, wrapping his arms around her body. "You...are..._amazing_," he said, still panting.

Pepper grinned. "You're pretty amazing yourself," she purred back.

Tony raised his head to look at her. He cocked his eyebrow, smirking. "Yeah? I'm _amazing, _huh?"

Pepper jabbed him in the shoulder playfully. "Oh, come _on_," she said. "You _know _you are. I've said that to you in the past when we've had sex."

"Yeah," Tony said, still a little out of breath. "But you've never said it as my _fiance_."

"_Oh, well,_" Pepper said, rolling her eyes. She smirked. "And I suppose you'll have to hear it on our wedding night,too, huh? When I'm officially your wife?"

"Well, wouldn't it bear repeating?" Tony teased. Pepper giggled.

Tony laid back down, wrapping Pepper back up in his arms. She shivered.

He raised his head back up. "Really?" he said. "You're cold?"

Pepper shrugged. "_Now,_ I am," she said. "That was sweaty work, Stark."

"Alright, Potts. I can fix that," Tony said. He carefully climbed off of her, and stood up. Pepper snuck a look at his gorgeous naked form in front of her before he stepped away, and over to the sofa. He returned a moment later with the black suede throw they kept draped over the arm rest in the living room for chilly evenings or snuggling together on the couch.

He slung it around his hips and knelt down to lay back over the top of her again. He lowered himself down slowly, and they snuggled back into each others embrace. Pepper pulled the blanket up over the top of them. Tony tipped his head up to peck her lips before settling back down. They both sighed happily as Tony wrapped her in his arms, and Pepper gently stroked his back as the light from the fireplace and the Christmas tree cast them in a cozy, Christmas Eve glow.


	13. Chapter 13

They both awoke to find daylight, or what passed for daylight, coming through their living room windows the next morning. It was very overcast and gray-colored outside, with several inches of snow piled up on the platform just beyond the window. And light little flakes were still falling to add to it.

Pepper inhaled deeply and Tony grumbled, moving with her body as she stretched underneath him. He opened his eyes to a slit, feeling a little disoriented. It took a minute for him to remember the reason why he now found himself naked, lying on top of Pepper (who was also naked) in the living room, on the rug on the floor, in front of the fireplace. _Oh yeah, _he thought, smiling to himself. _Now I remember!_

"Mmmmmmm, good _morning,_" she sighed.

"Good _Christmas _morning," he reminded her. He rolled off to her right side and propped himself up on an elbow. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching the other arm up over his head, before casting his glance down at his fiance. "You _know_," he said. "I had a dream about us last night," he said, pumping his eyebrows and smiling suggestively.

Pepper cocked her head to look at him straight on. "Oh, _did you now,_" she teased.

Tony nodded. "Yep. I dreamt that it was Christmas Eve."

"Uh _huh_," Pepper said, playing along.

Tony smirked, "And, I proposed to you, and you said 'yes', and then we made wild passionate love on the floor in front of the fireplace."

Pepper spluttered in laughter.  
>"Oh, <em>hey, wait,<em>" he cooed, looking around, feigning confusion. "Hey, wait a _second_," he said. He picked up her left hand and studied it, pretending to newly discover her engagement ring on her finger. Pepper giggled as he looked at her curiously. "You mean, that really _happened?" _he teased, in a hushed voice, trying to look shocked. But the corners of his lips turned ever-so-slightly, mischievously, upward.

"Well, I_ hope_ it was you who asked me to marry him," Pepper teased back. "Otherwise, I have _no _idea whose ring this is," she said.

Tony laughed and rolled them so that he was laying down and she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. The black suede blanket from the night before fell around her hips, and down his legs, baring her upper body. Tony raised a hand and gently squeezed one of her breasts, as he laid on the other arm bent behind his head. "Then, I guess dreams _do _come true," he purred. "Man, how lucky am _I_?" he mused. Pepper bit her lip and smiled bashfully at him. She lovingly stroked the forearm attached to the hand at her breast.

"_I'm_ the lucky one," she said.

Tony quirked up a corner of his mouth and shrugged. "That's debatable," he teased.

Pepper smiled, amused at his ever-present ego, however endearing it was.

Tony shook his head. "No, _seriously_, Pepper. How did I ever get so lucky? And now you're _marrying_ me?"

Pepper smiled sweetly, and interlaced their fingers on both hands. Tony pulled her down over the top of him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He sighed happily into her hair, and kissed the side of her head. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she said softly back.

She raised up again to look at him. She inhaled, and exhaled sharply. "Well, Stark," she said, slapping her thighs lightly, and making a move to stand up. "I don't know about you, but I'm _starving." _

She stood up off of him, and scooped up all of the stray articles of clothing lying on the floor next to them before disappearing up the stairs and in their bedroom. Tony rolled onto his stomach and watched her walk away from him, in all her naked glory. He chuckled to himself. "Cooking breakfast naked, are we? I mean, we _are, _aren't we? Cause that would be _awe-some!_" he called out, hopefully.

Pepper's laugh came from up the stairs. She returned from their bedroom a few moments later, jogging down the stairs wearing his crimson-colored, buttoned down, dress shirt from the day before. "Not _exactly,_" she said, rolling up the sleeves. He noticed she'd left most of the buttons undone from the neck line to the navel, with just the bottom two fastened, exposing glimpses of her body underneath as she moved. She tied her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head, with a few loose pieces hanging out, and her bangs perfectly side-swept above her eyes.

Tony's mouth fell open. "My _God. _You are _so_ sexy when you wear my shirts," he said. Pepper grinned at him oogling her. He watched her long legs walk into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas to _me," _he said to himself.

She began pulling what she needed out of the fridge. A few moments later, she closed the door with her hip, carrying an armful of supplies. She held a carton of eggs, a roll of breakfast sausage, a package of bacon, some shredded cheese, and a roll of biscuit dough. She set them all on the counter and began the search for the necessary pots and pans.

Tony slowly stood up, groaning as he stretched. He picked up the blanket they'd used the night before and folded it. He walked over to the couch and slung it back over the armrest before shuffling up the stairs into their bedroom.

A few moments later, he emerged wearing black, draw-string sweats with a white stripe up the sides, and a white tank-top undershirt. He padded into the kitchen, where Pepper was whipping some eggs in a bowl with a metal whisk. He could smell bacon and sausage cooking, noticing the covered frying pan on the cooktop. He sidled up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Look at _you_," he said. "What are we concocting here?" he asked.

Pepper smiled. "Oh, you are in for a _treat_," she said. "I am making _you _the traditional Potts' family Christmas morning breakfast casserole."

She turned around to look at her fiance, with a twinkle in her eye. Tony grinned. "Sounds fabulous," he said. "What's in it?"

"Well, it has a biscuit crust on the bottom. And the filling is scrambled eggs, with bits of bacon and sausage, and it's got shredded cheese on the top."  
>"Mmmmm," Tony said. "Can't wait." He smiled sweetly.<p>

"Do you want to help me?" she asked.

Tony winced. "_Wow_. You _do _know what you're asking, right?" he said. "I mean, I'm good at a lot of things, but we both know I'm a _disaster_ in the kitchen."

Pepper shook her head. "Don't worry. You can't screw this up. I promise."

Tony looked at her skeptically for a moment. He inhaled sharply. "Okay, Potts," he said, exhaling as he relented. "Lead the way."

"Great!" she said. She handed him the roll of biscuit dough."For starters, open_ this._"

He took it from her, and cocked an eyebrow. He looked back at her. She nodded. "Go ahead," she said, smiling knowingly.

He frowned, and turned the container over. He read the directions, murmuring them to himself. Pepper watched intently as he searched for a spoon. He found one, and slammed the drawer. He looked at her to get her approval. Pepper folded her arms, and leaned against the counter. She grinned and nodded encouragingly.

He laid the biscuit tin flat on its side, and pressed the seam with the bowl of the spoon he found. Pepper tried not to show her anticipation for what she knew was going to happen next. She anxiously watched Tony press harder and harder on the tin, until, suddenly, it popped open with a loud _bang._

"_Yah!_ Holy Mother!" Tony shouted, recoiling as he startled from the noise.

Pepper had flinched and let out a yelp as soon as the can had popped, and, in watching Tony's reaction, immediately started cackling.

His eyes were wide as he turned toward her, shaking his finger at her. "You!" he said, grinning widely. His heart was still racing. "You did that to me on _purpose!_"

Pepper was doubled over in laughter, and was shaking her head. Her eyes were watering from laughing so hard, and she swiped at the tears on her cheeks. Tony shook his head, and chuckled at her laughing at him. His cheeks blushed and he look away, grinning, still shaking his head in disbelief that something so simple could startle him so easy.

Pepper noticed his cheeks blushing with embarrassment. "Awww," she moaned. She was down to a shoulder-shaking chuckle now, and walked over to him to console his bruised ego. He rubbed his upper arms with her hands. "I'm _sorry,_" she said, still teetering._ "Really. _I wasn't trying to be mean to you. I just really hate those things! And, you said you wanted to help, so..."

"Yeah,_ right,_" Tony said sarcastically, trying not to smile through his pout. "So give the kitchen idiot the exploding biscuit can to play with."

Pepper started laughing again. And Tony couldn't help himself. He laughed again at her laughing at him. They stared at each other, their eyes sparkling as they laughed.

After a few moments, they finally were able to compose themselves. "Alright, Pep," Tony said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Are there any other medieval torture devices you need me to open, or have you had your fun?" he teased.

Pepper chuckled again. "No, no more surprises, I promise," she assured. "Now, I need to bake the crust."

Tony watched her as she tore apart each biscuit and laid the pieces in a large casserole dish. She put the pan in the oven and walked back over to Tony. She hoisted herself up onto the counter beside him, and he stepped in between her legs, laying his hands on her thighs. "You know, they really need to put a warning on those things," he remarked, obviously still sore about her prank.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, isn't it part of your job as my future husband? You know, opening jars? Killing spiders? Saving me from exploding biscuit cans?" she teased.

Tony smiled at her. "So what you're saying is, I was being very gallant? Chivalrous? You might even say, _chivalrously gallant?_" he teased back, the corners of his mouth turning slightly upward.

Pepper nodded. "_Yes,_ Tony," she said, smirking. "As only a big, strong, handsome, knight-in-shining armor _can_ _be_," she said, stroking his ego. She leaned closer to his lips and pecked him on the mouth. He smiled warmly.

"Well, since you put it _that _way," he said. He leaned in for another kiss. She cupped his face in her hands as he kissed her. She smiled sweetly at him, running the pad of her thumb over his lips, when the kiss broke.

He rubbed the outsides of her thighs and looked down. "Hey," he said, lifting one of his hands to reveal two long, finger-shaped light colored bruises on the inside of one of her thighs. "Where did _these_ come from?"

Pepper looked down at where he was looking. "Huh," she said. "Those weren't there yesterday." She looked back up at him. "Must be from last night."  
>Tony looked up at her and frowned. "Last night?" he said. He shook his head in confusion. "I didn't know I..." he stammered. "Really? <em>I <em>did that?" he said, grimacing. "Did I...did I _hurt_ you?"

Pepper shook her head. "No," she said. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Last night was just really..." she trailed off, looking upward in thought. She brought her eyes back to his gaze. "_Vigorous?" _she said, smiling.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her description. "That it _was_," he said. "But all the same, I wasn't trying to hurt you. So, I'm sorry," he said. He bent down and kissed the bruised spot sweetly, and then raised back up to kiss Pepper's lips. Pepper kissed him more eagerly, and Tony's eyebrows shot up at her efforts. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

Suddenly, the timer on the oven went off, and Tony sighed, reluctantly pulling away from their kiss. "Saved by the bell, Pep," he murmured, patting her side. He stepped out of the way as she slid off the counter and grabbed her oven mitts. She opened the oven door and pulled out her pan, swinging around to carefully lay it on the granite counter top. Tony stepped in to close the oven for her.

"Okay," she said. "Now, it's filling time." She open the covered pan of browned bits of bacon and sausage, and grabbed a nearby metal spatula. She stirred the contents around, making sure all of it was done. After a couple more minutes, she determined it was ready. She put a colander over the top of a large glass bowl and drained the grease from the pan. Then, she grabbed her bowl of scrambled eggs and dumped the colander into it. She mixed the whole thing together and poured it over the top of the golden brown biscuit crust. Next, she sprinkled shredded cheese heavily over the top.

"Back into the oven you go," she said. She lifted the pan up with her oven mitts again, and Tony opened the oven door for her. She set the pan inside and closed the door, taking off her oven mitts and putting them on the counter next to the oven.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"We wait," she said. She looked at him. "Hungry?" she asked.

"_Starved_," Tony said.

"It won't be long now," she said. She walked back over to the fridge and opened the door. She reappeared holding a container of raspberries and blueberries, and a honey dew melon.

Tony watched her as she searched for a butcher knife and a cutting board. She found them and set them next to the melon, and then took the berries to the sink for washing.

"Want me to cut this up?" Tony asked her.

She looked at him apprehensively. "Do you _want _to cut it up?" she asked. "I mean, the biscuit tin incident didn't rattle you _too _much, did it?" she teased.

Tony smirked. "_No, _smart ass," he retorted. He grabbed the knife eagerly, and examined the melon. Pepper watched in amusement as he suddenly seemed to be having trouble figuring out where to start. He noticed her looking at him, and she tried to hide her smile.

"Uh, try cutting it in half first," she said.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, spinning it length wise and slowly digging his knife blade in horizontally. He leaned on it, and the melon suddenly sliced in two. He squared his shoulders and smiled proudly at his accomplishment, and Pepper hid an amused smile.

Next, Tony cut up each piece into slices. "Do you want this in slices or pieces?" he asked.

"Pieces. Off the rind," Pepper replied.

Tony proceeded to de-rind each slice, and then he cut each slice into bite-sized pieces. "I need something to put this in," he said, when he'd finished.

Pepper shook her wet hands over the sink, dried them on a dish towel, and reached up into the cupboard above her beside the sink. She produced a large rectangular glass platter, divided into three sections. He took it from her, and scooted the cut up melon into one of the sections. He smiled proudly. "There," he said. "How'd I do?"

Pepper looked at him proudly. She nodded. "Very well, Chef Stark," she praised.

"That's _right_," he said, cockily. "See, I can be a good helper, right?" He walked over to the sink to rinse his hands.  
>Pepper chuckled at how sweet it was that he wanted her praise and approval of the job he was doing. "Yes, you are being a very <em>good<em> helper," she said. She raised up to peck his lips. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"My pleasure," he purred back, grabbing the dish towel she'd used to dry his hands.

"Bring that platter over here," she requested.

Tony obliged and Pepper began loading it up with berries. "You can set that on the table, if you want."

"Okay," Tony said, walking to the table with the platter. He set it down in the middle and grabbed a handful of raspberries. The table sat next to the long bank of floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto the landing platform. He stood there, arms folded, occasionally popping a berry into his mouth, as he quietly looked at the snowy skyline.

His attention was broken when Pepper suddenly appeared by his side. "A penny for your thoughts?" she asked. He chuckled softly and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his middle and looked outside, too.

"No, I was just admiring how beautiful, and how _quiet, _it looks out there," he said.

"Mmmmmm, and we're so warm and cozy in _here," _she purred, squeezing him lovingly.

Tony smiled. He popped another berry into his mouth, and held out his hand, offering her the last one he had. She took it, and putting into her mouth. "Thank you," she murmured.

"MmmHmm," he said softly. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his embrace, resting his cheek on the top of her head as they both stared outside. Pepper tucked her hands up to his chest, and sighed happily. They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying each others warmth and company.

But, soon, their little respite was interrupted by the oven timer. "Oh! Time to eat!" Pepper said, happily. Tony broke their embrace, and she padded over to the kitchen to open the oven. Tony followed and watched, as the bubbling dish appeared.

"Mmmmm, smells _awesome,_" Tony said.

"Yes, it _does,_" Pepper murmured.

She set it on the counter and reached for her spatula. Tony grabbed two plates out of the cupboard, and held them as Pepper loaded both up with a hearty helping. He walked them over to the table and Pepper joined him, carrying a pitcher of cranberry juice she'd retrieved from the fridge, and two glasses. She filled both glasses once they reached the table and put them by their plates.

They sat down and Tony grabbed his fork eagerly. He dug in, and inhaled a giant fork-full. Pepper watched for his reaction anxiously.

His eyes closed as he entered food euphoria. "Oh, _Pepper_!" he moaned, looking back at her adoringly. "This is _fantastic!"_

Pepper beamed. "You like it?" she asked.

"I _love _it," he said. He took a big swig of juice. "Your family made this every Christmas morning?" he asked.

Pepper nodded, swallowing her mouthful before she spoke. "Uh huh. It was a recipe my mother made up when I was little."

"Well, kudos to Mama Potts," he said. "This is _definitely_ a tradition we'll be keeping in _our _household."

Pepper smiled at his words. Visions suddenly came to mind of future Christmas's spent with Tony, and how wonderful the idea was that they'd be together for each one for the rest of their lives.

She must have been staring, because Tony suddenly stopped eating. "What?" he asked, looking at her curiously and smiling.

"Huh? Oh," she said, coming out of her daydream and smiling bashfully. "Nothing. I was just..." she sighed. "Daydreaming," she said softly,smiling.

" 'Bout what?" he asked, with another mouthful.

"About us. And our future Christmas mornings," she said, smiling warmly.

Tony reached across, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lovingly. "I know. I've thought about that, too."

Pepper furrowed her brow, and smiled in surprise. "You have?" she said.

Tony nodded. He swallowed before he spoke. "Yep. I've pictured us waking up to the sounds of little rug rats running out of their rooms to the tree, just waiting with bated breath to tear into the presents."

Pepper laughed, but her heart warmed at the thought of Tony thinking about a scenario involving the prospective children they might have. "Rug rats? You?" she asked.

"Yeah, Pep," Tony said. He looked at her, frowning slightly. "Haven't you thought about that?"

"Um, well, sure, I...uh," she spluttered. "_Wow_," she said to herself. "I guess I'm just shocked that you would even entertain the notion. You haven't _historically _been a kid person, Tony," she said. "I'm amazed that you've even wanted to do the work with the Children's Hospitals, let alone fathom having kids of your own."

_"Our _own_,"_ he corrected. "But, no, I know what you mean, Pep. And years ago, I wasn't. But I don't know, you know? I guess, in the last few years, I've...gotten _softer_?" he said, shrugging at the admission.

"Well, softer's not a _bad _thing, Tony," Pepper assured quietly. She smiled. He smiled back.

"So, tell me more," she said, unable to resist indulging herself in his warm and fuzzy daydream. "Seriously? You're okay with the 2 am feedings, and dirty diapers, and the crying, and the messes?"

"Well, I wouldn't be if it were someone else's kids, or I were doing it _alone_. I mean, I'd have to partner up with the right person, and all," he teased, rolling his eyes playfully.

Pepper smirked. "Alright, alright," she surrendered. "How many do _you _want?"

Tony smirked knowingly at her before clearing his throat and trying to make a straight face. "Well,_ Potts_," he said, smacking his lips. "I think it's only fair to start the negotiating at _one_, wouldn't you say?"

"An only child, huh?" Pepper said, taking another bite from her plate.

"Yeah, what's wrong with _that_?" Tony asked innocently. "You happen to be_ marrying_ an only child."

"Yes, this is_ true_," Pepper said. "But wasn't it lonely? I mean, didn't you always want a brother or sister to play with?"

Tony thought for a moment. He teeter-tottered his head back and forth. "Yeah, I 'spose," he said, finally. "But you have to remember that _my _childhood wasn't exactly conventional."

"So what about two, then? Maybe...two years apart?" Pepper said. "That way they are close in age, and can grow up together."

Tony smiled broadly. "Sounds like a plan, Pep," he said softly. Pepper smiled softly back.

"Boys or girls?" she asked quietly.

Tony smirked. "Well, I think we get what we get, Pep. At least, I _thought _that's how it worked."

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. "No, I _know, _Tony. I'm just saying, if you could pick what we have, what would you pick?"

He looked at her and thought for a minute. "A boy..."  
>"I knew it!" Pepper said. "I could have guessed..."<br>"_And _a girl," Tony finished. He fell silent, waiting for her reaction.

"One of each?" Pepper asked. "Really? You'd want a _daughter_, too?"

Tony smiled sweetly. "I was being honest yesterday when I said Melissa brought to mind what I'd pictured, Pep," he said. "So,_ yes_. But only because I _know_," Tony said, leaning forward to look deep into Pepper's eyes. "That _our _daughter would completely _wonderful_," he murmured. "Just like her mother."

Pepper's heart fluttered at the honesty in his eyes. "Oh,Tony!" she whispered breathlessly. She brought a hand to her chest, biting her lip, trying not to cry.

Tony reached over and grabbed her other hand. His kissed it and patted it lovingly.

He cleared his throat. "_So_," he said, sharply. "I have to ask- when can production begin on our newly planned project?" he asked officially.

Pepper laughed out loud. "Well, I thought we'd get _married,_ first_,_" she said, playing along.

"Ohhhh, right," Tony said, innocently nodding. "Yeah, that's probably the way it should go, huh?"

Pepper laughed at him again, and he winked at her. She tried to straighten her face. "But, to answer your question, I would say _game on _starting from our wedding night," she said, smiling suggestively.

Tony pumped his eyebrows and smirked. "In the mean time, though, I think we should continue to vigorously train for the development of..." Tony cleared his throat officially, and cocked an eyebrow. "the _future project _in question."

Pepper blushed, "Yes, Mr. Stark. I would have to agree," she said, trying to sound professional. "We'll need lots and _lots _of practice..." she purred, leaning toward him, her eyes filled with smoky lust.

"Mmmmmm," Tony moaned. "Sounds like we've reached a consensus, then, Ms. Potts," he purred back.

Pepper nodded and planted a solid kiss on his lips. Tony cupped her cheek with his hand, and flicked his tongue between her lips. Pepper moaned at his advances, and met his tongue with her's, kissing him deeply. Slowly, the kiss broke, and she brushed the tip of his nose with her's. They smiled, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

Slowly, they both sat back to finish their breakfast quietly. Occasionally, Tony would poke a blueberry on the end of his fork and feed it to Pepper. She'd smile and carefully pull it from his fork with her teeth. She'd, in turn, jab a raspberry, or a piece of melon, and he'd lean in to bite it off of the end of her fork. She'd twirled the fork in her fingers, and he'd smile at her warmly, loving their back-and-forth. He loved that they didn't even have to _talk _to enjoy each others company, and he thanked the heavens again for having her in his life.

When they were finished, they both got up to clear their plates from the table. Tony went back for the fruit platter as Pepper set about putting everything away, and doing the dishes. "Just wrap that. We can snack on it later," she told him. He got the plastic film, and proceeded to cover the dish thoroughly. He smoothed the edges, and placed it carefully on the shelf in the fridge.

She said to do the same with the casserole dish, and he did as instructed. She quickly washed the two mixing bowls she'd used, and scrubbed the frying pan. "Gotta love non-stick," she remarked to herself, as she was quickly done. She handed Tony the pan, and he grabbed the dish towel near by to dry it. He dried her bowls, too, slinging the dish towel over his shoulder once he finished. Pepper wiped down the cook top and the counter tops with a sponge, and threw it into the sink. She sighed. "Done," she said. "We make a good team in the kitchen, Stark," she remarked happily. Tony smiled contentedly."So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, I can think of _one _thing we could do," Tony purred seductively. He pulled her into his arms, and bent down to plant soft kisses on her neck.

Pepper giggled. "How did I know you were going to say that?" she asked.

"Because I'm _your_ fiance, _you're_ smoking hot, and _I'm_ horny," Tony said, matter-of-fact, his voice muffled in the crease of her neck.

Pepper spluttered, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. "_Tony!_" she cried.

"Well, its the _truth_. You _are _smoking hot," he teased, straightening back up to look at her.

"Well, I'll need some time to digest before we do _that_ again," Pepper said. "So, rain check? Just for a little while?"

Tony nodded, "Alright," he relented. "So what do you suggest, oh, _future wife of mine?_"

Pepper smiled. "Well, it's Christmas," she said. "How about some Christmas music?"

"Your wish is my command," he said. He raised his eyes skyward. "Oh, _JARVIS?_" he called.

"Yes, Sir?" the AI replied.

"A little Christmas music, if you please. How about some Nat King Cole, or Bing Crosby?" Tony requested.

"Certainly, Sir." Slowly, the soft jazzy notes of _the Christmas Song _began to play over the sound system.

Tony grabbed Pepper's hand. "_Dance with me_," he purred, his eyes soft and loving.

Pepper smiled bashfully. "_Of course_," she murmured. He threw off the dish towel he had over his shoulder with a flourish. She giggled as she let him lead her over toward the living room window. He pulled her into his arms, wrapping one around her waist, and holding her hand protectively to his chest with the other, holding her close. She smiled up into his eyes softly, and he smiled back. They began to sway, slowly rotating, gazing into each others eyes all the while.

Soon, the song ended, but they kept dancing. Tony bent down to kiss her lips softly. Pepper kissed him gently back as _White Christmas_ began to play, and Bing Crosby's voice floated out into the air. A soft smile crept across his lips when the kiss broke. "This was a _great_ idea," he murmured.

"_Romantic_," Pepper cooed.

Tony slowly lead them over to the two steps down to the living room. "Here comes the fancy Fred Astaire move. Ready?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked at him curiously, as he glided down the steps and reached back for her hand. She followed suit, and he spun her gracefully once before bringing her back into his arms. Pepper giggled.

"_Nice._ We're good at this," Tony quipped. He grinned widely, his eyes sparkling.

Pepper giggled lovingly. "_Very_ smooth," Pepper replied.

Tony looked at her in thought for a few moments before speaking again. "So, a wedding in June, you say?" he asked.

Pepper nodded.

"That's only six months away, Pep," he warned. "That's a lot to _do _in six months."  
>"Well, there's no hard and fast rule to it being in June, <em>Tony<em>," she said. "But, then again, I don't want a gigantic affair. Just something elegant, and tasteful. A few guests, a simple ceremony, you know?"

Tony nodded. "Any ideas for the honeymoon?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. "I'm not that far ahead, yet," she said. "We've only been engaged for a few hours."

"Anywhere you've always _wanted_ to go?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head.

"Oh, come _on_," Tony said. "I thought every little girl planned their dream wedding and where their honeymoon was going to be."

"No! Honestly!" Pepper said. "Traveling all of those years with you, I've practically _been _everywhere I'd ever want to go," she said.

Tony pursed his lips and squinted in thought. "Okay, Potts. In that case," he said. "Let's make a deal. How about _you _plan the wedding, because, let's face it, you _really_ don't want me in on _that_," he admitted. Pepper chuckled. He continued. "And _I _plan the honeymoon." He looked at her, wincing. "What d'ya think?"

Pepper looked at him skeptically. "Why do I suddenly get the notion that _your _idea of a honeymoon would be far different than _my _idea of a honeymoon?" she said.

"Ouch, Pep," Tony said, feigning injury. "That hurts that you don't trust me to plan the most romantic getaway of your _life_. Seriously? Considering all of the romantic plans my magnificent brain concocted for us while we were dating? Not to mention_ this trip_? What? Did I not knock your socks off well enough each of those times? Because as I _recall, _my name was screamed out in utter ecstasy on _many _an occasion, thanks to the plans _I _made," Tony bragged.

Pepper blushed, remembering, indeed, that Tony had actually done a terrific job of coming up with some _very_ romantic weekends for them. "Oh, _alright,_" she admitted bashfully. "You're right. You _are _pretty fantastic at that."

Tony grinned triumphantly. "You're damn _right_," he said. "And I'll show _you_, Pep. _Our _honeymoon will be the one to end _all _honeymoons for the rest of time."

Pepper chuckled. "Wow, that's a lot of trash you're talking there, Stark," she warned. "You'd better put your money where your mouth is."

"Oh, I _will_," Tony replied, cockily. "You'll be telling everyone who will listen what an amazing honeymoon we had, provided you can muster enough strength to speak once _I'm _done with you, that is," he purred, the lust in his voice searing her ears. "And you thought those _other_ trips were hot."

Pepper blushed with the recollection of their trips together on their weekends alone. Her stomach fluttered at the memory of how expertly, and selflessly, Tony had made love to her. She'd never been with someone as skilled in the art of sex before, and it was better than she could have ever imagined with the combination of the spectacular settings, and the careful thought on Tony's part as to how to make each moment absolutely brilliant. And now he was promising to out do himself? She could almost believe he wasn't kidding when he said she'd have to somehow muster the strength even to _speak _afterward.

Pepper suddenly found herself overcome with arousal. She pulled her hand from Tony's grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing their lips together.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Pepper pulled back suddenly to look at him hungrily. "Bedroom. _Now,_" she demanded.

**Hello lovelies! I'm back from Christmas travels, anxious to get some more chapters loaded!**

**RDJ said a little while back in his Reddit AMA that he tried to make Tony a cooler version of himself. And I'd like to think that Gwyneth did much the same thing with Pepper. So, I imagine Pepper being a foodie like Gwyneth and a good cook. And we all know how much Tony likes to eat! Match made in heaven,I say! :)**

**Anyway, I appreciate all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites you've given me! And I promise! I won't let you languish on this one! Oh my! You'll plotz once you see what I've got cooking for the end of this one! (A hint: If you think this little ditty has been romantic so far, I have big plans for New Year's Eve for these two that will make your head spin! At least that's my goal! LOL!) It came to me in the middle of the night last night, and I couldn't sleep after that from the excitement of wanting get it all written and uploaded for you, dear reader! **

**We're still a few chapters out from the end, so stick with me here, and I promise you won't be sorry! Much love~**


	14. Chapter 14

***Warning!***

**True to form, here is the warning for another sexually explicit chapter. As always, it doesn't affect your understanding of the plot if you chose to skip it, and if you are under age, or sensitive to sexual material, kindly SKIP THIS CHAPTER! We'll be waiting for you in number 15 with bells on! To the rest of you, happy reading!**

"Yes, ma'am," Tony gasped, recovering from her sudden advance. He let Pepper pull him across the living room and up the stairs into their bedroom where she began madly kissing him again.

"Whoa, whoa," he said, breaking her kiss, and raising his hands. "All of this because we were talking about our honeymoon?!" he asked, smirking, with wide eyes.

"Mmmmuh-huh," Pepper mumbled, attacking his mouth again with her lips.

Tony took control, and put his hands to the sides of her face to cup it. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, sensually, as he walked her backwards. She was suddenly stopped by the wall behind her, and she let out a little yelp in surprise when she couldn't go any further.

Tony stopped and looked at her, his own arousal now apparent in his eyes. "Just wanted to make sure," he rumbled. He suddenly thrust his body against her's, kissing her deeply again. Pepper let out a high-pitched moan into his mouth, and Tony slid his hand inside his shirt she wore, sliding it down and around her body to cup her behind.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in this?" he said, pulling playfully on the button side of his shirt Pepper wore.

Pepper smiled slyly. "Only about a million times," she said. "Why do you think I keep putting them on for you?" she purred.

"Mmmmmmm, is _that _why?" he purred back. "I didn't think you were listening."

Pepper giggled and kissed his lips softly. "Oh, I _listen,_" she said.

Tony smirked at her. He bent down, pressing his cheek to her's."So, would you listen if I told you that you're making me want round two?" he murmured in a sexy, low rumble in her ear.

Pepper bit her lip, as his voice made her spine tingle. She closed her eyes, savoring the sensation, nodding her head emphatically.

"Good," Tony said. He slowly came back up to kiss her lips softly, cupping her neck in his hand.

Pepper melted into his arms and Tony began backing them up and over to their bed, kissing her more and more deeply as they moved. Once he reached the edge, he sat down, pulling Pepper into his lap to straddle him. She obliged, but soon broke the kiss, by putting her pointer finger gently on his lips. He looked at her curiously. She smiled slyly and backed off of him, climbing back up to a standing position in front of him. He watched her intently as she began to smoothly, seductively, swivel her hips from side to side, while running her hands up and down her body. Tony whimpered softly at the display, his gaze intense and unwavering as he watched her move.

Pepper reached up a hand, and let her hair down out of the bun, letting it fall down around her shoulders. She tossed it flirtatiously, and smiled a mischievous smile, biting the tip of her pointer finger coyly. Tony let out another barely audible whimper, and an awe-struck smile crept across his lips.

Pepper turned her back to him, and slowly, delicately, slid his shirt off of one shoulder, looking back at Tony wantonly. She turned her head and slid it off the other shoulder. She turned back around and crossed her arms over her breasts, the fabric draped gently off her shoulders. She climbed slowly back onto his lap, softly kissing his lips. Tony could barely respond, as his head was swimming with arousal. She bit his bottom lip gently, keeping her eyes open and staring at him with searing lust as she kissed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Tony cupped her behind with both hands. She rose up to unbutton the last few buttons at the bottom of the shirt. Fully undone now, Tony had full access to her body. He ran his hands up her sides and up around her breasts. He dropped his gaze to her chest, pulling her up so that he could suck her nipples. Pepper smiled and closed her eyes, dropping her head back in ecstasy. But she didn't let him linger there long. She only let him have a taste before she slowly climbed back off of him and turned around. She leaned back into his lap and ran a hand up back behind her to the back of his head, stroking his hair. He ran his hands down over her breasts and down her body in response. She heard him gently sigh in pleasure, and she smiled to herself. She raised back up again, and braced her arms on the tops of his thighs. She began to grind her hips against his crotch, feeling his growing erection through his pants on her behind.

Tony ran the tip of his tongue softly up the little patch of skin just below her ear lobe before gently sucking it. "You're getting me hard, baby," he purred in her ear.

Pepper turned back around to face him. She smiled devilishly as she bent down and ran the tip of her tongue along his jawline to his ear lobe. "So I see," she whispered hotly in his ear. She nibbled his ear lobe while running her hand down over his crotch, stroking the bulge.

Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth, his posture going ridged with her touch. He whimpered again. Pepper smiled. "Enjoying your lap dance?" she cooed.

Tony gulped. "_Absolutely,_" he replied.

Pepper slowly stood up and turned back around to face him. "Good," she purred. "Because it doesn't end here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He happily followed her as she pulled them into their bathroom.

Once there, she pressed him up against the counter, kissing his lips hungrily. She pulled at his waist-band, sliding it over his hips. Tony helped her by putting his hands on her's and pushing his sweats off onto the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside, while still maintaining their eager kiss. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull his shirt up over his head and sling it away. He wrapped his arms around Pepper and groaned in pleasure as his hips bucked against her, his mouth hungrily devouring her's.

Pepper broke the kiss. "Ah,ah,ah," Pepper warned. Tony looked at her curiously. "I said I wasn't done."

Tony let her leave his grasp, watching her walk over to the shower and turn on the water. She looked back at him as the water warmed. Luckily, it warmed quickly. Tony made a move to join her, but she stopped him. "No, you stay out _here,_" she instructed.

Tony looked at her with both confusion and a little pout. But he trusted what she was doing, so he stayed put, watched as she got into the steaming shower by herself. His body ached to be with her right now. But, as per Pepper's instructions, he just stood where he was and watched her through the clear shower door as she began to slowly soap up her body with sudsy body wash and a loofah puff. She glanced at him periodically, a sly smile gracing her lips. She could see the evident results of her actions by the size of Tony's erection, and the fact that he was gazing at her right now in the way that would allow her to push him over with a feather if she was so inclined. She noticed that he occasionally would give his very engorged member a couple of sympathetic strokes, as she was sure he was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. However, she couldn't resist the chance to bring him painfully close to the edge. So she decided to toy with him a little, and to prolong his gratification.

Pepper reached up to the detachable shower head and pulled it to her, rinsing the suds off her body slowly and seductively. When she'd finished, she tilted the head of it downward. Tony hungrily watched as she adjusted the speed on it to pulse and began to swirl it between her legs. She ran her hands over her body and looked at him with smoky lust. Absent minded-ly, Tony's hand when to his erection again, but this time it stayed there, stroking slowly, methodically, over and over. "Mmmmm," Pepper moaned loudly, watching him. "I can see you want me, Tony," she purred.

He nodded numbly. "Oh, yeah," he muttered hoarsely. "I _need _you, Pepper," he said, biting his lip and frowning.

"Oh, _Tony_," she whined. "I need you, too. I'm _so _horny, right now," giving him her most seductive whimper.

"Oh, Pepper!" he said, gulping. He braced himself on the counter with one hand as his pace quickened on his body with the other. He winced, and groaned, gritting his teeth. "Please let me in there,baby!" he begged. "I _need_ you. Oh, God, do I need you!"

_Bingo!,_ Pepper thought. She slid the shower door open and Tony practically ran inside, pinning her to the wall and devouring her mouth. He yanked one of her legs up around his waist, and bent his knees deeply, thrusting hard up into her. She squeaked at the force of his movements, and smiled widely as he began to pump her, grunting loudly.

Pepper yelped loudly with each thrust, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter and tighter. She could feel her body start to pulse and tremble and she closed her eyes against his shoulder as the first waves of orgasm crashed over her body.

Tony let out several guttural growls, gritting his teeth as his hips bucked hard against her. "OH! MY! GOD!" he cried out, as his body let go and he pulsed inside of Pepper's opening hard, spilling out into her.

His body slumped and he nuzzled her neck, kissing it, and then working back up to her lips, kissing her hard as their ecstasy subsided. They smiled at each other when the kiss broke.

"That was a hell of a round two," he commented.

"Like that, did you?" Pepper said, smiling proudly.

Tony nodded. "_Especially_ the lap dance," he said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you could out-dance _any_ stripper, _any_ day of the week," he said.

They giggled. "Well, I'm not going to ask you how you would know that," she quipped.

"Oh, _I_ wouldn't know that," Tony said, trying to feign innocence. "It's just what I've heard through the grape vine, you know, from _other_ people. Not _me_. _Them_. I was, um, too busy reading to the blind and feeding the hungry, to,uh, know anything about _that," _he stammered. Pepper laughed at him, and he smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, just the same," Pepper said.

"I _did_. And I'd _much_ rather watch _you_ dance than some dime-a-dozen stripper, anyway," Tony said.

Pepper smiled. "Good. Glad to hear it, Stark," she said. She reached up to shut off the water, but Tony stopped her.

"I actually _do _still need to shower, Pep," he said.

Pepper nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to get out, though. I'll find us a movie to watch while you finish in here."

Tony nodded. "Sounds good, Pep. Meet you on the couch in 20?"

"Okay," she said. She reached up to kiss his cheek, and then walked out. Tony turned to watch her dry off as he soaped up. She left the bathroom, and he attended to washing his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Emerging from the bedroom and jogging down the stairs, Tony found Pepper on the couch, sitting in black, knee length yoga pants, and a heather gray vintage cotton v-neck t-shirt, her hair still damp from the shower. After she'd left the bathroom, he'd quickly showered and shaved, and slipped back into his sweats. But, this time, he'd decided to slip on a long sleeved black shirt. Pepper smiled at him when he appeared from the bedroom, his hair combed back, and smelling wonderfully of expensive, spicy aftershave.

She was sitting with her back to the arm rest, and her long legs stretched out in front of her on the cushions, remote in hand. Tony trotted over to her. He groaned happily as he stretched out on the couch on his stomach between her legs, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on her stomach. He nestled into his spot, and Pepper smiled, running her fingers through his still-wet hair.

"Mmmm, you smell good," Tony said.

"So do _you,_" Pepper said.

"Yeah, but _you_ smell all soft, and flowery, and like a _woman_," he said. "That trumps guy-smell any day."

"Oh, I don't know about _that_," she said. She thought for a minute. "Did I ever tell you that I..." Pepper blushed. She smiled bashfully.

Tony raised up to look at her. "That you what, Pep?" he asked.

"No, never mind. It's stupid," she said shyly, shaking her head.

Tony shook his head. "No. What? _Tell _me," he begged.

Pepper looked at him, grimacing. "Oh, _okay_," she said finally. She sighed. "Before, when you were away on missions, I would sneak into your bedroom, and find one of your shirts to wear at night, while you were gone."

Tony's eyes went wide. "_No!_" he said, in disbelief. "Like _when _before? Like before we were..._us?" _he said, motioning between them.

Pepper nodded, pursing her lips, in admittance. "I did it because they smelled like you, and it would make me feel better until you got home." She looked at him bashfully. "Pathetic, right?"  
>"Holy crap! Are you kidding me?! That's <em>hot<em>!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder. "_Wow_," he said to himself. He looked at her again. "How come you never told me?!"

Pepper shrugged. "Because it seemed so adolescent and ridiculous. Like I was some love-sick teenager, or something," she said. "But, the truth _is_," she murmured. "I just couldn't _help _myself."

Tony chuckled and raised up on all fours to peck her lips.

"So, you don't think I'm dumb?" she asked, shyly.

Tony shook his head, and smiled widely. "Not at all!" he reassured. "In fact," he said. Now it was _his _turn to be bashful. He chuckled at himself. "I...kinda...did something..._similar,_" he confessed.

Pepper's face fell. "Anthony Edward Stark! Do _not _tell me that you wore my clothes!" she deadpanned.

Tony burst out laughing. And Pepper giggled at him. "No, Pep. Wow! Can you imagine? No, don't imagine. It's too disturbing," he quipped. He cleared his throat. "No, what I _mean_ is, a few of those times when I asked you to stay later to work at my place? I'd..." he paused, scratching his chin nervously. "Wow, okay," he muttered to himself. He looked at her cautiously. "God, don't get mad,okay?" he begged.

Pepper frowned. "Tony, what? What did you do?!"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing bad, Pep. It's just a few of those times when I asked you to work late, it was just because..." he trailed off, pursing his lips, and grimacing.

"It was just because..." Pepper coaxed.

Tony sighed. "It was just because I wanted to have you there because you were _so _pretty, and smelled _so _good, and I...really...just..._missed_ you when you _left_," he admitted quietly. "So I'd make up stuff for you to do so you'd stay longer." He watched her nervously for her reaction.

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper whispered, her eyes glassing over. She nodded, knowingly. "You know? I had my suspicions!"

Tony looked at her in surprise. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed. "You _did?_" he asked sheepishly.

Pepper nodded. "I couldn't understand why you'd ask me to stay to do some trivial thing when it could clearly wait until the next day. In the back of my mind, though, a part of me thought you were just _lonely_."

Tony spluttered, and laughed at himself. "I came off _that _lame, huh?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, _no_. I didn't think you were _lame. _After a while, I just chalked it up to you being your demanding self. And then, I just got used to it!" she teased.

They laughed at each other.

"So, tell me why _you _didn't ever tell me _your_ secret before now," she said.

Tony shrugged. "Just like _you_, I thought you'd find it stupid and ridiculous, and adolescent, and..." Tony said, trailing off. "Boy," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "By all rights, we should'a been together along time ago, huh? Why were we so unaware of how we felt about each other?" he said, with a air of regret.

Pepper smiled. "_Tony_," she said, cupping his face. "Everything happened exactly how it was supposed to," she said. "Stop thinking that we missed out, and be happy that we've ended up exactly where we need to be, okay?"

Tony smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Pep," he said. He grasped her left hand, and looked at her engagement ring. He looked back at her again. "No, I _know _you're right," he murmured.

Pepper smiled, pulling him to her lips. Tony kissed her firmly, and then pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Pepper Potts," he said quietly.

"I love you, too, Tony Stark," she said sweetly.

Tony sank back down to his position on his stomach, between her legs. He wrapped his arms back around her middle, and rested his head back down on her stomach. "So what have you found for our viewing pleasure?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet," she said, flipping the guide back up onto the screen.

"Le' me see," Tony said, holding his hand out for the remote. She handed it too him, and he punched in the numbers for the movie channels. He scrolled through the list, stopping at _A Christmas Story._

"Oh, sweet! _Love_ this movie," he cried. He set the remote back down on the coffee table, and he and Pepper settled in to watch.

The main character, Ralphie, appeared on the screen, in the scene where all of the children were to write about what they wanted for Christmas. After a few moments, Tony spoke. "Hey, I just thought of something," he said. "Ralphie looks like he could be the kid version of that guy who's in R and D back home, what's his name, uh..." he said, snapping his fingers, trying to recall.

"You don't mean Bill Riva, do you?" Pepper guessed.

Tony snapped. "Yeah, yeah!" he said. "That's the one!"

Pepper giggled. "You think?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"_Doesn't _he?" Tony said. "_Look_ at him. He could easily be Ralphie!"

Pepper giggled. "Oh, no!" she cried. "May you never bump into him again! Knowing you, you'd slip and call him Ralphie to his face!"  
>Tony chuckled. "Slip, schmip, Pep!" he exclaimed. "From now on, I'm calling him Ralphie just on <em>principle. <em>He's not Bill anymore, he's Ralphie. Send him a memo," Tony proclaimed.

Pepper laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. Tony flinched, and giggled back.

They went on to watch silently for a while, as Pepper resumed stroking Tony's hair. He moaned a happy little moan, and snuggled into her embrace even more. She smiled to herself, knowing how much Tony liked it when she ran her fingers through his hair. "This okay?" she asked, just wanting to hear him say it.

"Uh _huh. _Feels so good, Pep," he murmured dreamily.

Pepper smiled, continuing on. After a while, she noticed how relaxed Tony's body had become. She bent down slightly to get a look at him. Sure enough, his eyes were closed, and he was peacefully dozing.

Sometime later, Tony stirred, waking up just as the end credits were rolling. He raised his head, and looked up at Pepper sleepily.

"Hey, you," she said affectionately.

Tony exhaled. "Hey," he said, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He looked over at the TV screen. "Awww," he grumbled. "Did I miss it?"

"I think you dozed off at _prestigious award_," Pepper remarked. "But it's a marathon, so you'll get to see your movie after all."

"_Good_," he said. "It's not Christmas without _A Christmas Story."_

"Hmmmm," Pepper said thoughtfully. "Do I smell another tradition we could start together?" she asked playfully.

Tony smiled. "I'd_ love_ it," he said, lowering his head back down to her stomach. A few quiet moments went by. He sighed. "You are _so _nice to cuddle with," he said. "You're all warm, and you're squishy in all the right places."  
>Pepper spluttered. "Excuse me?" she said, looking at him curiously, and smiling.<p>

"Well, you _are,_" Tony said, raising his head. "We just fit perfectly together, you know? I can't help but to fall asleep like this. You're _so_ comfy," he said, lowering his head back down and nuzzling her.

Pepper rolled her eyes, and smiled to herself. Tony picked up her left hand, and interlaced their fingers, pull her hand more his direction so he could look at her ring again. He smiled to himself, and kissed her hand delicately.

After a few more moments, Tony spoke. "I'm getting hungry, Pep," he said, raising his head. "When did you want to do Christmas dinner?"

"Well, I got everything ready to be put in the oven the day before yesterday. But the ham still needs a couple of hours to warm up," Pepper said. She thought for a moment. "I could get the fruit out from this morning? Maybe add some cheese to it? We could snack on _that _until everything is ready, if you want?," she offered.

"Sounds great," Tony said, slowly hoisting himself off of her. "I'll go get a bottle of wine."

Pepper smiled. "Perfect," she murmured.

Tony bent down to kiss her forehead before he made his way to the bar to grab a bottle of wine from the refrigerated, clear-glass door wine cellar on the floor behind the counter. He disappeared behind the bar, and then popped back up. "Uh, red or white, Pep?" he called out to her.

"White. A Chardonnay if we have it," she replied, strolling into the kitchen.

"We have it," Tony called back.

He strolled back over to the kitchen, bottle in hand, where Pepper had pulled out the fruit platter from breakfast. There wasn't any melon left, but there were still some raspberries and blueberries. She was busy delicately cutting slices of some chilled brie she'd found in the fridge, laying them decoratively on the platter. Tony looked through a couple of drawers to find the cork-screw. He found it, plunged the tip of the screw into the cork, cranked the arms down, twisted the handle, and slowly popped open the bottle.

"Glasses, glasses, glasses," he mumbled to himself, looking through the upper cupboards. "Ah," he said, spotting two wine glasses. He grabbed them, and brought them to the counter. Pepper was just finishing up the platter. She turned around and grabbed some crackers out of the pantry, along with a couple of napkins. She handed one napkin to Tony and kept one for herself.

Tony popped a raspberry in his mouth, and poured their wine glasses. He grabbed one and handed the other to Pepper. He lifted his to her and she raised hers to cheers. "To perfect Christmases," he said, looking intently into her eyes.

"Hear, hear," Pepper said, smiling lovingly. They clinked glasses and each took a sip. Tony leaned over to peck Pepper's lips sweetly.

Tony leaned on the counter with his elbow as Pepper busied herself with getting their Christmas dinner in the oven she'd just turned on to preheat. She slid the roasting pan holding the ham in first, along with the mashed potatoes, the gravy, and the green bean casserole in together. Closing the oven, she set the timer for 2 hours, and turned back around to face Tony, who was busy building cracker, cheese, and berry sandwiches.

"These are good this way," he said. "Here," he said, lifting one to her mouth. She bit into it carefully, catching the crumbs in her hand under her chin.

She chewed for a moment, licking the crumbs off her lips. Her eyes brightened. "Mmmm, you're _right. _That _is _good," she said, taking the rest from him and popping it into her mouth.

"Uh-huh. Told ya'," Tony said, proudly. He shoved a cracker, cheese and berry sandwich into his own mouth, brushing his hands together and chewing happily.

Pepper grabbed a cracker, and bit it in half. She chewed it, and sipped another sip from her wine glass. She glanced back toward the living room window to notice that a few stray rays of sunshine had begun to peak out of the clouds, casting white light on the glittery snow across the rooftops below them. She grabbed her glass, and strolled over to look out the window. She sipped her wine contentedly, soaking in the peace and quiet of the day. The city seemed to be in suspended motion, reflecting the mood of the dreamy light cast over everything.

Suddenly, she felt Tony's arms slowly come up around her middle, wrapping around her gently. She tipped her head to one side, feeling him rest his chin on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about, Pep?" he asked softly.

Pepper smiled softly. "Nothing, really. Just about how nice it is to have some peace and quiet."

Tony nodded. He gently kissed the top of her shoulder, and rested his chin back down. "Aren't you glad I thought of this?" he said, smirking.

Pepper chuckled. "Yes," she said. "You definitely get the 'most romantic Christmas award'," she said.

"I should say _so_," Tony said proudly, holding out her left hand in front of them for them both to look at her ring. They chuckled softly, and he folded her arm back into his embrace.

Pepper took another sip of her wine, and curled her hand around to rest the glass against her chest. They began to rock gently back and forth, Tony softly rubbing her forearms with his thumbs. "I don't want today to end," he murmured.

"Neither do I," Pepper agreed, her voice distant and dreamy.

"I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a Christmas this much," he said. "Probably never, really."

Pepper frowned. "Not even as a kid?" she asked, sadly.

Tony shook his head. "No. Not really," he said. "My dad mostly spent them drunk. And my mom just kind of retreated into the kitchen, so she wouldn't have to deal with him. There were the fancy parties and all that, but, as a kid, none of that really mattered to me. It was kind of just a necessary evil that broke up the school year. I wanted to go back to school, and be with my friends. Honestly, there wasn't much for me to look forward to coming home _to _every year_._

You know what was the worst about going back, though? My_ mom_. She'd be a blubbering mess the day I had to go back. She and I were pretty close. It always hurt having to watch her cry, and I always thought she resented my dad for sending me away."

Pepper's heart always broke when she heard Tony talk about his childhood. As soon as he was old enough, he was shipped off to boarding school. Pepper couldn't imagine not seeing your own child for months on end. She hoped that Tony wouldn't insist on doing the same with their own children some day. Suddenly, a dark shadow of concern came over her. She suddenly had to ask him about this.

Pepper turned around to face him. "Tony?" she asked. "Promise me something?"

Tony looked at her and frowned. "What, baby?" he said softly.

Pepper shook her head. "Please don't send our kids to boarding school some day. I can't imagine what that would be like for a mother! Private school is _fine_, but it _has_ to be local, and we _have to_ have them home every night. Please, Tony. I _insist_," she pleaded, her eyes desperate.

Tony looked at her curiously. "Wow, this has you a little freaked out, doesn't it? That I'd send _our _kids away," he murmured. Pepper nodded and he cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb sympathetically. Pepper looked off to the side bashfully. "Honey, look at me," he said. She brought her eyes back to his gaze. He looked at her intently. "I _promise. No _boarding school, okay?"

Pepper nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "Okay," she whispered with relief. She smiled sheepishly.

Tony pouted. "Oh, c'mere!" he said sweetly, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to upset you! Honest!"

Pepper wrapped her arms around his torso, and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed broad, comforting circles on her back before squeezing her tightly. "You'll be a great mother," he said. "And I'm going to do my damndest to be a good dad. And that means _not _following the pattern of my _own _father," he said. "I'll actually _want _to be involved in my kids' lives. That doesn't work if they're not even around, right?"

Pepper looked up at him and smiled. She shook her head, and chuckled through her tears. "It never ceases to amaze me. You don't even _sound_ like the Tony Stark I once knew," she said in astonishment.

"Are you_ complaining, _Potts?" Tony teased, stepping back to look at her.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. "No, you _know _I'm not," she said, wiping her eyes. "I just can't believe how far you've come! Even up until this _morning_, I wasn't sure where you stood about us having a family."

Tony looked at her curiously. "You weren't? And you still said yes?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. "Because I _love _you. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together, Tony. Whether or not we'd have children of our own."

"Wow," Tony murmured. "You were willing to potentially sacrifice becoming a mother just so we could be together?"

Pepper nodded again.

"Wow," Tony said again. He pulled her back into his arms, and looked at her intently. He was silent for a few moments. "Pepper, I gotta be honest, here. I never _wanted_ kids. I never even wanted to get _married_. You _knew_ that," he said, stepping back again, and putting his hands on her upper arms.

"I know," Pepper said.

"But all that changed when I realized I was in love with _you_. _Pepper,_" he said, now moving to grasp her hands in his. "I wasn't totally honest this morning when I said I've just gotten softer."

Pepper shook her head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, it's like I realized it's okay to be vulnerable, and to lean on another person, to want to be loved, and to love someone back. Love _isn't_ a weakness, like I'd always thought. It's a privilege, a _prize_, that only a few people get in their lifetimes. _Pep_," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I _never _thought I'd be lucky enough to be one of those people," he murmured.

Pepper's eyes welled with new tears. She swiped at them and smiled bashfully.

Tony smiled softly. "I can't _wait _to marry you," he murmured. "And I can't _wait _to have babies with you, and to build the life together that we've only _dreamed _about."

Pepper's breath caught in her chest. "Me, neither," she whispered. "I love you _so_ much."

Tony pulled her back into his arms. "I love you, too, baby," he said. "I love you, too."

**Oh, feeling all the feels again! *sniff* :) And 10 points to whoever spots the Easter egg I nestled into this chapter. Did you find it? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with a bit of Iron Man 1 trivia. Let me know what your answers are! See you in the next chapter, where I'll reveal the answer in my customary author's note! And thank you all again for the support and correspondence! It means the world! **


	16. Chapter 16

They finished off the fruit, cheese, and crackers, poured a couple more glasses of wine, and settled in on the couch to watch some more of the _Christmas Story _marathon while they waited for dinner, much to Tony's delight. When he'd chuckle, Pepper would look at him lovingly, without him noticing, and smile to herself at the boyish sparkle in his eyes.

He finally noticed, though, at one point, and looked at her curiously. "What?" he asked.

Pepper just smiled and nodded. "Nothing. You're just cute, that's all," she said sweetly.

"Cute, huh?" he said, cocking and eyebrow, making her laugh.

"Yes, _cute_," she said, bending over to kiss him lovingly on the forehead, then pulling back to look at him.

Tony smiled back and patted her thigh. He slouched down in the seat, and propped his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his ankles. He brushed his finger tips lazily back and forth over her knee, downing what was left in his glass. He gulped it down hard, and leaned forward to set his glass on the coffee table. Pepper drank the rest of her's down as well, and did the same thing. They sat back and leaned into each other, and Tony rested his head on her shoulder. She rested her's on the top of his head, and sighed, happily. They went quiet, enjoying each others company.

After a few silent moments, Tony spoke. "Let's stay on for a few more days," he said softly.

Pepper shook her head. "Can't. The last quarter board meeting is on the 30th. And all departments are submitting their reports tomorrow. You know I need these next few days to prepare. "

Tony sighed with disappointment. "Damn," he muttered. "Can't phone this one in, huh?"

Pepper sighed. "Unfortunately, _no,_" she said. "Not _this _time."

A few more silent moments went by, and Pepper noticed Tony suddenly wasn't paying that much attention to the TV. She watched him as he worked his jaw slowly, obviously falling deep into thought.

Eventually, he flicked his eyes up to her's. She raised her eyebrows, waiting to see what he'd been devising in that mind of his. He smiled. "Okay, I have an idea," he said. "Why don't you go ahead and fly back tomorrow as scheduled, then. And I'll stay here. I've...got some things I need to get done," he said, teeter-tottering his head back and forth. "Fly back the morning of the 31st and we can spend New Year's here together. What d'ya say? We've spent Christmas in New York. Why not spend New Years?" he offered, shrugging.

Pepper pursed her lips. Tony could see the gears turning in her head. He smiled mischievously. "Let's just say I'm formulating a plan for your return New Year's Eve," he said.

"Do you _really_ mean that you need me out of your hair so you can spend the next five days working like a dog in R and D?" Pepper said sarcastically, smirking.

Tony chuckled. "_No_," he defended. "You _know_ I've been good. I just have an idea for New Year's Eve for us that I _think _you'll really love. But it involves me staying here to pull it off. Fair?"

Pepper looked at him skeptically. "_Well,"_ she said. "At least you're being straight with me this time. No lame excuses like the _last _time you were plotting a surprise," she reminded him.

Tony chuckled. "Nope. But you have to admit. _That _was well worth spending that evening apart, am I right?"

Pepper smiled fondly. "Yes, it _certainly was,"_ she murmured, looking adoringly at her engagement ring.

"And I_ promise_, honey. Once you see what I have in mind for us, you'll forgive a few days of us being apart."

Slowly, Pepper's skeptical look softened, and was replaced by a soft smile.

Tony smiled back, his eyes twinkling with delight. "So that plan works for you, then?" he asked hopefully.

"As much as I hate to leave without you, it sounds like I'm going to _love _coming back," Pepper said, sighing. "So _yes, _it works for me."

"Great. You won't be sorry," he said, pecking her lips. "I promise," he said, with one more peck.

Pepper giggled as he kissed her. Just then, the oven timer went off. "Ooo!" she squeaked. She hopped up and jogged into the kitchen. Tony hoisted himself up off the couch and followed her.

Pepper grabbed her oven mitts and began pulling all of the hot dishes out of the oven and setting them on the counter behind her. Once the oven was cleared, she turned around to shut it off and close the door.

Tony watched eagerly as she pulled the foil off all of the dishes. "Read to eat?" she asked, smiling knowingly.

"I've been ready since we _got here_," he replied. "All of this looks _spectacular."_

Pepper smiled and grabbed a couple of plates and forks. She dished them up and handed them to Tony.

"Dining room or living room?" he asked.

"Hmmmm," Pepper thought. "The only reason why you're asking me this is because you want to watch your movie while you eat."

Tony smiled sheepishly. "You read my mind, Potts," he said. "Living room it is." He turned around marched out of the kitchen. Pepper got two fresh wine glasses, filled them, and followed him.

He set the plates down on the coffee table, and turned up the volume on the TV. He leaned forward over his plate and began munching happily, his eyes glued to the screen.

Pepper dug into her plate as well. "So?" she asked, after a moment. "How is it?"

"_Amazing, _Pep," Tony said, with a mouthful. He looked at her and smiled adoringly. He bent over and kissed her shoulder. "You are an amazing cook."

Pepper smiled proudly. "Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, I thinking you better enjoy this girlish figure of mine _now_," he teased, shoveling another forkful into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, before speaking again. "Because when we're married, if you keep cooking for me like this? It won't take long for me to look like Jabba the Hutt."

Pepper giggled. "Oh, I doubt that very much, Tony. You're far too vain to let _that_ happen," she teased. "And even if you _did_, I'd still love you."

Tony smirked and chuckled. "Yeah? You could find it in your heart to love Fat Tony?"

Pepper laughed out loud. "Just eat your dinner, and let _me _worry about whether or not I'm fattening you up."

"Oh, _now_ I see how this works," Tony teased. "You plan to fatten up your husband so you won't have to worry about me turning a few heads after we get married, huh? Is that it?"

Pepper scoffed, and giggled. "You are _shameless_," she muttered, shaking her head. "And how insecure do you think I am?"

"I _don't _think you're insecure," Tony said, shaking his head. "But I know _women_. And their _jealousy_. And,quite frankly, I am more than happy to have a wife who can fatten me up with her amazing cooking than a wife who starves me cause she can't cook."

"You've never _starved_," Pepper said. "Even before we were together."

"All the same, I am _thrilled _that you like to cook for me," Tony said, wiping his mouth with his napkin, and wadding it up in his hand. "What more could I ask for in wife, really? You're incredibly smart, _devastatingly_ beautiful. And, for whatever reason, you seem to love _this guy," _he said, shoving a thumb toward himself. "Which should earn you a freaking medal any day of the week..." Pepper giggled, and smiled bashfully at him. "You're loyal almost to a fault, you're honest and trustworthy, you're strong, you work hard, and you know your way around a kitchen. Really, Pepper. I'm serious. You're _perfect,_" he said, smiling proudly at her.

Pepper smiled as she blushed."Thank you. You're very sweet," she said bashfully. Pepper wiped her mouth with her napkin and leaned over for a kiss. Tony leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Well, I mean it,baby," he replied.

Pepper smiled sweetly at him, and he winked and smiled at her. She sat back, forking another bite. "Well," she said, chewing her mouthful before speaking again. "It's no secret that the way to your heart is through your stomach, Tony," she stated, jokingly.

"Yeah, that's true," he said. "I think that's a guy thing. _And _an Italian thing, in _my _case."

"Your mother liked to cook, right?" Pepper said.

"Ma _loved _to cook," Tony replied fondly. "I really miss it sometimes." Pepper watched him quietly, as he went silent for a moment, obviously reflecting on old memories.

A few moments passed until he snapped himself out of it, and cleared his throat. He smiled at Pepper lovingly, and Pepper smiled softly back, reading the thin line of sorrow present in his eyes behind his smile. They both sat quietly together for the next few moments, finishing their dinner and watching the movie.

She knew he missed his parents, especially his mother, during this time of year, and that December, historically, had been a rough month for Tony in the past, considering they were killed on December 17th, 1991. In the earlier years, when Pepper had just started as his assistant, it had been hard for her to be around Tony this time of year. He'd go on drinking binges for days at a time, doing anything he could do to stop feeling so alone, so bitter, and so in pain. Multiple partners would come and go from his bed, and it felt like he'd spend the entire month drinking, drunk, or hungover. _But_, if she was honest with herself, it never really angered her. Annoyed her, _yes_. Ruined many work days, and made her life difficult at all hours of the day and night, _most definitely_. But she was never _angry _with him about it. It was more like it frustrated her that he chose to waste his life in this way. And, really, because of that, she pitied him. Seeing the pain in his eyes always broke her heart, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up and deny it.

As time marched on, and Tony started to get bored with the young party scene, his holiday seasons went from massive drinking binges and endless one-night-stands to a general feeling of melancholy and grumpy restlessness throughout. At times, Pepper felt like Bob Cratchit, in Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_, while Tony was Ebeneezer Scrooge, spouting "Ba-humbug," at even the mentioning of the word _Christmas. _The only difference was, he delegated to her the task of paying herself and each Stark employee handsome Christmas bonuses. Mostly because he knew she'd argue with him if he refused, and, she suspected, he knew deep down that it was the right thing to do, since his issues with the holiday weren't anyone else's problem but his own. Still, working in a house with no holiday cheer during what had always been one of her favorite times of the year was, to say the least, _trying, _for so many years.

There had been many times when it was all she could do to keep from just pulling him into her arms and holding him protectively, letting him know that everything was okay and that she was there for him, for whatever it was worth. For instance, she remembered a few Christmas Eve's when she'd find him sitting alone in the living room, in the dark, staring out the window with a bottle of Scotch and a glass. He'd excuse her for the night, so she'd head for the front door, coat and briefcase in hand. But she'd linger in the doorway, not being able to bear leaving him to languish in his heartache alone. She knew he'd only try to front with his usual bravado if she said anything to him, or tried to be of some comfort, so this was her only option. So she'd stay there, silently watching over him, until he dozed off. Then she'd quietly slip out, and walk briskly to her car, holding back her tears until she could fall into the driver's seat, letting her anguish for him break her down.

It had only been in recent years, really since he escaped from Afghanistan, that he'd begun to get into the Christmas spirit, with Pepper's guidance. She'd coaxed him into letting her decorate the mansion a little, starting first with a small tree, and then slowly, adding a wreath, some lights, and a few garlands. He'd even admitted to her once that he thought it was "nice", and that he admired her for wanting to make his place festive, despite his previous reservations.

It really broke loose when she'd convinced him to do some charity work that first Christmas after becoming Iron Man. He worked with a children's charity in L.A., and was positively brimming with giddiness and good cheer about it afterward. Pepper remembered the sparkle in his eye after coming home, and revealing to her that he "finally understood what he'd been missing out on all of those Christmases," thanking her profusely for helping to open his eyes to it. Since then, it had been a wonderful time of year for the both of them, and it had only got better and better since they'd become a couple, with this year obviously being one for the history books for them both.

"Pep? Did you hear me?" she heard Tony's voice ask her. Pepper blinked and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she asked, furrowing her brow,coming out of her reminiscing.

"Uh...yeah, I asked if you knew when you were planning to fly out tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"_Oh_," Pepper said, sheepishly. "N-no, I haven't booked the plane yet, if that's what you're asking. But I was thinking somewhere in the late morning. I don't know. 10? Maybe 11 o'clock?"

Tony nodded. "Definitely. Late morning is good," he said. "We have to have a bit of a_ farewell_ if we're not going to see each other for a few days, right? Just to tide us over?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Pepper giggled and nodded. "Well, I can't turn down an invitation like _that,_" she teased.

"Great, then. It's settled," Tony said. He looked upward. "Hey, J? You up?" he asked the A.I.

"For _you_, sir, _always_." the A.I responded.

"Hey, book the plane for Pepper for 11 am tomorrow morning, please? Wait, you know what? Make it _noon_," Tony said. Pepper cocked her head and looked at him curiously, pursing her lips. Tony smirked at her. "Yeah, noon, J. Got it?"

"Certainly, Sir. Booking Stark Aviation for 12 pm on December 26th for Ms. Potts," the A.I confirmed. "Anything else, sir?"

"Nope. Think we're good, JARVIS, thanks," Tony called out.

Pepper smacked his arm playfully.

"What?" Tony said, flinching. "I'm accounting for...weather, and...traffic, and..."

"Your _libido?_," Pepper interjected, smirking.

Tony nodded. "Maybe that, too," he said innocently. "You can't blame me for wanting to get a heavy dose of your body before you leave me for five days, can you?" he purred.

Pepper blushed and rolled her eyes. "Well, _you're _the one who suggested not coming _with _me," she argued.

Tony sighed. "This is true," he said. "But, again, Potts. I have a feeling you'll find that the sacrifice will be worth the reward." He smirked knowingly at her.

Pepper smiled knowingly back. "And I have a feeling you'll be _right_," she said.

**We all know that Pepper cared deeply for Tony long before he even realized it, so I love to write little flashbacks of what their lives were like prior to everything we already know about them. Plus, I couldn't resist adding a touch of angst to the fluffiness, you know? ;)**

**And did you find the Easter Egg in the last chapter?! The answer is...**

**Peter Billingsley played Ralphie in A Christmas Story, but he also was a producer for Iron Man 1 ****_and _****played William Riva, the scientist who tells Obadiah Stane that he can't built him an arc reactor because he's not Tony Stark. **

**Ta-dah! I ****_know_****. If you are a die-hard fan, you are rolling your eyes right now, going, "Oh,come on! Give us something a little harder than ****_that!_****" Tee hee! Oh well, games are fun! And ten points to you if you got it right (not that they're redeemable, or even worth anything, but whatever!) On to the next! We're getting closer and closer to the grand finale! **

**As always, thank you thank you thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! I love it! **


	17. Chapter 17

The two finished eating and took their dishes to the kitchen. Pepper rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher, while Tony helped to cover everything and put it back into the fridge.

"Well, at least I know you'll have plenty of leftovers while I'm gone," Pepper said, as she watched him put the last of it away.

He closed the fridge door and walked back over to where she was standing by the counter. "It'll be wonderful. Thank you," he said, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her tight, kissing the side of her head affectionately.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed him tight. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying his touch. "I love you, baby," she heard him murmur.

"I love you, too," she said softly. She pulled back to look at him. "What a lovely day," she remarked blissfully.

Tony looked into her eyes, and smiled warmly. "Best. Christmas. _Ever_," he cooed. Pepper giggled as he bent to kiss her lips softly. He brushed the tip of her nose with his when the kiss broke, and smiled again.

Pepper raised a hand to cup his cheek. They raised their heads, and looked into each others eyes lovingly. She stroked his lips with her thumb. She watched quietly, as she moved her thumb back and forth over his mouth. After a moment, she began chewing her lip, and furrowing her brow in thought.

"Uh-oh," Tony said. "I know _that_ look. What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Potts?"  
>She raised her eyes up to him, and shrugged. "I don't know," she said. She shook her head. "Never mind. It's nothing."<p>

Tony frowned. "Pepper, _talk _to me. What's up?"

Pepper chewed her lip again for a moment in thought before she spoke. "I was just thinking _that_..." she said slowly. She moved her pointer finger in place of her thumb, and stroked his lips once with it, before he lightly kissed the pad of her finger. She smiled and moved it away. She flicked her eyes back up to his and sighed. "That I'm having some _second thoughts_," she said quietly.

Tony's face fell, and his eyes went wide. "_Whoa,_" he muttered, taking an apprehensive step back, his face suddenly looking very confused. He swallowed hard. He looked into her eyes very intently. "Pepper, are _you_ saying you're having second thoughts about..." He exhaled sharply, and tried again. "About..." he said, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He just motioned between them helplessly, his mind suddenly racing with panic at her revelation.

Suddenly, Pepper realized what her words must have sounded like, and her eyes went wide. "Oh, no! Tony!" she cried. She shook her head emphatically, and laughed anxiously. "No, no!" she exclaimed, pulling him back to her. He looked at her cautiously as she spoke. "NO! That's...that's _not _what I meant! No, I meant I'm having second thoughts about waiting until June! To get married!" she tried to explain.

Tony exhaled heavily. "Oh!" he said with relief. "You scared me for a minute, Pep. I thought you...you were _breaking it off _with me," he said quietly.

"No! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that at all!" she exclaimed. "No! Tony, I _love_ you! And want to spend the rest of my life with you! Of course, I want to marry you!" she reassured.

Tony smiled weakly, still trying to recover from the jolt to his system over the misunderstanding. He swallowed hard again, and shook his head. "So, uh, so what do you mean you don't want to wait until June?"

"I mean that I..." Pepper smiled coyly before continuing. "Think I want to do it _sooner,"_ she murmured softly, looking into his eyes.

Tony nodded. "Got it. That's _better_," he said. He smiled warmly. "You decided you can't wait another six months to marry me, huh?" he said smugly, smirking.

Pepper smacked his shoulder playfully, and giggled at his cockiness.

Tony laughed back, and brushed a stray lock of hair behind one of Pepper's ears. "So tell me, then," he said. "Just when were you thinking we should do it?"

Pepper thought for a moment. "I don't really know," she said. "As soon as possible, I suppose. But whenever it will be, I only have one rule."

"Name it," Tony said.

"My mother has to see me get married," Pepper stated. "I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't _not _have her there."

Tony nodded his head. "Easy enough, Pep," he said shrugging. "Can I ask what changed your mind?"

Pepper shrugged, and smiled bashfully. "I don't know. I guess the more I thought about it, the more I realized I don't really _need _a traditional wedding. After all, we're certainly _not _your most traditional couple." They both chuckled. Pepper continued. "And all I really want is something very simple, small, and not a lot of fuss. I've never wanted a huge wedding where there are _hundreds _of people, and _everyone _is staring at me in some giant white, frilly, wedding dress, and the whole thing is just _ridiculous..."_

"_Pepper_," Tony interrupted. "I _know_," he said, smiling.

Pepper furrowed her brow and smirked, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean you _know_?" she asked.

Tony chuckled to himself knowingly. "Oh, a certain slightly inebriated assistant of mine once divulged this information to me rather unwittingly while attending the Firefighter's Benefit Gala only a few short years ago," he replied, matter-of-fact.

Pepper's eyes went wide. "I _what_?!" she said, slapping a hand over her mouth after speaking.

Tony laughed out loud. "Don't worry, Potts, I didn't think anything other than how adorable it was that you felt comfortable enough with me at the time to tell me something so personal." He shrugged. "And it probably helped that you were a teensy tiny bit drunk at the time, too," he teased.

Pepper was speechless. She shook her head. "I can't believe I told you that!" she gasped. She broke into a sheepish grin, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment, and Tony pulled her into his arms again.

"It's _okay_, Pepper. _Obviously, _there was no harm done," he said, still chuckling to himself. "Well, not by _you_, anyway. After all, _you_ weren't the one that screwed that night up. _I_ was," he admitted.

Pepper smiled to herself. "You _still_ think about that night?" she asked.

Tony smiled. "Not so much now, obviously. But for a long time, it was _all _I could think about," he said quietly. "I spent my time wondering what could have happened between us if I _had_ just leaned in _closer_ and kissed you."

Pepper shook her head, and smirked playfully at him. "_Nope_," she said proudly. "Still wouldn't have happened, Stark. Even if I _was _as inebriated as you claim I was..."  
>"And you <em>were<em>," Tony interjected.

"Then you _still _would have had to work for _that _kiss," she quipped.

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he laughed out loud, "Don't I know it," he muttered,his eyes bright with adoration for her.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "So, back to the subject at _hand_," he said, looking intently into her eyes. "If it's not going to be June, then when should we plan for?"

Pepper shook her head. "I don't know," she said. She shrugged. "I guess...sometime after the holidays is a good place to start? And I'd need to make arrangements to fly my mother out. We'd have to figure out a small venue where we could do the ceremony. Oh! And, of _course_, invite only our closest friends, but not so many that it defeats the whole purpose of a small ceremony, or gets leaked to the paparazzi..."

Tony smiled as she spoke, the gears turning in his mind as she rattled off the details.

"... so I guess, all in all, we'll just have to work quickly and quietly to pull it all off, right?" she said, finally.

"Yeah," Tony said softly. He pursed his lips and squinted in thought for a moment, allowing his mind to shuffle and compartmentalize Pepper's words. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. "Sounds like you know what you want, Pep," he said finally, smiling at her warmly.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, I think I do," she said proudly.

Tony rubbed her upper arms lovingly. "Then it's what _I _want, too. Whatever makes you happy, baby," he said.

"Thank you," Pepper said sweetly, stretching up to peck his lips.

"Of course," Tony replied, kissing her back, and smiling knowingly to himself.

**Did I scare you like I scared Tony? Don't worry, dear! I wouldn't do that to you! (or would I? Mwahahahaha...)**

**And I didn't just make up that stuff about Pepper babbling to him at the Gala about her wedding. Read the novelization of Iron Man 1 to see for yourself, if you haven't already (in the now 7 years since it's release. ) ;) :) My God! Has it been that long?**

**A quick chapter, I know, compared to the last few, but we're slowly inching closer and closer to the glorious end! As always, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It keeps me going! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Pepper sighed and looked around the kitchen. "Now, for something sweet," she muttered. Tony watched her step away from him, and start rummaging around in the cupboards. "How about...Ah, _yes," _she said, smiling satisfactorily at what she found she could work with. She glanced over at Tony. "Homemade Brownies for dessert? We might even have some ice cream to go _with,_" she tempted.

Tony grinned. "You mean Pepper Potts' _world-famous _homemade brownies? Do you even need to ask?" he teased.

Pepper giggled. "They'll only take a second," she said. She began pulling out all of the ingredients from the pantry, and the eggs and butter from the fridge. Tony watched her work as she laid it all out on the counter, and then spun around to preheat the oven and gather spatulas, mixing bowls, a cake pan, and measuring cups and spoons.

He observed in amazement as she, from memory, whipped up the batter from scratch in record time. He slid up behind her, running his hands down her sides and around her behind, bending down to nuzzle her neck. "How do you _do_ that?" he murmured softly in her ear as she stirred.

"Do what?" she asked softly, unable to hide the goosebumps erupting on her skin from his soft touch.

Tony noticed this, and smiled to himself. "_This_," he said, motioning to what was happening on the counter in front of them. "From memory. It's _amazing_."

Pepper smiled shyly. "This recipe is permanently etched into my mind," she said. "These brownies are good for curing late-night chocolate cravings, or supplying a quick dessert on occasions such as _this," _she said, examining the batter, and then continuing to stir it. "Or...helping to _mend a broken heart,_" she said quietly, thoughtfully, and really to herself, a look of hurt from the past faintly crossing over her face.

Tony recoiled a little in surprise. "A broken heart, huh?" he said, frowning, and bending to the side to look at her. "Over who?"

"What? _Oh_," she said, turning to look at him, realizing she'd said that last bit out loud. She quickly turned back to her batter. "Nobody. It's not important."

"Huh," Tony said, thoughtfully. She'd peaked his curiosity, and now he really wanted to know the story. But a tiny bit of him also _didn't_ want to know, just for the simple fact that he didn't want to hear how someone had previously hurt Pepper. _His _Pepper. _It would probably just end up pissing me off, _he thought. _Still..._

Tony inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Bad break up, huh?" he asked finally, grimacing playfully.

Pepper shrugged. "Not..._exactly_," she said softly, turning to look at him again. "Just some..._disappointments,_" she said thoughtfully, looking into his eyes. She pursed her lips and slowly smiled a smile tinged with regret and sorrow.

Tony looked back at her, his face going from playful to serious and thoughtful as he read her expression. "_Oh_," he said softly, a little crestfallen, suddenly realizing what she was referencing from her past. _Their _past, truth be told.

Pepper sighed. "_But_," she said, smiling warmly. She reached back and dabbed the tip of a pointer finger into the batter, bringing it around to Tony's mouth. He gladly accepted it, gently grasping her hand and softly taking the tip of her finger into his mouth to lick it off. Pepper smiled sweetly. "I'd say that hurt has healed over _nicely_," she finished.

"Mmmmm, yummy," Tony said, smacking his lips. "So these are going to be happy brownies, now?" he teased. "Not sad brownies?"  
>Pepper giggled. "<em>Very <em>happy brownies," she replied.

Tony smiled warmly. "_Good_. Glad to here it," he said. "May they never be sad brownies again, Pep."

"I'll hold you to that," Pepper said, smirking. She pulled him closer by the front of his shirt, kissing his lips tenderly.

When the kiss broke, Tony dabbed his own finger into the batter. He slowly brought it back in Pepper's direction, heading for her mouth, but suddenly veering off to swipe his finger across the side of her throat. Pepper flinched and gasped. "Tony?!" she squealed.

"Oh no, would you look at that? Here, let me get that for you," he said, playfully, bending down to lick the chocolate off her neck. "Mmmmm, you taste _good," _he purred, smacking his lips, his eyes twinkling as he smirked at her mischievously.

Pepper giggled. "Goofball," she muttered.

She turned back around, and Tony jabbed his finger back into the batter, this time bringing a large glob to his own mouth. Pepper smacked his hand as he did it, and picked up the mixing bowl and a spatula to begin pouring the batter into the pan. She spun around and placed the pan into the oven, shutting the door. "30 minutes," she mumbled, setting the timer.

She turned around to find Tony cradling the bowl in the crook of his arm, happily licking her spatula. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes wide, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. She chuckled to herself and shook her head. He offered her the spatula and she took it from him. Tony reached into a drawer and grabbed a spoon, and they both dug into to finish it off.

When they were done, Tony took her spatula from her, and put the bowl, his spoon and the spatula in the sink. Pepper followed him, and he filled the bowl with soap and hot water. He bent to kiss her lips, flirtatiously flicking his tongue into her mouth and back out again. "Mmmmm, chocolate-flavored _Pepper_," he cooed. Pepper giggled.

He shut off the water once the bowl was full, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, I can think of some _other _fun things we could do with brownie batter," he rumbled seductively, cocking his eyebrow at her suggestively.

Pepper giggled and smirked at him. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," she purred back.

"Mmmmhmmm, you do that," he cooed. He kissed her lips eagerly, holding her even tighter. Pepper moaned and her knees went weak as she melted into his arms, her insides becoming jelly.

Just then, Tony lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He stepped over to the counter and set her down gently on the edge, kissing her hungrily. Pepper squeaked softly when he did this, and smiled into his intensifying kiss.

They kissed deeply, passionately, for several minutes, stopping ever so often for Tony to move his lips away from her's to gently nibble and kiss his way along her jawline and down her throat, only to return eagerly to her lips shortly after.

Pepper ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, her breathing becoming ragged and steamy as Tony worked her into a lather, showering her with wet, hot kisses and the occasional grind of his hips against hers.

Her head began to spin with arousal, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and moan softly as Tony worked her body. He moaned in reply, clearly aware of the effect he was having on her, and she on him in return as he reached up from his place at her throat to nibble her earlobe. Pepper shuddered in delight when he did this, and he chuckled smugly to himself.

He brought his gaze back to her's, resting his forehead on her's as they both were panting. "Tell me you won't miss this while you're gone," he murmured hoarsely.

Pepper smiled and nodded, still panting. "You _know_ I will," she said breathlessly.

Tony smiled in satisfaction. Just then, the oven timer went off. They both sighed regretfully. "That's your cue," Tony remarked, patting her thigh and stepping aside so she could slide off the counter.

Pepper stepped back down on to the floor, and grabbed her oven mitts. She opened the oven and pulled out her pan, spinning around to set it down on the counter. Tony closed the oven door for her.

"Those look _awesome,_" Tony said, inhaling deeply, stepping back up to her side. "They smell awesome, too."

"Well, hopefully they taste _awesome," _Pepper teased. "Now, we just need to let them cool," she said.

Tony shook his head emphatically. "I don't wanna wait," he said, pouting at her.

"Tony, we have to wait," Pepper explained. "Otherwise, they'll fall apart and you'll have a pile of brownie bits on your plate."

"Don't care," Tony said. He stepped over to grab a plate out of the cupboard, and then dug in a drawer for a fork. He handed both to her. "Gimme. I need brownie, bits or no, in my mouth, right _now_," he said firmly.

Pepper just looked at him blankly. Tony didn't flinch.

After a moment, Pepper surrendered. She chuckled at his child-like tenacity and proceeded to cut a chunk out of the pan, dumping it on his plate. It was, as predicted, very crumbly, but Tony's expression suggested he couldn't care less.

"Ice cream?" she asked, making her way to the freezer.

"What do _you _think?" he asked, already shoveling a huge bite into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

Pepper smiled and walked back over to the counter with the carton of vanilla ice cream she'd retrieved. She popped the lid off, and Tony motioned for her to pile it on. She obeyed, piling a large scoop on top of his brownie. He spun around and took a seat at the counter, laser-focused on his plate, eating his dessert eagerly.

"Well?" Pepper asked. "How are those brownie bits _now?_"

Tony looked at her and moaned again, smiling a dopey smile. "These. Are. _The_ best. Brownie bits...I've ever _had_," he said with a mouthful.

Pepper giggled. "I'm glad," she said. She got another plate and a fork, and carefully cut herself a piece, gingerly laying a small scoop of ice cream on top. She walked around the counter and sat down next to her euphoric fiance, he barely noticing on account of his sudden food stupor. She watched him as he ate, completely pleased at how happy he was.

Tony made quick work of his plate, and sucked his spoon happily when he was done with the last bite. Pepper finished hers and she collected their plates and forks. She set about washing her cooking utensils and bowls, and depositing their plates and forks into the dishwasher. She was intently finishing her chore when Tony surprised her by coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as she dried her hands on a dishtowel.

She rested her head back against his shoulder and he laid his lips on the top of her shoulder, kissing it lightly. He squeezed her lovingly, and she rested her arms on his, patting him affectionately.

"Thank you," he said softly. "This whole trip has been wonderful."

Pepper sighed, a twinge of sorrow in her voice. "It has," she agreed. "I hate to see it end."

She slowly turned around, and laid her head on his chest. He rested his head on the top of hers and began to slowly run a hand through her hair, as the other arm held her tightly around the waist. They stayed there for a few quiet moments, trying to soak in the last of the waning holiday.

The sun had fully set quite a while ago, though they hadn't noticed, and now the city lights were glowing outside, muted from the hazy frost in the air, making it seem like they were farther up in the clouds.

Tony laid a gentle kiss on the top of her her head. "Hey," he said. "I'll get some wine, and we can go relax by the fireplace, if you want? Just to wind down the day?" he asked.

Pepper raised her head to look into his eyes. "That sounds wonderful," she said gratefully.

"Great," Tony said, patting her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and walked away from her toward the bar. Pepper got two wine glasses out of the cabinet and joined him. Tony popped the cork and poured. Pepper took one graciously, and he grabbed the other one. He reached for her hand, and she let him lead her back over to the couch that faced the direction of the fireplace. Tony leaned his back against the armrest and laid one leg out across the cushions, motioning for Pepper to sit against him. She did, carefully laying her back against his chest, and laying her legs out in front of her. They settled into a comfortable position, and sipped their wine quietly, the soft glow from the Christmas lights and the flame in the fireplace dancing in their eyes and across their skin.

After a time, Pepper finished her wine, and leaned forward to put her glass on the coffee table. Tony gulped the rest of his down and handed it to her as well. She set both glasses down, and then leaned back again, snuggling into him as he wrapped both arms around her tightly. She sighed happily, and he kissed the top of her head again. They settled in again, remaining silent, both of them in quiet reflection over the past few days' events.

**I hope I'm not boring you! Thanks for sticking with me! Pepper's headed home soon, and Tony has some work to do if he plans to pull off his surprise. ** **And, if I know our favorite little tinkerer, he's gonna want to get a bit of a head start on things!**

**Thanks for all of your support! See you in chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Tony untied his tie and laid it on the dresser. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and untucked his shirt as he walked to the french doors of the hotel penthouse balcony and stepped outside. He took in a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. The night breeze lazily blew through his hair. He sighed, taking in the Venetian night. _

_The moon was shining bright above him, illuminating the water below. The hotel was on the edge of the city, so that you could see where the boats coming and going in the canals and where the harbor opened up to the ocean. It was a very peaceful place. _

_He smiled to himself as he looked out. The day had been filled with all kinds of things that would supply his happy memory banks for a long time to come. He'd been to Venice plenty of times before, but it had never struck him so much as it had on this trip. And he knew the reason why. Ms. Potts. Ms. Pepper Potts, he thought. He found her to be completely charming and wonderful to be around. Having her by his side in a city like Venice made it sparkle. He smiled as he thought of how in awe she'd been as they toured around, visiting St. Mark's Basilica and riding in the gondolas. Secretly, it warmed his heart to know how much she was enjoying herself. But it wasn't just that. She was the kind of person with whom he'd want to share all of these kinds of trips in the future. To say the least, she was a perfect traveling companion. She liked life to be simple, yet sophisticated. She was the pinnacle of class, and her presence breathed new life into his perspective and livened up his experiences with a vibrancy that was completely new to him. He suddenly noticed the beauty of the world around him with her near, and it made him feel, oh, what was the word? Happy. Yeah, that's it. Happy, he thought to himself. Jesus, Stark. You're going soft. His cheeks warmed and he shook his head in disbelief at this realization._

_Just then, Tony heard Pepper's balcony doors open and he turned to see her come out. Her bedroom had its own set of french doors that led out to the penthouse balcony, so when she saw him standing out there, she was startled._

_"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know..." she stammered._

_"No, stay! Stay!" Tony interjected. He smiled and motioned for her to join him. _

_Pepper blushed. "I just wanted to get some fresh air before,...I...went to bed," she stammered. She stepped next to him, and inhaled slowly. Tony watched as she closed her eyes, and smiled blissfully, the breeze gently blowing her hair, now, too._

_Pepper could feel his eyes on her. She glanced at him and smiled sheepishly. Tony smiled warmly back, his eyes sparkling. "I take it you're enjoying your time here, Ms. Potts?"_

_Pepper nodded. "Yes, Mr. Stark," she admitted. "Today was a lot of fun, I have to say."_

_Tony smiled in approval and patted her shoulder. "Glad to hear it," he said. Tony noticed the cool temperature of her skin. Pepper shivered slightly. _

_"You're cold," he said, instantly taking off his suit jacket. "Here. Let me just..." he mumbled awkwardly, as he slipped it around her shoulders._

_Pepper smiled, bashfully. "Oh, um. Th-thank you, Mr. Stark," she said, pulling it around her arms, feeling his warmth inside it. _

_"No problem," Tony said, suddenly closer to her than he'd been, and unable to stop looking into her eyes. They were frozen like that for a moment, before they noticed there was music drifting up from below them._

_Tony broke his gaze, and looked over the edge of the balcony. Pepper did the same, and they both spotted a violinist serenading a couple at the restaurant below._

_"Oh, how romantic," Pepper murmured._

_"Yeah," Tony said. He looked back at Pepper thoughtfully for a moment, and then extended his hand. "Care to dance, Ms. Potts?"_

_Pepper turned her gaze back to him and looked at him with a little surprise. A soft smile slowly broke across her lips and she silently accepted his hand. As she put her hand on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist. He held her other hand in his, and slowly they began to sway. _

_Pepper pursed her lips and looked off to the side, behind them. Tony watched her again for a few moments before he spoke. "Is this okay?" he asked her. "If not, we can..."_

_"Oh, no!" Pepper interrupted. "It's...fine. Perfectly fine," she said, nodding. She smiled bashfully. "It's just been a while," she said._

_"What has?" Tony asked, his over-sexualized brain trying to fill in the blanks of what she was talking about._

_"A while... since I've danced with a man," she said bashfully. "I'm sorry if I'm a little awkward."_

_"You're not awkward," he replied. "You're perfectly graceful, Pepper," he said. "As always."_

_Pepper scoffed. "Not always," she said. _

_"Yes, always," Tony argued. "Please. Some of those heels you wear? My God, woman. You couldn't pull off wearing some of those without having a teensy bit of grace."_

_Pepper chuckled. "Well, I suppose that is a skill that requires a little bit of training," she admitted. _

_"Of course, it does," Tony agreed, chuckling. They both fell silent, staring into each others eyes for a few moments before Pepper looked away bashfully. Tony shifted his gaze to the distance behind her, and cleared his throat. _

_Soon, he could feel Pepper's eyes on him again and he looked back to meet her gaze. "What?" he asked, smiling softly. _

_She shook her head, smiling softly back. "Nothing," she said. "This is nice."_

_Tony nodded in the affirmative. "It is," he said. He brought her hand to his chest and wrapped his around it protectively. Pepper moved closer into his embrace and ever-so-slightly rested the side of her head on the side of his. He let her, reciprocating the gentle gesture. _

_Tony slowly tightened his grip around Pepper's waist, wanting to have her as close to him as possible. It felt like she was a perfect fit, right there, in his arms, against his body. He wanted to retain as much detail about this moment as he could. A few wisps of her hair had brushed across his face in the breeze, and he'd caught the light scent of her perfume. It was a classic scent, very floral and spicy at the same time. He thought it might be Chanel No.5, or something else high-end. But whatever it was, it was intoxicating. _

_He took a moment to feel her hand in his. It was so delicate, petite, and soft, compared to his, and he hoped the callouses on his fingers weren't too rough to the touch for her. Lightly, he stroked her fingers with his thumb, and he noticed that she'd turned her head slightly inward to watch out of the corner of her eye. He turned his head slightly in the direction of her gaze. He could feel her warm breath on his face, and he smiled softly as their eyes drifted upward to meet each others glance. He let go of her hand at his chest, leaving it securely there as he reached up and gently brushed back her hair from her shoulder carefully. He ran his fingers down around her shoulder and down her back towards her waist, where he interlocked the fingers of that hand with the other._

_Despite his jacket being around her shoulders, goosebumps erupted on Pepper's skin. Tony had the sudden urge to plant soft kisses on her skin to quell the chill, but all he could do was gaze at her, his soft breathing nervously getting caught his chest. He could see the gears in her mind working, and suddenly words came out of her mouth, and the heady silence between them was broken._

_"Um, Mr. Andolli was nice," she said innocently, politely. "He seemed to enjoy talking with you."_

_Tony blinked, and slight look of disorientation came across his face. He cleared his throat, and stepped back slightly. He smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Yes, he is...nice. Um, my dad knew him for years. They worked together, so..." Tony said, shrugging. He shoved his hands back in his pockets, surrendering the moment with Pepper to memory only. "He always tells me to stop by when I'm in town."_

_"Mmmm," Pepper said, pursing her lips and nodding in understanding. "Well, he certainly seemed to appreciate the visit." Pepper said, chuckling awkwardly. Tony chuckled awkwardly back, and nodded, fighting the urge not to pull her back into his arms and kiss her. Hard. _

_Pepper sighed. "Well, Mr. Stark. Thank you for a lovely day, and, um... a lovely dance," she said, hastily slipping his jacket off her shoulders. She held it by two fingers out for him to grab. He slowly reached for it and tucked it over his arm, shoving his hand back in his pocket with an air of disappointment._

_"Anytime, Ms. Potts," he said, smiling with a hint of defeat in his eyes. "And thank you."_

_Pepper smiled and nodded. "Good night, then," she murmured. _

_Tony waved weakly as he watched her turn to leave. His eyes followed her as she stepped back through the balcony doors and into her room. He saw her turn around to close them, waving sheepishly to him one last time before closing the curtains and disappearing._

_Tony sighed again and slowly turned back around. It was silent now. The violinist had stopped playing, and Tony wondered if that was the universe's way of ending the moment between them, too. He frowned, bracing his arms against the stone railing of the balcony. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze in his hair again. He could still smell Pepper's scent on him, and relished it. "Ah, man. What're you thinking?" he muttered to himself. "Not Pepper, Stark. This is one you have to do right." Tony knocked his knuckle on the railing in affirmation to himself. He was realizing more and more how different Pepper was from his other assistants. Hell, she was unlike any of the other women he'd been with before. And he hadn't even been with her yet. "Probably never will," he admitted to himself, sadly. He knew that if he and Pepper ever did hook up, it would have to be for keeps. That's just how she was, and he knew it. She was the most trust-worthy, genuine, and capable person he knew. He'd really tried to put her through her paces in the last year, and she hadn't batted an eye. That was admirable in his book. And, though the temptation had been strong, he thought he'd done a good job of controlling his impulses around her. Well, as much as he could. He was still the infamous, always horny, always revved up, Tony Stark. So, he couldn't help at least fantasizing about what he and Pepper could do to each other given a late work night, or some kind of natural disaster forcing them to spend days locked away in his bedroom. Or his workshop. Or his living room, on the floor, in front of the fire place, naked..._

_The point was that all of the other assistants he'd hired had succumbed to his charms almost immediately, and, subsequently, had resigned after being left alone the next morning to realize that he wasn't in it for more than a cheap one-night stand. But with Pepper, he had a certain...respect for her. A need to honor her dignity. Mainly because she had proven herself worthy of the assistant position time and time again, but also because she expertly parried any of his advances with her quick wit and sharp tongue. It had become a game between them, him lobbing one in her direction and she swatting it away like a harmless house fly. He'd met his match with her, he knew. And didn't want to give that up. Not now. Not until, maybe, possibly, somewhere in the distant future, she'd agree that he'd earned the right to show her what being made love to really meant. Until then, the game would keep going._

_Tony sighed heavily. He turned back around and walked back through the french doors of his side of the hotel penthouse suite. He closed them behind him, and tossed his suit jacket on the chair next to the dresser. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and climbed into bed, turning the light out on the nightstand next to him, hoping that sleep would find him soon and he could put all of this aside for the night. But, much to both his delight and dismay, he just laid there, wide awake, staring at the ceiling, imagining Pepper in his arms again..._

Tony smiled to himself at this fond memory. He'd always wanted to go back there with Pepper and finish what had started between them that night. He found it odd that, in the few years that they'd been an actual couple, Venice had never made it into their plans for romantic vacations. _It wasn't for lack of trying,_ he admitted, remembering during the whole palladium-poisoning fiasco that all he'd wanted to do was run away somewhere with Pepper to try to forget he was dying, and Venice had been a suggestion Pepper had quickly vetoed, believing he was simply trying to run away from responsibility.

"Huh," he said to himself, working his jaw in thought. "Well, we should add _that_ one to the list," he muttered under his breath, referring to the list of honeymoon destinations he had in mind for them. He smiled satisfactorily to himself.

Just then, he felt Pepper shift a little in his arms, and he heard her moan softly before settling back into position. He realized her body had become very relaxed against him, and her breathing was soft and deep.

He bent slightly to the side to try to see her face. Sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. She'd dozed off, and was snuggled into his chest, fast asleep.

Tony smiled and pulled her gently into the crook of his inside arm, simultaneously scooping the other arm under her legs. He slowly turned his body so that both of his feet were on the ground, and then he leveraged himself and Pepper up off the couch, trying not to disturb her.

Tony stayed stone still for a moment when he stood up, as Pepper snaked an arm up around his neck, and nuzzled his chest, sighing softly again before going back into her deep slumber. Tony smiled as he slowly made his way past the front of the couch and toward the stairs up to their bedroom. Step by step, with her sleeping soundly in his arms, he cautiously walked up the stairs, trying not to jostle her with each step.

Reaching the top, he smiled proudly that he'd managed not to wake her. "JARVIS," he whispered. "A night light in our room, please?" he asked as he made it the short distance down the hallway to their bedroom doorway.

The A.I responded by alighting the lamps in their bedroom to a very dim glow, just enough for Tony to be able to make out the furniture in the room. He silently made his way over to the edge of their bed, and slowly, gently, laid his love down, carefully sliding his arms out from underneath her. He pulled the blankets up over her, looking at her fondly. He bent down, and planted a delicate kiss to her temple before silently exiting the room.

Closing the door to just a thin crack, he walked back down the hallway and jogged down the stairs, walking briskly to his study on the first floor. "JARVIS, ready to work?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, Sir," the A.I responded.

"Perfect," Tony said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together eagerly as he flopped into his desk chair and spun around to face his computer screens. "I need you to create a new file on my private server. Password protected, of course. This one's top secret, J."

"Aren't they _all_, Sir?" the A.I quipped. "And shall I make the password the usual?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Pepper's birthday won't do on this one. Even _she _can't see_ this_ file." Tony smirked to himself. "No, make the password on this..." he said, trailing off in thought. "Twelve...thirty one, if you please?" he said finally.

"Certainly. And the file's name, Sir?"

Tony thought for a moment, running his hand over his goatee. "Yeah, call it... _the Stark/Potts matrimonial_ _protocol_," he decided.

"Am I correct in assuming a congratulations is in order, Sir?" the AI responded.

"You _would _be correct in assuming that, yes," Tony replied.

"Then, congratulations, Sir," the AI said. "How did you finally convince her to say yes?"

"Oh, _ha ha_," Tony said, sarcastically. "When did I program you to have a sense of humor, J?"

"May 29th, 1992, Sir, if you consider the date of my creation. And am I not designed to be intelligent?" JARVIS argued. "Surely, you would expect me to learn my responses from observing and recording _your_ response patterns."

Tony scoffed and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, the student becomes the teacher, or whatever. I get it, J. _Sheesh_," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Can we get off this and onto what I'm really here for? Pepper's asleep upstairs, and I know I won't have all night to do this."

"Of course, Sir. What are you requiring?"

"First thing's first," Tony said. "I need to email the guys. Tell 'em I need their help with something, and in short order. For some of them, it's basically an invite. But for others, I've got individual assignments, so take down the following, J..."  
>Tony proceeded to dictate memos to each of the Avengers, letting them know that in a few short days, he would need them gathered in New York, with each other their individual assignments completed if he gave them one.<p>

"And finish off by saying that I understand a few of them may find this to be a gross misuse of company time and personnel, but that I sincerely hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive just this one transgression, given the circumstances."

"Anything else to include, Sir?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Sign it and send it, J. And stick their responses in the new folder."

"Very well, Sir."

"Great. _Now," _Tony said, popping his phone out of his pocket, and tossing it in his hand. "Time to _personally_ call a certain Colonel James Rhodes with the news."

Tony dialed his number, and it began to ring. He heard Rhodey pick up. "Okay, what did you do?" his friend answered.

Tony grimaced. "What? What do you mean, 'what did I do'?"

"I mean, you _never_ call this late. So either you're too drunk to go home, and need a place to crash, or Pepper's kicked you out, _and you need a place to crash._"

Tony spluttered and laughed loudly. "Wow," he said. "Well, first of all, we're in New York, right now, so Pepper would just have to deal with my sorry ass if I _had _done anything wrong, which I _haven't_. And, two, can't a guy call his best friend to tell him he's getting married?"

There was dead silence on the other end. "Shut up," Rhodey said plainly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Shut up," Rhodey said again. "You're lying. You think this is funny, huh? Does Pepper know what you're doing right now? She'd have a _fit_ if she knew you were trying to prank me like this."

"Why? She's wearing an engagement ring, so I'm sure she'd be fine with it," Tony replied proudly.

"Shut up," Rhodey said again. "You're serious? You _actually _asked her?"

"I actually asked her."  
>"And she <em>actually<em> said yes?"  
>"She <em>actually <em>said yes."

More silence. "You..._crazy...bastard_!" Rhodey exclaimed joyfully. "You're finally gonna do it! You're finally gonna marry that poor girl?!"

Tony laughed heartily. "Uh, yeah, man, I am," Tony said happily.

"So when did you do it?" Rhodey asked.

"Christmas Eve. It was _definitely_ one of my better masterpieces," Tony bragged. "My plan was _spotless._ She didn't suspect a _thing_."

"Wow, man. Good for you guys, you know? I couldn't be happier for you," Rhodey gushed.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Tony said, beaming. "So, I need to know something. How soon can you make it to New York?"  
>Rhodey stammered. "Uh...I don't know. Maybe...next week? A few days? Why?"<br>Tony grinned. "_Well_," he said. "I have another _big _surprise planned for Pepper here on New Year's Eve. _And _I just might have a part for you to play in it. You in?"

**Ooooo! Here we go! SO excited to show you what I've cooked up! It getting closer! Won't be long now! **

**Just as a side note: That sequence in Venice is one from another fic that I wrote a while back, and I'm hoping it will prove worthy enough to share with you guys in the not-so-distant future. *wink***

**Quick! Another trivia question. Hopefully, a little tougher than last time! Ah-hem...**

**What significance does the date, May 29th, ****_actually have _****to our lovely Mr. Stark? Tick-tock, tick-tock. **

**Do you know? You will in the next chapter, via author's note. **

**Tee hee! See you in number 20! :D**

**As always, thanks for all of your support, reviews, following, and favoriting! On to the next!**


	20. Chapter 20

Tony finished his conversation with Rhodey, and came to bed. He carefully climbed in next to Pepper, who was still sleeping right where he left her before. He pulled her into his arms, facing his chest. She moaned softly, and snuggled against him. "Mmmmm,where were you?" she asked him in a sleepy murmur.

"Just getting some things set up for tomorrow. It's okay, baby, just go back to sleep," he replied softly, brushing her hair back from her face, and gently kissing her forehead.

Pepper nodded, and sighed softly. Tony smiled softly, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as short time later.

The next morning, Pepper awoke to find herself in their bed, and wrapped tightly in Tony's arms, still facing his chest. She sleepily opened her eyes and looked around, realizing that they both were in their bed, and she had no recollection of how they got there. She looked up at him.

He must have sensed her awaken because he grumbled a little, and then inhaled and exhaled deeply. But his eyes stayed closed.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered softly.

"Hmmmm? What, baby?" he muttered back sleepily.

"How did we get up here? I don't remember coming to bed," she asked softly.

Tony kept his eyes closed, but frowned a little. "You fell asleep on the couch. So I carried you up here," he mumbled. "Now, shhhhh, it's too early," he said, gently rubbing the back of her head with his finger tips. "We're not supposed to be awake yet."

Pepper closed her eyes, and tried to nuzzle back into his chest to go back to sleep, but, per her usual, her brain sparked to life, and she was now wide awake.

After a few minutes, she gave up and decided to let Tony sleep while she got in the shower. She slowly, carefully, lifted his arm up off her body. She sat up, and gently laid it back down. He instantly rolled to his stomach and turned his head the other way, quickly settling in and beginning to lightly snore.

"Phew," Pepper mouthed. She gingerly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and got undressed in the mirror while the water warmed up. She looked at her reflection, and frowned a little at the thought that she'd be leaving Tony here for almost a whole week by himself. For a long time now, every time they were apart, she felt like she wasn't whole. Like something was missing, until they could reunite. She smiled to herself. _It's called being in love with your soul mate, _she thought. _Funny, I never thought I'd find mine. _She raised her hand up to look at her engagement ring, and smiled to herself, though still feeling some sorrow about having to leave.

She knew Tony would probably work obsessively on something while she was gone. It was inevitable. She knew he just couldn't help himself. As he mentioned, he had plans for her return, and needed this time to pull it together. What those plans were, though, she couldn't imagine, but it excited her to no end to find out. He was pretty creative when he wanted to be, and his grand schemes for the two of them were always exciting.

She hoped that, whatever it was that he was working on, however, would be enough to keep the nightmares at bay. She was grateful that he hadn't had any since they'd come to New York for the holiday, but a small, vibrating anxiety over the possibility of it was ever-present in the back of her mind, regardless. It was frightening to watch him go through it, and she hated the thought of him waking up alone, and totally terrified.

Pepper pursed her lips, and furrowed her brow as she stepped over into the now steaming shower stall. She sighed. "All I can do is hope for the best," she murmured finally.

A short time later, Tony padded into the bathroom sleepily. "My bed is missing a certain red-head," he told her, lifting the toilet seat up to pee. Once he was finished, and had flushed, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. He put his hands on his hips and faced Pepper, looking at her with a wide grin as he watched her wash. She smiled at him coyly.

"May I ask _why?_" he asked.

Pepper shrugged, finishing up, and turning off the shower. She opened the door and stepped out, grabbing a towel off the warming rack close by. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you," she cooed, raising up to kiss the tip of his nose affectionately.

Tony stayed put, hands on hips, as he watched her dry off. He cocked an eyebrow. "I hope you don't think you're leaving any time _soon,_" he purred. She giggled as she stepped over to the vanity and grabbed her toothbrush. She put toothpaste on the bristles and set about brushing her teeth, watching him in the mirror. He turned around and leaned on the counter with one hand, crossing his feet and resting his other fist on his hip. He waited patiently for her to answer.

She spit, rinsed her mouth and her toothbrush, and wiped her lips with a hand towel. "It would be silly of me to leave right now since _someone _booked my flight for _noon, _now _wouldn't it?_" she replied, smiling coyly.

"Yeah, but I know you and what you think passes for punctuality," Tony retorted, standing back upright to grab his toothbrush. He put toothpaste on it, and brushed vigorously for a few minutes as Pepper towel dried her hair. He spat, rinsed and wiped his mouth, turning to face her. "If it were up to you, we'd be loading up right now to leave for the airport, getting there _far _too early, and waiting for _far_ too long, for a flight that's leaving at _noon."_

"Well, there _is _usually traffic, Tony," she replied. "This _is _New York, after _all." _

"Well, you were promised a farewell this morning," Tony said, sidling up to her side and pulling her naked body into his arms. "And a _farewell _is what you shall have," he purred. He bent down and kissed her lips softly just before he moved farther down to kiss her throat, just below her earlobe. He ran a hand down her back and around her behind, cupping it. He raised back up to kiss her deeply, pulling her thigh up around his hip. Pepper moaned into his kiss, getting lightheaded from the suddenly arousing attention.

Tony gently broke the kiss, pulling back to look at her with a smolder. He grasped her hand and gently turned her away from him, but slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. "I need _you _to remain naked. And go lie on your front, waiting for me, on our bed. Got it, Potts?" he purred in her ear.

Pepper squeaked at the smoky arousal in his voice, her spine tingling. She bit her lip and nodded profusely.

"_Good_," he murmured. "Now, _go._ I'll be out in a second," he said, patting her bottom once.

Pepper jolted a little when he did that, not out of hurt but out of surprise, and did as instructed, walking back in and lying on her stomach on the bed. She rested her arms up around her head, bent at the elbows, and had her head turned to the side. Her insides fluttered with anxious anticipation of what Tony was going to do to her in this position.

Pretty soon, she heard him come out of the bathroom. She saw out of the corner of her eye that he'd stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs, and that he was carrying a black, glass bottle with an ornate, exotic-looking label on it.

He walked to her side of the bed, instructing her to move to the center. She scooted over, and he climbed on the mattress next to her, swinging a leg over to straddle her hips. She heard him unscrew the lid to the bottle he was carrying. "Just relax, Pep," he said softly. "You'll probably remember this stuff. And as I _recall,_" he said, pausing to, as she could only guess, pour a bit of what was in the bottle into the palm of his hand. She felt him move over the top of her to put the bottle on the night stand. "You _thoroughly _enjoyed what I did with it the first time I did it this to you," he said, in sexy, rumbly baritone.

Gradually, Pepper could feel his hands on her back as he began moving in slow, deep, sensual circles from the top of her shoulders down her torso to the dimples in her lower back. The scent of jasmine and sandalwood filled the air, the oil warming slightly when it came in contact with her skin, sparking a very fond memory. "Mmmmmm," Pepper moaned, already liquifying under his touch. "_Wine country,_" she said, dreamily.

"That's right, baby," she heard him say. "Remember that trip?"

Pepper moaned again. "How could I forget?" she purred. "It was..._spectacular."_ She was referring to the time Tony took her away for a road trip up to wine country. He showed her a magnificent weekend, filled with wine, romance, the best sex of her life, and _lots _of it. One particular session included a very sensual, very _blind-folded, _full body massage from him using this same scented oil he was using now. And she was getting very turned on just _thinking_ about it.

She felt Tony run his thumbs up her spine, applying gentle pressure, and then separating his hands out over her shoulders and down her upper arms. She could hear the sound of his soft breathing, and feel his gentle breath on her neck. His chest felt warm on her skin as she felt him lower down over the top of her. "Feel good?" he murmured in her ear.

Pepper couldn't form the words at the moment, so she just moaned, smiled and nodded affirmatively. She felt Tony slowly raise back up and repeat the pattern a few more times before moving his hands to tenderly, nimbly work her shoulders. She felt him pause and reach back over her, undoubtedly to get more massage oil, and then he quickly returned to the task at hand. He slid his hands up to her neck, and brushed her hair to the side, being careful not to pull it, before he kneaded her muscles. Pepper tilted her face downward to give him better access, and moaned in great approval.

She felt Tony press his fingers into her flesh, kneading and working it patiently and slowly until she was just sure it was going to melt into his hands. Gradually, he worked out across the tops of her shoulders and back down her arms, this time moving down to her forearms. He gently brought one arm behind her back, so that it was at her waist, palm up, and bent at the elbow. He began massaging her hand, going from the palm and working outward toward the end of each digit. Once he was finished with that hand, he did the same with the other hand.

Soon, Pepper felt Tony scoot back off her hips, and gently climb off the side of the bed. "Don't tell me it's over already?" she begged, turning her head to look at him.

Tony chuckled and smiled, grabbing the oil off the nightstand. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I still have to do your legs." He smirked to himself. "_And, _your _front_," he said, pumping his eyebrows. Pepper giggled softly. "But I'm going to use a little different technique for _that,_" he teased.

Pepper watched as he climbed back up on the bed and sat down on his knees beside her. He poured some more oil into the palm of his hand. He set the bottle down and rubbed his palms together. Slowly, he slid his hands down one of her thighs, kneading her muscles in a rhythmic, circular pattern. Pepper moaned in pleasure, his hands expertly working out the tension she never knew she was even carrying in her body. He pressed the heel of a hand on the back of her thigh while pressing the heel of the other on the top, moving all the way down, and back up, and again. He went back to kneading her body, moving from her thigh all way down to her ankle. He did this several more times, but on the last time, when he'd come back up to the very top of her thigh, he snuck a gentle push into her warm center with just the tips of his fingers, making her softly jolt with arousal. "Now, I _know _you're enjoying this," he cooed, going back to massaging her leg.

He repeated the cycle on the other leg, working slowly and thoroughly. After working this leg for a few minutes, he made one last pass, moving all the way down to her ankle. "Okay, time to flip," he said.

Pepper rolled over, and he grabbed the massage oil bottle, moving up toward her head. He sat down on the side of the bed, dangling one leg over the side, facing her. He poured more oil into his palm, and rubbed his hands together again. Pepper watched him, and smiled blissfully. He smiled lovingly back at her as he picked up the arm closest to him. He held her hand gently in one of his, holding her arm up slightly while he massaged with the other. "How am I doing?" he asked.

"It's _terrific_," Pepper said, slurring the words out of pure relaxation.

Tony smiled and bent down to softly kiss her lips before sitting back up to continue massaging.

They stayed silent as he worked intently, except for the occasional soft moan coming from Pepper. When he was finished with that arm, he sweetly kissed the back of her hand and laid it softly back down. He gently braced his body against hers to be able to reach the other arm. He repeated the same massaging motion on this arm now, with Pepper watching him dreamily, her expression dopey, obviously fueled with endorphins.

When Tony was done with that arm, he kissed the back of her hand and laid it back down. He smirked at her, knowingly. "Now comes the _good _part," he purred.

**Pretty sweet, right? And why shouldn't Tony treat her to a massage the morning before she leaves? (And, pssst, the "wine country" scene is another reference to another lengthy fic I started writing a long time ago. Don't worry! I'll post it soon as well!)**

**And I have a trivia question to answer for you, don't I? Drum roll please...**

**The reason why May 29th is a significant date to Tony is because it's his birthday. (His birth date was May 29th, 1970, to be exact. Seriously. Look it up.) In ****_this _****story, I also made JARVIS's creation date May 29th, 1992 (my idea, not Marvel's. SO probably can't look ****_that _****one up). This would've been the birthday ****_after _****his parents were killed. I leave you to work out the rest...**

**As always, thank you for continuing to follow along! And I love those reviews! Keep it up! See you in 21!**


	21. Chapter 21

Pepper gazed dreamily out the car window, watching the buildings start to pass by, her skin still smelling of jasmine and sandalwood and her body and mind still in a state of total, satiated relaxation. She felt Tony grab her hand as soon as they left the Tower garage and pulled onto the street, and she turned her head to see him kiss the back of it tenderly. She smiled softly at him, and he winked at her, smiling warmly back.

After her _better-than-heaven_ massage from Tony, he'd taken his time to tenderly, sensually, make love to her, showering her body with kisses and whispering sweetly to her things like, "I love you," and "You're so beautiful" while staring deeply into her eyes. His touch was extra gentle, and it was almost as if he was trying to memorize every curve of her body with his fingers. When the passion began to build, he'd held her close, their bodies working in tandem as they climaxed together, moaning and calling each others names softly until Tony enveloped her mouth with his and pushed them both over the edge.

Afterwards, they'd just remained where they were, not wanting their embrace to end until the very last second when they both knew their time alone together had run out, and Pepper _had _to get ready to go. Even _then_, when Tony had surrendered and slid to the side to allow Pepper to get up, he crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there, grabbing her hand as soon as she stood up, slowly turning her back around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let him, helplessly unable to resist. He looked up at her with forlorn eyes, and she stroked his lips softly with the pad of her thumb. They both silently stared into each others eyes for several moments, until Pepper bent down and kissed his lips sweetly, cupping his cheek. "I have to go," she whispered into his ear, the ache of their impending goodbye suddenly striking her heart with an icy stab.

"I know," he whispered hoarsely back. Pepper stood back up and he hugged her to him, resting his head on her stomach. Pepper ran her hands through his hair, and he closed his eyes, relishing her touch.

"It's only five days," she said softly, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yeah, I know. 5 days," Tony said. He pulled back as he broke his hold around her waist and rubbed his hands up and down her sides, looking at her bashfully. He shook his head. "So,why is this so hard? We've done this before, right?"

Pepper looked down at him and smiled lovingly. "It's because we're soul mates," she murmured, smiling. She held up her left hand and waggled her ring finger. "And now it's _official_," she said. "Goodbyes are gonna be hard from this point forward."

Tony smiled sadly and chuckled, despite himself. After a moment, his face went sullen again. "I'm gonna miss you," he said sadly, looking back up at her.

Pepper smiled weakly back at him, her brow furrowed. "I'll miss you _more_," she said. "But I'm only a phone call away."

"Or a text? Or a Skype call? Or an emergency plane ride?" Tony said, wincing directly after, knowing he was being foolish.

Pepper chuckled. "Or you could remember this was _your _idea in the first place," she teased.

Tony nodded and shrugged. "I know," he said. "And that's how it has to be this time. But I _promise, _Pepper. It'll be _worth it_," he resolved with a sense of conviction he hadn't displayed about this before.  
>Pepper studied his face, a little taken aback at the seriousness of his expression. She nodded. "Okay," she said, smiling weakly. She nodded again. "Okay, Tony. I believe you."<p>

When they both were ready to go and they'd climbed into the elevator, Pepper had wrapped her arms around one of Tony's and squeezed it. He bent to kiss the top of her head, and then laid the side of his head on hers. They rode to the parking garage in silence.

When they'd walked out of the elevator toward the town car, Happy was looking at them very expectantly, wearing a goofy grin. "So?!" he'd asked Pepper, positively vibrating with anticipation. "He did it, didn't he? He popped the question?!" the driver had blurted out to her.

Tony winked at Pepper before speaking, "Uh, yeah, Hap. Could we not talk about that? She hasn't given me an answer yet," he said, trying to look serious.

Pepper smacked his shoulder, and Tony flinched. He chuckled as Pepper held out her hand to Happy. Happy looked like he was going to faint on the spot. "Oh, Pepper, it looks _gorgeous _on you," he cooed. "See? Didn't I _tell _you he wasn't going to disappoint?" he gloated. Pepper just smiled and nodded, chuckling. He looked mirthfully at the two of them. "So happy for you guys. _Really_. I can't say it enough," he said. He shook Tony's hand vigorously, and gave Pepper a big bear hug around the shoulders. She and Tony both looked at each other and chuckled happily at his overwhelming excitement for them. "Oh, you guys are the greatest, you know? You_ really_ are," he said, as they piled into the car. Tony gave Pepper a knowing look and she smiled bashfully, her cheeks blushing at Happy's outpouring.

Once settled in, and on the road, they'd remained fairly silent during the ride, both dreading their inevitable goodbye. They rode most of the way holding hands until Happy pulled up to the private hangar at LaGuardia International Airport where one of the Stark jets was waiting on the tarmac. "Here we go, guys. Right on schedule," Happy announced.

Pepper noticed Tony's grip tighten on her hand as they both watched Happy get out of the car, and walk around to Pepper's side to open the door. Pepper moved to get out but Tony stopped her, lifting his thumb and forefinger to her chin, turning her head to him. "Ton-" she tried to say to protest before he crashed their lips together, kissed her hard. Happy noticed this and his cheeks instantly blushed. He turned his head, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

After a moment, Tony slowly broke the kiss, and Pepper slowly opened her eyes, trying to steady herself. She blinked, her head a little light. Tony just smiled. After a moment, Pepper smiled back, and went to get up out of her seat.

Tony followed her out of the car, buttoning the middle button on his long black wool coat. The late December air was brisk and they both shivered at the sudden chill. While Happy got Pepper's bags out of the trunk, Tony offered Pepper his arm. She took it, and he lead her to the foot of the jet's stair case. She stopped and turned to face him one last time.

He looked into her eyes for a long moment before moving to rest his head on her forehead. "I already miss you," he said sadly.

Pepper raised her hands to cup his cheeks. "Awww," she said, sheepishly, his puppy dog eyes burrowing a hole in her heart. "It'll be _fine_, I promise. It'll be over before you know it."

He raised his hands to grasp her wrists, stroking them with his thumbs. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Call me the _second_ you touch down," he said. "Promise?"

"I promise," she said, moving her hands to his lapels. "In fact, I'll call you over Kansas," she teased. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Shit!" she said. "My mom! I forgot to call my mom yesterday!"

Tony chuckled. "Well, I _did _keep you pretty well preoccupied," he teased.

Pepper shook her head. "I'll have to call her on the plane! Oh, she's gonna _kill_ me," she said. "I _always _call her on holidays! Damn it, what was I thinking?" she admonished herself. After a minute, Pepper's expression softened. "Well," she said, shrugging. "At least I have some good news to share with her, right?" she said, snaking her arms up around Tony's neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Damn_ right," he said, smirking. "She'll be happy. Your mom _loves _me," he touted, smirking and shrugging his shoulders cockily.

Pepper chuckled. "Yes, she does," she said. "And you're right. She'll be _thrilled_." Pepper reached up to kiss his lips again, but they were quickly interrupted by the head stewardess, who suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The plane is ready for take off, Ms. Potts," she said cheerfully. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Pepper said, looking back at the woman and then turned her gaze slowly toward Tony again.

"That's your cue, Potts," he said. Pepper nodded sadly. "A kiss for good luck?" he said, quirking up one corner of his mouth sheepishly, and wincing.

Pepper smiled softly and raised her lips up to his. Tony cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "And one for the road," he whispered softly, when the kiss broke, softly pecking her lips again.

They pulled back to look at each other, and Pepper slowly stepped out of his embrace. Tony reluctantly let go of her, his grip sliding from her shoulder to her forearm down to her hand. He squeezed it one more time before letting go. She smiled weakly at him before turning to walk up the steps. Once at the top, she turned to wave at him, and he winked, mouthing "I love you," and smiling forlornly.

Pepper nodded and smiled forlornly back. "I love you, too," she mouthed back as she disappeared inside the plane's cabin.

Tony slowly walked backwards a few paces, keeping his eyes on the plane, until finally turning toward the car. Happy silently opened the door and Tony climbed inside. "Just stay until they take off, Hap," he instructed, when Happy climbed back into the driver's seat.

The ground crew raised the stairs, and flagged the plane for take off, and the engines fired up with a loud whine. The plane began to push back from the hangar and turn toward the edge of the runway. Tony swallowed hard as he watched it pick up speed, until finally he saw it leave the ground and the landing gear tuck into the underbelly, the plane growing more and more distant above the horizon in the west. Once he could no longer make it out in the sky, he sighed heavily. "Alright, Hap," he said softly. "Let's go home."

**Goodbyes suck when you're in love, even if it's just for a few days. And you're also no good without each other, right? So we'll see how well Tony holds it together here. After all, he's got work to do.**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying catching what I'm throwing! LOL! Thanks so much for the reviews, etc.! See you in 22! (Phew!) **


	22. Chapter 22

Pepper watched out the window as the plane gained altitude. She sighed heavily. "Back to the grind," she murmured.

Once the plane leveled out at elevation, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number listed as _Mom-Marilynn Potts_. It began to ring.

"Hello?" the woman on the other end said.

"Hello, mama. How are you?" Pepper said sweetly, but with a little regret in her voice.

"Well, Ginny, honey! My goodness!" her mother exclaimed with a thick Missouri drawl. Her mother had grown up in Missouri, but moved to Kansas when she married Pepper's father, where they farmed and worked all of her childhood. Hearing her mother's sweet Southern voice made her feel all warm and fuzzy, like being wrapped in a thick blanket in front of a cozy fire.

"Mama, I am _so _sorry for not calling on Christmas," Pepper said regretfully.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's no bother! You know, your Auntie and your cousins were here for dinner yesterday! And we were so busy cooking up a storm, I probably wouldn't have been able to talk long anyway!" her mother exclaimed, laughing jovially.

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, and laughed with her. "So, it sounds like you had a good Christmas, then?" she asked.

"Oh, it was _wonderful,_" she replied. "And _you_, sweetie? What did you and _Mr. Tony_ do for your holiday?"

Pepper chuckled to herself. Her mother always affectionately referred to Tony as _Mr. Tony _because she knew of Tony's stature, but was completely unaffected by it, so it was a bit of a running joke between the three of them. It was one of the things that was special about Marilynn and Tony's relationship- he felt like he could be himself around her because she didn't look at him through the lens that most of the public did. To her mother, Tony was just a regular guy who was funny, sweet, handsome, and cared deeply for her daughter. And that was all that mattered to her.

"Well, mama," Pepper said, her cheeks blushing from the thought of what she had to tell her. "I have some news."

She heard a gasp on the other end of the line. Pepper inhaled and exhaled sharply. She proceeded. "Tony asked me to marry him," she said proudly.

"Oh!" her mother squealed. "And you said?!..." she asked excitedly.

Pepper giggled. "I said _yes, _of _course," _she replied happily.

"Oh, Ginny!" she squealed again. "Just a minute, darlin'." Pepper heard a rustling, and her mother's muffled voice. "Hey, everybody? Ginny says she and Mr. Tony are getting married!" she heard her exclaim. Pepper heard some voices cheer in the background, and she giggled.

Her mother came back on the line. "I just had to tell everyone the news!" she said breathlessly.

"Who's there?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, your Auntie and cousins are still here. They stayed over last night," Marilynn explained. "So, when are you planning the wedding for?"

"We don't have a date set yet, but we're thinking sometime _soon_. You know me. I don't want anything extravagant. Just a simple ceremony is all. But as soon as we decide when and where, we're flying you out on the jet, okay?" Pepper said.  
>"Okay, Ginny. My goodness!" her mother said. "I can hardly wait to give that Mr. Tony a big hug!"<p>

Pepper smiled and chuckled. "Of course, mama. He sends his love, too," Pepper said sweetly. She sighed. "Well, I won't keep you. I know you've got company," she said.

"Okay, honey. You tell that man of yours welcome to the family!" her mother said warmly.

Pepper beamed. "I will. I love you! Talk to you soon," she said.

"Love you, too, darlin'!" her mother said.

They said their goodbyes, and Pepper hung up, smiling to herself. She sat back in her seat and laid her head back. Something had occurred to her. Tony had been alone in the world for so long, and now he was going to get to be part of a family again. Sure, they could be a raucous bunch and were a bit more "small town in rural America" than anything Tony had been exposed to before, but they were honest, down-to-earth people that appreciated good food, good friends, good family, and making good memories. Her mother had welcomed him with open arms the first time they met, and Pepper could see the genuine delight in Tony's eyes at the warm reception, and acceptance, from her. From then on, they referred to each other as "Mr. Tony" and "Mama Potts" affectionately, and Pepper couldn't have loved it more.

An excitement fluttered in her belly over the prospect of what would be happening in the next few months. She gazed out the window, lazily fiddling with her engagement ring while daydreaming about what married life would be like with one _Mr. Tony._

Tony was solemnly silent on the car ride back to the Tower, as he gazed out the window. Happy kept glancing back at him in the rear view mirror. Finally, the driver spoke up.

"Hey, you okay, boss?" he asked.

Tony flicked his eyes to the mirror to meet his gaze. He smiled sheepishly and sighed. "Yeah, Hap," he said, nodding. "I'm fine, buddy. Just missing Pepper."

Happy smiled and nodded in understanding. "Kinda feels like your other half is missin', huh?" he offered.

Tony nodded again in agreement, and sighed. "Sure _does. _And it sounds like you can speak from experience. Care to elaborate?"

It was Happy's turn to smile sheepishly. "Yeah, let's just say, I've been in love before. It didn't work out, but, you know..." the driver said, trailing off. His cheeks blushed.

"Oh, _okay,_ now we're getting somewhere!" Tony teased, smirking. "Come on, Hogan, spill it. Who was she? What was her name?" he prodded.

Happy chuckled to himself. "She was uh...this _nurse_," he said. "From when I was in the hospital last year? Yeah._ Irene_. 'Member her?"

Tony nodded. "_Irene_," he said, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, she was the red head, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's her," Happy said. "She was..._really somethin',_" he mused.

Tony smiled. "So, did you guys go out at all?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, quite a few times, after I got out. She and I liked a lot of the same things, you know? Beer and pizza, boxing..."

"Downton Abbey," Tony quipped, under his breath.

Happy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yeah," he said, looking at Tony curiously. "How'd you know that?"  
>Tony smirked at his driver knowingly and shrugged. "Eh, just a hunch, Hap," he said. "So, uh, why aren't you still together? What happened?"<p>

Happy shrugged. "She left to go be a nurse at a hospital in San Francisco," Happy said sadly.

Tony watched his friend for a moment before speaking. "Seems like you really cared about her," Tony said quietly.

Happy nodded silently, and chewed his lip, looking away from Tony's gaze in the mirror.

"Hey, Hap?" Tony asked. "What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

Happy returned his gaze to his boss and shrugged. "I dunno know, boss. Nothin'?"

Tony smirked knowingly. "You still got her number?"

Happy grinned bashfully. "_Yeah_, I _do_," he said.

Tony straightened up in his seat, and cleared his throat. "Well, let me tell you just what I have in mind, Mr. Hogan," he said, trying to sound official. He proceeded to tell Happy about the surprise he was planning for Pepper. And the more Happy heard, the more excited he was about it.

"...So, as you can see, on such an _occasion_, it might be a good time to have a _date," _Tony finished. "Don't most people bring dates to these kinds of things anyway?"

Happy nodded.

"What do you think she'll say?" Tony asked.

"If she doesn't have to work, she'll say yes!" Happy said.

"You're sure?" Tony said.

"I'm sure, boss. She'll love the idea of flying to New York to be together for New Year's. And it's awfully kind of you to want to include us in your, eh..._plan,_" Happy said slyly, smiling widely.

"No problem, Hap. I figure,_ I_ get to spend New Year's with the woman I love. Why shouldn't _you_, right?"

Happy chuckled and nodded. "And what a New Year's it'll be, huh?" he said. "One that_ nobody's_ gonna forget."

"_That's_...the _idea_," Tony said, smiling slyly to himself.

**Thank you sooooo much, all of you, for your reviews and support! I love it! And I'm happy you're still enjoying this little ditty! This little "22 chapter and counting" ditty! LOL! This one's not a long chapter, I know, but I promise, there is plenty more excitement and a lot more surprises in store before we wind this tale down! **

**I've always imagined Pepper growing up as a small town girl, given her old-fashioned sensibilities that obviously Tony has come to appreciate and rely on time and time again (when he chooses to behave, that is!) And I also love the idea of Pepper's mother being a kind of surrogate to Tony in the sense that he sees a lot of the motherly qualities in her that he used to see in his own mother. It's well known that Italian boys love their mothers, so it seems like it's a relationship that he would gladly welcome in his life in the absence of his own. **

**And it was important to me that she's someone who is very warm, and inviting, and just a good ole' Southern mama who wants her daughter to be as well taken care of and loved as an adult as she was growing up. I have Marilynn appear in some of my other fics that I plan to post in the future, so her appearance in this story won't be the last you see of her. What do you think? :)**

**On to the next, dear readers! And thanks again! :D**

**P.S.- If anyone knows how to make page breaks, please share! I haven't been able to get anything that I've tried to work when I update, so I apologize for any confusion caused when switching scenes/characters etc. in a chapter! It's not because I want it that way! My page breaks in my doc just don't translate when I upload! **


	23. Chapter 23

By the time Pepper's plane landed at Stark Industries' Aviation Department's airfield in L.A., she had already talked to the heads of each department, scheduled meetings with each of them in the next few days in preparation for the Board of Directors' end-of-the-year meeting on the 30th, spoken to her secretary, and answered some pressing emails. Pepper closed her laptop, and rubbed her eyes. She slid it back into her laptop case, and unbuckled her seat belt before sliding her coat back on. She grabbed her phone to look at the time. It read 3:00 pm PST, but she'd been in the air for almost 6 hours. "So, 6 o'clock Tony's time," she muttered. She dialed his number, and waited for an answer.

After a moment, he picked up. "Well, _hello_ there, _beautiful_," he purred.

Pepper smiled bashfully, her cheeks blushing at the soft rumble in his voice. "Hello, _yourself_," she purred back. "And what are_ you_ up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Just eating a plate of my future wife's cooking," he said.

_Good, _Pepper thought. _At least, he's taking the time to eat._

"Did you know this stuff is even better the second day?" he said, this time with a mouthful.

Pepper giggled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it," she said. "So, I'm keeping my promise. We just landed."

"Good," she heard him say, after swallowing. "Good flight?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "And I got a chance to call my mother. I told her our _news_," she gushed excitedly.

"Oh, yeah?" Tony asked happily. "How'd Mama Potts take it? I'll bet she's ecstatic, right?"

Pepper chuckled. "She's _thrilled_. She says, 'welcome to the family', and that she can't _wait_ to give you a big hug."

She heard Tony chuckle on the other end.

Pepper continued. "She wanted to know when we were planning to get married and I told her we didn't know yet, of course, but that it would be soon, and we'd fly her out directly."

"Of course, of course," Tony agreed. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "So, uh, how's she doing? She's feeling good right now? Everything's still good?"

Pepper furrow her brow. "Never better, why?"

"Uh, no...no reason, babe," he stammered. "Just, you know, if we plan the wedding for sometime in the near future, I...just wanna make sure she can make the flight, no problem," he said.

Pepper pursed her lips. "Right," she said. She shrugged."I mean I know she's had a couple of health scares recently, and she had that surgery back in September, but I can't foresee any reason why she wouldn't be able to fly. I mean, the doctors say she's healing really well, and she should be good as new in the next few months." Pepper said. "But it's not like she has to fly anywhere _tomorrow _or anything."  
>"Right, right. Definitely <em>not<em> _tomorrow,_" Tony said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Pepper thought she sensed something was off in his voice, but she was quickly distracted from it by a stewardess letting her know it was safe to disembark from the plane, and that a car was waiting for her outside to take her home. She mouthed, "thank you," to the woman, and turned her attention back to Tony.  
>"Hey, let me call you later tonight. The car's here," Pepper explained.<p>

"Okay, baby, I love you," he said.

Pepper smiled. "I love you, too," she said, hanging up. She chewed her lip in thought for a moment, looking at her phone,before shoving it back into her coat pocket and grabbing her laptop, her purse, and her briefcase before heading out the door to the car waiting for her on the tarmac below.

Tony winced when he hung up with Pepper. "Smooth, Stark. _Jesus_," he admonished himself, rolling his eyes, hoping he hadn't made her suspicious of him.

He'd been sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a plate of leftovers from Christmas dinner, and thumbing through reply emails from the other Avengers on his phone when Pepper called. So far, everyone had excitedly agreed to help him with his New Year's project. Even Nick Fury had accepted his letter of invitation, much to Tony's surprise.

He smiled to himself. It seemed everything was already coming together nicely. "On to phase _two,_" he muttered to himself, smirking. He finished his plate, and took it to the sink, rinsing it, and putting it in the dishwasher.

He swiped his phone off the counter, and giddily trotted to his study. "JARVIS, you up?" he called out, slamming himself down into his desk chair and twirling around to face his computer screens.

"For you, Sir, _always_," the A.I replied.

"Good," Tony said. "A little autoCAD is in order tonight, my man."  
>"Shall I bring up the current schematics for the Tower? Or the drones, Sir?" the A.I asked.<p>

"Nope," Tony said. "This project is going to be something brand new. _And,_ with no moving parts."  
>"Highly unorthodox for <em>you<em>, Sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony chuckled. "I know, but this is probably going to be the most important thing I've ever created, J," he said thoughtfully.

JARVIS opened a new screen in Tony's custom autoCAD program, and Tony drew a rudimentary 3-D cylinder on the screen. He held up an infrared stylus, pointing it toward the screen, and clicked the top of it with his thumb. The image highlighted and he dragged it off the screen, pulling it to the small 2 ft. by 2 ft. black pad on the desk to the right of him. He clicked the top of the stylus again, and the image that was once on the screen sprang to life in 3-D holographic form before him. He smiled to himself.

Using both hands, he hollowed out the center of the cylinder, shortened the length dramatically, and rounded the edges. It almost resembled a doughnut at this point, except that the inside edges were still square. "Looking good, looking good," Tony muttered to himself, smirking. He flattened the outside edges a bit more, and now the image resembled that of a tire. He raised a hand and mimicked the motion of typing in the space just to the side of the image. A holographic square resembling something of a notepad sprang to life where his fingers were moving. Words and numbers quickly filled in the space. "About 8 mm for the width, I would guess," Tony said as he typed. "Pretty standard." Tony chewed his lip and furrowed his brow in concentration as the image sized itself down to 8mm. "Perfect," he said. "Mmmkay. Blow it up again for me, please?" The image enlarged back to where he had it before. He typed in a few more calculations, and soon a thin trench appeared directly in the middle of the surface of the cylinder, spanning all the way around the circumference. "I think...I've decided..." Tony said slowly. "That this needs to be made up of black, brushed Titanium. The _whole_ thing _except..._for a 2mm space on each side of the outside rims, differentiating the space between the brushed area and the glossy area with a thin strip of Palladium_, _at one half millimeter in width, and _this,_" he said, pausing for a moment to point to the trench in the surface. It highlighted at his touch. "...needs to have a little _color." _Tony clucked his tongue in thought for a few moments. "_Hmmm_," he said. "Hey, J? Open up my favorite picture of Pepper, please," Tony commanded.

He turned his head as an image of Pepper's face appeared on one of the computer screens. He smiled, "Hello, gorgeous," he said to it softly, smiling adoringly. It was one that she'd taken of herself one time, early on in their relationship, when they were apart. She was on the west coast, and he was on the east, and they, during one of their long, "don't-want-to-hang-up-so-we'll-talk-on-the-phone-for-hours" phone calls one Saturday, had decided to send each other different pictures back and forth during the phone call, just as a goofball thing to do. Granted, some of them eventually leaned in the more sexual direction, but one of them stood out among the rest for Tony. When he'd received it, it took his breath away. And, to this day, it still _did_.

It was just a shot of her face, staring into the camera, with a flirty, soft smile, her hair in gentle waves around her face, and her eyes their usual sparkling blue. A hand was tucked against her temple, and her fingers in her fist grasped a cuff of what appeared to be a white sweater. It looked like it was straight out of some hazy dream, or like he'd just woken up to find her lying in bed beside him, looking at him with this dreamy expression.

He zoomed the picture in on her eyes, and touched the screen, creating a cross-hair over the iris of one of them. "Match this color, would you, J?" he asked softly. The cross-hair flickered, and Tony brought up the stylus again, clicking on the cross-hairs, which create a small block of color matching that of Pepper's eyes. He dragged it over to the hologram and deposited it. He used his other hand to zoom farther in on the hologram by pinching his point finger and thumb together, and spreading them out again. "Okay, J. Color it," he commanded. Slowly, the trench filled with blue, and Tony smiled. "Well, _that_ worked well," he said to himself satisfactorily.

Tony stood up, and put his hand out, putting his ring finger on his left hand through the middle of the holographic cylinder. "Size it, please?" he requested. The image sized itself down to fit perfectly around his finger. He smiled at it proudly. "Perfect," he murmured to himself.

He flicked his eyes upward. "Draft is complete, J. Save it to the Stark/Potts matrimonial protocol file, and render it, _if you please,_" he commanded.

"Commencing rendering," JARVIS reported. "Estimated time of completion, one hour."

**Oooo, are you putting any pieces of the puzzle together, yet? What, oh ****_what_****, is our ****_Mr. Tony _****up to? Hmmmm...we shall see soon enough my friends! :D **

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I hope you are having as much fun reading as I am writing this! **


	24. Chapter 24

"Rendering is complete," JARVIS announced an hour later.

"Oooh! Great, J, thanks," Tony said, hopping up from his position on the couch. He'd been killing the last hour by mindlessly flipping through TV channels while devouring three of Pepper's brownies from the day before.

He shoved the last bite in his mouth, brushed off his hands, and jogged over to the table by the elevator to grab his security access card, which was in one of the drawers. He got the card, slammed the drawer shut and punched the down button. The elevator doors dinged and opened, and he briskly walked inside, shoving his hands in his pockets after hitting the button for the R&D floor.

A short time later, the doors dinged again, opening to the first level of Research and Development. He bounded out of the elevator, his footsteps echoing in the deserted hallway, and swiped his card in front of the near-field scan plate just beside the entrance.

The screen above it read _Authorizing..._

"Come on, come on," he muttered, wiggling impatiently.

"Access granted," JARVIS's voice finally announced, and he heard the hiss of the door locks as they opened.

Shoving his card in his back pocket, Tony yanked the door open and ran inside. He bounded over to a big industrial, stainless steel table where the final process was just completing. The table was still wet from the water that had blasted the metal shards away during the cutting and polishing process. A bright white light from the head of the saw shown down over the top, displaying his creation in all of its glory. Tony's eyes twinkled from the reflection off the stainless steel, as he smiled proudly. "It's even better than I imagined," he said quietly.

Slowly, he bent to pick it up between his thumb and fore-finger. He held it up to the light. The black glossy parts of it sparkled brilliantly. The thin blue inlay through the middle almost glowed from the intensity of the color. "Boy, that blue really turned out well," he said to himself. _Now I'll get to see the color of her eyes wherever I am, _he thought lovingly.

He slid it on. It was still warm from the buffing and hot steam used to clean and polish it in the final process of the rendering. He held out his hand. There, wrapped perfectly around his left hand ring finger, was a custom made, one-of-a-kind, Tony Stark original, black, brushed Titanium wedding band, complete with two Palladium inlays bordering the brushed Titanium and the glossy edges around the circumference, and one blue-enameled one running around the ring through the center of the brushed Titanium.

"_Perfect_," he muttered, staring at it blissfully. "It just needs one more thing," he said, walking over to an engraver.

A couple of hours later, Pepper arrived back at her condo, exhausted from the day. She opened the front door and flipped the entry way switch, turning on the light over head. She tiredly shrugged off her coat, and hung it in her closet, laying her laptop case, purse, and briefcase on the floor underneath.

She walked to her couch and sat down heavily, tossing her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her. Slowly, she bent down to unbuckle the straps on her heels. Once they were loosened, she kicked them both off and laid back against the couch, propping her legs up on the cushions. _What I wouldn't give for one of Tony's amazing foot rubs right now, _she thought. She looked at her phone out of the corner of her eye for a moment, and then grabbed it. "Let's just see what he's up to," she muttered to herself.

She dialed him, and it rang. He picked up.

"Future Mrs. Stark's residence?" he answered.

She giggled. "Yes, this is the future Mrs. Stark. Is _Mr. _Stark in?" she played along.

"Wait a minute, I'll get him," Tony teased. She heard a rustling, and then Tony got back on the line.

"Hey, baby, what's happening? What are you up to?" Tony said, pretending to sound out of breath.

Pepper giggled. "Why do you sound out of breath, Mr. Stark?" she asked slyly.

"Uh, no reason, just climbing out of the shower...with some friends. _Naked, female _friends. _You_ know," he said, sniffing. "You don't mind, right?"

Pepper laughed out loud. "Tony!" she scolded playfully.

"What?!" he said. "You mean I have to be _good _when you're away?" he teased.

Pepper laughed again. "Yeah, I think that once you ask a girl to marry you, it's sort of implied that showers with naked women other than_ that girl_ is out of the question."

"Hmmmm," Tony said. "You're sure on that one?"

"Yes," she said, trying not to laugh. "I'm _sure_."

"Well, _okay, _Potts," he said reluctantly. He sighed dramatically. "I'll just tell them they have to leave then."

They laughed together at him teasing her.

"_So,_" Pepper said. "Besides eating, and supposedly showering with strange women," she teased. "What_ else_ have you been up to?"

"Well, let's _see_," he said, pausing for a moment. "Oh, _that's_ right. I can't tell you. It's a surprise, remember?"

"_I _remember," Pepper said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "Boy, this _surprise _of yours must really be something."  
>"Oh, it <em>is,<em>" Tony purred. "And it's coming together _nicely, _I might add." (At that moment, he looked down at his left hand ring finger, which still wore his wedding band, and smiled in admiration.)

Pepper sighed. "I can't wait to get through this week so I can come back there," she said quietly.

"I know, Pep," Tony said sympathetically. "Me, too."

A brief silence fell between them.

"Hey, you know what I saw today?" Tony said finally.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"That picture of you that you texted me that one time, when we were on the phone with each other for, like, _hours. _Do you remember that?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Pepper said, smiling to herself. "It was the one of me in my favorite white sweater, right?"

"Uh huh, and you looked _gorgeous,_" Tony added. "Seriously, that's _still _my favorite picture of you. Hands down."

"Really?" Pepper said, wrinkling her nose. "Out of every photo you've ever seen of me._ That's_ the one that does it for you?"

"Yep," Tony answered. "I love it."

"Why?" Pepper asked.

Tony sighed. "I don't know, really. It's just natural, and _beautiful, _and it always reminds me of how you look...just after we've made love," he said genuinely, and bit bashfully.  
>"Hmmmm," Pepper moaned, snuggling into the cushions on the couch. "Go <em>on<em>," she purred, biting her lip and smiling to herself as his words sent a fiery tingle up her spine.

"_Well_," Tony purred. "You're eyes are all sparkly, and your hair is all wavy and you look...my _God_, you look..." he said, trailing off, his voice barely a murmur.

"What, Tony?" Pepper said, matching the murmur of his voice with her own.

"You look..._breathtaking_," he said.

They fell silent again, reveling in the moment.

"I _miss_ you, Pepper," he said finally, a twinge of sorrow in his voice.

"I know," Pepper said sympathetically. "But it won't be long now. Just four and a half more days, and I'll be flying back."

"Four and a half of the longest days of my life," Tony said. "Good thing I know how to keep myself busy."

Pepper chuckled. "For once, I'm _glad _you're obsessively working on something in R&D."

"Hey," Tony said. "How did _you _know?"  
>"I <em>didn't<em>," Pepper said. "You just _told_ me."

Tony chuckled. "Good one, Potts," he said. "Very sneaky-sneaky," he teased. "So, what's on the docket for tomorrow, babe?"

"Meetings, meetings, and more meetings," Pepper said, sighing. "I have to meet with the heads of each department all day tomorrow, so I know what they'll be presenting to the Board. It's fine tuning, really. But it's important, so..."

"Sounds like it'll be a long day," Tony replied.

"Yeah, it will be," Pepper said. "That's why I should probably get to bed."

"Okay," Tony said reluctantly. "Hey, Pepper?"

"Yes?" she replied.

His voice went from casual to being thick with a seductive, syrupy lilt. "When you're lying in bed tonight, _trying_ to fall asleep, try not to think _too_ much about me..."  
>"Tony, don't do this," she said firmly, trying to interrupt him. She was warning him against doing one of his favorite things he did to torture her when they were apart- talk dirty to her, provoking her mind into working overtime to produce steamy fantasies about the two of them, which were impossible <em>not <em>to think about for hours after the fact, making it a royal pain in the ass to try to drift off to sleep at that point.

"..._lying_ on top of you," he said, ignoring her, his voice rumbling with smoky arousal. "_tenderly_ kissing your mouth, and trailing my lips down your neck, softly whispering your name, '_Pepper',_ as I..."  
>"No! Tony!" Pepper begged, squeezing her eyes shut and pursing her lips, his words already affecting her.<p>

"..._push_ myself up into your warm,_ sweet, little_..."  
>"Oh my God!" Pepper exclaimed, sitting up rigidly on the couch. "Stop! Tony, you've got to stop!" she scolded, panting.<p>

Tony chuckled deviously. "_Goodnight, Pepper_," he cooed teasingly, in a sing-song voice. "_Sweet dreams_."

She heard him hang up.

She huffed again. "_Damn_ him!" she said. But she couldn't help but smile at how easy it was for him to turn her on. Still, he had accomplished his mission with her. _And_,much to her dismay, she was now _quite _aroused without him around to help put out the fire.

She climbed off the couch and walked into her bedroom, grumbling about Tony the whole way. She stripped out of her work clothes, and changed into some black yoga pants, and one of Tony's t-shirts. She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and comb her hair, and when she was done, she climbed into bed, hoping against hope that she could, just this once, ignore her hormones and go to sleep.

But, as predicted, courtesy of Tony, her brain refused to shut off the images in her mind of them in various and sundry sexual positions, their bodies writhing and pulsing in ecstasy.

After about an hour, Pepper punched his pillow. "Jerk!" she squeaked, sitting up abruptly. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and pouted, huffing.

But, suddenly, she had an idea. Quickly, she turned on the light and grabbed her phone. She opened up the camera, and pursed her lips, smiling devilishly. "I'll fix _his _wagon," she muttered. "I can play dirty, _too._"

**Naughty, naughty boy, Tony! And the night before a grueling day at the office for Pepper, too! SO unfair! ;)**

**SO, given that you now know what Tony was tinkering with in the last chapter, what do you suppose he's up to? If you've got it figured out, don't spoil it for the others. PM me if you think you know, but just can't stand to keep quiet! But, truthfully, there's only one way to really find out! Keep reading! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

***WARNING!***

**(Wow, haven't seen one of those in a little while, huh?) **

**This chapter contains sexual material. If you are not of appropriate age, or are sensitive to this kind of thing, PLEASE SKIP IT! All others, happy reading...**

Tony had gone up to their bedroom not long after he'd hung up with Pepper. He'd taken off the wedding band, and laid it on top of their dresser before stripping down to his underwear and climbing into bed. He'd set his phone on the nightstand, and just as he'd turned off the light, and rolled over to close his eyes, he heard it buzz with a notification.

He frowned, and rolled back over, grabbing the phone. Squinting at the bright screen in the dark, he opened it to find he'd received a text, with a photo, from Pepper. He clicked on it.

Suddenly, a picture appeared that, _much to his delight_, showed a certain part of her anatomy that she usually only revealed to him in person. The caption read, _Sweet dreams, yourself, Stark._

"_Whoa!_" he hooted, his eyes wide. He chuckled in disbelief that she would be so bold as to _sext _him at this hour, but he decided to play along, and up the ante on her in return.

_Show me more. I dare you,_ he typed back, and hit send.

He waited. Moments later, another text came. This time, it was a picture of her now _touching_ said body part in a very _arousing _manner. "Whoa, my _God_," Tony said, sitting up in bed suddenly. "_Holy..." _he gasped. He grinned and chuckled again, in shock. He furrowed his brow, and cleared his throat, trying to get his game face back on. He definitely didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing what she was doing to him.

_That's so hot, baby. What else can you show me?, _he typed. He bit his lip as he hit send again.

A moment later, another text came back. This time, it was only words.

_Wanna know what I can't stop thinking about? _

"Yes. Yes, I do," Tony said aloud, eagerly. But instead he typed, O_nly_ _if you want to tell me_, and sent it.

He waited several moments, but nothing came. He sighed. "Is she leaving me _hanging_, or..." he muttered to himself. Still, he waited for an agonizing few moments longer, until he decided to give up. "Okay, that's just _cruel,_" he said finally, dropping his phone impatiently back on the nightstand. He huffed in frustration and laid back down, yanking the covers over his head.

Just then, his phone buzzed again. He bolted straight up in bed again, batting the covers back,and grabbing his phone anxiously. "'Bout time," he mumbled. He clicked open the message. This one was a video. He clicked the file and waited with bated breath as it opened.

This time it was Pepper, lying flat on her back on what appeared to be their bed at the condo.

"Hello, Tony," she said, smiling slyly into the camera. "I know you think you can work me up, and then just walk away. And that might have worked in the past, but _tonight...,_" she said, panning the camera slowly down to reveal her completely naked body to him. "..._I'll _be the one working _you _up," he heard her say.

Tony whimpered, his eyes glued to the screen.

The camera stopped level with her sex. It jostled around a bit as he saw one of her hands let go and move to her body, her fingers beginning to slowly swirl around her ever-swelling pink folds. He heard her moan softly. He moaned in response, his insides suddenly quaking with lust.

"Mmmmmm, Tony," he heard her say breathlessly. "I can't stop thinking about how much I _need_ you," she whined.

Tony gulped. "Yeah, Pepper," he whispered, entranced. "_Tell_ me."

"I wish you were _here_, baby," she moaned. He heard her breath catch in her chest, and he thought he noticed her shiver as her fingers continued to work her body. She moaned loudly again. This time it was more urgent and high pitched.

Tony's breathing became more ragged, and he gripped his phone with both hands now. "Oh my God!" he gasped.

Pepper's hips began to buck, and she let out a loud "Uh!" as it was clear that her pleasure was quickly building. Her pace quickened between her legs as she inhaled sharply. "Oh! Yes! Oh! Tony! Are you watching me? Huh?" she exclaimed, bucking against her hand's movements.

"Oh _yeah_, baby, I'm _watching_," Tony growled lustily, his jaw set and his chest heaving.

"...Because I'm gonna..." she said, trailing off.

"Yes?!" Tony asked, desperately.

"I'm..._gonna_..." she exclaimed, even louder, trailing off again.

"_Say_ it,baby!" he begged.

Just then the video went black. Tony blinked, and shook his head in total confusion."What the hell?!" he said, turning his phone over in his hands and smacking the side of it helplessly. "What the..." he said. Suddenly, he stopped. "_No,_" he said, as he realized what she'd done. "_No, she didn't,_" he said, frowning. "Oh, son of a..."

Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up, unable to even say hello.

All he heard was Pepper giggling. "Well, Mr. _Stark,_" she purred devilishly. "Did you enjoy my little home movie?"

"Funny, my copy wasn't _finished_," he replied sarcastically. "_Someone _cut off the end."

"_Oh?_" Pepper replied innocently. "Well, that's a _shame_. Guess you'll have to, _oh I don't know, _think up an ending as you _try _to fall asleep?"

Tony groaned in defeat.

"_Goodnight, Tony. Sweet dreams_," she said, in a syrupy sweet voice.

"Pepper, _seriously_?" Tony grumbled. But it was too late, and she'd already hung up, leaving him alone in the darkness, and _majorly aroused._


	26. Chapter 26

Tony stumbled out of bed the next morning much later than usual on account of a video Pepper had sent him the night before of her in a very _arousing _predicament that failed, sadly, to include what he could only guess was a very climatic ending- leaving his imagination reeling, his body pulsing with need, and only the dark to comfort him as he tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

_However_, he thought proudly, _I am still master of my domain._ In the past, he would have caved easily under the pressure, and just taken matters into _his own hands_. But in _this _situation, he couldn't bring himself to do the deed out of pure principle. Although, regretfully, he acknowledged that satiation _would_ feel a hell of a lot better to _little Tony _right now than standing his ground did at the moment.

And, truth be told, he knew he kind of deserved to suffer for doing the same thing to Pepper. She'd bested him in this game this time, and he had to take his lumps like a man. It was a long time coming, but she'd fought back. _Hard. _

He wandered into their closet, yanked a shirt and some dark jeans off the hangers and quickly dressed. He jogged down the stairs to the kitchen to eat the last of the breakfast casserole Pepper had made for breakfast on Christmas day.

He loaded up his plate, threw it in the microwave, and plunked the casserole dish down in the sink, filling it with soapy water.

Just then, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, groused when he saw who it was, and picked it up.

"Well, hello, _Princess,_" he sniped.

He heard Pepper laugh. "Oh,_ho,ho_," she cooed sympathetically. "Are you still sore at me? I'm so _sorry_, honey_." _He heard her giggle again.

Tony pouted. "No, you're not," he grumbled. "And_ yeah_, I am still sore at you. Literally, Pepper. S_ore._"

"Really?" she asked. "You didn't..._take care _of it?"

"_No,_" Tony replied haughtily. "I am still master of my domain, out of _principle_, thank you very much_."_

"Wow," Pepper murmured. "Color _me_ impressed."

"Uh huh," Tony replied. "_That's_ right, Potts," he touted. "I can control my urges, contrary to popular belief."

His stern cockiness just caused her to giggle more. "Well, now you know how _I _felt all those times you left _me _hanging_," _she explained. "All the same, I called to say good morning, and I love you, and I'm sorry _anyway_."

Tony pouted some more for a moment before shrugging. "It's okay, Pep," he relented, sighing. "I forgive you. Besides, it's like you said. I had it coming," he admitted.

"Well, then, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"A deal?" Tony said.

"Mmmm hmmm," Pepper purred. "No more leaving each other high and dry. Nights are lonely enough by ourselves. So why don't we make it a _team effort _next time. Working together long distance sounds like so much more fun than working alone, wouldn't you agree?"

"_Certainly_," Tony purred back. He smirked to himself. "And I believe the term for what your talking about is _phone sex?_"

Pepper giggled mischievously. "Well, I don't know if you're _aware_, but they also include video cameras on phones now? Have you heard of those?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "You made me, uh, _painfully _aware of those last night, Potts," he said, grimacing, and adjusting himself gingerly. He winced.

Pepper chuckled. "Then it sounds like a date, then. First chance we get, we make a night of it. _Together." _

"Right. _Together_," Tony agreed. "You know, I'm liking how your brain works on these things, Pep," he encouraged.

"All the more reason why we're getting married," Pepper replied. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

Tony chuckled. Just then, he heard some rustling and someone talking to Pepper in the background. "Oh, Tony, I have to go," she said. "My 8 o'clock is here."

"Okay, honey," he said. "Call me later, huh?"

"Of course," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, _first_," he said, as they hung up.

Tony pulled his plate out of the microwave, but he didn't get a chance to touch his food. His phone rang again. This time the caller was Natasha Romanoff.

Tony picked it up. "Yeah, Natasha-lie, what's up?" Tony said jovially.

"Hi, Stark. Listen, I'm at Saks Fifth Avenue, looking for what you told me to find. But I am missing some information."

"Okay," he said. "Like what?"

"Like a _size, _Stark," she said sarcastically. "I can't very well do this if you don't at least provide me with some sizes."

Tony furrowing his brow. "You can't just go try stuff on? I mean, you're a _girl, _right?"

He heard her exhale sharply into the phone. "That is such a guy thing to say," she muttered under her breath. "Yeah, we're two _totally _different women with _totally_ different body types? So, therefore, what fits _me _absolutely _won't _fit Pepper. Got it?"

"Got it," Tony said. "Stand by."

Tony ran back up the stairs, two at a time, into their bedroom. He ran into their closet and started raking through Pepper's clothes. "Sizes, sizes," he mumbled to himself. "Okay, I got one, I think."

"Okay?" Natasha said.

"It says 'L' on the tag. L for..._large? _Does that mean large on girl clothes like it does on guy's?"

He could hear her do a face-palm into the phone. "A _number_, Stark. I need a _number_, like a 4? 6? 8?"

"Oh, an eight!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, I see an eight. Size 8. That's the one."

"Okay, and shoes?"

"Oh, she has _tons _of those," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

"A _size, _Tony. Stay with me, here," Natasha scolded.

"Alright, alright, I'm lookin', I'm lookin'," he said. He was quiet for a minute, pulling a pair of shoes out of one of the cubbies in the closet. "Uh...I see a...9?" he said.

"Perfect. Dress size, 8. Shoe size, 9. I'm on it."

"Thanks, Nat. I owe you one," Tony said gratefully.

She chuckled. "Oh, I _know,_" she said. "I'll see you this afternoon when we meet up. _Hopefully,_" she sighed. "I will be successful."

"Hey," Tony said. "It's New York. If you can't find it _here, _it doesn't exist."

They both chuckled.

"Later, Stark," Natasha said, hanging up.

Tony nodded and smiled to himself in approval. "_Nice_," he said to himself.

Pepper sighed, scrolling through her schedule on her computer after her first meeting was over. It was with Accounting, and all had gone very well. But it had also led to other appointments made for future meetings in the coming months. And, her gut was telling her, that if it went the same for all departments, her schedule would be completely booked up for the next few months _at least. _

"We'll have no _time _to get married," she realized, sadly. "Maybe June is going to have to work after all."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Pepper replied.

Her secretary, Bambi Arbogast, entered. Bambi had been a long time employee of Stark Industries, and was Tony's office secretary before Pepper took over as CEO. She was an older, petite, bird-like woman with short dark-but-graying hair and glasses who prided herself, much like Pepper did, on the utmost professionalism and loyalty. "Uh, Ms. Potts?" she said.

"Yes?" Pepper asked, looking up from her computer screen.

"Your 9 o'clock is here."

Pepper smiled warmly. "Of course, Bambi. Show him in," she said.

It was Bill Riva, from Research and Development. He awkwardly walked past Bambi, and into Pepper's office. "Uh, th-thank you, uh, uh..." he stammered.

"Bambi," Bambi said, smiling politely.

"Yes, _Bambi_. Sorry, I..." he said, stuttering. He chuckled nervously.

Pepper got up and walked around her desk to greet him. She held out her hand. "Hello, Ralph... I mean...hmmmmm," she backtracked. She smiled sheepishly at him, and pursed her lips, cursing Tony under her breath. "I mean, _Bill. _Sorry, Bill, it's...been a long day already," Pepper said, smiling.

Bill barely noticed her mistake. He smiled anxiously, and shook her outstretched hand vigorously. "Hello, Ms. Potts," he said.

They walked together back toward her desk. "Please, have a seat, _Bill, _and we'll talk about this quarter's projects, shall we?" Pepper said, motioning for him to sit down in front of her. She took her seat behind her desk and leaned forward, folding her hands in front of her.

Bill nodded, and cleared his throat. "Uh, okay," he said nervously. "We're making good progress in the green energy sector, as we know, with the many energy efficient towers that Stark Industries is erecting around the world."

"Yes," Pepper said. "And we are _quite proud_ of that."

"Of course," Bill said, anxiously fidgeting with his glasses. "B-but I think that we should explore other avenues of green energy. Possibly with some automotive applications? Even maybe aviation? Of course this is all preliminary. But I _feel,"_ he said, scooting to the edge of the seat. "That Stark Industries could easily lead the way, _globally_, in this technology."

Pepper beamed. "I would have to agree with you," she said, kindly.

Bill smiled satisfactorily. "Good," he said. "Of course, this would mean that we'd need to set up several meetings to discuss just what those applications would _be_, as I said, in the next few months."

Pepper's heart fell yet again at the mention of her schedule getting even more blocked up. It's not that she wasn't aware that this might happen, but with so much new development already going on in the company, and Bill talking about adding to it, it would require all hands on deck, meaning anything personal would get pushed to the side in the mean time. And that meant pushing back the wedding possibly _past _June at this rate, by her estimation.

She sighed and smiled weakly. "Of course, Bill," she said, trying to keep her poise. "Whatever is required."

**I read once that Warren Buffett, multi-billionaire business man, can't turn on an oven to save his life. So I would imagine that Tony, much like Warren, would struggle with some everyday things that most of us take for granted as well. And I think Pepper would agree. After all, in her words, he could barely tie his shoes without her, right? ;) So, he'd be all over clothes shopping for himself, but women's clothing? Not so much. It would just be beyond him, I would imagine. Good thing we've got the lovely Ms. Romanoff to help out, huh?**

**And, fun fact for those that don't already know, Bambi Arbogast _isn't_ a made up secretary. She was _actually _Tony's office secretary (and then became Pepper's secretary) in the comic _and _the movies. She even made an appearance in IM2 when Tony goes to visit Pepper at her office with the pallet of strawberries. :)**

**As always, thank you thank you thank you for your support! I love to hear from you all! See you in #27!**


	27. Chapter 27

That afternoon, Tony stood with his arms folded, staring out of the living room window, lost in thought. It seemed like ages since he and Pepper were standing in that same spot together, with him holding her in his arms, quietly admiring the beauty of the snowy Christmas morning. He sighed. "Soon, Stark," he muttered, forlornly. "Just keep it together."

Just then, he heard the elevator doors ding, signaling that the first of his guests were arriving. He'd scheduled a meeting with all of the Avengers as a group, so they could coordinate their efforts on Tony's plan.

Tony jogged over to the doors, reaching them just as they opened to reveal Bruce Banner. "Hey!" Tony said jovially, putting his hand out, and pulling Bruce in for a back-slapping hug. Bruce beamed back, always happy to see his good friend.

"Hey, Tony," he said bashfully. He looked around. "I love what you've done with the place, _post-Loki,_" he joked.

Tony chuckled and grimaced. "Yeah, he kind of jacked it up, didn't he? And you didn't see it _before_, did you?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, only directly _after _the carnage," Bruce said.

They both chuckled. "Well, we'll have to make sure to have you over more often. I know Pepper would love it," Tony said.

"_I'd_ love it," Bruce cooed. He smiled warmly at his friend.

The elevator dinged again, and this time the doors revealed Steve Rodgers. Tony nodded at him, and stuck out his hand. Steve held out his hand, grasping Tony's firmly. "Steve, good of you to make it," Tony said. "Much appreciated."

"I'm honored, Stark, that you'd ask me to participate. Honestly, I didn't think you had this kind of thing in you. Proves a fella can be proven wrong on first impressions sometimes. I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Accepted," Tony said, smiling softly. "And, thank you." A brief moment passed before the doors dinged yet another time. This time, they revealed Natasha and Clint, who were standing very close together.

Tony grinned slyly. "Uh, you two came _together_?" he asked, motioning between them. The other two looked at the pair curiously.

Natasha, who was holding a large, rectangular dress box, quickly stepped away from Clint and exited the elevator. "Shut up, Stark," she sniped back. He chuckled.

"Yeah, shut up," Clint said, leaving right behind her. He was carrying a shoe box.

"Well," Tony said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together eagerly. "Before we get down to it, drinks anyone?" Natasha and Steve declined. "Bruce? Clint?" Tony said, motioning to them.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "No?" Tony asked. "So I'm drinking alone, huh?"

"Stark, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon," Natasha said.

"And five o'clock somewhere, Natasha-lie," Tony joked, walking to the bar. He poured himself a tumbler of Scotch and walked back toward the group, now congregating on the sofas in the living room.

"Why does he call you that?" Bruce asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "Long story," she said, leaning to him to answer, but keeping her eyes trained on Tony.

"So," Tony said, taking a sip of his Scotch. "Time for each of you to present your assignments to the class. Natasha? I see you've brought a visual aid?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're going to be really annoying with all of this, aren't you?" she asked.

Tony just pumped his eyebrows, and smiled slyly.

She set the box she was carrying on the coffee table. "Well," she said. "I tried to go with the wintery-looking, New Year's party theme, as instructed, and _this_," she said, pulling off the lid to the box and pulling the dress it contained out with a flourish. Clint handed her the shoe box he'd carried in, and she opened it, pulling one of the shoes out with the dress. She held it all up for the group to see. "...is what I came up with."

"_Nice_," Bruce said, nodding his head in agreement. He looked over at Tony.

Tony stared at it speechlessly. The dress was a white, off-the-shoulder sheath with long sleeves, covered in mother-of-pearl sequins. The collar around the shoulders, and the cuffs of the sleeves, had snowy white rabbit fur running all the way around them. The shoes were stiletto, sling back Jimmy Choo's in the same mother-of-pearl color as the sequins on the dress. In Tony's eyes, it was all _perfect_. But Natasha couldn't read his expression.

"What, Stark?" she said, looking from the dress, to the shoe, to his face and back again. "Do...do you hate it?"  
>"No, no, I..." Tony said, shaking his head. "I <em>love<em> it, Natasha. You," he gulped, looking awestruck. "You really knocked it out of the park. _Seriously_, it's..." Tony shook his head again. He pulled his eyes from the dress to her face. "It's _perfect_."

Natasha quirked her lips up in a satisfied smile. Her eyes widened."Oh!" she gasped, suddenly remembering what else she'd brought. She laid the dress back down, while simultaneously grabbing something billowy from the bottom of the box and holding it up in front of her. It was long and sheer, and was sewn in layers. And all layers were connected at the top with a small clip. "And, of _course_, _this_, is the other part to the _ensemble, _if you will," she said proudly, hold it up for the group.

Tony grinned genuinely, imagining how Pepper was going to look in what Natasha had picked out. "Pepper will look _amazing, _Natasha," he said. "_Really. _Well done, Romanoff."

Natasha smiled again with satisfaction. "Happy to help, Stark," she replied.

Tony took his eyes from her, and scanned the group. "Next?" he said, smirking.

"I'll go," Steve said, standing up off the couch. He stood very upright, with his shoulders squared, his legs shoulder width apart, and his hands behind his back. He looked Tony in the eye squarely as he began to speak. "I have to say that I enjoyed this particular assignment, Stark," he said very officially.

Tony smirked. "I knew you would," he said knowingly.

Steve continued. "It actually brought back a lot of memories for me. Some very _fond _memories," he said, looking away with a bit of wistfulness. He brought his eyes back to Tony's with renewed resolve. "But, I _assure_ you, I located a group that I think will fit your tastes _perfectly."_

"Great," Tony said. "Did you get to see them in person? You know what they can do?"

Steve smiled. "You'll be very satisfied. I give you my word," he said, putting a hand on his heart and cocking an eyebrow.

Tony chuckled with delight, and nodded his head in appreciation. "Sounds great, Cap. Thank you," he said.

"Okay, me next, I suppose," Bruce said, shyly. He scooted to the edge of his seat. "It took me a little while to find what you're looking for, but I have a feeling that you'll be happy with what I've selected."

"Great. Let's hear it, buddy," Tony said enthusiastically.

Bruce smiled softly, and nodded his head. "Okay," he said. "It's located right on Times Square, so we'll be able to see the ball drop."

"Perfect!" Tony chirped.

"Yeah, and it has, from what I understand, a glass enclosure type of thing?" Bruce said, using his hands to try to describe it. "They said it's a big rectangular room, and it's plenty big enough for all of us, plus a few added guests, if need be. So it sounds like it should do the trick, I think. Right?"

Tony nodded. "Right," he said. "Sounds like just what I was looking for."  
>"Yeah," Bruce said. "Plus, they said they'd cater, <em>and <em>decorate, so...," he said shrugging. "I gave them the details you gave me. They said it would be no problem. I also reserved you a private table for dinner in the restaurant for before the, uh,..._festivities_ begin," Bruce joked. They all chuckled.

"Terrific, man, thanks," Tony said sincerely.

Bruce's cheeks colored, and he nodded his head bashfully. "No problem," he said quietly. "I'm glad I could help."

"Me, too," Tony said, smiling genuinely at his good friend.

Clint cleared his throat. "So, I guess it's down to me," he said. He sat forward, and rested his elbows on his knees, steepling his fingers. "I've arranged to have full S.H.I.E.L.D. Security Protocol put into place beginning on the 31st regarding any goings-on with event. This goes from any informational leaks online to any paparazzi or media hounds sniffing around on the ground in the city or at the location of the event itself," he said very officially. "I understand the sensitive nature of this situation, so the utmost protection of yours and Ms. Potts's privacy will be enforced."

"And we're grateful," Tony said. "Really. I appreciate your cooperation on this. I know you had some reservations..."

"And I still _do_, Stark," Clint said. "Make no mistake. In our line of work, this kind of thing is always risky. All I can figure is...she must be _worth it_." Natasha looked at him sidelong. He glanced at her, and then looked away silently.

Tony nodded firmly. "She _is,_" he affirmed. "Down to the last detail of this thing." He looked around the room, pretending to count heads. "Yeah, is it _me_, or are we missing somebody? Tall, blond guy? Carries a ginormous hammer? Calls the rest of us 'mortals'?"

Clint nodded at Tony. "He's still _off planet. _Haven't heard any thunder," he replied.

Tony frowned. "Huh," he said, clucking his tongue in thought. "I hope he..."

Just then, Tony was interrupted by a booming thunder crack, and the Norse God appeared in a flash before them. They all gripped whatever was closest to sustain the force of the concussion from Thor's arrival.

Slowly, moaning and grumbling, they all recovered from the blast. Thor just looked around jovially, grinning at them. "Hello, my mortal comrades!" he hailed. "Good to see you all again!"

"Yeah, thanks," Clint grumbled, shaking his head and blinking, trying to regain his composure. "Do you have to do that every time, though? Ever hear of using a door?"

"This way is much more efficient," Thor boomed. "Tell me, has the meeting begun?"

"Just finishing up," Tony replied. "We were all _wondering_,"he said, wincing and shaking his head from the faint ringing in his ears. "Uh...where you were, actually."

"I apologize for being late," Thor said genuinely. "But I informed the High Council of the Nine Realms of the task that you asked of me."

"And?" Tony said expectantly. "Did they go for it? Can you do it?"

"My friend, I am the Son of Odin. I can do what I will. This was merely a formality."

Tony looked at him excitedly. "So it can be done, then? And it'll be legal?" he asked.

"Consider your request granted. In my eyes, and the eyes of the Council, my performing this task for you will give you both precedent over any Earthly law."

"And without the messy paper trail, too," Tony agreed.

"Correct. My witness, alone, will bind your agreement. But be forewarned. An agreement of this magnitude can never be broken. It is not like Earth, where you can make and unmake covenants willfully. _Death _is the only way to break it. In my world, Brother Stark, we take this _very _seriously."

"Understood," Tony said firmly, stepping to shake his hand. Thor clasped his hand firmly back. "Why do you think I asked you to do this?"

**Now this'll be a party, wouldn't you agree? Looks like all the pieces are in place. Just a couple more juicy details left to cover, my lovelies, and we'll have one exciting New Year's Eve on our hands! LOL! **

**I'm sorry I took a couple of days to update. Travel and poor internet connection for the past couple of days really put a damper on uploading anything! But here you go, a little tidbit for the weekend. I'll post more ASAP as promised! Are you excited?! Cuz' I AM! :D**

**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It makes this so much fun! **


	28. Chapter 28

Pepper trudged into her living room late that evening, practically dragging herself inside and over to the couch, sitting down heavily. She rubbed her temples and sighed deeply. "What a grueling day," she mumbled to herself.

Just then, her phone went off, with a text from Tony. She opened it.

_Still schlogging away?, _it read.

_Just got home,_ she wrote back.

A moment later, her phone went off again.

_Wow, _it read. _This one was a killer, huh?_

"Yes," she breathed. She typed that in,and sent it.

A moment later, another notification appeared. It read:

_I need some face time with my fiance. Video chat in five?_

Pepper smiled. She could use some one-on-one time with Tony,too. Days like today were so much easier to get through, and feel better about, when she could come home to him. And since that wasn't an option right now, she'd take a video chat with him in a New York minute. Or _five, _in this instance.

_Deal. See you in five, _she wrote back.

She leveraged herself off the couch, slipped off her heels, and padded into her bedroom. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and into some sweats, a t-shirt and her favorite long, floor length white cardigan sweater- the very same that she was wearing in Tony's favorite picture of her. She took her seat back on the couch, this time, at the end, with her feet curled underneath her. She dug her laptop out of its case, balanced it on the armrest, and opened her video chat app up. Soon, Tony's face appeared. She could see the wall of his study behind him. She smiled warmly.

"Hey, you," she said, her heart fluttering at seeing his face again.

"_There's_ my beautiful girl," he purred. "Aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes."  
>Suddenly, involuntarily, Pepper's eyes teared up and she broke down into sobs. Tony frowned. "Hey, hey," he said, sympathetically. "What's all <em>this<em> about?"

Pepper sniffed loudly, trying to dry her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm _sorry_, I'm _sorry_," she said sheepishly, trying to take a deep breath. "It's just been a _really _long day, and I'm exhausted, and I miss you, and..." A sob caught in her chest.

Tony smiled sweetly at her. "I miss you, _too_," he cooed.

Pepper continued. "And I know now that it'll be almost _impossible _for us to get married any sooner than June. It's probably not even going to be June at all. We'll be lucky if it's even _this year, _right now..."

"Pepper, what are you talking about?" Tony said, interrupting. He frowned. "You're the CEO. If you want to take time off to get married, _you can take time off to get married. _Who's going to tell you no?"

"It's not so much the getting married part as it is the_planning_ to get married part that's the problem, Tony," she clarified.

"Oh," Tony said, nodding in agreement.

"I just don't know when I'm going to have time to do everything! Even if I hired a wedding planner, you still have to have time to _meet_, and to _plan_, and to _coordinate _with them! Even for a small ceremony! And that's time I'm not going to have! My schedule is officially _booked solid _for several months!" She pursed her lips, and frowned bitterly, averting her eyes from the screen.

"What's got your schedule so jammed?" Tony asked.

Pepper scoffed. "I think you mean, 'what's got my schedule so loaded up far beyond anything I've ever seen with no foreseeable way out until next Christmas,'" she said sardonically.

Tony chuckled. "Sorry, my mistake," he joked. "Go on."

"New projects. New projections. New partnerships. New growth. You name it," she said, shaking her head. "Each head of every department has big ideas for Stark Industries moving forward in the new year. And, don't get me wrong, Tony! It's all wonderful! And exciting, but it..."

"Puts a damper on our personal life," he finished.

"Right!" Pepper said. "And if ever there was time when I needed just a _little_ room for our personal life, it..." she trailed off, the lump in her throat closing off her words, and her eyes tearing up again. She pursed her lips again and gulped hard. "...would be _now,_" she finished, jabbing a pointer finger downward in emphasis, barely able to get out the words. She swiped at more tears as they fell down her cheeks.

Tony smiled at her sympathetically, and cocked his head. "Hey, honey?" he said, wincing at how sad she looked. "I think you need to take a deep breath, calm down, and look at this objectively, okay? We'll make it work. Whatever we need to do, we'll do it. I _promise_," he assured.

Pepper chewed her lip, and furrowed her brow. "We will?" she asked weakly.

Tony nodded firmly. "You bet," he said. "So don't worry about it. One way or another..." he said, shrugging. "These things have a way of working themselves out, you know?" He smirked, his eyes sparkled with a soft mischievousness. He cocked his head again. "And you _know I'm_ not going anywhere. So just relax, let yourself go for tonight, and put out one fire at a time tomorrow, okay?"

She studied his face for a moment before sighing and relenting. She nodded. "Yeah, okay," she said softly. "Maybe I'm just feeling the stress of the day right now. Maybe I _am _overreacting."  
>"<em>Definitely<em>," Tony said, smiling satisfactorily. "Just think, in a few more days, you'll be flying back here, and _then_," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "I can _really _help you relax," he purred, pumping his eyebrows.

Pepper giggled, drying the last of her tears.

Tony smiled lovingly. "_That's_ better. _There's_ the smile I miss so much," he cooed. "Feel better, baby?"

Pepper nodded. "Yes," she said. "And thank you."

Tony winked. "Of course," he said, smiling knowingly. He shrugged. "What are fiances for?"

They finished their conversation shortly after, saying their I love you's, and bidding each other a goodnight. Pepper went to bed, but Tony stayed in his study. The clock read midnight, straight up, but he wasn't remotely tired. He shut off his computer monitor, and sat back in his chair, resting an elbow on an armrest, and running a hand over his goatee in thought. He hated seeing Pepper so upset, and he wished whole-heartedly that he could be there in person to help her de-stress and tell her everything would be okay. But he also was missing her touch, the smell of her skin, and the taste of her kiss. It had been a long couple of days, and his body ached with a need that only she could fill.

He'd been rocking his chair softly back and forth as he thought, but suddenly he stopped. A light bulb went on in his brain. "Hey, J?" he asked finally.

"Yes, sir?" JARVIS replied.

"What's air traffic look like tonight?"

"Traffic is moderate, tonight, Sir."

"And the weather."

"Clear skies," the A.I responded.

Tony smiled slyly. "Perfect," he muttered.

**When you have a suit that can break the sound barrier when it flies, why wouldn't you use it for a booty call? I would! Lol! Wait'll Pepper gets a load of this! **

**Thank you as always for following along! See you in 29!**


	29. Chapter 29

***SMUT WARNING! SMUT WARNING!***

**This chapter is very very sexual in nature! If you are not of appropriate age, or are sensitive to this kind of material, PLEASE SKIP TO CHAPTER 30! All others, happy reading! :D**

Pepper awoke to a knock at her door. She fumbled in the dark for her phone, switching it on. She squinted at it, bleary eyes, to see the time. It read 11:45 PM. She heard another knock, and frowned. "What in the world?" she grumbled, throwing off the covers.

Within minutes after their conversation, Tony had immediately jumped into his black neoprene flight suit, and ordered JARVIS to power up the suit located in the landing platform outside the penthouse living room. As soon as it was ready, he flew off into the chilly December night for warmer climates, both inside and outside.

Two and a half hours later, he landed softly on Pepper's building's rooftop in L.A. JARVIS powered the suit down, and peeled the front open so Tony could climb out, immediately closing it back up and locking it tight when he exited. Tony looked back at it as the arms went to the sides, the head lowered, and the eyes went dark. "Good boy. Sit. _Stay_," he muttered, smirking.

He'd made his way to the roof access door and giddily jogged down the few flights of stairs, reaching Pepper's floor quickly. He yanked the stairwell door open and walked inside. He whistled quietly to himself as he strolled down the hallway, soon reaching her front door. He almost used his access card to enter, but thought better of it, not wanting to scare her, thinking someone was breaking in. So he knocked softly. And listened intently for the sound of her approaching the door. A few moments passed by, and he knocked again, this time slightly louder.

Pepper heard the second knock, and lumbered out of bed. She padded, in the dark, to her front door, flipping on the entry way light switch. Her eyes burned as they tried to quickly adjust to the bright light. "Who is it?" she asked drowsily.

"Fiance Delivery Service," the voice on the other side said.

"What? Fiance...what?" she mumbled to herself, frowning, her brain not computing.

"Yeah, just open the door already, Potts," the voice said.

Her sleepy brain sparked to life, and she peered out of the peephole to confirm what it was trying to get her to understand. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, seeing Tony's face grinning at her on the other side. Her fingers excitedly fumbled at the deadbolt, taking ages in her mind to pop open. But she eventually got it, and yanked the door open, staring in disbelief at who was in front of her.

Standing there, in the flesh, triumphantly smiling, was Tony Stark. She gasped. "What are you doing here?" she cried, breathlessly.

Tony swiftly stepped inside, engulfing her lips with his mouth and pressing her body against the wall behind the door, kicking the door closed with his foot. It closed with a loud _slam._ Pepper startled at the sound, but instantly became jelly on the inside, melting into his arms as he kissed her eagerly. A muffled, high-pitched, breathy moan escaped her throat, and Tony moaned softly back, kissing her even deeper.

Pepper's head was suddenly swimming with arousal, so when Tony went to slowly break the kiss, she felt like she might collapse if it wasn't for him holding his body against her, against the wall. Tony finished with a soft peck, and pulled back to look at her. Pepper slowly opened her eyes. "Wh...what are you doing here?" she asked again, her voice raspy. She blinked, trying to regain her composure.

Tony smiled, and chuckled at how much he'd disoriented her. He cupping her cheek. "I just decided to make a quick trip over," he said shrugging. "I hated that you were so upset, and I _really. Needed. To see you," _he growled lustily, before moving his lips down to kiss her neck. Pepper closed her eyes and bit her lip, feeling the tickle of his lips and goatee ghost lightly over her skin, kissing her throat delicately. He flicked his tongue against her skin, sending electric shivers up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, rocking her head to one side to give him better access, and moaning breathlessly as he worked up and down her throat. She inhaled deeply, letting the delicious scent of Tony permeate her senses.

Tony grunted eagerly, and lifted her legs up around his waist, thrusting his hips against hers. He looked into her eyes hungrily. "I found out I just couldn't wait until the 31st to get my hands on your body," he rumbled.

Pepper chuckled bashfully, and bit her lip. "So, in other words, you needed a booty call?" she teased.

Tony chuckled and nodded emphatically. "Oh, _yeah_," he groaned. "In the _worst _way. See, that's what you get for sending me incomplete home-made movies of yourself, Potts," he joked, looking at her briefly before going back to her neck. "You told me to make up an ending, right?" he said, his words muffled against her skin.

Pepper giggled. "Yes, I _did_. And so you _are_," she purred. "So, I think you'd better come with me, Mr. Stark, so we can pick up where the movie, um, _left off?_"

Tony grunted hungrily again, nodding emphatically, and Pepper giggled again. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and pulled him by the hand in the direction of the bedroom.

Once by the foot of the bed, Pepper backed onto it, standing up on her knees, pulling Tony to her to kiss his lips. "You have far too many clothes on right now," she said, breathlessly, in between kisses.

"So do _you,_" Tony replied.

He pulled the bottom of her t-shirt up and off over her head. He moaned happily, finding her breasts bare and just begging for him to squeeze them. "Oh, have _mercy_," he moaned helplessly, admiring her body.

Pepper giggled. She impatiently pulled on the cuffs of the sleeves of his shirt. He pulled his arms out of them and pulled the neoprene shirt of his flight suit off over his head. He flung it hard across the room.

"Mmmmmm," Pepper moaned eagerly, marveling at his zealousness. Tony chuckled, crashing his lips into hers again. He reached down simultaneously to cup a breast in one of his hands, wrapping his other arm around her torso.

He slowly crouched down to her level, inching on to the bed on his knees, pushing her body backwards gently so she was soon flat on her back on the bed. He gingerly positioned himself over the top of her, softly pushing his knees to the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs. He broke the kiss, and sighed once he was in position, pausing briefly to look into her eyes and smile.

Pepper smiled coyly back at him. "Smooth, Stark," she quipped.

"I _know. _It _was, _wasn't it?" he gloated, smirking at her knowingly.

Pepper giggled, and slowly captured his lips with her own again. Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, feeling her body rise as he kissed her mouth tenderly.

He slid a hand down her body to the waist band of her sweats, and hooked a finger in it, pulling it slowly downward. He rolled slightly to the side, and pulled them down the rest of the way. Pepper kicked her feet out of them, rendering her completely naked underneath him. Tony cupped her now exposed bottom with one hand, before sliding it around between her legs, lightly brushing her warm center with the tips of his fingers.

Pepper inhaled sharply through her teeth. "Ooooh," she moaned.

"Hmmmmm, really? You like that, huh?" Tony asked, cocking and eyebrow, and looking at her curiously.

Pepper bit her lip and nodded profusely. "Yes," she squeaked. "You...you _know_ I do," she moaned, her breath catching in her chest as he started to ease his fingers in and out of her opening.

"Hmmmmm, _interesting,_" he said. "How about _this?" _he said, lightly swirling her pink, swelling, nub.

"Huh!" Pepper squeaked softly. She shivered. "Um, uh-huh," she said. "That, _too._"

"_Really,_" Tony said, smiling slyly. "So, if I do..._this," _he said, sliding his middle finger into her opening, and moving it in a _come-hither_ motion against her g-spot,while simultaneously stroking her now bulbous knob with his thumb, "...you'd say?..."

"Oh!" Pepper moaned in response. Her hips started to buck with his movements. "You...haven't...done..._that_...in a _long_ time," she moaned, the pleasure building in her body, making her muscles tremble.

Tony smiled devilishly. "I _know, _baby," he said. "And, as I _remember_, it _is_ one of your favorites, correct?"

All Pepper could do was nod, and roll with the ever-increasing waves of ecstasy Tony was creating in her body. She bucked and writhed with his motions, her breathing becoming haggard and raspy.

Tony watched her, grinning in delight, as he worked her warm, wet center. Pepper raised her arms to grip the edge of the mattress with both hands to steady herself. She looked at Tony with smoky lust. He gazed back into her eyes, the fieriness of his own passion growing in his own. He set his jaw as she began to come, moaning loudly and panting. " Yeah, I can feel you, honey. Come for me, Pepper," he rumbled.

Pepper slammed at hand down over his own, gripping the back of it tightly, her nails digging into his skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, a strangled grunt coming from her lips. "Huh! Yes! Oh! Tony!" she cried.

She crashed their lips together, moaning fiercely into his mouth. Tony kissed her back, hard, while keeping his pace up on her body, his hand now drenched.

In one swift motion, Pepper rolled them, so that she was over the top of him, straddling one of his legs. "These need to come off! _Now_!" she demanded, yanking on the waist of the neoprene pants he was still wearing, having little success.

Tony chuckled, completely amused by her fervor. "Okay, honey. Just hold on," he assured, putting up his hands. Pepper sat back impatiently, swiping a sweaty hand through her hair and trying to catch her breath, as he worked the tight fabric down his legs, kicking the pants off onto the floor. His erection bobbed to attention once it was freed, and Pepper pounced on him, eagerly sliding him into her. "Ooooohhhhh," she moaned, once she sunk all the way down, sheathing his shaft.

Tony grunted. "Ohhhhhhhfuccckk," he moaned, through gritted teeth. He exhaled slowly. "Yeah, _that's_ the stuff," he said., biting his lip and nodding.

Pepper began to ride him, undulating her hips. Tony wrapped an arm around her hips, adjusting so he could sit up more. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck in return. Tony began to place delicate kisses on her neck and chest, flicking his tongue on her nipples as she worked. Pepper closed her eyes and threw back her head, moaning a high-pitched sigh. After a moment, she opened her eyes and moved her gaze back down to Tony's face. He gazed up at her intently, his eyes dark with fiery lust and raw need. She rested her forehead on his, staring into his eyes with burning, piercing,desire, as her hips continued to roll against him. They held each others gazes, moaning in primeval animal-like tones together in a kind of rhythmic, tantric, love song. Pepper swiped at his lips softly with the tip of her tongue, and Tony responded in kind, moving to capture her mouth with his and roll his tongue against hers, their breath hot and panting between them.

Tony's hips suddenly spasmed against her hard. "Unnnnnggggghhhhh," he grunted. "Mmmmm, yeah, we're changing positions," he declared.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked, furrowing her brow.

Tony rolled her back over onto her back, and positioned himself between her legs, staying inside of her as he did it. He began to slowly and thoroughly thrust in and out of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Nothing's _wrong, _Pep. You were getting me really close, and I just don't want to come yet."

Pepper shook her head. "Why not?" she asked.

Tony smirked. "Because, my _love_," he said, his words a little strained as he thrust into her hard. She squeaked in delight. "This night is _far _from over. And_ I_," he said, thrusting hard again. And, again, Pepper squeaked. "...want to make it _really _hard for you to get out of bed in the morning."

Pepper giggled. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "Usually I'd protest, but if it's for _this _reason..." she said.

Tony smiled devilishly. "You won't be protesting once _I'm _done with you," he purred. He kissed her hard, and pulled away abruptly. "You just might be _begging _me for more," he purred, pumping his eyebrows. "Challenge extended?"

"Mmmmmm, challenge _accepted,_" Pepper purred in reply.


	30. Chapter 30

Pepper stirred the next morning, awakening to the feeling of Tony's arms wrapped tightly around her, the bare skin of her back pressed against the bare skin of this torso. She smiled softly to herself, the sudden memory of what went on between them the night before flooding her groggy mind.

She still couldn't believe Tony had shown up at her door unexpectedly, at nearly midnight, ready to devour her body, and pleasure her to seemingly no end. By her recollection, they hadn't stopped having sex until just a couple of short hours ago, when their bodies finally gave out in all of their sweaty, sex-drenched splendor, her nether-regions still pulsing and tingling with the repeated sensations of orgasmic stimulation that she was sure would carry over into the next work day. Her muscles now felt fatigued, and her hips and legs felt like she'd run a marathon. _He certainly made good on his promise,_ she thought. _And damned if the last thing I want to do is climb out of bed._

Tony stirred, frowning in his still sleepy state. He popped one eye open, and then slowly the other, turning his eyes downward to observe the sleepy red-head still secured in his arms. He smiled to himself as he raised up to plant a soft, lingering kiss to the side of her head. He noticed her eyes were open, if only to a squint. "Well, good morning, beautiful," he purred in her ear.

Pepper smiled, biting her lip and turning over to meet his gaze. Tony smiled adoringly at her, running a gentle hand through her hair, before trailing his fingers down her back, his hand coming to rest on her behind. He gave it an affectionate little squeeze. "So. Tell me," he said. "How keen _are you _on getting out of bed this morning?"  
>Pepper giggled. "Not <em>very, <em>Stark," she replied. "You certainly know how to deliver on your promises."

Tony chuckled. "Well, I _do _aim to please," he quipped, smirking. He bent to softly kiss her lips. When the kiss broke, he went back to gazing into her eyes. They just stared lovingly at each other for a few quiet moments before he sank down to rest his head on her middle, keeping his hand on her bottom. He sighed happily, rubbing his hand around in slow, gentle circles. Pepper gently traced her fingers through his hair.

After several peaceful moments, she heard him utter something under his breath. "...Every morning," he muttered.

Pepper furrowed her brow. "What was that?" she asked.

He raised his head to look at her. "Oh, nothing, I was just saying to myself how lucky I am to be able to wake up like this every morning."

Pepper laid back down on her back. She motioned for him to join her. "Come here," she murmured.

Tony shifted so he could brace his upper body over the top of her. She grabbed his other hand, interlacing their fingers. She looked softly into his eyes. He smiled back at her, but his smile was a bit broken. She could see he wasn't relishing the idea of having to leave her again. And frankly, she wasn't _either_.

She let go of his hand, and brought it up to his brow, running her thumb gently over it, trying to smooth out the furrow. He closed his eyes briefly at her touch, and reopened them again when her hand moved to cup his cheek. "I don't want to go," he murmured.

Pepper nodded. "I know," she said softly. "And I don't want you to go, either." She sighed heavily. "_But _you have to, right? And I have to go to work, so..."  
>"Yeah," Tony said, grabbing the hand at his cheek, and lovingly kissing the palm. He squeezed it, and smiled. "What about grabbing some breakfast before I go? Huh, Ms. <em>CEO? <em>I'm sure your subordinates will grant you a temporary reprieve."

Pepper giggled. "Okay, Stark, you talked me into it," she said. "That _is_, if I can manage to get out of bed."

Tony moved to the side, and Pepper slowly raised up, groaning as she slowly dangled her legs over the side. "_Jesus, Mary and Joseph,_ Tony," she whined. She turned to look back at him over her shoulder. "What _exactly _did you do to me last night?"

Tony cocked an eyebrow and smirked happily. "_Oh_," he said, slinking up beside her. He gently brushed back her hair and kissed the top of her shoulder. "A little of _this_," he purred. He sat up on his knees, moving behind her, running his hands around to her front. He ran one down between her legs, cupping her sex, while simultaneously squeezing a breast. He gently planted a kiss just below her earlobe, sending shivers up her spine. "And a little of _that," _he rumbled, breathily.

Pepper's insides quivered. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to steady herself from his advances. "Mmmmm, well, if I wasn't so sore already, I'd say give me some _more_," she purred back.

Tony chuckled. "Am I hearing you correctly, Potts? Couldn't this be considered a form of _begging_?" he teased. "And didn't I say, that by the time I was through with you, I'd have you..."

" 'Begging for more'? Yes,Tony, you _did _say that," she interrupted, chuckling. She rolled her eyes, smirking, and shaking her head, never failing to be amazed by his ego when it came to his need for her to praise his sexual prowess.

Tony chuckled in reply. "I just want to make sure I'm hearing you correctly, that's all."

"Uh-_huh,_" Pepper said skeptically. "Isn't that always the case."

"Well, can you blame me?" Tony said, looking at her innocently. He moved to lay down on his side beside her, propping himself up on an elbow. "I mean, isn't it my job to make sure you're sexually satisfied at _all _times?" he cooed. He stroked her upper arm, and planted a soft kiss on it, looking up into her eyes awaiting an answer.

Pepper chuckled. "Of course," she agreed.

"And wouldn't that entail _numerous_ and _frequent_ performance evaluations, Ms. Potts?" he said, trying to sound official. "I mean, how _else_ am I supposed to know I'm doing my job _properly?_"

Pepper spluttered and laughed. "Well, if you couldn't already tell by the shrieks of passion and countless times I call out your name in ecstasy when we make love, then I'm afraid you're a lost cause," she retorted.

Tony giggled, which made Pepper giggle even more. She bent down to rest her head against his shoulder, and he pulled her back into his arms to lay along side him. He kissed the back of her shoulder affectionately, and she rubbed the forearm that was wrapped across the front of her chest. "Why don't..." Tony said after a moment, planting one more sweet kiss on her skin before raising up to look at her. "..._You_ go get ready for work, and _I'll _go grab breakfast? Would that be a good plan?"

Pepper nodded satisfactorily. "_Yes_," she replied. "That would be a _very _good plan."

"Okay, then," Tony said, gently squeezing her arm as he raised up off the bed. Pepper rolled onto her stomach as she watched a naked Tony wander into the bathroom. After a moment, she slowly, painstakingly, got up on her knees and climbed off the bed as well, groaning and grumbling at her sore muscles. She and Tony passed each other in the bathroom doorway, and Tony gave her bottom a loving little pat.

He walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, and a long sleeved, oatmeal-colored thermal-knit shirt, with three wooden buttons at the collar. He jammed on a pair of black and gray sneakers, and a baseball cap, and headed for the front door.

"Honey! I'm leaving!" he called out, grabbing Pepper's car keys off the hook in the entry way.

"Okay!" she called back. "Hurry, please! I'm _starving_ this morning!"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, and just _why_ do you suppose that is?" he called to her, jokingly, before walking out the door.

Pepper was brushing her teeth when she heard the door shut. She spit out her toothpaste in the sink, and rinsed her mouth. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, chuckling at his joke. She sighed. "That man is _incorrigible_," she said softly, shaking her head, and smiling to herself.

**Whew! Oh, what a night, huh? Even if you didn't read the last chapter, Pepper gives you a pretty good clue as to what went on last night with our two love birds, anyway. **

**On to the next, my lovelies! As always, thank you for following along! (And extra gold stars to those of you who review! I love the feedback! Keep it coming!) :D**


	31. Chapter 31

About a half an hour later, Tony returned, with egg and cheese bagels, and fruit smoothies, in tow. Pepper was just finishing getting ready for work, and was putting her diamond studs in her ears when she heard him come in. She'd walked out of the bedroom in her stocking-ed feet to the living room to greet him. She was wearing a knee length, ivory-colored, linen sheath dress with a v-neck collar and a satin lining, and capped sleeves. Her hair was up in a french roll, and her bangs were perfectly side-swept. Tony gave her secret elevator eyes as he walked in. She looked like a knock out.

"Well," Tony said, pulling the bagel bag out from his clenched teeth, from when he'd unlocked her door. He set the bag and the smoothies down on her dining room table, and put her car keys back on their hook. "They were out of croissants, and, _my_ favorite, doughnuts. So I got egg and cheese bagels. And,_ these_," he said, picking up one of the smoothies and taking a long pull off of it. "Are peach and banana with a double shot of B-Vitamins. I figure we could use the energy boost after last night," he said, smiling proudly.

Pepper smiled and shook her head. She walked over to him, and kissed his cheek. He bent down to let her, handing her her smoothie simultaneously. "Mmmm, looks wonderful. Thank you," she said, taking a sip.

"Of course," he said sweetly, pecking her lips. "You look gorgeous, today, by the way," he purred.

Pepper smiled coyly, her tongue toying with her straw between her teeth. "Are you trying to get laid again before you leave, Tony?" she teased.

"And so what if I _am_?" he teased back. He took a big bite out of his bagel sandwich and grinned at her.

She grabbed hers and unwrapped it. She took a bite. "Mmmm, yummy," she said, with a mouthful. She sucked a glob of melted cheese off one of her thumbs.

"Did I do good?" Tony asked.

"_Very_ good," she said. She took another bite and then grabbed her smoothie for another sip. They ate quietly together for a few moments before Tony spoke.

"You know," Tony said. "I remembered I needed to ask something of you."

Pepper looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to get Mama Potts's phone number from you," he asked, shoving the last of his bagel in his mouth. He brushed off his hands and threw his wrapper in the trash can under her sink.

"Okay," Pepper said. "I thought you had it already, for some reason."

Tony nodded his head. "I thought so, too, but I don't. And I...need to call her," he said, teeter-tottering his head back and forth. He picked up his smoothie and walked past her, plunking down on the sofa.

Pepper walked over to him, looking at him suspiciously. "That's _fine_," she said. "But you never wanted to call her yourself before. You always just talked to her when _I _was finished talking to her on the phone. So what's up? Suddenly you have a hankering to talk to my mother?"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I _do_," he said. "I figure I'm going to be her son-in-law. I should call her more often, right?" He looked intently at her.

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "I..._guess?_" she said suspiciously.

Tony chuckled. "I'm not asking for you to hand me classified government information, Pepper," he said. "It would be nice for me to call my future mother-in-law about our engagement, would it not? Isn't that the _polite _thing to do?"

Pepper nodded slowly. They stared silently at each other, Tony trying to maintain his poker face, and the gears in Pepper's head turning, trying to discern his actual intentions.

"Yeah, okay," she said finally, relenting. "If _you_ want it, _I'll_ get it," she said, walking back into the bedroom to grab her phone off her nightstand. She texted Tony the number as she walked back out. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out to confirm he'd received the message. "Great. Thank you," he said.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Pepper said, still suspicious.

They finished their breakfast, and Pepper slid on a pair of taupe open-toed, kitten-heeled, mules. Tony had slipped back into his flight suit from the night before.

When they were both ready to go, Tony pulled her into a long, lingering kiss in the entry way. "Good thing I put my lipstick on in the car," Pepper remarked, breathlessly,when the kissed broke.

Tony chuckled. He pecked her lips again. "Yeah, good thing," he replied.

Pepper ran the pad of her thumb over his lips, and Tony kissed it sweetly. She smiled. "Thank you," she said.

He looked at her curiously. "For what?" he asked.

"For _this,_" she said. "For coming _here_, and for _last night," _she purred. They both chuckled softly at the thought of it. "And for just being..."

"Wonderful? Spectacular? Amazing?" Tony interjected, cocking an eyebrow.

Pepper giggled. "_You_," she said. "I was going to say _you."_

Tony shrugged. "Eh," he said. "You say po-tay-to. I say pot-tot-to," he teased. He smirked at her, and kissed her again.

When the kiss broke, Pepper rested her forehead on his, sighing heavily.

"3 more days," she murmured, forlornly.

"3 more days," Tony repeated, sounding just as forlorn.

A few quiet moments slipped between them. Tony raised his head up to look at her. "So, have you scheduled your flight for New Year's Eve, yet?" he asked.

Pepper shook her head. "That was on my to-do list for today, actually," she said.

"Good," Tony said, nodding. "Make it for a 9 pm Eastern arrival time," he requested.

Pepper scrunched up her nose. "Wait. That means I'm leaving here at..."

"Noon. Correct, Pep," he said. "Think you can swing it?"

Pepper shook her head and sighed. "I'll try," she said, shrugging. "That's squeezing that last day into a pretty tight time frame."

"_Pepper_," Tony warned. "If you knew what I have planned, _believe me, _you wouldn't think twice."

Pepper pursed her lips, observing the hint of mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Quietly, she nodded. "Okay, Tony," she said, nodding in the affirmative. "I can do it."

Tony grinned widely. "Atta' girl," he said, pulling her into a tight bear hug.

Soon after, Pepper gathered her laptop case, briefcase, and purse, and she and Tony left her condo, walking hand in hand down the hallway toward the stairwell, so she could see him off before heading outside to her car.

"Well, this is where I leave you, I'm afraid," he said reluctantly, when they'd reached the door. He squeezed her hand gently. "Goodbye, Pep."

"Goodbye," she said. She cupped his cheek and kiss his lips softly.

He kissed her back, both reluctant to break the kiss. But slowly, Tony pulled back and smiled. "See you in a few days?" he asked softly.

Pepper nodded. "Yeah," she said. "See you in a few days."  
>"Okay," Tony said, gently kissing her forehead. He shoved the stairwell door open, looked back, and waved a hand at her.<p>

She waved weakly back. "Bye," she mouthed, as she watched him disappear behind the door and run up the stairs.

She stood there, alone for a moment, before sighing and turning around to head to the opposite end of the building, where the parking garage was.

Once she made it there, she clicked open her car doors, and sat her things in the back seat. She open the driver side door, and sat heavily in the seat, closing the door behind her. But, as soon as she sat down, something sparked her senses, making her stomach flutter. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. A dopey, giddy grin crossed her lips. "Ahhhhh, Tony," she sighed, relishing the lingering smell of him in her car from this morning. It made her spine tingle, and her cheeks blush.

Something caught her eye, and she turned her head to look at it. There, lying on the seat, was a hand-written note on a napkin. She picked it up to read it. It read:

_Thanks for last night, my devastatingly sexy fiance. It was amazing._

_Have a wonderful day._

_I love you,_

_Tony_

**So freakin' sweet, right? Have your ovaries burst yet?! LOL! And sneaky-sneaky Tony! Moving right along with the New Year's Eve checklist, we see! And all with Pepper being totally unaware, too! Hee-hee! **

**Loving the love you lovelies give me! LOL! Keep it up! You're wonderful! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

Tony had been in the air, and traveling smoothly, for almost 2 hours. About another half an hour, and he'd be back at the Tower. "Hey, J? Call Happy. Tell him to be ready to roll at 3:30. I've got an errand to run," he requested.

"Certainly, Sir," the AI replied.

Soon, Tony could start to see the New York City skyline. It grew bigger and bigger in his display, and he threw on the afterburners, soon screaming over Manhattan. The Tower came into view, and he circled it once before coming in for a landing.

Gradually powering down the repulsors, he landed on the platform with a delicate _clank_, where the hydraulic, robotic arms appeared out of the floor, busying themselves with his dismantlement. "Ahhh, home sweet home," he cooed. Once he was freed from all things flying-metal-suit, he strolled off the platform, down the small flight of steps, and in through the living room entrance. Everything was just as he'd left it the day before, making it feel like his time with Pepper had happened in a some strange pocket in the space-time continuum where everything else in the world became frozen, suspended, and they'd secreted themselves away for a short time to some other universe to make love and reconnect.

He smiled to himself. In a sense, he could still feel the warmth of her skin on his, the taste of her kiss on his lips. He knew he could still smell her on him, which made his insides buzz with futile arousal. This is why it pained him to have to jump in the shower, and wash the last remnants of their escapades off his body and down the drain. "But phase 3 awaits," he murmured to himself, just before he stepped into the steaming shower stall.

A few minutes later, he emerged, washed and clean. He towel dried himself off, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Looking a little scruffy, there, Stark," he said to himself, as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He examined his beard with a once-over glance before reaching to pull his razor and shaving cream out of the bottom vanity cabinet. He grabbed them, knocking something over in the process. It toppled out of the cabinet and landed on the floor, and he moved to pick it up. The label caught his eye, and he stopped, reading was it was.

"_Know-right?_" he murmured to himself. He read further, his eyes widening at the realization of what he was holding. It was a home pregnancy test. And his heart almost stopped as he noticed that the end of the box was opened, with one of the two included tests missing.

He clapped a hand over his mouth. Then he balled the hand up in a fist and pressed his thumb to his lips. "Oh my...Oh my _God," _he muttered, gulping. "_She's_... wait, is she? No, she'd tell me. Wouldn't she?" he mumbled incoherently to himself. His mind flashed back to their conversation on Christmas day.

_"I'd thought we'd get married first," _he'd remembered Pepper saying, jokingly, when he'd asked her how soon she wanted to start trying to get pregnant. _Could she be waiting to tell me until after we get married? Is THAT why she was so upset about having to delay the wedding?,_ he questioned. His mind reeled with all the possibilities. _Would she really wait to tell me?, _he wondered.

Then the worries came in. They'd had a lot of alcohol while they here for Christmas. _And the sex!, _he thought. They'd been pretty aggressive with each other last night, and he hoped to God he didn't do anything to hurt her. "Or the baby," he muttered. He exhaled sharply, the sound of those words in his ears sent another jolt through his system.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head."Wait, Stark, wait, calm down," he told himself. "Maybe it was negative. Maybe she's _not _pregnant." But honestly, his words weren't convincing him of anything.

So, he just stayed frozen in the middle of their bathroom, wearing a bath towel, staring, unblinkingly, at the white box in his hand, unable to overcome the sudden shock that Pepper, _his Pepper, _might be carrying his baby.

Happy waited patiently for his boss to emerge from the elevators. He looked at his watch. It was 3:40 PM. Happy frowned. "Late," he muttered, looking back up at the elevator doors expectantly.

Soon, Tony emerged, walking briskly to the car. He had on dark aviator sunglasses, his long black wool coat, and his face was covered in numerous little white dots of bathroom tissue with red centers.

"Boss?" Happy asked, looking at Tony curiously, and trying not to laugh, as he opened up the car door.

Tony ignored Happy's expression and threw himself down on the seat. "Let's go, Hap," he said testily.

"You okay?" Happy asked.

Tony flipped down the mirror on the back of the head rest, keeping his eyes averted from Happy's gaze. He pulled off the glasses, and examined his face, yanking the little piece of tissues off one by one. "Never better," he muttered, his expression wrought with anxiety.

Happy raised his eyebrows and, rolled his eyes. "Ewwwkay," he said. "If you say so, boss." He closed the door, and dutifully made his way to the driver's side door.

He silently climbed inside the car, and turned the ignition, flicking his eyes back at Tony in the rear view apprehensively.

Tony had finished cleaning up his face in the mirror and was now, silently, pensively, looked out the window.

"Uh, where to?" Happy asked.

"Tiffany's," Tony said plainly. He sighed heavily, his face glum. "Back to Tiffany's."  
>"Yes, sir," Happy said.<p>

They pulled out of the garage and onto fifth avenue. Traffic was thick, but Tony barely noticed. He just kept his eyes trained on the middle distance, his mind drifting hopelessly in thought.

Happy furrowed his brow as he kept flicking his eyes from the road to the rear view mirror, and back again.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" he heard Tony mutter softly.

"Uh, what was that, boss?" Happy said, trying to sound upbeat.

Tony turned his head to look at his driver, frowning, his eyes gloomy.

"I said, why wouldn't she tell me, Hap," he said.

Happy frowned. "Tell you what?" he said, shrugging.

Tony sighed. "About the baby," he said.

Happy's eyes went wide. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Boss, are _you_ saying..."  
>"Pepper's pregnant?" Tony interrupted. He shrugged indifferently. "I don't know, exactly. But I found an opened box of pregnancy tests in the bathroom cabinet. And one of the tests is missing. So, it stands to reason..." he said trailing off.<p>

"Well, have you asked her about it?" Happy offered.

"She's in meetings, so she won't answer a phone call at the moment. And I can't get her to respond to a text right now, either, so..." Tony said glumly, turning his head back to look out the window.

"_Boss_," Happy said. "Would you be..._happy? _If she is? _Pregnant_, I mean?" he asked cautiously.

Tony turned his head once more to meet Happy's gaze in the rear view. Despite himself, Tony's face softened into a weak, but genuine, smile. "_Thrilled_," he murmured.

But his face soon went back to being glum again. "My problem is that, if she _is, _why wouldn't she just tell me? And even if she _thought_ she was, and the test was negative, I'd still want to know, you know? I'd _still_ want her to tell me that she thought there was a chance."

"Maybe she thought she'd scare you unnecessarily, boss? You haven't always been the biggest kid fan in the world, you know," Happy pointed out.

" I _wasn't, _Happy, you're right_. _But she and I have_ talked_ about this. And we _both_ want to have a family. So, why not just _tell_ me, either way. I mean, we're _engaged. _She should feel like she can come to me with anything, now," Tony said, the look of dejection filling his eyes.

Happy nodded quietly, his face solemn for his boss's, and friend's, situation.

Soon, Happy pulled up in front of Tiffany's Jewelry Store. He got out of the car, and ran around to open Tony's door.

Tony slowly climbed out, and patted Happy solidly on the shoulder. "Thanks, Hap," he said. "For the lift, _and_ the..."

Happy shook his head and raised up a hand in front of him. "Don't mention it, boss," he said, interrupting. He knew Tony was grateful for a quiet listening ear sometimes from him, even if he hadn't always said it in the past.

**Ooooh,hoo,hoo! What do you think? Is she? Isn't she? There's only one way to find out, guys! And that's to keep reading!...**

**Thanks again for all of your support! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Tony stood just outside Tiffany's front doors. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. _Let it go, Stark, _he thought. _Just for a moment._

He squared his shoulders and pulled the door open, entering the store. Coincidentally, the clerk from the night that he bought Pepper's ring was behind the counter.

"Ooooh, Mr. Stark!" he chirped loudly, bounding out from behind the counter and over to Tony. "Back again, I see?"

Tony smiled, amused at the clerk's enthusiasm, and nodded. "Yeah, this time for some loose diamonds."

"Oh!" the clerk gasped, as he took Tony's coat from him. "Can I safely assume your proposal was successful?" he asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Again, Tony smiled, amused. "It _was_," he said proudly. "Thank you for all of your help, by the way."

The clerk clapped his hands happily, before clasping them. "Oh, congratulations! I just _love _engagements! It's _really_ the reason why I got into this line of work, you know."

They walked back toward the loose diamond case, Tony following the clerk. "So, loose diamonds, you say?" the clerk asked, once they'd reached the case.

Tony braced his hands on the glass and peered inside of it, biting his lip in thought. "Uh huh," he said. "I was _really _hoping to find some blue diamonds that were the same cut,color, and clarity as the ones we put on the ring, but maybe a bit smaller in size? Like a half, or quarter, caret each?" he explained. He looked up at the clerk.

The clerk nodded knowingly. "Certainly, Mr. Stark," he said. "And how many were you thinking?"  
>"Three, and then 3 of the same for the white diamonds in her ring," he said.<p>

"Can I ask what you're planning to do with them?" the clerk asked enthusiastically, while looking up Tony's sales ticket on his computer for the diamond information.

Tony smiled softly. "Well, _now,_ she needs a wedding band."

Pepper got out of her last meeting just after one o'clock that afternoon. Her office now quiet, she finally had time to catch a breather. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, stretching her arms above her head. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. Despite the B-vitamins in her smoothie from Tony this morning, she still was a little fatigued from last night.

She smiled to herself. _Last night, _she thought, fondly. _And what a night that was, too! _She reached for her phone, suddenly having the urge to check on her fiance while she had him on her mind. Once she opened it to the main screen, she noticed she had a voicemail, a text, and a couple of missed calls from him, all close together and all from this afternoon.

"Huh," she said, suddenly sorry she'd missed him. And, whatever it was that he needed to talk to her about, it seemed important given the number of times he'd tried her.

Her heart suddenly leaped with panic. "Oh God!" she said out loud, worried that something had happened to him when he was flying home, or when he got home, and he was alone. Her mind suddenly raced with worry. _What if the suit malfunctioned, and he crash landed somewhere? Or what if it was his heart? Oh, God! His heart!_, she thought, her heart pounding.

She opened her voicemail and found the new message from him. She clicked on it. It began.

_"Call me ASAP,Pepper. I, uh, found something of yours, and...I think we need to talk," _she heard Tony's voice say. It was tinged with a sense of hurt and disappointment. She was relieved to find that he was okay, but then she frowned. "Something of _mine?_" she said to herself. "What could he _possibly_ have..." She opened the text he sent. It just simply read:

_Call me. ASAP. We need to talk._

Pepper just stared at the phone in her hands, her eyes glued to the words on her screen. Her mind flickered, trying to think of what Tony could possibly have found of hers that had him so worked up. She thought of anything that might be in her drawers in the bedroom, or in the closet, or...

She gasped, her eyes going wide. _The bathroom. _"_Oh my God!_" she whined, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Oh my GOD! He found the...," she choked out. She slammed her hand on the desk. "_Shit!_" she chirped. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, how could I be so careless? Virginia Potts, what were you _thinking_?" she admonished herself.

She shot her gaze back to her phone as her hands trembled, dialing Tony's number. "Come on, pick _up_. Pick _up_," she pleaded. But it was no use. It rang four times and went to voicemail. "Shit!" she exclaimed again.

Quickly, she opened her text messaging and furiously typed out a message. It read:

_I think I know what you're talking about. And I can explain. Call me ASAP. Please._

She sent it, and shut off her phone. "Nice job," she said to herself, frowning and biting her lip nervously. She folded her arms, and rested her face on a balled fist. "He didn't need this right now," she murmured. "He _really _didn't."

Tony felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Excuse me," he said to the clerk.

"Of course!" the clerk bubbled. "Might be the soon-to-be missus, after all!"  
>Tony pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket and glowered at the screen, reading <em>Pepper. <em>It was an incoming call from her cell phone.

He worked his jaw in thought for a moment, frowning. "Yeah, she'll have to wait," he muttered, rejecting the call. _After all, I had to wait for her, _he reasoned, _and I am in no place to talk about this right now._

Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket, and went back to what he was doing. But it wasn't long before his phone buzzed again. He sighed exasperatedly. "Excuse me, _again_," he said.

The clerk shooed him away with a wave of his hand. "You take your time," he mouthed, smiling graciously.

Tony smiled graciously back, and opened his phone again. This time, there was a text. He opened it and read it:

_I think I know what you're talking about. And I can explain. Call me ASAP. Please._

"Oh, you _can_, huh?" he muttered snidely to himself, after he'd finished. The truth was, a small part of him realized that Pepper probably _did _have a very good explanation for what he'd found, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt hurt that she didn't at least _tell _him what she was doing. And, more over, the fact that she'd carelessly left the other test in the cabinet for him to possibly stumble upon one day made him feel like she had hid the fact that she at least _thought_ she was pregnant at some point. _If she isn't, in all actuality, pregnant NOW,_ he thought sadly, which, he concluded, would make this situation infinitely _worse_ for the both of them in terms of open honesty. Personal philosophies or no, he deserved to know if she was pregnant as soon as she found out. _And this game of making me wait to find out until after we get married is bullshit, _he thought bitterly.

"Uh, Mr. Stark?" Tony suddenly heard the clerk say to him.

Tony blinked, realizing he'd fallen deep into thought. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the clerk sheepishly. "I got distracted, I guess. You were saying?"

**The plot thickens! (Wow, could I be any more cliched by saying that?) A few of you have commented on what you think is going on, and I'm loving every bit of it! Got your attention, now, don't I? Lol...**

**At any rate, thank you for following (and playing) along! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

A little over an hour later, Tony had finished at the jewelry store, and come home, his small black velvet baggie of loose blue and white diamonds in tow. He was quiet the whole car ride home, and thanked Happy politely as he exited the vehicle before trudging to the bank of elevators.

Once inside the penthouse, he lazily hung his coat in the entry closet, and made for the bar. He grabbed a tumbler from the glass shelves above the counter, the decanter of Scotch, and sat down heavily on one of the bar stools, his head in one hand as he poured the liquor into the glass with the other. He sat up and chugged most of the contents of the glass, and then repeated his motions all over again for a second.

He knew Pepper wanted him to call her back soon. Hell, he'd asked her to call _him _in the first place. And in his mind, he knew he probably should pick up the phone and just do it. At some point. _But not right now, _he thought. Despite the urgency they'd both expressed, he found he wasn't really that ready to talk. What was done was done, and the fact that Pepper chose to keep him in the dark about a possible pregnancy, whatever the outcome of the test, made him reach for the Scotch for a third drink.

He downed the contents of the glass again, and scrubbed a hand over his face, finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The burn of it going down his throat turned into a drowsy warmth in his stomach that seemed to radiate out through his veins, and seep deep into his muscles.

He chuckled bitterly to himself. "Well, hello there, old familiar," he mumbled, remembering this feeling from so long ago. It had been a long time since he'd got drunk, and remembered how the fuzzy numbness of it would caress the deep recesses of his brain, tantalizing his senses with her promise of fixing whatever ailed him.

He knew, if he kept going, he'd be in no shape to talk to Pepper at _all_, but suddenly it...

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled to himself. He poured another glass, albeit a little more clumsily this time. He giggled at it sloshing over the side of the glass. "Whoops," he teetered, smiling. He started to sip the fourth glass of Scotch, and then tilted his head back, knocking back the remainder. "Ahhhhh, yeah," he groaned, grimacing from the burn and smacking his lips. He slammed the glass down on the counter loudly.

It occurred to him that he was only on his fourth drink, and that back in the day, it took almost double that amount to get him to at least the beginning stages of inebriation. "Pussy," he spluttered. "I'm a _pussy_. Lightweight," he scolded himself. "You're a cheap date, you know that, Stark?" He smirked and chuckled to himself, before depositing more liquor into his glass.

Pepper drove home from the office that afternoon in silence, and very pensively. She still hadn't heard from Tony, and it began to concern her. She knew how he could get sometimes. Just as new ideas for new inventions took over his mind in a whirlwind of obsession, so, too, could complications in their relationship, which meant that bringing him out of this obsession by coming clean on everything and explaining her actions would take some work.

Another concern that pierced her brain was what Tony usually _did _to try to quiet the non-stop obsessing when he was tired of thinking about it. Or rather, it's what he did in the _past. _These days, he knew he could usually come to _her_ to distract him for a little while, and usually that involved the both of them ending up naked, sweaty, and very sexually satiated.

But this time, Pepper was troubled. She obviously couldn't be there to talk to him face to face, and the fact that Tony still hadn't even attempted to call her back, or even text her, could only mean one thing- he was too busy trying to drown the day in the bottom of a glass. This broke her heart. It had been ages since he'd done this, thankfully. But now, with her not there to stop him, and him being too stubborn to call her and work this out, it was the only logical conclusion.

As she pulled into her building's parking, she grabbed her phone and dialed Tony's number again. And, again, it went to voice mail. "Damn it," she huffed, disconnecting. "Come _on_, Tony. You're better than this."

Her temper flared, turning her mood from concern to aggravation in a flash. She yanked the handle on her car door and climbed out of the car, grabbing all of her belongings from the back seat before slamming shut her car doors, and storming inside.

Tony awoke with a snort, his phone vibrating on the bar next to his head. He raised his head up off his outstretched arm, and looked around with squinted eyes. He must have fallen asleep at the bar quite a while ago, because it was dark outside now.

He could still feel the fuzzy inebriation in his brain, and remembered what it was he'd been doing prior to dozing off. His phone buzzed impatiently again, and he picked it up, sliding his thumb on the screen to open it up. He noticed four missed calls, and a voice mail,all from Pepper. He fumbled with the phone to open the voice mail, and hit _play. _

_"I don't know WHAT your reason is for suddenly not answering my calls, Tony! But BELIEVE ME! You'd better call me back THIS INSTANT!" _it said, her voice seething.

"Shit," he muttered. _Okay, now I'M in trouble, _he thought.

He slowly slid off the bar stool, and stumbled over to the stairs, grasping the railing and trudging up the stairs laboriously. Once he made it to the top, he shuffled into the bedroom, and flopped, face first onto the bed. He groaned as he rolled over. "Okay, time to take your lumps, dummy," he said to himself. Clumsily, he dialed Pepper's number and put it to his ear, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

She picked up, and Tony's heart stopped momentarily, bracing for the fight.

"Hmmmm," Pepper said, coolly. "Finally decided to take time out of your busy schedule to call me back, I see." Her voice dripped with a syrupy sardonic tone, and it made Tony cringe.  
>Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah, you see, I..." he said, hoarsely. "I was...what was I doing? Oh yeah, I was trying to um..."<br>"Oh, save it, Tony!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. "You _know _what you've been doing. I think we _both _can figure_ that_ one out!"  
>"Baby, wait, I can explain..." he started.<p>

"_Don't 'baby' me!" _she shrieked, interrupting. Tony grimaced and jerked the phone away from his ear as she screamed before bringing it back again. "How _dare _you call me, and demand that we talk about something you _think _you found, and then don't even give me a chance to respond to you! Did you even _look_ at my text this afternoon?!"

"Text?" Tony said, his fuzzy brain trying to recall it. "Uh, yeah, I got it, but..."  
>"So, you <em>know <em>I wanted to talk to you about this immediately, right? Not to mention the numerous phone calls I made _trying _to get a hold of you? Where the _hell _were you this afternoon, anyway?!" she demanded.

Tony gulped. "I, uh, I can't tell you that, Pepper," he said.

"Oh!" she gasped. He could hear her start to cry, and the pain of his squeezed his heart mercilessly.

"Pepper, honey, _please _don't cry," he begged. He sat up and moved to the head of the bed, sitting against the headboard.

_"NO!" _she exclaimed, interrupting him again. "You don't get to call me '_honey'_, right now, either!"

Tony exhaled heavily. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing them again with one hand, feeling a tad bit more sober than he had before, thanks to Pepper's ranting.

He heard her sniff loudly into the phone. "Tell me _this, Tony," _she said, her voice weakened and watery. "Were you at a bar, or a club, or something? Have you been drinking?"

"What? _No_, Pepper. Of course not. I mean, yes, I,..."  
>"Oh <em>God!<em>" he heard her gasp, cutting him off. "So you _admit_ it?! _That's _where you _were?!"_

Tony frowned, and shook his head in confusion. "Wait, what? No, I meant _no. No _bars. _No _clubs, Pepper, I _promise. _But, _yes_," he said. He sighed heavily, hating to have to tell her the next part. "Yes, I _have _been drinking."

He heard her start weeping again, and he stayed silent, painfully listening to her. "So, um," she said finally, her voice catching in her throat. "How...how much have you had?" she asked weakly.  
>Tony bit his lip in thought. "Uh, four?"<br>"Four?"  
>"Or, five? Maybe? I, uh...I don't <em>really <em>remember, Pepper," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, _Tony!_" she gasped. "I thought you said you were done with that! You even said, when you proposed you were _done." _

Tony grimaced, rocking his head back again and again, bumping it lightly on the headboard over and over in frustration. "Yeah, I _know_ I did, Pepper," he said, shamefully. "And I _am_, I _promise_. It's just that..." Suddenly, he realized the reason for his backsliding. "Hey, _wait_ a minute," he said, quite soberly, raising his head, and sitting up on the bed. He furrowed his brow. "How in the hell did this become about _me?!_ _You're _the one sneaking around, hiding things from me, missy!"

"Oh, don't go getting all righteous with _me_, Tony!" Pepper spat out.

"Oh, I'm doin' it, sister!" Tony shot back. "I _know _I've screwed up a lot with us, but that _doesn't_ mean _you _don't get called out when _you _screw up. That's _not how this works!" _he exclaimed. He changed his voice to a high-pitched mocking, girly tone. "Oh, I'm _Pepper, _and my fiance's a fuck up! So I get to just traipse through life, tra-la-la-la-la, keeping scoring because he owes me, like, 5 million fuck ups to one!"  
>"Well, at least you <em>admit it<em>!" Pepper retorted bitterly. (She instantly regretted saying those words to him. At that moment, she slammed her eyes shut, and clapped an ashamed hand over her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief at how quickly this all had spiraled out of control. She heard him gasp on the other end, and then fall silent.)

"Wow," he murmured hoarsely, the sting of her words penetrating his heart, freezing his veins.

"Oh,_God_, Tony. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. Please," she begged.

Tony just sat there, in shock, at how cold she'd just been to him. "Wow," he said again.

A long silent moment fell between them, neither of them knowing where to go from here. Tony some how mustered up the strength to speak again.

He cleared his throat, and spoke in a soft, wounded rumble. "Do... you know what it was, Pepper?" he asked her.

"What _what _was?" Pepper asked hoarsely.

"What I _found_. Do you know what it was?"

Pepper didn't speak for a moment. Tony heard her inhaled and exhale. "Yes," she said matter-of-fact.

"So, if it isn't too much trouble, do you care to tell me _why _I found it hidden in the bathroom cupboard?"

Pepper didn't speak again for a long moment. He waited patiently.

"It's...because...I..._thought...,_" she said, speaking in slow measured tones. "I _might _be..."

"_Pregnant,_" Tony said, finishing her thought.

"Yes," Pepper agreed weakly. She remained silent.

"And, _are _you?" Tony asked softly. He chewed his lip anxiously, and frowned, bracing himself for whatever her answer was going to be.

He heard Pepper inhale and exhale slowly again. "_Tony_," she said. "Let me _explain_..."

**Ooooo-weeee, I'm a cruel mistress, aren't I? These two fight as fiercely as they love, so I thought I should throw a rager in there at some point. So? What do you think Pepper's answer will be, hmmmmm? Some of you have already weighed in, but I welcome anyone else's guesses! The more the merrier, I say!**

**Thank you thank you, as always, for allowing me to play with your brains! Mmmmmwahahahahahahaha... ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

"Explain?!" Tony said, hoarsely. He gulped, his eyes wide, and his mind reeling. _Oh my God! She IS pregnant!, _he thought.

Pepper sighed. "_Tony_," she said. "I _need _to explain to you about _when _I took that test."

"Oh my God!" Tony said, this time out loud. "What are you trying to do?! Soften the blow or something?! Jesus, you _are, _aren't you. And you didn't _tell _me?! _Why not_, Pepper?! I'm your _fiance! _Your future _husband! _And you haven't told me your _pregnant?_ I don't believe this!" he yammered angrily.

"Tony, _stop_ for a minute!" Pepper demanded. She huffed. "For God's sake, I'm _not _pregnant!" she exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the hurricane of suspicion and hurt and betrayal in Tony's mind came to a standstill. He blinked, confused. "You..._aren't?" _he asked quietly.

"_No_," Pepper assured. "Don't you _think_ I would tell you something like that? I resent the fact that you think I _wouldn't."_

"Well, you didn't tell me about the _test,_" he retorted.

"Yeah, and you want to know why?" Pepper exclaimed. "Because it was _nothing. I _didn't even really think I _was_ pregnant. I only took the test because I was a couple of days late, and wanted to be sure I _wasn't_. I did it when we came to New York directly after your heart surgery, when we stayed at the Tower so you could recuperate? And it was only because of all of the stress we'd been under, not to mention still being infected with Extremis at that time, that my cycle got thrown off, too. But I got my period the next day. End of story."

Tony was silent, relieved that she wasn't actually pregnant, not because he wouldn't have welcomed the news, but because he didn't want to have to think about her hiding something like that from him for any period of time. "Still," he said softly. "Why didn't you tell me you had at least taken the test?"

"And surprise you with something like that? Fresh off of _heart-surgery?_"she pointed out. "Do I _really_ have to answer that question?" He could hear the smile in her voice, and it made him smile sheepishly.

Tony chuckled. "No, Pep. You _don't_." He sighed with relief.

"Feel better, now?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, _much_," Tony said. "And I'm sorry, Pep. _Really_. I knew in the back of my mind you probably had a good reason for doing what you did, but you know me. I get something in my brain and I..."

"Obsess? No, I wouldn't know anything about that. Why don't you tell me more about it, since I've only watched you do it over and over again for the last fifteen years," Pepper chided.

Tony laughed. "Alright, smart ass, you've made your point," he replied.

Pepper chuckled, and Tony's heart warmed at the sound. "And another thing," he said. "Now that we're past all my heart stuff, and I'm fit as a fiddle again..."

"Physically, anyway," Pepper interjected.

Tony spluttered. "Yeah, yeah, Potts," he said. "And nobody demanded that you fall in love with my crazy ass, for the record."

"But, you digress," Pepper replied.

"Right," Tony said. "As I was saying, now that my ticker's fine, can you at least _tell _me next time you take a pregnancy test? I want you to be open with me about everything you're doing, just like you'd expect from me. Then, at least in the off chance we have a surprise come along, we'll both be aware of it at the same time. Deal?"

"Yes," Pepper said. "Deal. But on the subject of open honesty, Tony," she said. "You haven't told me what you've been doing while you've been all the way across the country for all of this time. Care to share, Stark?"  
>"Nu-uh, Potts. I may have had a bit too much to drink tonight, but you're not wriggling it out of me <em>that <em>easy," Tony said.

"Damn," Pepper said. "You _still_ think I'll love it?" she coaxed.

"Oh, I _know _you will," Tony said slyly. "No doubt about that, baby."

"So no more heavy drinking?" Pepper asked.

"No more heavy drinking," Tony said.

Tony and Pepper said their I love you's and bid each other farewell shortly after, and Tony changed out of his clothes and into some sweats and a black tank top. His head was still spinning a little on account of the alcohol still in his system, but he felt much better after talking to Pepper. He decided to turn in early, and so he climbed into bed and turned out the light, turning over to wrap his arms around Pepper's pillow. He buried his nose in it catch a light whiff of her scent in the material of the pillowcase. It made his insides warm, and he smiled, grateful that they'd been able to work everything out, and that life with her was back to normal again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Tony tore open the hospital entrance doors and ran inside, running to the reception desk. "Pepper Potts! Where is she?!" he demanded._

_Just as the receptionist was about to tell him, he heard Pepper's voice in a blood-curdling scream echo from the corridor to his left. He took off running, reaching a set of swinging double doors and shoving his way inside. _

_To his absolute shock, he found Pepper lying on a hospital bed in a hospital gown with her head elevated, and her feet in stirrups, her chest heaving. He ran to her side. She reached her arms out to him. "Where have you been? I call you hours ago!" she exclaimed, clenching the front of his shirt in her hands. _

_Tony's mind reeled. "I, uh, I, you, you did?" he stammered, looking at her in confusion. He looked around to survey what was happening. Pepper appeared to be very pregnant, and in the throws of labor, but he couldn't, for the life of him, remember anything before that. _

_Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was clammy. She looked exhausted. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. "Oh God!" she said, breathing rapidly. "Here comes another one!" She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her face, moaning loudly. _

_Tony winced at the pain in his hand she was currently crushing, but he bit his lip at the pain, not daring to make a sound on account of she'd probably rip his head off for griping about it, given the current state of pain she was in comparatively. _

_"Pepper, sh-shouldn't you breathe, or...something?" he offered, helplessly. "You know, like, in through the nose, out through the mouth?"_

_Pepper slowly popped her eyes open and looked at him. Tony started mimicking the breathing he'd instructed her to do, and she soon followed. They looked at each other, breathing in unison as the contraction began to subside. _

_Pepper sighed, and laid her hand back, closing her eyes for a moment, before smiling a weak smile, and looking at Tony. _

_Tony smiled back, and patted her hand. He kissed it sweetly. "You doing great, honey," he said proudly. She nodded, and he brushed some hair back from her forehead, which was slicked with sweat._

_Suddenly, a doctor appeared in full O.R. scrubs, including a surgical mask, at the foot of the bed. "Ready to push, Pepper?" he asked. _

_The doctor's voice sounded familiar to Tony, but he couldn't place it. But there was no time to ponder it, as Pepper, once again, gripped his hand and geared up for the next contraction. A weak whine left her lips._

_"When you feel ready, bare down," the doctor instructed. _

_"Okay," Pepper said weakly. She squeezed her eyes shut again, and, scrunched her face back up as she let out a loud wail before she started to push. Tony offered her his hand again, and she grasped it as he lunged into it with her, wrapping his arm around her back, and pressing his cheek to the side of her head. _

_"Yes,Pepper! Push!" the doctor instructed. _

_A strangled yelp came out of her throat before her efforts gave in, and she sank back against the bed, panting. _

_"You're doing beautifully, baby," Tony said. _

_"I am?" Pepper said, her voice soft._

_Tony nodded and smiled at her adoringly. "You are,"he said. _

_Pepper nodded, and then her eyes went wide. "Oh, here it comes, again!" she said. "And I need to push!" _

_Tony wrapped his arm around her back and offered his hand again for her to grip. She took it and they looked at each other, breathing again in unison a few times before Pepper gritted her teeth and bore down. "That's it, Pep! Keep pushing!" Tony coached. _

_"Oh my God! It hurts so much!" Pepper cried out, her voice shrill. Her body weakened and she sank back, her eyes closed as she shook her head. _

_"I can't," she cried. "It's too hard. I can't do this," she moaned. "Tony, tell them I'm done. I can't do this anymore! I'm exhausted!"  
>Tony cupped her face in his hands. "Pepper, I know you're tired baby, and in you're in a ton of pain, but you CAN do this," he encouraged. <em>

_"No, Tony," Pepper said, shaking her head hopelessly, tears sneaking out of the corners of her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I can't."_

_"Pepper, come on," Tony warned. "Yes, you can, honey, okay? I know you can. The baby's almost here, and if you push for just a little bit longer, you'll be done, and we'll get to see our baby, okay?" _

_Pepper looked at him, puzzled. "OUR baby?" she said. _

_Tony looked at her curiously. "Yeah, Pepper. OUR baby. It is OUR baby...right?"_

_But Pepper had no time to respond. Her body was racked with the pain of another contraction, and she squeaked loudly as she moved to sit up, and push. Tony, stunned by what just happened, numbly offered his hand to her, his stomach in his throat as his mind reeled at the idea that Pepper, his fiance, was giving birth to someone else's child. _

_"That's it! Just a little more, Pepper! The head is starting to crown!" the doctor announced._

_"Oh! It is?!" Pepper asked, excitedly. She looked at Tony with renewed vigor, and he looked at her weakly, his face completely crest-fallen. Pepper grunted and pushed again, her teeth gritted hard, and her jaw set, her skin soaked with sweat, as she made her last efforts to birth her baby._

_"Yes, keep pushing, keep pushing,and..." the doctor said. Pepper yowled as the baby's head emerged and the doctor pulled the infant from her body, holding it up for her and Tony to see. "A beautiful bouncing baby boy!" the doctor proclaimed. "Well done, Pepper! Well done!"_

_"Oh my God!" she cried out joyfully, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's gorgeous!"_

_Tony, despite himself, smiled softly at the miracle of birth he'd just witnessed, and he couldn't help but look at Pepper in admiration. But his heart was shattered, and the joy and admiration was short lived. _

_Tony suddenly noticed something strange about the baby, as the doctor turned to wrap the infant in a receiving blanket. It's skin glowed with a fiery orange tint, like molten rock._

_Tony's mind whirred with an unspeakable realization. "Pepper, if he isn't mine, who's is he?" Tony asked urgently, flipping his gaze to her and searching her eyes._

_"He's MINE," the doctor said, cradling the baby once again in his arms. He pulled the surgical mask down, and Tony recoiled when he saw the face revealed. Standing before him, was Aldrich Killian, grinning devilishly, the baby's cry ringing shrilly in Tony's ears. _

_"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "Pepper! You SLEPT with this guy?!" he said angrily, jabbing a thumb in Killian's direction._

_"No, Tony! I didn't! I promise! Please believe me!" Pepper pleaded, sobbing. _

_"She's right, Tony. Don't blame her. It was MY idea. She WAS the perfect candidate, after all," Killian said, his tone as smooth as a serpent's scales. "She probably wouldn't say she enjoyed it, or even remembers much of it. She WAS pretty groggy, given the amount of sedative we gave her. But I can say I CERTAINLY enjoyed it. And I've got the first organically-made, EXTREMIS-carrying human in my arms to show for it."_

_Tony wretched, doubling over, and bringing the back of a hand to his mouth, feeling the bile rise in his throat. "You...sick...fuck!" he croaked out hoarsely, his eyes now bulging with raging fire. "I'll kill you for touching her! I swear to God!" He lunged at Killian, but was restrained by two men who suddenly appeared beside him, their skin glowing like the infant's. Tony felt the burn of their intense heat on his skin, and he growled in agony at the searing pain. _

_"Tony?" he heard Pepper call out weakly. Somehow, he managed to wriggle free form their grip, and go to her side. "That's right, let him have some final moments with her, boys," Killian said, watching Tony struggle free and race back to Pepper. "It's the least I can do for stealing the girlfriend of the infamous Tony Stark, right? Besides," he said, looking back at the baby in his arms. "We don't NEED mommy anymore, do we?" he cooed sickeningly at the child in his arms. "YOU'RE the trophy now, aren't you? Aren't you, my beautiful boy? Yes, you are. Yes, you ARE."_

_"Tony?" Pepper called again. _

_He grabbed her hand with one of his, and cupped her cheek with the other. "I'm here, baby. I'm here," he assured. _

_Pepper's eye lids were heavy. She lazily closed and opened her eyes, and squinted, trying to focus on Tony's face._

_"Tony, I'm sorry. I couldn't...I didn't..." she said, trying to speak._

_Tony shushed her. "Don't, Pepper. Don't talk, right now. Just rest, okay? Just...just rest," he said, glancing at Killian, who was still enamored and cooing at his creation, his triumphant expression now contorted grotesquely. Tony brought his gaze back to Pepper's eyes, but he soon realized that they suddenly lacked the light of life they were so desperately clinging to just seconds before. Now, her skin was pale and she just stared blankly at where his gaze had left her, lifeless and cold. _

_"Pepper? Honey?!" he murmured weakly, cupping her cheek and searching for any sign of life. _

_The sound of an EKG machine flat-lining pierced Tony's ears, and the bottom of his stomach dropped to the floor. "No. No, Pepper! Baby? No, please!" he begged hoarsely, trying to keep his stomach from heaving. He pulled her upper body into his arms, bringing her to his chest desperately. "No. Don't leave me, honey!" he murmured in her ear. Bitter tears burned his eyes, and he blinked them back, pulling back to look at her face again. Lovingly, he brushed her hair back behind an ear, and stroked her cheek, a sob choking up in this throat. "Please, don't die, Pepper, I need you," he moaned. "Don't go, I can't lose you! Not again! Please!" he pleaded, gritting his teeth, the sound of Killian's devilish laughter echoing in his head._

**Oh the angst! *gasp* Gotta have a little pain with the pleasure, you know! Cause it makes that pleasure oh so much sweeter! **

**Thanks for following along, as always! And for the awesome reviews! See you in 36!**


	36. Chapter 36

"GUH!" Tony grunted, breathlessly, shooting straight up in bed, the image of Pepper's dead eyes and the sound of the flat-lining EKG machine evaporating into the ether around him. Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch. He scrambled out of bed, managing to yank his phone off the nightstand before he stumbled into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to heave up the contents of his stomach.

After the nausea subsided, he sank back on his haunches heavily, his head spinning and his skin cold and clammy as he hugged the toilet bowl, laying his head on a forearm. His breathing was heavy and labored as he raised a heavy hand to the handle, shoving it downward to flush before collapsing his arm again to his side. "I...am _never_..._drinking_..._again,_" he declared in a husky voice. He raised his head, and slowly scooted back against the wall in front of the toilet. He reached to grab some tissue to wipe his mouth, tossing it in the toilet bowl and rolling his head back, bumping it hard against the wall. He brought his phone up in front of his face, grateful he had the forethought to grab it when he did. Pepper was the only one that could sooth him after a nightmare, so it was imperative that he talk to her, even if she _was _three thousand miles away.

He dialed her cell phone and waited as it rang.

On the third ring, her heard her sleepy voice answer. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Pepper, I _need_ you," he said hoarsely, still trying somewhat to catch his breath.

"Tony?!" she said, now more aware, her voice suddenly drenched in panic. "Oh God! You sound out of breath! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

Pepper sat up in bed and turned on a her bedside lamp. All she could hear was his raspy breathing. "Tony, talk to me! Tell me you're alright!"

"I'm alright, Pep," she heard him say. "I just...I need to hear your voice, right now, okay? Please? Just, just stay on the phone,...and talk to me," Tony pleaded. He closed his eyes, and consciously tried to slow his breathing, both for his _and _hers sake.

"Oh, you had another nightmare!" Pepper said sadly. "Oh, Tony! I'm so sorry I'm not there right now!" Her heart ached at the realization that one of her biggest fears in leaving him alone for this period of time had come to fruition. She hated the thought of him, alone in the dark, fighting and struggling so hard in his sleep, and her not being there to comfort him.

"I know, baby, I know," he said. "But at least I can hear your voice, right? I mean, that's the next best thing, isn't it?" Tony smiled softly, his nerves already starting to calm.

Pepper nodded, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. "Yeah," she said, sniffing and smiling to her self sheepishly as she brushed it away. "Yeah, it _is._"

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "Hey Pepper? Just so that I know, while you where held captive by Aldrich Killian, he never..._forced himself _on you...did he?"

"Tony, what are you asking?" Pepper asked, frowning at the question. "Are you...are you asking if he ever..._tried_ anything...with me? Like..._sexually_?"

Tony closed his eyes, the images from his dream coming back for a split second to slap him in the face. "Uh, yep. Yeah, that's...what I'm asking," he confirmed.

"No, _never_," Pepper said. "No, _of course _not, Tony. I would have told you if he had."

"As far as you _know?_ Or you know for _sure_," Tony asked. "And be honest, Pepper. I need to know."

"I know _for sure,_" Pepper affirmed. "Why? Is _that _what you dreamt about? That he was...trying to..."  
>"No, no," Tony said, interrupting her in time to not have to hear her say the words. "Not <em>exactly<em>. But you were pregnant, and in labor, and I rushed to the hospital just before you gave birth, and Killian was the doctor, and he said he'd..." Tony gulped. "_Impregnated_ you...while you were unconscious. And so you gave birth to a baby infected with Extremis."

"Oh God!" Pepper exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth, imagining how unbearable a nightmare like that must have been for Tony to endure. "And then what happened?" she asked.

"And _then you_..." Tony said slowly, mustering up the strength to say the next part. "_Died. _In my arms. And I couldn't save you, Pepper." His breath caught in his chest, and he brought a hand to his mouth, biting his lip hard against the bitter tears threatening his eyes.

"How awful!" Pepper said. "Tony, _really! _I promise, I'm not pregnant, and if Aldrich Killian _had _tried anything sexual, you would've been the first the know. Alright?"

"Okay, Pep," Tony said.

"Boy, this pregnancy thing really got to you, didn't it?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled weakly. "Pepper, just know that if that test _was_ positive, and you _were_ pregnant? I'd be _thrilled_. Mad that you hadn't told me right off. But, I would've eventually got over it, and been thrilled. Okay? Are we clear on that?"

Pepper smiled to herself. "Crystal clear," she said sincerely. She sighed, sitting back against her headboard and pulling the covers up around her legs. "So, my poor baby, what would help you forget about your dream?" she cooed.

"Anything," Tony said. "Just start talking, I don't care." Tony had climbed off the bathroom floor, and walked to the sink as he was talking. He turned on the faucet and bent to take a big sip of water. He swished his mouth out and then drank down another gulp. He swiped a hand over his mouth, and looked at his bloodshot eyes in the reflection "Just work your magic, Pep," he said.

"Well, let's see..." Pepper said, thinking to herself for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! The other day when I had to meet with Bill Riva in R&D? I very nearly called him _Ralphie _to his face," she said.

Tony had turned off the light to the bathroom, and was making his way back to the bed. He had flipped on the bedside lamp, while she was talking. He stood up abruptly, in surprise at her words, and giggled. "You did not!" he said.

"Yes! Yes, I did, no thanks to you!" Pepper replied. She heard him giggle again and she giggled back, her heart warming at the sound.

"Well, did you give him his memo?" Tony asked. "Does he know it's now a matter of company policy that he be forever known as Ralphie going forward?"  
>Pepper laughed. "No, goofball," she said. "He was so nervous, and tripping over himself, that he barely even noticed my mistake."<p>

"Eh, it's probably for the best, anyway. Let him ease into the new name, maybe," Tony replied, smirking to himself.

They both laughed for a moment together.

Pepper fiddled with the edge of her comforter between her fingers. "Feeling better yet?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony said. "But keep going, baby. I'm enjoying hearing your voice."

Pepper bit her lip and smiled to herself. "What else should we talk about, then?" she asked softly.

"Hmmmmm," Tony said, now sinking down beneath the covers. He batted his pillow into a wad behind his head. "Tell me something that you've never told me about yourself," he suggested, settling in.

"Like _what_, Tony?" Pepper said, drawing a blank. "My life has been an open book to you for so many years! What else is left?"

"Tell me something from your childhood," he offered. "Like, what was your favorite movie? Or book? Or who were you for Halloween for five years in a row?"

Pepper chuckled. "Hmmmmm, favorite book. I guess that would be...Alice in Wonderland," she replied.

Tony's eyebrows went up in surprise. "One of the classics,huh? Nice, Potts. Can't say I'm surprised. You're a _classics_ kind of gal,"  
>Pepper furrow her brow. "I am?" she said curiously.<p>

"You don't think you are?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I suppose," Pepper said. "But really, the only reason why I was attached to it was because Alice could drink a potion to make her shrink. And I was always the tallest girl in my class, so I would've _killed_ for one of those potions. Even a little taste. Just enough to shrink me down to everyone else's height."

Tony laughed, and Pepper laughed with him. "That's adorable, Potts!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well," she said bashfully. "It didn't feel adorable at the_ time_."

"So, who was your favorite character?" Tony asked her.

"The Cheshire cat," Pepper said. "Just because he was so mysterious, and sly, but also funny and wise at the same time."

"Hmmmm," Tony said, pursing his lips in thought. "Very interesting," he said.

Pepper could hear the gears turning in his head. "What's interesting?" she said.

"Oh, _nothing,_ Pep," Tony said, innocently, smiling slyly. "You've just given me an idea, that's all."

"Uh-oh," Pepper said, warily. "And what idea would _that_ be, pray tell?" she asked coyly.

Tony chuckled. "That's for _me_ to know, and for _you_ to find out," he teased.

"Huh," Pepper said, pursing her lips in thought. _Talk about a Cheshire cat_, she thought. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I guess my job here is done," she teased.

"Nice try, Potts, but I know you won't hang up on me in my current sorry state, so..." he said.

"You sound like you're coming around, Tony," she replied, smiling. "And, besides, I'm still recovering from your little _visit _last night," she purred. "I need to catch up on the sleep you made me miss."

Tony chuckled. "Oh yeah, Pep! Wow,was that _last _night? It seems like ages ago," he said.

"Before I leave you, how did your conversation with my mother go?" Pepper said, getting back under her covers, and rolling to her side.

Tony smacked his forehead. "Damn it, I knew I forgot something," he said. "I'll call her today."

"You beg me for the number, and then don't call? What kind of future son-in-law are _you,_ Tony?" she teased.

"I know, I know," Tony said sheepishly. "I promise. I'm gonna call her today. I _have _to, really," he quipped. He suddenly realized what had come out of his mouth, and winced, secretly admonishing himself for letting that slip.

"What?" Pepper said, furrowing her brow curiously. "You _have _to? Why do you _have _to?" she asked.

"What?" Tony said. "Did I say I have to? I meant, I _need_ to. I really _should_. So, that makes it a _have to _in my book, uh, baby. And that's a _good_ thing, right?" he said, desperately trying to sound natural.

"Hmmmmm," Pepper said skeptically. "I don't know about you, Stark," she said.

Tony faked a yawn. "Ah, yeah, well, time for me to turn in, too, I suppose."  
>"Is it <em>now<em>," Pepper said coolly. "You're suddenly right as rain, huh?"

"Yeah, why?" Tony said. "Isn't this what you always do, Pep? When I have a nightmare?"

"Well, this and..._other things_," Pepper said, under her breath. She yawned sleepily. "Alright, Tony, you win this round. I'm too tired to interrogate you any further."

_Safe!, _Tony thought. "Okay, honey," he cooed. "I love you? Thank you for letting me hear your beautiful voice," he said sweetly.

Pepper couldn't help but smile, even though she was fully aware he was laying it on pretty thick. "Goodnight, Tony," she said. "And no more nightmares about Extremis babies, okay?" she joked.

Tony chuckled. "Okay, Pep. And I mean it. _Thank you."_

Pepper smiled. "You're welcome, Tony," she said softly. "And I love you, too."

**Those nasty little nightmares-es! (said in my best Gollum voice). This one was particularly vicious I thought. But his lady love can always make it better afterwords, right? Only a couple more days, and they get reunited! Are you prepared to follow the white rabbit on this one? ;)**

**Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means so much! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Tony stood in front of one of the digital metal cutters in R&D, loading the loose diamonds he'd bought the day before into a cartridge, alternating the blue and white stones. He'd awakened bright and early that morning to draw up the plans with JARVIS for Pepper's wedding band. He'd hoped to have the ring completed before the work day began, so then he could stay out of sight of any workers, and out of anyone's suspicions of what he was doing.

Once he finished loading the cartridge, he loaded it back into the machine, and ordered JARVIS to being the rendering. Tony stepped back to a safe distance to watch, captivated as always by the process in which the metal was shaped and cut. He marveled at how the diamonds where each carefully put into their settings, channel-style, and secured by the molding of the platinum around them.

He checked the time as the final stages of the process, the polishing and cleaning, were taking place. "Right on time," he muttered, noticing it was 7:30, still a half an hour before employees would begin showing up to work.

He watched as the final blast of steam cleaned off the little ring, now gleaming in the center of the stainless table top under the bright white overhead light. Tony smirked to himself proudly, and walked over to pick it up. It was still quite warm from the steam, and he bounced it around in his hands. "Hoo, hot, yeah, it's..." he mumbled, finally able to grip it between his thumb and forefinger. He held it up to the light. "Beautiful," he said proudly. It was a platinum band with six stones in a channel setting, each stone weighing .25 carats and alternating blue and white in color. It would compliment Pepper's engagement ring perfectly, and he couldn't wait to put it on her finger.

Just then, Tony heard the door open behind him, and he quickly shoved the ring into his pants pocket and turned around to see who it was.

"M-Mr. Stark!" the employee said, startled to see him there. It was Arnold Pilner, a long time employee of Stark Industries. He was a short, chubby, middle-aged, balding man with a mustache and round glasses who was a brilliant but extremely awkward scientist, and loved his work more than life itself, explaining why he was there so early. In a way, he reminded Tony of Bill Riva back home at the plant in Malibu. _Wouldn't it be funny to introduce them sometime, _Tony thought. _They'd probably end up either becoming best friends, or hating each others guts._

Tony spun around. "Uh, hey there, Arnold, you're, uh, you're here early!" Tony stammered, smiling sheepishly, fiddling anxiously with the ring in his pocket.

Arnold pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger. "Uh, yes sir. Yes, I..." he stopped. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what brings _you _here so early? I mean, not that you have to tell me. And not that it's my business, anyway. You know what? Don't tell me. It's _your _company, and _your _business. I don't need to know..." he yammered awkwardly.

Tony walked over to him, and smiled kindly. He clasped a hand on Arnold's shoulder, which made the poor man startle. Tony smiled warmly. "I was just, uh, machining a part, Arnold," Tony said, trying to sound natural. He flashed a charm-filled smile, and Arnold nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay, uh, sir," Arnold said, nodding and smiling bashfully, averting his eyes from Tony's gaze. He pushed up his glasses again.

Tony looked around, and pulled his right earlobe, as he always did, in thought. "Yeah, so, uh, I'll...leave you to it. Try not have too much fun, huh Arn?" Tony said, slapping Arnold's shoulder jovially.

Arnold smiled awkwardly as he watched Tony exit and walk over to the elevator bank. Once Tony had disappeared inside the doors, Arnold looked back in the direction of the machine where he'd seen Tony working. He looked back over his shoulder once more to make sure Tony was gone. Assured that he was, he meandered over to the metal cutter and tapped the digital touch-screen, hitting the recall on the last project that had been completed.

He watched silently as the Auto-CAD blueprint of Pepper's ring appeared on the display. "Well, I'll be _damned_," he muttered to himself. "That looks like a...like a..." he said, glancing around him to make sure no one else was in ear shot. "A _wedding ring,_" he whispered, glancing back to the screen, and smiling mischievously to himself, his eyes alighting with the sudden realization. "Well, _I'll be_ _damned_," he purred to himself again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony stepped out of the elevator doors with a spring in his step. He whistled to himself as he bounded up the stairs to the bedroom. He swiped a black velvet box off the top of the dresser, and opened it. It was a double ring box he'd got from his trip to Tiffany's the day before, which already contained his wedding band.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out Pepper's ring, and went to put it into the box, but something suddenly occurred to him. "_The inscription!" _he said, pursing his lips, and grimacing. "_Damn_ it." Tony said, stuffing the ring inside and snapping the box shut, thinking to himself. Finally, he shrugged. "It'll just have to wait until tonight, I guess," he said, shrugging in disappointment.

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it in his hand. He smirked to himself excitedly as he dialed, knowing the person on the other end would be up with the chickens. _Literally,_ he thought, since the small farm she owned was still fully functioning.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up.

"Well, hello, Mr. Tony! And how are you doin', darlin'?" a motherly southern voice cooed into the receiver.

Tony chuckled to himself, as the cozy feeling of hearing Pepper's mother's sweet voice doused his heart in warmth. "Just fine, Mama Potts. And how are you?" he asked happily.

"Oh, honey! I'm over the moon, really. Ginny tells me you all are gettin' married!" she said excitedly.

Tony chuckled again. "Yes, ma'am, we _are_. And I couldn't be happier," he said.

"Oh, me neither, sweetie, me neither!" she agreed. "She loves you with all of her heart. And I know you love her with all of yours, Tony." she gushed. "She couldn't have picked someone better."

Tony grinned bashfully, his cheeks blushing. "I do love her with all of my heart, Marilynn. I honestly do. I _can't wait _to marry Pepper."

"Ginny mentioned you both want the wedding to be soon." she said.

"Well," Tony said. "That's kind of why I wanted to call you this morning. How would you feel about us flying you to New York for New Years Eve?"

Tony heard Marilynn gasp, and then squeal with delight. He chuckled. "Should I take that as a 'you'll think about it'?" he teased.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper came into her office at 8:00 am sharp that morning. Despite being tired from having to talk Tony down from a nightmare last night, she knew she had to get somewhat of an early start today if he expected her to be able to fly out at noon on the 31st. It was crunch time, and she had ordered a cappuccino with a shot of espresso to give her the necessary kick start she knew she'd need this morning.

She walked into her office, with Bambi, her secretary, following behind her. "Your flight for the 31st has been confirmed, Ms. Potts," she reported.

"Thank you, Bambi," she said, taking a sip of coffee, and instantly grimacing.

Bambi noticed this. "Is there a problem with the coffee, Ms. Potts?" she asked.

Pepper frowned at the cup in her hand, and shook her head, setting it down on her desk. "I only asked for _one _shot of espresso, correct?" she asked.

Bambi nodded. "Of course, and they only gave you one. I watched them myself."

"Hmmm," Pepper said. "It just tastes off this morning for some reason."

"Shall I dispose of it?" Bambi offered.

Pepper waved her hand, and smile graciously. "No need, Bambi. I'll make due. Thank you."

"Certainly, Ms. Potts," the secretary replied.

Just then, Pepper's phone rang, and her face brightened. "Oh, it's Tony!" she said happily. Bambi smiled warmly, and excused herself out of the office.

Pepper picked up. "Well, hello, there," she cooed. "Are you feeling better this morning?" she asked.

"Very much so, thanks to you," Tony replied. "_And _you'll be happy to know I just got off the phone with one _Marilynn Potts_."

"_Did_ you!" Pepper said. "I bet she was happy to hear from you."

"Oh, yes she _was_," Tony said. "On account of me being her favorite future son-in-law and all," he bragged.

Pepper giggled. "And not to mention the only future son-in-law she's _got_," she pointed out.

"Yeah, that may have something to do with it," Tony agreed. They laughed.

"It's so good to hear your laugh," he said genuinely.

Pepper pouted, and took another sip of coffee. She grimaced, and shook her head, putting the cup back down. "Still a little shaken up after last night?" she asked.

"Well, _that, _and I hate it when we fight," he said. "I mean it. It sucks. I can duke it out with anybody and not bat an eye, but _you_," he said. "Fighting with _you_ hurts."

Pepper smiled softly. "I know how you feel," she murmured.

"And it's not just because you're my fiance now," Tony said. "It _always _hurt. Even in the early days," Tony said, his voice reverent with the memory.

"It _did?_" Pepper said. "I never knew."

"Yeah, I tried to play tough guy," Tony admitted. "I guess it worked, huh? Apparently, I had _you_ fooled."

"I never thought that us fighting with each other mattered to you, Tony," Pepper said. "I just thought it was the usual stuff in your life that was making you act out."

"It _was_, _sometimes. _But other times it was..." Tony said, his voice trailing off. He sighed. "Wow, this conversation got deep in a hurry, huh?" he said, trying to hide the feeling of the old pain burrowing a hole in his heart.

"It was _what, _Tony? What were you going to say?" Pepper asked, not letting him slide.

"It was..." Tony said slowly. "The pain of..._hurting you, _Pepper," he said finally. "Let's just say I knew what I did, okay? And having to look you in the eye the next day, and see that hurt? And then fighting about what an ass I'd been, _that's _the hurt I'm talking about. Me trying to justify being an ass. And you being gracious enough to listen to it. I..."  
>Pepper cut him off, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Tony, stop!" she whispered. "You don't have to apologize. Knowing that it hurt you as much as it hurt me is enough, okay? Just...just stop," she begged. "We don't have to talk about this."<p>

"Pepper, are you... are you crying? Oh, _baby_," he said, sympathetically. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Damn it! I'm so sorry, okay? Don't...don't cry. Please?" Tony pleaded.

Pepper smiled and chuckled sheepishly, swiping at her tears. "I don't know why I'm this upset, really," she said. "We've talked about this stuff before, and I didn't ball like a baby. Not like this!" she remarked. "_God_, am I PMS-ing or what?" she joked.

Tony laughed. "Is _that _what this is?" Tony asked. _Seems overdue, _he thought. "Craving chocolate, yet?" he asked, knowing the drill with Pepper's usual premenstrual behaviors.

"No!" Pepper said, giggling. "Not yet, strangely! But I'm sure that's coming," she replied. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. "I _am _exhausted and a little achy today."

"Uh-oh," Tony said cautiously. "Not tired, but _exhausted? _Pep, I know I woke you up last night, but I didn't think I kept you up for _that_ long," he stated. "You're not coming down with something, are you?"

Pepper frowned and shook her head. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said. "I'll be fine."

"All the same, take care of yourself, Potts. I can't have you home sick and missing your big surprise," Tony warned.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be there with bells on, Tony. I promise."

"Have you eaten today?" he asked, ignoring her reassurances.

"Um," Pepper said, wincing at the realization that she, oddly enough, _hadn't _eaten anything yet, on account of not feeling much like eating. Her stomach _did _feel a bit unsettled this morning. _Maybe that explains the queasiness_, she thought."I...haven't yet, no, but..."

"What?!" Tony said. "Why am _I _the one reminding _you_ to eat? Isn't this usually the other way around?" he asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Okay, Tony. _I _promise, _I'll_ eat," she replied.

"Yeah, see? Now the shoe's on the other foot, isn't it? Not much fun being pestered," he gloated.  
>"Enough, Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. "I'm just not hungry this morning, and my stomach's a bit queasy, alright?"<p>

"Queasy?" Tony said. He was silent for a moment. "Crap, Pepper! You _are _coming down with something, aren't you? Get to the doctor before it really turns on you! Please? I really need you here in a couple days_,_" he begged.

"Alright, alright! If I don't kick it this afternoon, I'll make an appointment!" she promised. "Happy?" she asked, glowering.

She heard Tony sigh. "I _guess_," he relented. "Keep me posted, huh? Let me know how you feel?"

"I will," Pepper said. "And I'll be _fine, _I _promise_," she reassured. "Thank you for the concern. I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, baby," he said. "And I mean it. Take care of yourself, Potts."

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "I will, Tony. Don't worry."

**Uh-oh. A possible wrench in the works! Will Pepper be okay enough to fly to NY? Let's hope so! **

**As always, love your never-ending support! Keep those reviews, follows, and favorites coming! (And LOOK! My page breaks are finally working! Yippy! Stuff makes more sense now! LOL!)**


	38. Chapter 38

Pepper hung up with Tony a short time later, and began scrolling through her updated schedule on her computer screen. She absent-mindedly picked up her coffee cup, but quickly grimaced and put it back down, just the smell of the strong coffee turning her stomach.

"That's it. Time to pour this out," she said finally, disgusted. She stood up from her desk and walked, coffee cup in hand, to her bathroom to dump the cup in her sink. She took off the lid and poured out the coffee, watching it go down the drain. But suddenly her stomach began to churn, and she swallowed hard, clapping a hand over her mouth, feeling bile come up at the back of her throat. She stumbled backward, releasing her hand and bringing it to her chest, panting.

But, suddenly, she wretched. "Oh God!"she gasped, lunging for the toilet as the second heave squeezed her insides. Pepper's skin went clammy, and her head spun as she gasped for breath before the next heave hit, right after the second.

She closed her eyes, her ears ringing as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually, the nausea subsided, and she found the strength to climb back up to her feet. She flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to turn on the faucet, gathering her hair in one hand as she cupped water into her mouth with the other. She swished and spit, and then sipped some water down. She wiped her mouth on the hand towel near by, and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed, but she already felt better than before.

She began to straighten her hair and her clothes in the mirror. "Lesson learned. No drinking espresso without something else in my stomach," she muttered to herself. She smirked and shook her head. "I don't know how Tony does it."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony got off the phone with Pepper, but stayed standing right where he was, frowning,working his jaw, lost deep in thought. _What if Pepper IS sick, and this whole plan falls apart?,_ he thought. She was a trooper, he knew, and she'd fight through anything to make it on New Year's Eve because he knew she knew it was important. But, considering what it was he had planned, it might end up being a terrible memory for her instead of being one of the most memorable nights of her life, which was not _at all _what he'd hoped would come of his plan. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. For _them. _And a flu-ish Pepper just trying to get through the evening didn't fit that description. Tony sighed. "Focus, Stark," he said to himself. "You can't stall out now."

Just then, his phone rang. It was Clint. Tony answered.

"Stark, we've got a problem," Clint said abruptly.

"A..._problem?_" Tony said, a twinge of panic hitting him in the gut. Seeing as how he'd made Clint basically the head of security for the next few days, he was the _last guy _he wanted to hear those words from.

"There's been a leak," Clint said. "We're tracing it now, but it involves security camera footage from R&D that's starting to make its way around the internet. You'd better get down here ASA..."  
>He hung up before Clint finished speaking. <em>That son of a bitch Arnold!, <em>Tony thought instantly. He raced over to the elevator and punched the down button. "Come on, come on!" he muttered impatiently. The doors eventually dinged and he practically dove inside, punching the button to R&D.

The doors closed and the elevator zipped down to the Research and Development entrance level. Tony bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as the elevator was coming to a full stop, and the doors opened. He slid out of them before they'd opened all the way and ran to the glass entrance door, swiping his access card hastily.

"Access granted," he heard JARVIS's voice reply.

Tony spotted Natasha and Clint through the window, standing in the far corner of the room by the metal cutters, with Arnold against the wall. The scene already looked very tense and confrontational as Tony yanked the door open and stormed over to where they all were. "I swear to God, you son of a bitch!" he barked. "You'll _pay _for what you did!"

Tony lunged at Arnold, and he yelped in fear, cowering with his face in his hands.

"No, Stark!" Natasha ordered. "Stand down. I don't think he did it," she said, pushing her flattened hand to the middle of Tony's chest to hold him back.

Tony turned his fiery gaze down to her hand, and over to her eyes, his teeth gritted in rage. "What?!" he spat out.

"She's right, Stark," Clint agreed. He was leaning on the wall to the side of Arnold with his arms folded. "His story checks out. Once he checked in this morning, he never left the area. Never made any phone calls, and Natasha checked his company email and text history on his phone. Got nothing. He's clean. The only thing he did that was not-so-straight-laced was recall the information from the last machine you used."

Tony cocked an eyebrow and looked at Arnold expectantly.

"Please believe them, Mr. Stark!" Arnold pleaded. "I would _never _disclose company information! To _anyone! _I was just...curious, you know? I wanted to see what you were working on. Call me nosy," he said sheepishly. "But I swear to you," he said, holding up his hands. "I didn't release anything. I wouldn't do that to you! To the company!"

Tony relented, and stood upright. He looked at Natasha. "You think he's telling the truth?" he asked, nodding in Arnold's direction.

Natasha nodded. "I do."

Tony inhaled and exhaled sharply. He folded his arms. "So, Mr. _Pilner,_" Tony rumbled, still scowling. "Can I trust you, going forward, with what you saw?"

Arnold smiled nervously and nodded profusely, pushing up his glasses with a shaky pointer finger. "Of course, Sir," he insisted. "I love my job. And I would never do anything to jeopardize it." Arnold averted his eyes and bowed slightly to his boss, respectfully. "Congratulations, _I might add_," he said humbly.

Tony pursed his lips and nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you," he said. "And sorry about before."

Arnold held up a hand in protest. "No problem. I can understand why you'd be upset."

Tony moved his gaze from Arnold to Clint. "So if Arnold, here, is innocent," he said, jabbing a thumb in his employee's direction. "Who leaked the video?"

"If I _may_," Arnold spoke up. "Have you questioned the video surveillance staff themselves?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had found some soda crackers in her desk drawer, and she had grabbed a ginger ale out of the break room vending machine. She now sat at her desk, munching on crackers and sipping ginger ale as she busied herself with the day's tasks. She was feeling much better, and figured that whatever was the trouble had disappeared almost as quickly as it made itself known.

She saw her email update out of the corner of her eye, and raised her eyes to her computer screen. She spotted nothing new, except for a junk email from a Hollywood tabloid website. But something caught her eye. In scanning the subject, she read "Is power couple Tony Stark and..."

She hurriedly clicked on it, always wary of what rumors the celebrity gossip rags said about them. The email opened, the headline reading...

_Is power couple Tony Stark and Pepper Potts planning a secret wedding? New sources say yes!_

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Oh my _God_," she said, disgusted. "There is _no way _they would even know we were engaged!" She shook her head. She hadn't worn her ring anywhere but in New York, on the plane, and at home in L.A. She hadn't mentioned anything to anyone besides her mother about the engagement, and she knew the same of Tony. The only other person in the world that knew was Happy, and she knew Happy would never leak something so private to the media. He knew it was a matter of security. And it would cost him their friendship, not to mention his job.

Pepper furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, tapping her lips with the end of her pen, her mind clicking through the possibility of anyone else who could have said anything about it.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. "_Tiffany's_" she gasped. Tony had bought her ring at Tiffany's, and she concluded that someone from their staff may have leaked their news. "Damn it!" she said out loud.

She reached for her phone, and dialed Tony straight away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony, Clint and Natasha were just climbing into the elevator to head up to security when Tony's phone rang. He jerked it out of his pocket. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, seeing who it was. He looked at the others in panic. "Do you think she knows?"

Natasha looked at him silently, and just shook her head. "I...I don't know, Stark, just answer it," she said.

Clint looked at Tony cautiously, and blew a hasty breath out. "Only one way to find out," he said, cupping the back of his neck with his hand.

Tony looked at them anxiously, and then inhaled sharply, bracing for the call. He answered it. "Hey, baby? What's up? Feeling better?" he asked, trying to sound natural. He winced, praying that she didn't see through his thin veneer. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Much, thank you," Pepper said graciously. She sounded calm, and upbeat.

Tony sighed with relief. He waved a reassuring hand to the other two, and they looked at each other with reassuring nods. "Good, Pep. I was worried about you," he said genuinely.

"I know, Tony, but I just wanted to let you know I'm _fine,_" she said.

"So glad," Tony said. "Now, can I call you back, Pep? I'm kind in the middle of something," he said.

"Sure," Pepper said. "But I also thought you should know something that I just ran across in my email."

Tony froze. "Your email?" he asked, eyes wide. Clint and Natasha raised their heads, and shared anxious glances.

"Yeah, it seems the gossip rags are saying we're planning a secret wedding! Can you believe that?" Pepper asked, chuckling.

Tony faked a chuckle. "Uh, no, honey, I don't know _what_ would give them _that_ idea!" He covered the speaker with his hand and mouthed, "Oh shit! Oh shit!" worriedly to Natasha. Her eyes went wide, and she smacked Clint on the arm. He smacked her back. She smacked him harder this time, and he groused at her, rubbing the spot she hit.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and Tony mouthed, "Go! Go!" as he waved his hand wildly out the doors. Natasha and Clint bounded out of the elevator, and disappeared down a corridor. Tony stepped smoothly outside, hoping Pepper hadn't caught on to any of the background noise.

"Was that the elevator?" she asked. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" Tony asked, instantly grimacing, knowing that she knew he always repeated her question when he was trying to keep something hidden from her. He did a silent face palm. "I mean, nothin', sweetie, I just, uh, need to go grab some..." _Think fast, think fast!, _he thought. "Supplies! Stuff, for the _surprise_, and that's...all...you...need to know!" he said, somewhat proud of what he'd been able to come up with.

"Huh," Pepper said, skeptically. "Well, whatever, I suppose."

Tony chuckled nervously.

"Hey, you don't think someone from Tiffany's would have said anything to the press, would they?" Pepper asked.  
>"Oh, I don't think so," Tony reassured. "They're trained to handle high-profile people's affairs with the utmost decorum. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Pep."<p>

He heard her sigh. "Yeah, you're probably right," she said.

"You _know_ I am. And how often are these things right? I mean, think back for a minute. How many love-children have I supposedly impregnated you with over the years? And how many gay lovers have I supposedly told you to pay off with gag-money? I mean, come _on,_" Tony said. "They'll do anything to try to create a story out of thin air."

Pepper giggled. "Okay, Tony, I get it," she said. "Honestly, I don't know why this stuff bugs me so much! I know it shouldn't. I guess I should learn to take it all with a grain of salt, huh? If I expect to be the wife of the infamous Tony Stark?" she teased.

"That's my girl," Tony said, smiling proudly. Just then, Natasha appeared back in view. She gave Tony a thumbs-up sign. He saw her, and nodded in confirmation, giving her a thumbs up in return.

"Uh, baby? I just had something pop up. Can I call you later?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Pepper said. "And thank you for talking me down off the paparazzi ledge," she said.

"Anytime. And I'm glad you're feeling better. I really _was _worried," Tony assured her.

Pepper smiled. "I know you were. And I'm glad I'm feeling better, too," she replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Love you," Tony said. They said their goodbyes, and Tony disconnected. He heaved a sigh of relief,collapsing hard against the wall behind him. He ran a hand through his hair. "_Unbelievable_," he murmured, relieved that he was able to dodge that bullet with Pepper, and that seemingly everything was still under control.

He stood back up, and collected his composure, stuffing his phone back into his pants pocket. With renewed focus, he jogged down the corridor to meet Clint, Natasha, and, hopefully, the perpetrator of the media leak.

**Whew! Close one, Tony! LOL! Let's see who they peg with this almost-debacle, shall we? **

**Love all the new reviewers I'm hearing from! Keep it coming! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

Tony found the room that Clint and Natasha had ended up in, to find Natasha pinning a man in a security guard uniform, face down over a control board containing the manual levers and switches for each of the security cameras in the Tower. She had one of his arms pulled tightly behind his back and the man was clearly in pain, groaning as she pulled tighter and tighter. Clint had her gun pulled, and had it fixed on the back of the man's neck. "Okay, okay! I did it! I did it! Just let me go!" he begged.

Tony surveyed the scene as she stepped inside the door to the room cautiously, secretly impressed at the display of their collective badass-ery. Natasha glanced behind her to see Tony appear in the doorway. "Looks like Mr. Gundafson, here, got a wild hair and decided to try to sell security footage to a tabloid."

"Yeah, how'd that work out for ya'?" Tony asked the man snidely. "Considering our footage is documented and archived on encrypted servers."

"We found him trying to search those archives when we came in," Clint said. "It pays to do your research on what you're working with before you promise something like this to the paparazzi, asshole."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip," the man said sarcastically. Natasha grabbed the gun in Clint's hands by the barrel, and swiftly smacked the security guard upside the head with the butt, rendering him unconscious. Both men looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked, shrugging, and re-holstering her gun. "He was out of useful information."

"Yeah, let's get him down to transport before he wakes up. I have half a mind to stick his ass in a crate, and ship him to the Tunisian desert for a nice, _long_ vacation," Clint remarked.

"And I have half a mind to agree with you," Natasha said, letting go of her grip on the man's arm.

"That _would_ fall in with our No Tolerance Security Breach Corrective Action policy, wouldn't it, Stark?" Clint asked.

Tony chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go, big boy," she said, hoisting an arm around her shoulder. Clint took the other and they leveraged him up off the control board. His unconscious body hung heavily around their shoulders, and they began to drag him out of the room and down the corridor.

Tony held open the door for them, and then jogged ahead to hit the down arrow for the elevator. The doors opened, and both Natasha and Clint hoisted the man inside, heaving him off their shoulders to flop backward like a sack of bricks, his feet sticking out enough to keep the infrared door guard on, and the door open. They both looked back at him to find him still out cold. Natasha smirked and Clint brushed his hands off at a job well done.

"So, what are we talking, here? Any collateral damage? Did he ever manage to _actually_ _leak _anything?" Tony asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A couple screen shots taken by his cell phone of you in R&D this morning, bringing in a bag of loose diamonds, loading them into the metal cutter, and holding up to the light what appears to be a ring. After all, he needed something to bait them with, right?" Clint said.

Tony frowned. "Can we contain the images?"

Natasha nodded. "It's being handled. We've initialized a full online scrub. And, by my estimation, they should be totally unavailable by now. Anyone trying to pull up any of the images, paparazzi scum included, will be greeted with an image of the "hang in there" cat poster, instead."

Clint looked at her, and cocked an eyebrow. Tony stifled a chuckle. "_Really_, Natasha?" Clint said, "_Again_, with the cat poster?"

Tony spluttered. "_Again?!_" he said in surprise, looking at Natasha, trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked, shrugging and looking back and forth between them. "It's _funny_."

Tony looked at Clint, confused. "I don't get it. Is she into cheesy kitty-cat posters or something?" pointing a finger in her direction.

Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't ask. I thought she'd outgrown this, but apparently old habits die _hard_."

"Hey, you hack something, you want to leave your mark," Natasha said, indignantly. "Call me old fashioned, but I take pride in my work, alright?"

Clint just shook his head and sighed, and Natasha tried to hide a mischievous smile.

"Well, thanks guys, for _everything_," Tony said, smiling satisfactorily. "And, uh, let me know if you come across any other reasons to use that cat poster again, huh, Nat?" he teased, winking at her.

Natasha smiled and shook her head, as she and Clint stepped into the elevator, dragging the unconscious guard the rest of the way in and heaping him in a corner. "Going for a ride, pal. You don't mind, do you?" Clint said to the sleeping man on the floor. He turned his gaze and smirked at Tony, shrugging. Tony smirked back, watching the doors close, and the three of them disappear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was two o'clock in the afternoon, Pacific time, and Pepper, despite still feeling exhausted, had been working non-stop for hours. She'd finally looked up at her clock, and was shocked that she had been able to make it that long. She had to keep reattaching her focus every few minutes to the task at hand, as she found that her energy would lull, and her eye lids would droop. She felt like she'd been awake for days.

"This is _ridiculous_," she muttered to herself. "What is _wrong_ with me, today?" What Tony had said about her coming down with something echoed in her mind. She pursed her lips, and frowned. "No. Unacceptable, Potts. Pull it together," she said. But suddenly the idea of her taking a quick power nap on her office couch sounded like heaven. _Well, maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt,_ she thought.

Finding herself unable to resist the temptation, she quickly picked up her office phone and dialed Bambi's extension.

"Yes, Ms. Potts?" the secretary answered.

"Bambi, hold all of my calls for a while," she said. "I'll let you know when I'm available again."

"Certainly, Ms. Potts," Bambi said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, Bambi. Thank you," Pepper said.

"Of course," the secretary said, as Pepper hung up.

Pepper closed everything out on her computer, and shut it down. She closed the blinds on the windows, and walked to the light, honey-colored cabinets against the wall that the couch faced, and opened one of the drawers, retrieving a gray wool blanket. She remembered it being there because there were many nights when she'd found Tony, drunk and passed out in this office, sleeping on this couch after some late night with some other department's secretary or intern after a company party. The girl had always collected her strewn clothing after their escapade, and left him there, disheveled, groggy and alone. And Pepper would quietly pull this blanket out of the drawer, and cover him up, bidding him a soft good night, but not before watching him, briefly, for just a few short moments, lying there, peacefully dozing. Sometimes, it was all she could do to tear her eyes away from him.

She remembered one incident in particular, when there had been an office Christmas party, and Tony had promised her he'd make an appearance at it. And appear he _did_, hitting on every woman in the room, and drinking glass after glass of Scotch. _Until the bar was probably dry_, she imagined. Pepper some how had eventually got him away from everyone, and up to the office to pile him onto the couch, where she could at least get him to lie down, and she could sneak away after he'd fallen asleep. But he wouldn't go quietly.

"No, Potts. _No._ Stay, Please?" Tony had begged in a slur, when she'd tried to leave. He'd grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the couch next to him."Talk to me, hmmm? Can you just...just talk to me? Keep me some company, please?" he whined.

"Tony, now is _not _the time. You need to rest," she'd said, standing back up to retrieve the gray blanket.

"_Fine_," he'd said, flustered and pouting. "_Leave_. I don't care. Just like everybody else."

Pepper knew he hadn't meant his words because she could have left him years before, _just like everybody else. _But she hadn't. She'd realized that she couldn't. Something about him, even from day one, had made her want to take care of him, even as pitiful as he had been in these kinds of moments. She remembered the look in his glassy eyes, the years and years of loneliness and hurt that had racked up against him. He had always tried to mask it with his trademark Tony Stark bravado, but the hurt had always won, and took the spoils of the victory by leveling him to the drunken, pouting, man-child she had before her yet again, in this moment.

She'd stood there, watching him pretend to not care if she left or she stayed, before she finally relented, and sat down heavily on the couch next to him again. She saw a slight look of surprise cross his face and he nodded softly, a sign of appreciation of the gesture.

Then slowly, he moved to lay down, and Pepper moved to the end of the couch. Tony softly laid his head in her lap, and she had tossed that gray blanket up over the top of him. He laid there, satisfied and quiet, and Pepper just listened to him softly breathe. She looked down at him after several moments, his eyes drowsy and quickly loosing the battle against sleep. As soon as she saw that he'd dozed off, she slowly worked herself out from under his head, quickly replacing her lap with a throw pillow. He never stirred once, and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. But, she didn't turn to go, as she once again found it hard to stop watching over him.

Suddenly, an urge came over her, and she tried to resist it, shaming herself for even entertaining the notion. But the way he looked to her in this moment, so vulnerable yet so sweet, she was unable to fight the urge any longer. So she slowly, softly, bent down on her knees, and laid a feather-light kiss on his temple. She knew if he caught her, he'd never let her live it down, but at that moment, alone with him in this office, it didn't matter to her. Taking care of Tony was her only concern. And as long as she knew he was somewhere where he could take refuge away from the world for a little while, she was happy.

_Taking care of him is STILL my only concern,_ she thought to herself now, as she laid down. _Funny. The more things change, the more they stay the same_. She rolled to her side and pulled the blanket up around her, snuggling into the warm feeling brought on by her thoughts of Tony. Her imagination flickered once more with those old memories, and she thought she could detect a faint wisp of Tony's scent still on that blanket, as her drowsy mind drifted out to a sleepy sea.

**I hope I haven't bored you in the last couple of chapters, as I've tried to interject a little humor with Clint and Natasha. But they got the job done here, didn't they? And still, without Pepper knowing what was up. (That is the most important thing, after all, right?)**

**Poor Pepper. Gee, why is she so exhausted all of a sudden? And those of you who think you know are wriggling in your seats, aren't you? I know, my pretties, I know. I'm SO mean for making you keep reading, aren't I? Well, as they say, patience is a virtue! LOL! **

**Thank you as always for your support! See you in 40! (Wow! Forty!) ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

Hours later, Pepper awoke to find her office far more darkened than it was when she went to sleep. She blinked, a bit disoriented. She grabbed her phone off of the top of the arm rest and looked at the time.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. It was now 7:00 in the evening. "I've been asleep for _5 hours?!_" she cried. She quickly jumped off the couch, muttering, "Unbelievable! This is ridiculous! What is _wrong_ with me?" as she quickly folded the wool blanket and shoved it back into its drawer. She stormed into the bathroom, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dark bags were still under her eyes, but her over-all color had improved, and she had to admit, that long nap _did _make her feel better.

She turned around to leave the bathroom, and flicked off the light. She happened to glance over toward her office door to find a piece of paper had been slid underneath it. Turning on the overhead can lights so she could see better, she walked briskly to it, and picked it up. It was a hand-written note on Stark Industries letterhead. It read:

_Ms. Potts-_

_Mr. Edwards called to confirm your attendance to the Board of Director's end of the year meeting tomorrow at 9 am. _

_I didn't want to disturb you, so I took the liberty of confirming it for you. Hope you are feeling alright. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you._

_Bambi Arbogast_

Pepper crumpled the note in disgust. She'd intended this afternoon to be used for finishing up her preparations for that meeting and somehow, most uncharacteristically, she'd managed to sleep all the way through it. And now she was in full-blown panic mode.

"I can't _believe_ this!" she scolded herself. She shook her head in complete disappointment. "Well, nice going, Potts," she said. "Now you've got to pull an all-nighter just to get caught up. How's it feel to be cramming like a college student again?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had officially finished off all of the leftovers from Christmas dinner the day before, and now he was searching the cupboards for something for dinner. They were well stocked, but the necessary cooking skills to _prepare _any of it were beyond him. He sighed. "I miss _Pepper_," he muttered, defeated, slamming shut the cabinet door he was holding open. He hadn't known the pleasure of home cooking since his mother died. That is, until he and Pepper got together and she moved in. And now, during the times when they were apart, Tony especially missed it. He would have killed right now for Pepper to be there, whipping up something wonderful in the kitchen.

He pursed his lips in thought, and drummed his fingers on the counter. He sighed. "Ray's Pizza it_is_," he said. He noticed the time. It was 10 o'clock and he still hadn't heard from Pepper. _Still at it,_he thought. _Poor girl._

He called Ray's and placed his order, and then let Happy know to go get it. Then he dialed Pepper.

She answered, with an air of annoyance. "Hello?" she said curtly.

"Whoa. What's wrong with _you_?" Tony replied. "Don't tell me you're _still_ slaving away?"

He heard her sigh exasperatedly. "_Yes, _Tony, I _am,_" she replied. "And I _really _don't have time to talk. I need all time I can scrape together right now."

Tony frowned. "Wow," he said. "Are you extra dedicated this year? Or am I missing something. This stuff doesn't normally take you this long to work out. What's going on_ this_ time?" he asked.

Pepper sighed again. "I just...got behind," she explained, sheepishly.

"Behind?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Yes," Pepper said, hesitating to tell him what really happened. But she knew he already suspected something had happened, so she decided just to come clean. She inhaled and exhaled sharply before continuing. "I wasn't feeling well this morning, as you know, and I...kind of...dozed off, on the couch this afternoon. And I just woke up," she winced at the taste those words left in her mouth.

Tony spluttered, and then started cackling. "Wait, _what?!_" he asked. "Let me get this straight. Pepper Potts, the consummate professional, slept through the _whole_ afternoon?!" he teased. "No way!" he howled.

"Damn it, Tony!" Pepper cried. "It isn't _funny_! I only wanted to lie down for a few minutes, and then minutes turned into hours, and now here I am!"

Tony tried to catch his breath. Pepper just sighed, waiting for him to finish his barrage of snorting laughter. "Are you quite finished? Or should I just hang up now?" she said, the annoyance thick in her voice.

"No, no, Pep, I'm..." he said, trying to stifle it. "I'm done, I..." he said, a chuckled escaping. "I...promise," he said. "_Wow,_" he said, exhaling. "Whew! That's, um..." he said, clearing his throat. "That's _ironic, _to say the least."

"Yeah, it's a hoot," Pepper retorted flatly. "So, your irresponsible idiot of a fiance is going to leave you now because she has a Board Meeting to attend tomorrow that she'd rather not fumble through. So goodnight, Tony," Pepper said.

"Wait, wait, Pep. Hold on. Maybe I can help here," Tony offered.

"Help? What do you mean? How?" Pepper asked.

"Honey, _please,_" Tony said cockily. "I am _the master _at studying for big exams. And _ace-ing_ them, I might add."

"Tony, this _isn't _an exam," Pepper corrected. "It's me knowing what each department has accomplished this year, and what they hope to accomplish moving forward. How in the world are you going to help me with that?"

"Just shush, oh ye of little faith. I have a system," he said. "And it's foolproof. You'll see Potts. You'll know this stuff backwards and forwards, and in half the time, and you'll be wondering where I've been all your life."

He sensed her relax on the other end. "I _already_ wonder that," Pepper said with a flirty lilt.

Tony's ears perked, and he smiled slyly. "Am I meant to understand that the meaning behind your flirting with me is that you're game?" he purred.

"Game _on,_ Stark. Show me what you got," Pepper replied.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

One pizza and three hours later, via video chat, Tony had successfully shown Pepper how to link the information from each department together so that it was concise, easy to understand, and well documented. Pepper had forwarded him all of the reports from each department, and together, they'd created an easy-to-follow annual report showing the progress and analysis of each department's functions throughout the last calender year, as well as the next year's projections. It was now very easy to see how the research and development department's use of funds directly correlated with what the accounting department's quarterly and annual profit and loss reports showed. The marketing department's campaigns could be directly tied to the terms of the newly acquired international contracts, and it would now be clear to each Board member what marketing efforts worked most effectively, which would determine the budget for the next fiscal year going forward. They found surpluses in the budget, which made them both happy since Stark Industries, as were many international corporations, was now committed to doing more with less. And all of the projects that each department head had recommended were listed as possibilities for use of that surplus. Tony also helped Pepper to create a prospectus on the affects of each individual project, should it receive that surplus money, and the long term effects on the company as a result. Pepper was happy to say that Bill Riva's ideas about expanding green energy technology into the automotive sector looked even more promising than before, and Tony agreed that she should recommend that as the top contender, since it would provide higher profits, larger amounts of company growth, and the necessary forward thinking to stay competitive. More profit by an expansion such as this would yield more of a surplus down the line, allowing all of the other smaller recommended projects to be funded as well.

All in all, instead of handing the Board of Directors ten different reports to thumb through tomorrow, which would promise an ungodly long meeting that Pepper had been dreading the entire month, this one report would give them all of the information they would all need to see where the company was heading, and to make adjustments effectively and efficiently, thereby cutting the meeting time in half.

Pepper sent off the report to be copied and bound by the all-night copy shop down the street, ready for pick up by Stark couriers in the morning. She sighed satisfactorily, as she slipped off her shoes, putting her feet up on the desk.

"You were right," she said, looking into her computer's web cam. Tony smirked back at her. "I _do _wonder where you've been all my life," she teased.

Tony chuckled. "Told ya'," he gloated. "It's all relative. It's like engineering, or mathematics. It's just patterns," he said, non-chalantly. "The idea is to find those pieces of the patterns in the information and link them together. _Simple,_" he said, shrugging.

"Well, _simple_ is the operative word," Pepper said. "And is that _really_ the story behind your genius? The method to your madness, if you will?" she asked, smirking.

Tony nodded. "That's...pretty much it," he said, teeter-tottering his head back and forth. "Give or take a couple of algorithms. But even then, all algorithms _are_ are..."

"Methods to finding patterns," Pepper finished.

Tony nodded. "Right," he said, smiling proudly. "See, Potts? No sweat."

They both gazed at each other fondly for a moment before Tony spoke again. He furrowed his brow. "So, now that _that's _out of the way," he said. He cocked an eyebrow. "Do you mind telling me why you were asleep for five hours this afternoon?"

Pepper scoffed. "Why? Am I getting a reprimand or something?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "No, you're on salary, so it would be pointless to accuse you of milking the clock," he joked, smirking. "No, I'm asking on a personal level," he said. He frowned again. "What's going on with you?" he asked softly.

Pepper could see the concern in his eyes. "Tony, I'm _fine_," she assured.

Tony shook his head. "Pepper, I didn't ask that," he said sternly. "Come _on_," he said, frustrated that she was trying to sweep it under the rug. "You've _never _slept the day away. So spill it. Are you sick?"

Pepper pursed her lips and averted her eyes. "I've had some stomach issues, today, as you _know_," she said softly, still keeping her eyes off of Tony's face. She sighed. "But I'm_ fine_, now, okay? I _promise_," she said, bringing her eyes back up to his.

"_Really_," he said skeptically. "So, no more tummy troubles? No puking, no nausea..."

"_Some _nausea, this morning," she confessed. "But I..." she stammered. She cleared her throat. "Took _care _of it," she said coyly.

"Took _care _of it? What? Like...by puking?" Tony asked.

Pepper grimaced. And Tony frowned.

"So you were _puking_ this morning?!" Tony said. "Pepper! Seriously?!"

Pepper huffed. "_Why_ are you so concerned about this,Tony? Am I not allowed to be under the weather for once in my life?!"  
>"That's just<em> it<em>, though!" Tony argued. "You're _never _sick, Pep. _Ever._ The most under the weather you get is... is..." He trailed off, suddenly going quiet, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"What, Tony?" Pepper demanded. She could see that Tony had suddenly realized something, and her mind instantly began to race, trying to catch up to his thought process. "Tony?" she said.

Tony's eyes glazed over. "Pepper, what's the date today?" he asked softly.

"The 29th. Why do you ask?" she asked flatly.

"Huh," he said. He clucked his tongue, and smiled knowingly, chuckling softly. "It would only make sense, wouldn't it?" he muttered to himself.

"What would make sense, Tony? What are you talking about?" Pepper demanded.

Tony flicked his eyes back up to meet hers. "Pepper?" he said slowly. "Have you forgotten about a certain _something_ that probably should have happened before Christmas?" he asked, cocking his head, his eyes wide with expectancy.

Pepper furrowed her brow. "What...what are you _talking_ about?" she asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Honey, _think _about it," Tony coaxed. Pepper detected a wisp of a smile across his lips, quirking the very outside corners of his lips upward.

Pepper tried to recall what he could possibly be thinking of. "Tony, I have _no_ idea what you're..."

"Oh, for God's sake," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. "Pepper, _please _don't make me draw you a picture. That would just be..._unfortunate_," he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. He grimaced.

Suddenly, an epiphany hit Pepper's brain like a lightening bolt. She gasped. "Oh my God!" she said, slapping a hand to her mouth.

"Yeeeahhh," Tony said, nodding emphatically, relieved that she'd finally come to the same conclusion he had. "You're _late, _baby."

But Pepper didn't accept this. She shook her head, her chest heaving in panic. "No," she said. "There's no way, Tony! There's _no way_ I'm...I'm..."

"What, Pepper? Pregnant?" Tony said. "And why not? Wouldn't that explain how you're feeling?" he said, smirking.

Pepper shook her head, her body numb with shock. "No. No, I can't be, Tony," she murmured. Her face contorted slightly, and her chin began to quiver. She sniffed loudly. "Oh _God!_" she said, biting her lip and looking skyward.

Tony's face went from a joking smirk to a frown. "Whoa," he said, his heart sinking at the look of disappointment on her face. "Pepper, are you okay?" he asked. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking I'm an idiot for letting this happen! That this is the _last _thing I need right now! The last thing either of us needs!"she exclaimed. Her voice got louder, and her tone more urgent. "I don't have _time_ for a baby! I have a company to run! And I am staring down the barrel of the busiest year we'll have on record!" she spat out, her tears free flowing now.

Tony recoiled in shock, his eyes searching her face. "Pepper, it'll be okay!" he tried to reassure.

"Oh, _will_ it?!" Pepper shot back. "Real easy for you to say! All _you'd _have to do is sit back and watch me get fat, and puke my guts out every morning, and THEN try to juggle a baby at the same time that I'm trying to do my _job _as the CEO of YOUR company! It's just... it's too much, Tony! I can't do this!" she sobbed.

Tony watched in horror as she fell apart. "Pepper, what are you saying?" he asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Are you saying that if you _are_, you'd want to...you'd get a..." he said, unable to bring himself to say the words.

Pepper saw the sudden shock and sorrow in his eyes. She huffed, and relented, shaking her head. "No, of course not," she muttered finally, understanding what he was asking her.

Tony sighed in relief. "Okay," he said, nodding. He looked at her apprehensively. "You _know_," he said. "There _is _only one way to find out. _And_," he said, sighing heavily. "I think for the sake of our collective mental health, you'd better do it. _Quick._"

Pepper closed her eyes, and nodded. "Okay," she said, trying to calm down. "Yes. You're right."

**Uh-oh! Here's where the metal meets the meat! Is she? Isn't she? You know the solution to finding out, right? (All together now: "Keep reading!" ) LOL.**

** Thank you for letting me take you on my roller coaster ride! :D See you in 41!**


	41. Chapter 41

Pepper pulled into the drug store parking lot that evening before heading home, nervous about her impeding purchase. "Calm down," she assured herself, before getting out of the car. "I'm sure everything is fine. But whatever the results will be, it will all _be okay,_" she said. She took a deep breath, and nodded affirmatively to herself before stepping out of the car. She knew that if she _was_ pregnant, that Tony would be supportive, and be willing to help her in any way possible. And she only knew this by the conversation they'd had on Christmas day about the idea of having children in the future.

Still, with everything she already had on her plate, it was a bit nerve-racking to think of having to put a baby at the top of that list, and in short order. When she'd talked about trying to get pregnant right after getting married, she thought she'd at least have a few months, or maybe even years, of trying before it actually happened. And that was all before she'd even had a clue of what her schedule now looked like for the upcoming year.

But she had to admit, the idea of having a baby with Tony was certainly a warm and fuzzy one, despite the added stress it would put on both of their lives. Seeing Tony interact with the children at the hospital that week before made her feel secure in knowing he would be a terrific father. _A notion I couldn't always entertain with him_, she acknowledged. She was proud of him, on every level, and, by all rights, he certainly deserved to have a child of his own. And she was proud that she would get to be the woman to give that to him, no matter if that was right now or in the future.

She walked into the drug store, and made a beeline for the feminine care isle. Instantly spotting the brand she'd used in New York, she swiped it from the shelf, and made beeline for the register, tossing the box on the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled warmly, and asked pleasantly, "Will that be all?"

"Yes," Pepper said firmly. But as the woman rang up her purchase, out of the corner of her eye, Pepper spotted a box of Ghiradelli chocolate squares. She hesitated only momentarily before she reached for them and tossed them on the counter as well. "And..._these_," she said, smiling warmly back.

Pepper paid the cashier, and walked briskly out to her car, quickly climbing inside, and tossing her bag on the seat next to her. She sighed heavily as she turned the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had gone to bed just after he and Pepper had hung up that evening, but he couldn't manage to shut off the whirlwind of thoughts in his brain, and the nervousness about what Pepper's test results would be. So for the last hour, he'd lied awake, flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the look on Pepper's face when the idea of her possibly being pregnant had occurred to her. He thought, given their conversation at Christmas, that she'd be as thrilled as he was about it, but it turned out he was terribly wrong, much to his disappointment. Now, in light of her reaction, he almost wished she wasn't if she was. _Almost. _

"A kid would be great, though," he murmured to himself, not being able to deny it. He imagined a baby with big blue eyes like Pepper's, and thick dark hair like his that would be toddling around the house, giggling and babbling happily. He could almost hear it now, and it brought a smile to his face. _Pepper will be a great mother, _he thought. _God knows she could handle a baby! Hell, she handled my idiot behavior for so long. A baby would be a walk in the park!_

He chuckled to himself at that thought, but his face fell back to worry again. He sighed, his heart aching. She was going to be at the condo tonight, _alone_, finding out once and for all if their lives were going to change forever. She promised to call him as soon as she took the test, and not a moment later. He made sure she understood he wanted to be on the phone with her when she did it, waiting those agonizing three minutes with her as the stick either stayed the same or turned blue, or made a plus sign, or a bell rang and it threw confetti, and a marching band suddenly came through the house, or...

"Whatever the hell it _is_ those things _do,_" he said out loud, chuckling to himself at his over active imagination.

His phone suddenly rang on the nightstand, and he startled, sitting up abruptly and grabbing it hastily. A shaky finger swiped across the screen and he answered.

"Did you do it?" he said urgently.

Pepper sighed. "There's no need," she said, a little forlornly, which surprised him, given her previous mood.

"What?" he said, shaking his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
>"I mean I got my period, Tony. It was a false alarm. I'm clearly <em>not <em>pregnant," she said.

Tony exhaled. "Oh," he said softly, with a hint of disappointment. "Well, at least we _know_ now, right?" he said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Right," Pepper said. She was quiet.

Tony stayed quiet, too, for another moment. "You okay?" he said finally. "I mean, I have to say, I thought you'd be overjoyed."

"Well, I can't say I'm not a _little_ relieved, _but._.." Pepper said, trailing off.

"_But?_" Tony coaxed. He reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

"But, I guess, after I thought about it, I realized that getting pregnant right now _would _actually be..." she trailed off again.

"Pretty..._great_?" Tony ventured to guess. He winced, hoping he hadn't misspoke.

Pepper chuckled sheepishly. "Okay, yes. Pretty great," she agreed bashfully.

Tony chuckled, his spirits lifting at hearing her admission. "I _know_, right?" he said excitedly. "I mean, I _know _having a baby right now seems like it would be really stressful, but _Pepper_," he said. "It's not like you'd be doing it alone, you know? We're in _love_, and getting _married_, and if you _were _pregnant, to _me_, it would just confirm even more the fact that we..." Tony stopped, pursing his lips at the impact of his next words. "We're _meant to be_," he said hoarsely, his heart swelling with love for the woman on the other end of the line.

He heard Pepper's breath catch. "Oh, Tony!" she whispered. He heard her start to weep.

He listened for the moment. "I wish I was _there_, baby," he said regretfully.

"I know," Pepper said, her voice warbling from the lump in her throat. "I wish you were, too."

Tony smiled. "I love you, Pepper Potts," he said sweetly. "Even if I didn't manage to knock you up," he joked.

He heard Pepper laugh out loud, and he giggled in reply.

"Wow, and here I thought you were waxing romantic," Pepper replied. "Honestly, Tony! 'Knock me up'?" she teased.

"Hey, fa'get about it! I'm a New Yorka'! I'm Italian! I'm allowed to say I wanna knock up my ol' lady," Tony said, in his best New York accent. Pepper laughed out loud again. And Tony smiled, his heart warming at making her laugh.

"Seriously, though," he said. "It was a little shocking when you freaked out on me earlier. I thought, per our conversation at Christmas, that we'd start trying to get pregnant sooner, rather than later. Did you change your mind?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you earlier," Pepper said. "I guess, with everything that's come up, I just suddenly felt very overwhelmed! And the idea of having a baby right now, on top of everything else, and all of the stress I've been feeling lately, I just had a moment where I lost all objectivity."

"Boy, I'd say," Tony agreed.

"But I stand by what I said before. Even thought we know it's probably a good thing I'm not pregnant right_ now_, I still want to start trying after we get married. By then, I'll have a better handle on what to expect out of the new year, and I figure it will at least take a few months for it to happen, anyway."

Tony smirked happily to himself at the thought that them beginning to try to get pregnant was going to be happening much quicker than what Pepper was picturing. "Well, _whenever_ it happens," he said coyly. "You know I'll be totally involved with both the pregnancy _and_ the baby, right? I mean, like, full-on daddy mode? I don't want to miss _anything_."

He heard Pepper sniff. "Tony, you're going to make me cry again," Pepper warned bashfully, her voice going quiet on account of the new tears forming in her eyes. It never ceased to amaze her how much he'd changed.

Tony grinned. "Well, I mean it! I may pretend to put up a fight when you drag me to a million different baby stores, and melt all my credit cards down to a smoking pile of plastic in one afternoon, but just _know_," he said. "Deep down, I'll be loving every minute of it._ Someday._ Whenever that _day_ happens to be."

Pepper giggled. "You mean you're only giving me one day to baby shop?" Pepper teased.

"Yep. One," Tony teased back. "So make it count, Potts."

Pepper giggled. "Well, if I only get one _day_, then I'll make _sure _to make it count," she said. "You won't have to worry about _that_." She chuckled.

"That's...what I was afraid of," Tony teased back. "My pregnant wife on the loose with a stack of credit cards with no limit. That's a recipe for..."

"Disaster?" Pepper said.

"I was going to say _bankruptcy_," Tony joked. "But, you know. Disaster works,_ too._"

Pepper giggled.

"Hey, future-mother-of-my-children?" Tony said sweetly. "Did you _know _that in less than 48 hours, your pretty little not-pregnant self will be back here with me and enjoying the spectacular New Year's Eve event I have planned for the both of us?" he cooed.

"I _did _know that, yes," Pepper cooed back. "And you've kept me in such suspense! I can't _wait_."

"Any ideas on what I have cooking?" Tony asked.

"No!" Pepper said breathlessly. "I haven't the foggiest!"

"_Well_," Tony purred. "Would you fancy a little _peek,_ my love?"

Pepper gasped. "Yes! Of course!" she said giddily.

Tony smiled slyly. "Then, check your email. You'll find something I forwarded to you that I think you'll _really _like."

"Hmmm, _really_," Pepper said curiously.

"Yep," Tony said. "So I'll let you go, now. But sleep tight, and we'll talk in the morning. Let me know what you think, huh?"

"Okay?" Pepper said. "You know I will!"

Tony chuckled. "Good night, honey," he said, hanging up.

Pepper said goodnight and hung up. She pursed her lips, and stared at her phone for a moment before setting it down to go grab her laptop, her mind clicking through all of the possibilities of what Tony might be planning. She pulled it out of its case, and set it on her dining room table. She opened it up, and clicked on her email. Sure enough, there was a new message from Tony. It said:

_Hello, gorgeous. _

_I hope you love these guys as much as I do. _

Pepper smiled and clicked on the attachment. Suddenly, a video opened and what appeared was a band, on what seemed to be a small stage, like in a jazz club, playing a song she instantly recognized. A tall black woman in a long glittering red dress, crooned the words to "What are you doing New Year's Eve?" as the bass player plucked the lazy bass line on his upright bass violin. The hiss and soft _clap _of the drums kept rhythm as the piano's tinkling notes sparkled against the deep, husky, smooth-as-silk voice of the lead singer in perfect harmony. Pepper smiled to herself. "He's right. They're _wonderful_," Pepper murmured to herself, as she listened. The video ended, and Pepper closed her computer, deep in thought. "Tony Stark, what in the _world _are you up to?" she mused, smiling coyly.

**Well, humph, right? No foreseeable Stark baby yet. But Tony IS being awfully sweet, isn't he? ;) (if you want to hear the song, look up Ella Fitzgerald's version! It's my favorite. Sting also does a beautiful version as well!)**

**Thank you for your support! As always! :D **


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning, Pepper's alarm had been set to go off at 6 am, just like always. But she had been up a half hour earlier, not by choice, but on account of a massive wave of nausea that had once again struck, leaving her scrambling to the bathroom in time to heave helplessly into the toilet.

And this is where she'd been for the last few minutes, sitting against the wall beside the commode, hoping and praying that the woosiness would pass and she could crawl back into bed for at least another few minutes. _Today is NOT the day for me to be home sick,_ she kept thinking. Another cramp jabbed spitefully at her stomach, and she hurriedly took position over the toilet, her skin growing clammy and her breath ragged as she heaved yet again.

"Damn it," she gasped, after the heaves subsided, and she sat back heavily on her haunches. Suddenly, she heard her alarm on her phone go off on the nightstand, and she slowly pulled herself up off the floor, trudging back into the bedroom to shut it off.

She slid her finger over the screen, silencing the sound, and crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees, collapsing on her front and then rolling over to her back. She sighed heavily, scrubbing her face with her hands, grateful that finally her head had somewhat stopped spinning, and her stomach had calmed down. But she found she was once again completely exhausted, even after getting a good night's sleep. _It seems like the more I sleep, the more exhausted I become, _she thought.

She really, earnestly, wanted to climb out of bed right now and start getting ready to head to the office, but her body wouldn't budge. Her limbs felt heavy and numb, and her eye lids kept closing involuntarily. "I give up," Pepper said finally out loud. She flung a clumsy arm over in the direction of the nightstand, swiping up her phone. She held it up to her face, and dialed a number. A woman answered.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts," she said pleasantly.  
>"Bambi, hi," Pepper said, hoarsely. "I'm sorry to be calling you so early, but I'm fighting some kind of stomach bug. I know we have the meeting with the Board this morning, but I need you to go as proxy, just for the first part. At least until I can get to the drugstore and get something for nausea."<p>

"But, Ms. Potts!" Bambi said. "I would love to help, but I'm not familiar with any of the material! I'm not sure I would be of much help!"  
>Pepper inhaled sharply, feeling her stomach start to roll again. "It's fine, Bambi," she said, trying to keep her composure. She swallowed hard. "This morning, our courier is set to pick up a box of reports from the print shop that Tony and I put together last night. That report will make it very easy you and everyone at the meeting to follow along. You won't have to do a thing. And I'll be there as soon as possible. I promise," Pepper assured.<p>

"Okay, Ms. Potts," Bambi agreed. "I'll go as proxy for you. But please keep me posted on your condition," she said.

"Of course, and thank you," Pepper said graciously. She hung up and frowned. Suddenly, her stomach lurched. "God, not again!" she cried, as she pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for another round.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had made it through that round of nausea and had crawled back into bed, where she'd fallen asleep, and managed to stay asleep, for the next three and a half hours. She awoke with a moan, not wanting to get out of bed, her limbs still feeling heavy. It felt so good to be lying down, with her eyes closed, that she was tempted to call Bambi and tell her just to handle the meeting for her. _Good thing Tony isn't here, or he'd be calling Bambi for me already, _she thought.

But duty was calling, and she knew she'd at least have to make an appearance. Her stomach had settled back down, thankfully. The nausea was a bit much to try to work with, but now that that had passed, she knew she could at least work with a little tiredness. It wasn't something that was foreign to her, after all, so she decided to get out of bed, and make a go of it.

Her muscles felt very fatigued as she padded into the bathroom. "This is one hell of a bug," she muttered, shocked at how tired she actually still felt despite all of the extra sleep she'd had. She examined her reflection, and despite her tiredness, she actually had a little color in her cheeks now. She smiled in relief at the sight of this, being a little leery of what all the nausea and vomiting had done to her physical appearance, and happy that she wouldn't look like warmed-over death walking into the Boardroom later on. She stepped over to the shower and turned on the water, stripping out of her t-shirt and sweats as it heated up, happy that she was finally coming around and starting to feel like herself again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was 10:30 am by the time Pepper left the condo, and got on the road. So far, the nausea had kept itself at bay, but she still didn't trust her stomach to handle much more than a little ginger ale and some dry toast, so she munched on that as she drove to the drug store before heading to the office. She pulled into the drug store parking lot, and got out of the car. She wanted to have some anti-nausea medicine on hand just in case it came back on her later today, or even again tomorrow morning. _Strange how it always seems to come back on me in the mornings, _she thought.

She went inside and walked to the isle for over-the-counter stomach medications, and grabbed a couple of them off the shelf, comparing the labels. She settled on one that was in pill form, that was supposed to work instantly, and be long lasting. Satisfied, she walked to the register, where she recognized the woman behind the counter as being the same clerk from the night before.

The woman scanned the box of anti-nausea pills, glancing at it before putting it in a bag. She leaned into Pepper. "Congratulations," she murmured, with a knowing smile, obviously remembering her from the night before.

"Oh, _no_. I'm not...um..." Pepper stammered, smiling awkwardly.

"_Oh_," the woman said, embarrassed, her eyes averting from Pepper's gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I mean, I just thought that since you were buying _this, _you were..." she said, motioning toward Pepper's stomach. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was none of my business," she stammered apologetically, looking at Pepper sheepishly.

Pepper waved a hand in dismissal. "It's no problem," she assured, smiling warmly, as she swiped her credit card. "I'd think the same thing if I were you."

The woman smiled graciously, and handed Pepper her bag and her receipt. "Well, I hope you feel better then," she said politely.

Pepper nodded. "Thank you. And me, too," she said as she waved goodbye and headed for her car.

Once inside, she downed a dose of the medication with some of the ginger ale she had left, just as a precautionary measure. She stuffed the box into her purse, turned the key on her ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading straight for S.I. HQ.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had arrived at Stark HQ with a bit more of a spring in her step. The nausea pills had taken away the last of her stomach's raw queasiness within minutes, and she now felt much more equipped to handle a boardroom full of the company's directors. She'd messaged Bambi to let her know she had arrived, and was ready to relieve her. And when Pepper had stepped out of the elevator into the direction of the double doors of the boardroom, Bambi was there waiting to take her laptop, briefcase, and purse from her, and to bring her up to speed on the meeting so far.

When Pepper came into sight, Bambi smiled warmly. "So glad that you are feeling better, Ms. Potts," she said happily.

Pepper sighed. "So am I, Bambi, thank you," Pepper said graciously, handing her things to her secretary. "How goes it?"

"Oh, your report is a big hit!" Bambi said. "Everyone is commenting on how concise and thorough it is. And you're right! There wasn't much for me to do but open it up and follow along."

"_Good_," Pepper said. "So hopefully, we'll be able to wrap this up at a decent time, then?"

"One would hope!" Bambi said, smiling jovially and bustling off toward Pepper's office.

Pepper straightened her cuffs on her suit jacket and her collar. She squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and grabbed one of the door handles, opening the door and stepping inside.

The COO, Ed Owens, was speaking into the microphone, stating something about the health of Stark Industries and the exciting growth it seemed they would be experiencing in the future. "And, speak of the devil!" he said. "Miss Potts! We are happy that you could join us! Bambi tells us you were feeling a bit under the weather this morning, but I trust you're feeling better now?"

Pepper smiled warmly at him, as she took her place in the seat beside him in one of the high-backed leather chairs placed around the large conference table in the middle of the room. "I _am _Ed, and thank you. You know it would take more than a little queasiness to keep me away from this place," Pepper stated. Everyone chuckled.

Ed Owens was the new COO of Stark Industries, taking the place of Obadiah Stane. He was a good old boy in the old money social circle, but he was a dodo when it came to real world logic. Tony hated him by default because his dad and Ed never really got along. But he was a good glad-hander, which was good for PR and investor relations, and he was at least a warm body in the place of Obadiah. And, these days, with fewer defense contracts to manage, and Tony and Pepper managing the creation of their new clean energy projects almost exclusively with R&D, Ed was really all they needed to handle the day-to-day. Or, to at least _appear _to handle the day-to-day. Ed was more of a puppet, really, who went along with basically what she, or Tony, saw fit in the interest of the company for him to do. He was happy just having a title, a recognizable name in the company and in public,and a large salary for keeping up appearances with only a few responsibilities to attend to in the grand scheme of things. And as far as Pepper and Tony were concerned, it was a situation that they both found quite agreeable, considering what happened with their _last _COO.

"Well, we were all just commenting on how much we appreciate the report you put together for the meeting. I don't know _why _we hadn't thought of this before. I'm sure we _all_ can agree, one report to review is far better than having to rummage through several different ones from each department," Ed commented.

"Well, in the interest of us trying to always improve our efficiency, I would be remiss if I didn't do my part," Pepper said. "But I can't take all of the credit. Tony _did _have a hand in helping to create it."

"So he _does _still have an interest in company matters, after all," one of the board members quipped snidely. Pepper pursed her lips, and looked down the table at who was speaking. It was Dianna Wardly, the widow of one the richest investors in Stark Industries. Her husband had invested in S.I in the fifties, when it was still a fledgling company in New York. Pepper knew that Dianna's husband and Howard, Tony's father, had been good friends even before that. And Stark Industries had made the Wardly's millions in their lifetime together. But Dianna had always had a dislike for Tony and how he'd handled his father's company after Howard and Maria died. And, once she'd gained control of her husband's affairs after his death, she never missed an opportunity to express this dislike to whoever would listen.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Tony remains _very _involved in the company's affairs, Dianna," she assured.

"Says his girlfriend-turned-CEO," Dianna muttered under her breath. She sniffed loudly and looked away. Pepper frowned, biting her tongue, trying her damndest not to retort.

"_O-kay_, I think we can honestly say that Ms. Potts, here, has really taken command of her post in this company, and no one would argue that. Especially, not after the last couple of years of significant growth that we've experienced in the green energy market. Wouldn't you say, Ms. Potts?" Tom Dale, another board member, assured, clearly trying to clear the air, and move the topic of conversation along.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you very much, Tom, I appreciate the compliment. And _yes, _the green energy sector_ has_ become the platform for which Stark Industries will grow well into the future. We have now built four off-the-grid, totally self-sustaining towers in four major cities around the world, and it is my belief that our next target in this type of technology should be the automotive sector."  
>She heard a few soft "Ooh's" and "Ahhh's" from other board members, and Pepper had to smile in satisfaction to herself. "Uh, Mr. Riva?" she called out. Bill was seated a ways down from her on the right side of the table. He sat up to meet her gaze. "Y-yes, Ms. Potts?" he said, as nervous as ever.<p>

Pepper smiled graciously. "Would you please present to the board the projects that you and I discussed, please? And, if you will, everyone, I'd like the proposed projects that Mr. Riva presents to you to be considered for funding using the surplus capital that you see listed on page 13 of the report. That would be _my _recommendation for its use, anyway." Pepper turned her gaze toward Dianna and smiled smugly. "And _Tony's,_ for that matter," Pepper said, narrowing her eyes and smirking. Dianna groused at her in return, and then looked away.

**Poor Pepper! She's had some rough mornings, huh? But she just needs to get through this day. And then tomorrow, she's on her way back to Tony, and ****_you_**** will be well on your way to finally finding out what he's been up to for the last few days! Are you excited?! I know I am! LOL! **

**Thank you thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love to hear from all of you! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

Tony collapsed, in complete satisfaction, on the couch later that afternoon. He'd spent the day finalizing the last of his plans, and was quite happy to know that everything was lined up for Pepper's return tomorrow. He blushed at the thought, but he realized he was actually giddy with anticipation of what her reaction would be when she saw what he'd planned.

He'd been able to go have a look at the location Bruce had found for them, and the decorators were busy bustling around getting everything ready when he'd arrived. The place looked spectacular and he was sure Pepper would feel like she'd fallen into a dream when she saw it. He also met with the caterers to approve the final touches on what Bruce had told them he wanted, and then he and Happy went suit shopping. Rhodey was flying into town tonight, bringing with him his "assignment", and Tony had booked rooms at the Waldorf Astoria for when he got into town.

The sun was already beginning to set, and Tony had been so busy that day, that he'd realized that he and Pepper hadn't spoken since last night. He knew her day had been full with having to attend the Board of Director's meeting, so he didn't think she would have had time to talk anyway. But now he was anxious to hear her voice. Getting all of these plans nailed down made him miss her like crazy. He looked at the time. It was five o'clock Eastern, which made it two o'clock her time. He grimaced and sighed. _She's probably not out yet,_ he thought. So he decided to text her, just to let her know he was thinking about her. He opened up his messaging on his phone and wrote:

_Hey, beautiful. I miss you. I hope the report helped! Call me when you're done._

He hit send, and then clicked off the phone. He tossed it on coffee table in front of him, and stretched his arms above his head, yawning loudly. The point of that report was to shorten this typically ridiculously long meeting for her by condensing all of the information, and he hoped it had done just that. He didn't like how stressed out she'd been lately, and the fact that she'd been feeling ill on top of that had him concerned. He hoped she had truly kicked whatever this was, and that it wasn't a developing health issue that she was trying to down play. If that _was _the case, any thoughts of getting pregnant, or evening going on a honey-moon, would have to be put on the back burner. Her health was priority number one, to him. And he'd make sure she got the best care possible, whatever the concern was.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rhodey had been waiting patiently on the Tarmac for any sign of who he was supposed to be picking up. The car had been sent well in advance of his arrival into the area, so he knew it should only be just moments before it arrived back, passenger in tow. He watched out of the jet's window as he could slowly make out a black car that was approaching the security gate. He smiled to himself, "Right on time," he said.

He made his way to the plane's exit, and stood at the top of the stairs as the car arrived, pulling up to the base of the jet's stairs. Rhodey smiled warmly, and made his way down the stairs and over to the car, as the driver opened the backdoor, revealing a woman with very recognizable strawberry blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She was a little shorter, and more portly than her daughter, and the strawberry blond had a few sparse streaks of gray in it, but the sparkle in her eyes and the kind smile gave her genes away.

"Hello, madam," Rhodey said, extending out a hand. "I'm Colonel James Rhodes. I'll be your escort to New York, this evening," he said, smiling warmly.

The woman blushed. "Oh darlin', aren't _you_ a handsome fella," she cooed, taking his hand delicately.

Rhodey smiled at her silky smooth southern drawl. He chucked. "You're too kind, Mrs. Potts," Rhodey said.

"Honey, call me Marilynn, please. All my _friends_ do," Marilynn said, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, then, _Marilynn,_ are you ready?" Rhodey said, offering her his arm.

Marilynn smiled bashfully. "Well, a handsome fella _and _a gentleman. How'd _I _get so lucky to have such a wonderful traveling companion?"

Rhodey smiled at her. "I could say the same about you," he said delightedly as they made their way up the stairs and onto the plane.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper heard her phone buzz, and she discreetly pulled it out of her pocket, as the head of accounting was giving her presentation. She opened up her messaging, and spotted Tony's text. She smiled softly, and wrote back:

_It was a huge help! Everyone loves it. We're almost finished here. I'll call you ASAP._

She clicked send and clicked off her phone.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had closed his eyes, and was softly dozing on the couch when he heard his phone rattle on the table. He frowned and opened his eyes, bending to swipe it off the table. There was a new message from Pepper. He read it, and smiled. He wrote back.

_Glad to hear it, Ms. Potts! _

Tony bit his lip in thought for a moment. He smirked at the idea that was rattling around in his brain. He started writing again.

_I would say this calls for a bit of a celebration, wouldn't you agree?_

He hit send, and waited for a reply. A couple of minutes later, his phone buzzed again. He opened the new message.

_What do you suggest, Mr. Stark?_, Pepper had written back.

Tony smirked slyly and started typing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had tried to turn her attention back to the speaker, but her phone buzzed again with a new message. She opened it back up, and read Tony's message. She spluttered at his words, and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Ed turned his head, and cocked a curious eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, it's just..." she said, pointing to her phone awkwardly. She smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. Ed smiled politely, and nodded, turning his attention back to the presentation. Pepper rolled her eyes inconspicuously at how Tony's words had made her react. It was only _two _words, too, and they read:

_Phone sex_

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**I sense a smut warning coming on, don't you? LOL! You didn't think Tony had forgotten about that conversation, did you? ;)**

**Oh, we're getting closer and closer, my dears! See you in 44!**


	44. Chapter 44

Tony hadn't heard from Pepper since he'd texted her. And it was now 8:30 pm his time, 5:30 pm hers. He figured she'd be getting out of the office soon, but since he'd texted her that last text, his imagination was going wild thinking about it, and he was starting to get very impatient. So, he turned on the TV in an attempt to distract himself with something mindless to watch while he waited.

He grabbed the remote and began paging through the guide menu when suddenly his phone rang. He swiped at it, but then grimaced with disappointment at the name of the caller. _Rhodey, _the display read. He was happy to hear from his friend, but this obviously wasn't going to help him satiate his libido at the moment. Never-the-less, he answered.

"Hey, man, just getting into town," the familiar voice of his best friend said.

"Good flight?" Tony asked.

"Couldn't have been better," Rhodey replied. "And your future mother-in-law is a hoot! What a great lady!"

Tony smiled proudly. "Yeah, she _is _pretty great, isn't she? Now you know where Pepper gets it," Tony gushed.

Tony heard a muffled female voice in the background. He made out the words, _put me on the phone, _and _talk to my future son-in-law. _

"Okay, Marilynn, hold on," Rhodey said into the phone. "Hey, someone wants to speak to you," he told Tony.

Tony waited, hearing some ruffling sounds before Pepper's mother got on the line. "Well, hello darlin'!" she cooed happily.

Tony chuckled, his heart warming at her affectionate greeting. "Hello, Mama Potts! And how are you? Did you enjoy the flight?"

"Oh, it was fine, honey! Just fine! And Colonel Rhodes and I had a wonderful visit on the way over. I got to hear all about you two carousing around in your younger years. You two certainly were a wild bunch, as I suppose all young men _are _at that age," she teased. She chuckled.

Tony's cheeks reddened, and he smiled bashfully. "Yeah, well, hopefully you still want me for a son-in-law after hearing all of that," Tony said, sheepishly.

Marilynn laughed again. "Of course, I do! Who could turn down the chance to have Mr. Tony marry their daughter!" she joked. They both laughed that time.

"Well, I'm glad my reputation is still in tact with you," he said. "And I'm glad you made it safely. I know this was short notice, but I _really _appreciate you making the trip."

"You _know_ I wouldn't miss this for the _world_," Marilynn cooed. "I'm just glad you thought enough of me to ask me to come."

Tony scoffed. "Are you kidding?!" he said. "It was _required." _Tony went on to explain that Happy would be at her disposal tomorrow to take her shopping for something to wear to the event, and that he fully expected her to take advantage of the opportunity to get all primped and polished for tomorrow night. "Now, I mean it, Marilynn," Tony said. "You deserve to get pampered. So spare no expense. Got it?"

"Got it," she replied, chuckling.

Just then, Tony's call waiting beeped. He looked at his phone's screen. "Oh, that's Pepper! I've gotta run," he said urgently. "But we'll talk tomorrow! And thanks again for coming!"

"And thank _you_, sweetie!" she said, hanging up.

Tony clicked over, and answered Pepper's call. "_There's_ my favorite CEO," he cooed. He heard Pepper chuckle. Tony looked at his watch. "And judging by the time, I'd say it's a new record for shortened board meetings, am I right?"

"You would be correct, sir," she said. "Thanks to our little annual report, everyone was able to get out of there by the end of the business day. It's one for the history books, that's for sure. Which was much appreciated. By everyone. _Well, almost _everyone," Pepper replied.

Tony furrowed his brow, and then he nodded in understanding. "Lemme guess. Dianna Wardly was her usual bitchy self?"

Pepper sighed. "_Righteously_ so," she replied. "She still has it in her mind that I am only CEO because I slept my way to the top, and you needed someone to pawn off your responsibilities to."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Always the same shit, but different day with her," he said. "I'm sorry she gave you a hard time, Pep. _Luckily,_ you only have to deal with her a few times a year."

"Yeah, luckily," Pepper said. "But it still doesn't excuse her nastiness towards me. Tom Dale actually came to my defense when she started her nonsense, and graciously moved the conversation along to something more productive."

"All hail, Tom Dale!" Tony joked. They both chuckled. "Tell Bambi to send that guy a fruit basket for defending your honor in my stead."

Pepper chuckled softly. Then she went quiet for a moment. "She _is _in the minority, right? I mean, from what you gather? It isn't just Tom, and Ed, and _you,_ that think I'm worth my salt?"

"Pepper, you _know _I wouldn't have given you your position if I didn't think you could handle it. Why are you letting that old bat get into your head? You _know _she's one of these old fashioned, blue-blood types that thinks women should only marry for money and spend their days at the country club, right? All this amounts to is that she's threatened by you. And by all rights, she _should _be," Tony assured. "You're _way _more qualified for this job than she is at, well, _anything, _really."

Pepper sighed. "Yeah, I _know,_" she said bashfully.

"I _know _you know," Tony said. "You're over thinking this. Relax, baby. Okay?"

He heard her sigh, and sensed her mood relax. "Okay," she agreed.

Tony smiled softly. _"That's _better," he said. "So, uh, back to our report- you said everyone loved it? So, _really_ what you're saying is, I made you look good?"

Pepper laughed out loud. "You are _impossible,_" she retorted, giggling.

Tony laughed. "Hey, I'm more interested in what it did for their perception of _you _than _me. _Call it being a caring future hubby."

"I call it needing your ego stroked," Pepper replied. "So, once and for all, a million thank you's for bailing me out of an all-night study hall. Okay?" she teased.

"See? Was that so hard? And you're _quite _welcome, Ms. Potts," Tony joked back. "And _on _that note, what took you so long to get back to me? I've been waiting for eons to, uh...do what I texted you about?" he said eagerly. "I started to think maybe you'd passed out on the boardroom floor from the thought of it, and they were still trying to revive you," he teased.

He heard Pepper giggle again. "Well, I won't lie by saying it didn't cause a reaction," she teased back. "I got a strange look from Ed when I almost did a spit take."

Tony burst out in laughter. "Really, Potts?! A spit take?! _Wow,_" he mused. "To be honest, I'm kind of surprised you even reacted at _all_, considering how I used to text you all _kinds _of stuff in the past, and you didn't even bat an eye."

"Let's just say I had an unbreakable poker face back then," Pepper said. "And, thank God I did, because if I _wouldn't_ have, _you_ would have pushed it a lot _further. _And you _know_ it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Tony admitted. "Man, you had nerves of steel back then. You were like freakin' _Fort Knox_," he remembered fondly.

"That may have been," she agreed. "But that doesn't mean you didn't make me hot under the collar a few times," Pepper purred.

Tony hummed in affirmation. "_Really_," he purred back. "Tell me _more,_" taking the bait on getting the evening started.

"_Well,_" Pepper cooed. "There _were_ a few of those times when I..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Tony coaxed eagerly. "When _you?..." _

Pepper chuckled. "When _I _would go home, and I'd..._"_ she trailed off again, teasingly.

"Oh, come _on!_ You're _killing _me here, Potts!" Tony whined.

Pepper giggled coyly. "I'd be thinking about _us, _in your _office, _with the blinds _closed_, and all calls on _hold_," she said, her voice breathy and dripping with arousal.

Tony whimpered. He cleared his throat. "And...and _then _what?" he croaked out hoarsely.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

**Psyched you out, didn't I? Thought this was gonna be the naughty chapter, right?**

**Alright,alright, smutty chapter coming up! Sheesh! I'll quite messing with you, and deliver the goods already! ;)**

**Just kidding. I love it too! I just felt like there was still a little business to attend to. Business before pleasure, you know (but only when **_**absolutely**_** necessary!) :)**


	45. Chapter 45

***Smut Warning!***

**(From some of the reviews I got last chapter, some of you have never been so happy to see those two words, am I right? Dirty little buggers...) ;)**

**You know the drill. Read this chapter if you are of appropriate age, and are not sensitive to sexual material. All others- be gone! You'll do well to skip to the next chapter! **

**Happy Reading! **

Pepper smiled knowingly to herself. She loved to wind Tony up. Maybe because he tried so hard for some many years to do it to her. And, unbeknownst to him, it had actually _worked_ a few times. So now that it was _she _who had control of the conversation, she decided to have some fun.

"I'd slowly hike up my skirt," Pepper teased.

"Yeah, talk to me, baby," Tony purred.

"And I could feel how wet you'd made me," she said, her voice oozing sex. "So when I slid a hand down to touch myself?" Pepper heard Tony inhale sharply through his teeth. She continued. "My fingers would slide, oh-so-easily, in and out of my warm, soaking wet, pink, little..."

"Huh!" Tony choked out. "Oh, _God_, Pepper! You dirty, dirty girl!" he grunted breathlessly. He cleared his throat loudly. "Yeah, uh...k-keep going. Tell me more. I _beg _you," he pleaded.

Pepper bit her bottom lip, and smiled slyly to herself. She'd been sitting on the couch, with her legs crossed, but suddenly had the urge to lie back across the cushions, her long legs dangling over the edge of the arm rest. As hard as she was trying to push Tony over the edge, she had to admit, she had also tethered her own arousal to him as well. She untucked her blouse and began to lazily run the tips of her fingers up and down her stomach, making her skin prickle.

"And the way you'd look at me sometimes," she murmured dreamily.

Tony gulped. "And h-how was that, baby?" he begged.

"Like all you wanted to do was..."

"Yes?!" Tony said urgently. "All I wanted to do was!..."

"Bend me over the back of the couch..."

"Oh God!" Tony gasped.

"...or the desk..."

"Huh!" Tony panted.

"...or the bathroom counter, and..."

"Holy Hell, Pepper!" Tony exclaimed.

"Make me scream your name in utter ecstasy," she moaned, her voice smoky with lust. "Mmmmm, _Tony!_ Just the thought of it now is making me _sooo _horny," she confessed. She was actually telling him the truth, at that point, and her cheeks blushed at the admission.

"Mmmmmm, _really,_" Tony purred. "Well, let me help you with that, shall I?" he asked, accepting her volleying the situation over the net to him. He slid down farther on the couch, and put an arm behind his head. "Let's see, Ms. Potts. What I can tell you about that would serve our purpose, tonight? _Hmmmm,_" he said thinking for a moment. "Ahh, yes," he said finally. "Have I ever told you about how I used to fantasize about you in your sky-high heels?"

"My _heels_? Surely, you can do better than _that,_" Pepper teased.

"Yes, you in your sky-high heels...and _nothing _else," Tony finished.

Pepper gasped. "That's better. Go_ on_," she coaxed.

Tony smirked to himself. "Especially some of those strappy little numbers you have? With all the buckles and zippers? _Those_ things...could do some _damage,_" he rumbled.

He heard Pepper giggle. "Am I detecting a bit of a foot fetish, Stark?" she teased.

Tony chuckled. "While they _are _beautiful, it's not so much your _feet_ that turn me on_, _as it is the idea of having the legs they're attached to wrapped around my waist...as I'm wildly fucking your brains out," he replied.

He heard Pepper splutter. And he chuckled. "All while wearing those killer stilettos, of course. Did I need to mention that part, or was it implied?" he teased.

"Oh my _God_," Pepper said, still in shock. On the other end, Pepper bit her lip, as her insides fluttered with arousal.

"Pepper?" Tony asked, after a moment.

"Hmmmm?" she replied, dreamily.

"Still horny?" he asked.

He heard her sigh. "Oh, _yeah_," she replied.

Tony pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Then it's time to play a game. A bit of a...sexy Simon says. You in?"

Pepper chuckled. "Of course," she agreed. "Am I safe in assuming you're Simon?" she asked.

"You would be safe in assuming that, yes," he replied. "At least until you get off, that is. You ready?"

"Ready, _Simon_," Pepper replied. "But,um, give me just a second would you? I...need to take care of something."

Tony frowned, and then a light bulb went on in his brain. He inhaled sharply through his teeth, and grimaced. "Oooh, yeah, maybe we should wait to do this, huh? I forgot all about you getting your..."

"No, no," Pepper quickly interjected. "There are ways around these things. I'll just be a minute. Hold on, okay?"

Tony heard her put the phone down, and he waited patiently for her to return.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper went into the bathroom and pulled down her underwear to survey the situation. But much to her surprise, everything seemed to have cleared up, and she was now showing no signs of menstruating at all. "Huh," she said, pursing her lips and frowning. "Lightest period _I've_ ever had," she murmured. She shook her head and shrugged. _It's gotta be the stress, and all of the stomach issues. There's no other explanation,_she thought.

Since things were all quiet down below, she took an extra couple of minutes to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable that would necessitate easy access for what she could only imagine Tony was cooking up in his devious little mind. She chose a corn-flower blue tank top, and some stretchy, knee-length black leggings. Lastly, she slipped on her favorite floor-length, white cable-knit, cardigan sweater, but anticipated soon shedding it as Tony's words would undoubtedly drive up her temperature. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of what they were about to do, and her cheeks warmed.

There was a time when she would have been very embarrassed about engaging in phone sex, but she had to admit that ever since she and Tony had become intimate with each other, that she'd found it much easier to explore her sexuality, much to the encouragement of Tony. Over time, he had shown her that sex, as two consenting adults, wasn't anything to be bashful about, and that there was a lot of confidence to be gained if she just took the time to own her own sexuality and use it as a tool to strengthen their relationship. And strengthen it, it _did_. For the first time in her life, sex acted as a binding agent, rather than an awkward act performed by two fumbling lovers that really weren't sure about what to expect from each other. _Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't been in LOVE with anyone like I am with Tony, _she thought.

Regardless, Tony, she had to admit, had been an amazing teacher to her in the art of love making, and her own comfort and creativity with it had blossomed through his guidance. Now, whenever they had the chance, she jumped at the opportunity to express her love for him in this way. And he always made it spicy and fun in the process, to which she was grateful and was always kept guessing about what he was thinking up for them to do next.

Pepper walked back into the living room, and picked up the phone. "I'm back. Miss me?" she asked.

"You _know _I did," Tony replied. "Uh, everything..._good_, now?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, and surprisingly, it looks like I'm..." Pepper shrugged, searching for the right word. "_Done_," she said finally, plainly.

"Done?" Tony asked. "Huh, that's, um..._unusual_, right? It's only been, like, a day."

"Yeah, it _is _strange," she remarked. "_But,_ the _good_ thing is that, now, when we're back together, we don't have to hold back in anyway with each other, right?"  
>"Right," Tony agreed emphatically. <em>Especially on New Year's Eve! <em>he thought giddily. _Thank you mother nature! _"So, you ready to play our game, baby?" he asked.

"You know it," Pepper said. She took her position again on the couch, lying back across the seat cushions.

"Okay, so first things first," Tony said, lowering his voice to a breathy baritone rumble. "I want _you_ to close your eyes," he said. Tony waited a moment. "Mmmkay, got 'em closed? No peeking?" he asked.

"Eyes are closed. No peeking," Pepper replied.

"We're on the honor system, here, Potts, so tell the truth," he said.

Pepper giggled. "I am! I am. I swear. They're _closed_."

"Okay," Tony said. "Now, keeping your eyes closed, imagine that I'm there with you." He waited a moment longer before speaking again. "Got the picture in your mind?" he asked softly.

Pepper pursed her lips, imagining Tony standing in front of her, his hair perfectly wavy and his eyes sparkling as his lips turned up in his trademark smirk. She imagined him in his usual dark jeans, and long-sleeved black t-shirt. It was almost like she could feel him there, his words ghosting across her skin and drifting up into her ears.

"Y-yes," Pepper murmured softly.

_Pepper's imagination fired to life with the image of Tony, standing in front of her, in vivid detail. "Hello, gorgeous," he purred, his words echoing like they were in a cavern. _

_She smiled as she sat up on the couch to look at him. _

_"I just want you to relax, listen to the sound of my voice, and obey the words that I say. Okay?" Pepper nodded slowly, as Tony reached out a hand. She grasped his hand and slowly stood up to face him. She felt the back of the tips of his fingers gently stroke her cheek before brushing her hair behind her ear. Tony bent to whisper in her ear. _

_"Take your phone and go into the bedroom," he murmured. _

_Pepper smirked. "You didn't say Simon says," she teased softly, looking at him coyly._

_Tony chuckled. "Just making sure you're paying attention," he teased back. "And very good, Ms. Potts. Simon SAYS, take your phone and go into the bedroom."_

_Pepper slowly turned and walked away from him, and Tony followed. Once she reached the foot of the bed, she turned back around to face him. _

_"Simon says, be sexy and dance for me," Tony commanded. He stood back, arms folded, watching her eagerly as Pepper obeyed, slowly sliding her sweater off her shoulders, allowing it to gently glide off her arms and crumple to the floor. _

_She slowly began to swivel her hips back and forth lazily as she raised her shirt up and over her breasts. "I want you to touch your nipples," he said._

_"YOU do, or Simon does?" Pepper asked, still swiveling her hips._

_Tony chuckled. "Simon does. Play with them, and get them hard. Can you do that for me, baby?" he rumbled._

_"I can do that for Simon," Pepper replied. _

_"And let me, I mean Simon, watch," Tony requested. _

_Pepper began to raise her shirt again, bringing it up and over the top of her breasts. She raised a hand to one of her breasts, and squeezed it before gently twisting the nipple. _

_"Yeah, talk to me, baby," Tony said. "You like me giving you directions?"_

_"Mmmmm," Pepper moaned. "I like SIMON giving me directions," she corrected._

_"Right, I keep forgetting my name is Simon right now," Tony joked. "And I can tell you are following said directions very well right now."_

_Pepper looked down, her nipple now very hard and very dark pink. She switched hands, and went to work on the other one. An excited thrill buzzed in her core and she moaned. _

_"Enjoying this?" Tony asked. _

_"Uh-huh," Pepper breathed. _

_Suddenly, Pepper swore she faintly felt Tony's mouth on her body, licking and sucking her nipples as she raked her fingers through his hair. "I know how much you love it when I do that to you," he murmured. _

_All Pepper could do was nod. She could feel his breath on her neck, as he whispered in a low murmur."I want you to finish stripping for me," He recanted. "I mean, Simon SAYS, I want you to finishing stripping." he added._

_Pepper smiled as she slid her leggings down her thighs with one hand, revealing her bare sex. "Hmmmm, no panties. Impressive," Tony purred. _

_"I thought you'd like that," Pepper replied. She kicked of the leggings and smiled coyly. Tony nodded eagerly. She pulled her shirt up and over her head the rest of the way, and flung it to the side as well. She sighed happily. "What now, Simon?" she asked._

_"Mmmmm, well those perfect little pink pussy lips of yours certainly need some attention," Tony commented._

_"And what are the magic words?" Pepper asked. _

_"Simon says," Tony said. He cocked an eyebrow. "Man, you're a stickler for that rule, aren't you?" he teased._

_Pepper chuckled. "Hey, YOU'RE the one who made up the game," she replied. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Slowly, with Tony's eyes steady on her body, she slid a hand down between her legs, and began moving her fingers over her sex, making sure Tony could see the whole show. He moaned in response. "Yeah, just like that, Pep. My God, you're beautiful." _

_Pepper smiled in satisfaction. She slid a finger into her opening and brought it back out again, and Tony hissed with pleasure. She bit her lip, as she swirled her moistened digit over her swelling mound. Pepper moaned softly, and Tony moaned. "Yeah, feel good baby?" he asked._

_Pepper nodded, shivering slightly at the teasing little wave of pleasure coursing through her body and settling in her center. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, as Tony murmured to her, "Can you feel me slide inside of you?" _

_"Oh!" Pepper squeaked, her body trembling at the sensation of feeling Tony's throbbing cock enter her. She inhaled sharply and arched her back. "Ooooh, Tony, yesssss," she moaned. _

_Tony chuckled. "So NOW, it's Tony," he joked. He watched her start to writhe, her hips bucking involuntarily once as the pleasure began to build in her body._

_"Mmmmmm, Tony, I want you..." Pepper said, unable to finish her thought. _

_"What's that?" Tony coaxed. "Sorry?"_

Pepper opened her eyes, and she looked down at her phone. "I want _you_...to come with me," Pepper managed, her fingers working her folds feverishly. "Uh!" she squeaked, as her pending orgasm threatened to crash over her. "Please Tony! Please! I want you to come with me!"

"I will do my level best, Pep," Tony said eagerly, smirking. Pepper glanced back down at the phone and smiled satisfactorily as she watched him fish out his manhood from his fly and begin to stroke it fervently, in plain view of the camera. From the looks of it, he was already semi-hard, and she knew, just from past experience with Tony and quickies, he could easily catch up to her within a matter of moments.

"Yeah, talk to me, Pepper. I need to hear you," Tony said, his own breath growing ragged. He gritted his teeth, and groaned as his erection quickly became swollen in his hand.

"Mmmmm, give it to me Tony. Let me see you get rock hard," Pepper coaxed.

Tony inhaled sharply through is teeth, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Soon, he reopened them to look down at his now rigid member. Satisfied that he'd caught up to her, he slowed his pace and Pepper moaned in approval. "Welcome to the game, Mr. Stark," she quipped. "And in record time."

Tony chuckled and nodded urgently, "Yeah, that was a quick climb, but I made it," he said breathlessly. "So?" he said. "Where are you taking us?"

"Mmmmm," Pepper moaned. "Yeah, I want you to feel me sliding down over your rock hard shaft," she began. She rolled off her back, and raised up onto her knees, lowering the phone down so she was looking at it from above. She put her hand down between her legs, and picked back up where she left off.

"Oh God!" Tony choked out.

Pepper smiled at his reaction. "Do you feel me riding you? You feel so good inside of me," she purred.

"Oh, yeah, Pep. I can feel you, baby. God, you feel so good around my cock," he purred. She saw him close his eyes, and rock his head back, the pace of his hand increasing.

Suddenly, Pepper's hips bucked again and she squeaked in pleasure. She slammed her eyes shut, her vision of Tony there with her flashing to life again in her brain.

_Pepper felt Tony inside of her as she began to move, rolling her hips back and forth. Her breathing began to quicken and she moaned as she moved furiously. _

_"Oh fuck, Pepper!" he cried. "Oh my God! Yeah, baby! Let me hear you! Oh my God! You're gonna make me cum!" he yelled, his voice strangled and hoarse._

_"Oh! Tony! Yes! Come with me! Please! Oh! God!" Pepper yelled back. _

_Together, they crested over the top of their ecstasy together. Tony grunted loudly, and Pepper squealed joyously. Tony gritted his teeth and thrust hard over and over, grunting each time. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came, and Pepper panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. _

Pepper popped open her eyes and sat back on her haunches. She peered at Tony on the screen of her phone, panting. "_Wow_," she said breathlessly.

Tony nodded urgently and sniffed loudly, his chest still heaving. He exhaled sharply. "We are _awesome _at phone sex," he commented breathlessly. He smiled briefly, while still trying to catch his breath.

Pepper nodded in agreement, running her hand through her hair. "Almost as good as the real thing," she said.

"Yeah, it's definitely a good substitution," he agreed. His breathing was beginning to come back to normal, and from what he could tell, so was Pepper's. He gazed at her silently for a moment, before she noticed. She smiled at him self-consciously.

"What?" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nothing. I just can't wait for tomorrow," he said, grinning, the excited giddiness of his plans fluttering back into his brain.

"You mean because we'll be able to have sex in person?" Pepper teased.

Tony teeter-tottered his head back and forth. "Something...like that," he said, smirking knowingly.


	46. Chapter 46

It was the morning of the 31st, and Pepper had set her alarm, once again, for 6 am. And, once again, she'd beaten it by a half an hour by suddenly having to running into the bathroom to heave into the toilet. Passing the first bout of nausea, she took the opportunity to quickly scramble off the floor of the bathroom to run to her purse. She swiped the anti-nausea pills out of it and hurriedly ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She filled it half full, and popped open two of the blister packs, tossing them into her mouth and chasing them with the water, gulping it quickly. She finished off the water and slammed the glass down on the counter. "Not today," she said to herself.

Once she was satisfied that the nausea had begun to pass, she padded back into her bedroom, and proceeded to slink under the covers for a few more minutes to let her system settle back down. She closed her eyes, trying the revel in the last few moments of quiet before her alarm went off at the usual time.

She'd dozed off, but only a few minutes later her phone rang. She groaned and swiped her phone off her nightstand, holding it up in front of her face to see who it was. "Of course," she said. She swiped her finger over the screen to answer.

"Hello?" she said hoarsely, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Uh, hey, how are _you_?" she heard Tony say. "What's a matter with you? You sick again? You don't sound right."

"I'm...fine..._now,_" she admitted. "Just that damn stomach bug kicking back up on me."

Tony went silent for a moment. "Shit," he said finally. "Really? Again? Damn it! I thought you were over that crap. Are you gonna make your flight today, Pep? Seriously..."

"Tony..."

"...I need to know because I got all this stuff planned and this is just a really crappy time for you to have trouble with the tum-tum..." he rattled on.

"Tony!" she said, trying to interrupt his babble. "I took some anti-nausea medication. I'm fine. I'll make it. Relax," she assured.

Tony sighed. "Okay, but if this keeps up, you're going to the doctor. Alright? You already said you would."

"I know what I said Tony," she said. "And I _will_. If this keeps up." Pepper took a deep breath in and out, and sat up slowly. She folded back her covers and slid out of bed, walking to her walk-in closet.

"So, besides that little speed bump, you excited?" Tony asked eagerly.

Pepper chuckled. "Well, I am definitely excited to _see _you again, if that's what you're asking."

"Well there's _that_," Tony said. "But I'm talking about your surprise. Are you on pins and needles? Dying from the anticipation? Cuz' I am. I hardly slept last night," he admitted.

"Oh, and a sleepless, hyper Tony is _always _a good idea," Pepper teased.

"Oh, haha, Potts," he said sarcastically. "Sorry I miss my fiance so much I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"I miss you, too," Pepper confessed. "But last night's little soiree certainly helped to ease the tension, I have to admit."

Tony snickered. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "That _was _pretty wonderful, wasn't it? Best phone sex session _ever. _We should win some kind of award," he joked.

Pepper giggled. "I _don't _think they give out awards for that kind of thing, strangely," she teased.

"Well, they _should_," Tony teased back. "Cuz' it was a thing of beauty. A masterpiece. And hot as hell, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh,I don't _mind_," she said flirtatiously. "But nothing can take the place of the real thing. And I hope, in all of your plans, you've managed to save us some time for _that._"

"Hmmmm, Ms. Potts, do I detect a bit of arousal in that statement?" Tony flirted back.

"_Maybe_," Pepper teased. "Depends on what your answer is."

"Then the _answer_..." Tony rumbled. "Is you bet your sweet little behind, I did. In _fact, _it will be the end cap to a _very _romantic night tonight. At least, that's what's customary."

Pepper pursed her lips, her curiosity peaking at just what was in store for her. "Customary?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, after a romantic night? Come on, stay with me here, Potts. Follow along," Tony teased.

"Uh-huh," Pepper said, skeptically. She raked through some of her clothes, and found a pencil skirt and blouse to wear. She pulled them both and walked them over to the bed, laying them down. "Somehow, I don't think this is going to be any old ordinary romantic night, though. Call it intuition," she stated.

Tony chuckled. "Of course it's not! Pepper, has _anything _I've ever planned for us been ordinary? You know me. I...can get a little crazy about this kind of stuff," Tony admitted.

"You don't have to remind me," Pepper said. "And judging by your track record, this night could go either way."

"Oh! Ouch!" Tony said, feigning injury. "She drags out the bunny incident, ladies and gentlemen! And here I thought I'd made up for that giant monstrosity I parked in our living room _last _Christmas. What with the blowing up of all the suits, and asking you to marry me on Christmas Eve, and all."

Pepper laughed. "Alright, alright, you've made your point," she warned. "And _yes_. You asking me to marry you _was_ the best Christmas present I could have got from you," she cooed.

"Not me blowing up the suits?" Tony asked.

"I'm trying to be sweet, here, Tony, if you don't mind," she stated.

"So am_ I_," Tony shot back. "But no, seriously, Pep. Just get here, okay? And preferably _not _puking?"

"It won't be a problem," Pepper said. "Funny thing about this bug is that it only strikes in the morning. The rest of the day I'm a little tired, but the nausea disappears."

"Hmmmm," Tony said. "Weird."

"It is," Pepper agreed.

"Any other symptoms?" Tony asked. He made a mental note to feed her symptoms to JARVIS later to find out what might be the cause.

"Not really. I haven't had much of an appetite lately, but I'm guessing that's only because I've been nauseous."

"Right," Tony said.

Pepper sighed. "But it's no matter because in six hours, I'll be on a plane heading across the country to you."

"Perfect," Tony said. "Call me when you get to Aviation, okay? Let me know you made it on time?"

Pepper chuckled. "You _do _remember that it's not typically _me _that makes us late when we have a flight to catch, right?" she said, referring to the Tony's inability to make any flight on time ever for various and sundry reasons over the years.

"I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you, Potts," Tony quipped.

"My punctuality?" she asked.

"Isn't that reason enough?" Tony teased.

"Yes, I'm _sure _that's what you've _always_ looked for in a woman," Pepper cajoled. "Her _punctuality_."

"What can I say? Timeliness gets me hot," he joked.

Pepper laughed out loud. "So it's _do as I say and not as I do_, with you, then?"

"Hey, I'm not above hypocrisy," Tony stated jokingly.

Pepper laughed. "Well, if _that's_ the truth, then punctuality falls among a great many other things you were looking for in _all _of those other women, Tony Stark! And don't you deny it!"

"And aren't you _grateful_ for that? It just so happens that you encompass them _all_," he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes and smirked. "You know, you've got me now, right? I said yes, so you can stop selling, Tony."

Tony chuckled. "_Never_," he said. "It's my job to keep reminding you why I took myself of the market."

Pepper pursed her lips and smiled to herself. "Well, since you put it _that _way," she said quietly.

"I _thought _you'd see it my way," Tony replied sweetly.

A quiet moment passed between them before Tony spoke. "Just get here, Pep, okay? If there was ever a night when I needed you by my side, it would be _this_ one."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony's words still echoed in Pepper's mind as she drove to work. She barely noticed the scenery on the commute as she was preoccupied by what he could possibly mean. _What would be SO important to show up for that he is worried about me not making it?, _she thought. She tried every scenario, but couldn't come up with anything. "A mystery," she muttered, surrendering. "Everything he plans is always such a mystery."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Tony got off the phone with Pepper, he decide to go into his study, and look up the symptoms that she'd told him. "J, you up?" he called out, sitting down in his desk chair.

"For you, Sir, always," JARVIS replied.

"Good," Tony said, rubbing his hands together, and flipping on his computer. "Pepper's been a bit under the weather. She says she's been fighting nausea, tiredness, and loss of appetite, and the nausea only occurs in the AM. Any known viruses floating around Southern California linked to those symptoms?" he asked. He watched JARVIS work on his monitor. Soon, _inconclusive,_ flashed on the screen, proving no leads to finding current viral outbreaks that would be of any interest.

"None on record, Sir," the AI replied.

"Huh," Tony said. He thought for a moment. "What about bacterial outbreaks?" Again, Tony watched JARVIS work, and the same result appeared.

"Nothing found," JARVIS stated.

"Mmmkay," Tony said. He rubbed his goatee in thought for a moment. "Food poisoning?" he asked, trying to rule out any possibilities.

"Food poisoning _does _carry symptoms similar to these," JARVIS replied. "How long has Ms. Potts been ill?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tony said. "Almost a week, I'd guess?"

"Food poisoning, unless severe, should clear up within 2 to 3 days, Sir," JARVIS reported. "And the symptoms are rather relentless until the contaminant has been flushed out of the body's system."

"True," Tony said. "So it can't be that. She's only sick in the mornings."

"There _is _one possibility," the AI offered. "What was the date of Ms. Potts last menses?"

Tony scoffed. "It's _not_ that. And to answer your question, it started the day before yesterday, and ended last night. Only reason why I _know _that is because she told me she was surprised it was so short."

"Shortened periods can be a symptom for something else, Sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony frowned. "Like what, J? What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Have you used any type of contraception, Sir, that might prove to be faulty?"

Tony froze. His mind began to whirl. "Wait, she's...on the _pill,_" Tony replied softly. "That's like 99% effective, isn't it?"  
>"Only if she takes them daily, without fail. One missed dose could..."<br>"Yeah, yeah, I got it J, I..." Tony interjected. He clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, his mind clicking with trying to remember if there were instances when Pepper had mentioned forgetting to take it. Pepper had started taking the pill as soon as they had even an inkling they would start having sex. But he suddenly remembered one instance, around Thanksgiving, when Pepper had run out of her prescription, and they'd managed to find a spare condom that night in the medicine cabinet. He'd remembered checking the date on the wrapper, since it had been so long since he'd used condoms. And it was still good. But now, his stomach clenched with doubt. "Is it possible it...failed?" Tony murmured.

**Hmmmmm, did Tony inadvertently get Pepper pregnant after all? You know the answer to finding out! :D**


	47. Chapter 47

***Smut warning! Smut warning!***

**(A special thanks to pepperonyaddict for giving me the inspiration for this chapter, and for helping me to dodge a potential bout of writer's block! Thanks dear! I owe ya' one! )**

**And by now you know the drill with the smut- be of legal age or be gone! All other's- happy reading!**

_Tony was restless. He'd been staring up at the ceiling of Pepper's bedroom for the last half hour, unable to fall asleep. Pepper laid sleeping beside him, and the soft sound of her breathing soothed him, but still he was wide awake. No, awake wasn't the right word. It was more like he was wired. Alert. And...horny._

_He rolled over to face her, sighing quietly in exasperation at his predicament. He watched her for a few moments as she slept, though, smiling to himself at her beauty. She looked so peaceful, and he thanked his lucky stars yet again that she was in his life, and there by his side. _

_Normally, he would've have been contented to just watch her sleep until he became drowsy and drifted off. But this situation wasn't going to go away. And long gone were the days of taking care of it himself, especially since she was in bed at night next to him almost all the time now._

_So, decidedly, he raised up to prop his upper body on his elbow. "Pepper," he whispered. No response. He scooted closer to her, so that his face was closer to hers, and tried again. "Pepper," he whispered a little louder. This time a quiet moan escaped her lips. He took that as a sign she was at least coming to._

_"Pepper, wake up," he said. "I can't sleep."_

_Pepper groaned. "Sleeping pills...in the drawer..." she muttered sleepily. She frowned and rolled away from him. _

_Tony frowned. "No, that's..." he said, pursing his lips. He laid a gentle kiss on her shoulder, and then traced his finger tips up and down her arm. "Pepper, I mean I...NEED you," he said quietly, trying to stress the emphasis on NEED._

_Pepper frowned, and opened her eyes to a squint. She rolled over and Tony smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah, hi," he said, grimacing. Pepper continued to frown at him silently. "I know, I woke you up, but I...I'm...and you're...right HERE...and I thought, instead of...HANDLING it myself...Wait, that came out wrong. I mean, the situation. Handling the situation..." he stammered. _

_Pepper couldn't help but smile at the spectacle of Tony tripping all over himself trying to explain that he needed some middle of the night nooky. She chuckled._

_"Okay, and now you're laughing. That's...great," Tony said, dejectedly. _

_"No! No, I'm not laughing at you," she assured. "I'm just...amazed...that you are having such a hard time telling me..."_

_"Right. I'm an idiot. Forget it. It's...not important," Tony said, laying back down. He sighed heavily. _

_Pepper rolled over to face him. She bit her lip. "Tony," she said. "Look at me."_

_Tony pursed his lips and looked at her, his expression indifferent. Pepper smiled softly, and bent to kiss his lips. Tony softened, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He raised his hands to brush her hair back behind her ears, and Pepper smiled at him again, slowly breaking the kiss. But, suddenly she looked away, remembering something. "Damn it," she murmured._

_"What? What's wrong?" Tony asked. _

_Pepper looked back at him. "I didn't have a chance to pick up my prescription this afternoon. I'm out of birth control."  
>Tony frowned. "Damn it," he said. He worked his jaw for a moment in thought. "I could...always pull out?" he offered, shrugging.<em>

_"No," Pepper said, shaking her head emphatically. "It's too close to the end of the month. We can't risk it." _

_Tony sighed, and went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Oral?" he asked, shrugging, and looking at her sheepishly._

_Pepper smacked his shoulder, and pursed her lips, frowning._

_Tony flinched and scowled. "Ow! What was THAT for?!" he whined, rubbing his shoulder._

_"If you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night for sex, you'd better be damn sure I'm getting some, too," she scolded. _

_"So what do you suggest we DO, then, Pep?" Tony asked. _

_Pepper pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I...might have some condoms left in the medicine cabinet?" she offered. _

_"Condoms?!" Tony cried. "Seriously?! Condoms suck. I HATE condoms."_

_Pepper sighed exasperatedly. "Well, it's either THAT or nothing, Tony," she leveled. _

_Tony sighed. "Fine," he said. He threw back the covers and tromped over to the bathroom in the dark in a huff. "I guess I'll be a good little frat boy, and put on a raincoat," he quipped. Pepper snickered to herself as he flipped on the bathroom light. _

_Tony yanked open the medicine cabinet door above the sink, and rifled through its contents. "Seriously, Pep. I thought having a full-time live in girlfriend meant the end of having to use condoms. Isn't that why you got on the pill? So I could stop having to keep a stockpile of these things around like a horny 20 year old college student? I'm a grown ass man..." he called out, pouting. _

_"No one is asking you to keep a stock pile. Your hormones just have horrible timing," she retorted. "And I'll get my prescription filled tomorrow. So stop complaining."_

_Tony huffed again in response before his fingers settled on a small square box. He pulled it off the shelf and read the label."Bingo," he muttered. _

_"Find one?" Pepper called from the bedroom. _

_"I think so," Tony said, opening the box and pulling one out. He flipped it over checked the date. Miraculously, it was still good for another month. "Perfect," he murmured. "Just under the buzzer." He flipped off the light and jogged back over to the bed, where Pepper was sitting up, waiting for him. She'd turned on the bedside lamp, and sat against the headboard with her arms folded._

_"We're in luck," Tony said. He smirked as he opened the package._

_Pepper smiled approvingly, scooting down under the covers to remove her sweat pants. She pulled them out from underneath the sheets and flung them to the floor. She smirked at him flirtatiously as Tony stripped off his bottoms and climbed in under the covers with her. _

_He bent to kiss her lips, and she kissed him back as he worked his way over the top of her and between her legs, teasing her opening with his tip. Pepper sighed and nodded. "Yes," she murmured. She moaned, feeling his erection against her skin. "Is it on? Are you ready?" she asked. _

_"Hold on," Tony said. He balanced himself on one arm as he reached down. Pepper watched him anxiously as he worked to put on the condom. "There," he said after a moment. "Okay, we're good." _

_"Good," Pepper said, in relief. She raised up to kiss his lips again and Tony wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her hips slightly as he slid inside of her. He groaned happily._

_"Feel good?" Pepper asked, smiling slyly. _

_"Well," Tony said, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of her. "It's no riding bareback, but," he said, biting his lip as he adjusted his position. "Yeah, it's...gonna have to do," he finished. _

_"Well, glad I could be of assistance," Pepper spouted, rolling her eyes. _

_"Oh, don't get me wrong, Pep," Tony assured. "Sex with you is always great. It's just I hate having anything between me..." he said, adjusting himself one more time. "And your body," he said hoarsely._

_"I know what you mean," Pepper said regretfully._

_Tony bend down again to kiss her deeply, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his hair gently as they made love. She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, and after several minutes, his pace began to quicken. Pepper moaned._

_"You enjoying this, baby?" Tony purred, moving his lips down to plant kisses down her neck. Pepper's insides fired with sexual energy and she nodded. _

_"Mmmmhmmm," she purred, biting her lip. She closed her eyes, reveling in the desire Tony was creating in her body. _

_Tony groaned and raised up, arching his back as he thrust in and out of her. He closed his eyes. "Ohyeahhhhh,"he moaned. "Mmmmm, you are so tight, Pepper. Oh,God," he said, opening his eyes and gazing at her with a lusty, sly smile._

_"Yeah, Tony," Pepper moaned, her voice getting higher and breathier. Suddenly, her breath caught in her chest. "Oh! Yes! Harder!" she cried out, her pelvic muscles spasming, squeezing around his rigid shaft._

_Tony grunted. "Oh my God!" he groaned. "Yeah, honey. I felt that."_

_Pepper began to pant as the orgasmic tension threatened to crash over her body. "Oh!" she squealed, slamming her eyes shut hard. "Huh! Oh! God! Tony! Oh! God!" she exclaimed, with each of his thrusts. _

_Tony was pumping her hard and fast now, and had braced his upper body with his arms, his elbows locked. The headboard clanked against the wall with each grind, and Pepper reached up above her with one of her hands to grab it, trying to steady herself._

_"Ohfuuuuuccckkkk!" Tony called out. "Oh my God, Pepper! Unnnggghhhh!" he cried, as his body finally let go and his latex-laden member thumped against Pepper's g-spot. Her hips bucked in reply and she gripped his shoulder tightly with her spare hand, digging her fingernails into his skin, while maintaining her grip on the headboard with the other. _

_Tony collapsed on top of her, sweaty and panting, and Pepper wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair. Both of their chests were heaving, trying desperately to catch their breaths. Tony slowly raised back up as he slid out of her, and moved off to the side to look in her eyes. He smiled satisfactorily, and she smiled back. He sniffed, and exhaled sharply. "Not bad," he said smirking._

_Pepper smirked back. "Not for middle-of-the-night, 20 year old frat boy sex," she teased. _

_Tony nodded. "Right," he agreed, smiling in approval._


	48. Chapter 48

Tony's eyes were narrowed as worked his jaw in thought, recalling that night. "One month. The package said it was good for one more month," he muttered, remembering. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he probably shouldn't have risked using a condom so close to its expiration. He shook his head, and raised his eyebrows in the realization that he and Pepper could easy have made a baby that night, all because his libido was raging and she'd run out of birth control. _Not the most romantic conception in the world, _he thought.

Tony grabbed for his phone and quickly dialed Pepper's cell. He waited for her to answer.

"What is it, Tony? I'm in the middle of something," Pepper said impatiently.

"You didn't _actually_ take that pregnancy test the other day, right?" he asked urgently, ignoring her tone.

"What?! Why are you..."

"Just answer the question, Pepper," Tony huffed. "You didn't, right?"

Pepper exhaled. "No, Tony. I _did not_. Because I..." she trailed off. "Uh, just a moment," she said. She stopped talking, and he heard some shuffling noises. He heard some muffled voices and then the sound of a door closing. "Because I got my period. Remember?" she murmured, through what sounded like gritted teeth. "And why that's important for you to know right now is beyond me. So, if you'll _excuse _me. I'm trying to get all the loose ends tied up before I leave for my flight that, as you might recall, is to New York to meet up with you! Which begs the question- why couldn't this have waited until then?!"

"Pepper, _listen_ to me," Tony begged. "That condom we used? I think it was faulty!"

"What? What condom? What are you talking about?!" Pepper cried.

"The _condom,_ Pepper! _Think! _When was the last time we used a condom?" Tony asserted.

"I don't know! It was like, a month ago or more," Pepper replied.

"_Right,_" Tony said. "Baby, _think. _You were _late _this month, and you barely had a period. You've had all kinds of weird symptoms you keep saying are some stomach bug, but _Pepper_," he warned. "There aren't any reported stomach bug illnesses going around in Malibu right now. I _know_. I've _checked_."

"What are you, the CDC?!" Pepper spouted. She huffed exasperatedly. "Tony, I have to go..."

" And you've only been getting sick in the mornings!" he exclaimed. Tony chuckled in awe of how they could have dismissed all of the evidence so quickly that only pointed to one thing. "Pepper, what else could it be?!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm _pregnant_, Tony! Is that what you want to hear?!" she barked.

Tony froze. "You are?!" he exclaimed.

"I _don't know_!" Pepper spat out. "But you seem to think I am! So you know what?! For the sake of argument at the moment, I'm just going to say that I _am_, okay? Because _God knows! _I really need to be distracted with something like _this_ right now, when I only have a couple of hours to spare before I _have _to get on that plane! And if you hearing that I'm carrying your child is going to get you _off_ the phone so I can get _back_ to work, then so be it! We're having a baby, Tony. _Happy?_ What the hell. Let's make it twins! Why not?!"

The line went dead, and Tony was still frozen, holding his phone to his ear. His mind reeled wildly with the remnant of her words bashing around in his mind. He swallowed hard. "Okay, maybe I should've waited to bring that up until later," he muttered to himself, realizing that in his panic and excitement, he'd blatantly ignored the fact that Pepper hadn't been just sitting at her office, staring at her phone, waiting for him to call, and that quite possibly, she had far more pressing matters to attend to at the moment than a hypothetical pregnancy.

Tony smacked his forehead with his palm and scrubbed his hand down his face. "Way to go, dummy," he said, shaking his head. "Yeah, let's just stress out your already stretched-thin fiance who is fighting her way through the morning trying to clear a path long enough to take a plane across the country to be with you on New Year's Eve by calling her up and telling her you think the reason _why_ she's been puking her guts out is that she's _pregnant," _he spat out, sarcastically. "Not your smartest move," he scolded himself. "You're lucky if she gets on that plane at all, now."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper abruptly hung up on Tony, and huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face exasperatedly. But she instantly regretted unloading on him like that. She knew he was only concerned about her health, and that he was grasping at straws, per his usual, to find a solution. _Psssh, pregnant,_ she thought. She chuckled. _That couldn't be what's going on with me_. Sure, her symptoms had come on suddenly, and they were very odd to say the least, and she hadn't been able to kick whatever it was that was bothering her, but _pregnant? _"No," she said, shaking her head. "I got my period. It was short, but I got it. So I'm _not_ pregnant. End of _story_," she stated. Still, she imagined the only way she'd be able to prove it to Tony is if she took a test, and he could see it was negative. But there was no way she'd have time for that before she left.

"Well," she said, sighing. "It'll just have to wait until New York, then." And with that, Pepper squared her shoulders, and walked back out to reception.

When she reached her secretary's desk, Bambi was looking at her silently with wide eyes. "Is...everything alright, Ms. Potts?" she asked cautiously.

Pepper frowned, and then her eyes went wide, instantly realizing her conversation with Tony had been overheard, even behind her closed doors. "Oh my God, Bambi! You heard that?!" Pepper said, slapping a hand to her forehead and adverting her eyes in embarrassment, her cheeks turning scarlet red. "Yes! Yes, everything is, um...just fine. Thank you," Pepper stammered.

Bambi leaned in. "If you don't mind me asking, is it true?" she asked Pepper in a quiet voice.

Pepper smiled sheepishly. "Well," she began, finding the seeds of doubt in her opinion quickly sprouting in her brain, for which she secretly cursed at Tony for planting. "I...don't _think_ so, Bambi," she said resolutely, unable to lie to her loyal secretary.

Bambi smiled a giddy smile. "Well, if it _is,_" she said to her boss. "I'm very happy for the both of you."

Pepper smiled and nodded. "Well, if it _is," _Pepper said. "Then, thank you. And we'd be completely shocked."

"But happy?" Bambi asked, hopefully.

Pepper sighed. "But happy," she admitted, smiling dreamily.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony had called for Happy to bring the car around at 11:30 that morning. He was supposed to be having lunch with Rhodey and Marilynn at noon at the Waldorf Astoria's Peacock Alley lounge. After he and Pepper's last conversation, he knew he needed to give her time to breathe. That meant leaving her alone for a while, and having lunch with Mama Potts would certainly brighten his spirits and give him the perfect distraction from obsessing over the idea that Pepper was quite possibly pregnant after all. Plus, he was excited to see his future mother-in-law and his best friend anyway.

Tony stepped out of the elevator, freshly shaved, showered, and smelling deliciously expensive as she slipped on his RayBans. He wore a navy blue blazer with a light blue pocket square, which matched the light blue dress shirt he wore with a thin white pin stripe and the top button unbuttoned, and a pair of dark, cuffed blue jeans, with a black Gucci belt, and black suede dress shoes. His hair was thick, wavy, perfectly moussed and combed. He was proud of the ensemble he'd picked out _sans _Pepper, and he preened and primped for an extra few minutes in their full length mirror, as he'd admired the view. _She'd find me pretty hot right now,_ he thought cockily. _Hell, I even find me hot right now!_

Happy nodded to his boss in approval when he saw him exit the elevator and start walking his way. "Lunch with the future mama-in-law, ay Boss?" Happy quipped.

"Yep," Tony said happily. He posed, hold out his hands from his sides, palm up, and slowly pivoting on the balls of his feet. "I clean up nice, right? I mean, _look _at me."

Happy chuckled. "Very nice, boss. Very nice," Happy replied.

Tony patted him on the shoulder as he got in the car. "Thanks, Hap. I know you're always good for the truth," Tony said, smirking.

Happy just rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling at his boss's antics. He closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side, getting in the car and turning the ignition.

They pulled out onto the street and Tony watched the traffic go by, smiling quietly to himself. "Hey, Hap?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, boss?" Happy asked, glancing at Tony in the rear view.

"That nurse, uh...what's her name..." Tony said, snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Irene?" Happy offered.

"Yeah!" Tony said, pointing at Happy. "That's the one. Did you talk to her? Is she coming tonight?"

Happy smiled widely and nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, boss. She's comin'," he said.

Tony grinned, and clapped his hands together. He rubbed them eagerly. "Alright! Sounds good! That's what I like to hear!" he said proudly. Happy chuckled. "So, uh, any chance she'll be the future Mrs. Hogan? You know, given the spirit of the whole situation?" Tony teased. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Happy blushed. "I can't speak for her, Sir, but uh...let's just say _I_ wouldn't _mind _it," Happy said.

Tony pressed his lips together, nodding in acknowledgment. "I read ya', I read ya'" Tony said. He shrugged. "Who knows, right? Next New Year's Eve, we might be throwing _you _guys a party," Tony gushed.

Happy just smiled bashfully, and looked away.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A short time later, Happy pulled up in front of the Waldorf Astoria, letting Tony out of the backseat. "If you don't mind, boss, I've gotta go pick up Irene."

"Oh!" Tony said, delighted. "She's flying into town right now?!" he asked.

Happy nodded. "I'm going to drop her at my place at the Tower, if that's alright. But I'll be back here in plenty of time."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," Tony said, waving him off with a hand. "Give her my best, and uh...take her shopping later. On me. Make it a trip she won't forget, huh?"

Happy smiled gratefully. "Will do, boss. I'll treat her right. Or _you _will, as the case may be," he joked.

"Eh, take the credit just this once, Hap. I know how these things work," Tony said. He winked at his driver, and Happy nodded.

Tony walked in through the door of the hotel and over to the restaurant, where he instantly spotted Rhodey and Marilynn seated at a small square table. Marilynn instantly spotted him as well,and she began vibrating giddily in her seat, anxious to greet her daughter's fiance. Tony swiped off his sunglasses and hung them in his shirt collar as he walked over to them. Rhodey beamed at his friend, standing to shake his hand. Tony grinned as he shook it firmly, and then opened his arms wide for Marilynn, who clapped her arms around him tightly. "Hello there, Mr. Tony!" she squealed happily. She planned a big kiss on his cheek, and then began smudging off the lipstick with her thumb.

Tony wrapped his arms around her in return and squeezed back. He grinned, delighted to see her. "Hello, Mama Potts!" he cried. "So _good _to see you!" he stepping back to look at her fondly. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it sweetly, and Marilynn cooed.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" she purred. "Well, _almost _always!" she teased, winking at Rhodey.

"Oh,yeah! You owe me for that one, pal! Big time!" Tony joked, pointing at his friend.

"Hey, the woman deserved to know who her daughter is really marrying," Rhodey defended, smiling mischievously. "And I thought it was my duty to inform her."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said, waving a hand at him, and smirking. He turned to Marilynn. "Well, my dear. How about some lunch?" Tony asked, his eyes sparkling as he smiled his best charm-filled smile.  
>Marilynn agreed, and he guided her back into her seat, He pushed in her chair behind her politely. He then took a seat beside her and unfolded his napkin, putting it across his lap.<p>

"So, tell me?" Tony said. "Has the big guy, here, taken you out on the town yet?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in Rhodey's direction.

"Oh yes!" Marilynn said. "We were up early this morning, weren't we Colonel?" she asked, nodding at him. Rhodey chuckled and nodded back. Marilynn continued. "I found the perfect dress to wear tonight. I know if Ginny saw it, she'd call me fancy! But it _is! _And this afternoon? I've got an appointment, like you told me Tony, for a little pampering." she stated.

Tony beamed. He nodded. "Glad to know you're following my directions to the letter," he said. "And you make sure you have a good time later on, okay? That's an order."  
>"Yes, sir!" Marilynn said, saluting Tony playfully. They all laughed.<p>

"So, if your question and answer period is _done_," Marilynn said. "I have a very important question for _you_, Mr. Tony."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Fire away," he said, smirking and looking from Rhodey to Marilynn. Rhodey smiled.

"I want to _know_," she said coyly. She leaned in closer to him and spoke in a murmured tone. "_When_ am I going to get some grand children?"

Tony spluttered, and Rhodey snickered at his friend being put on the spot. He tried to hide it behind his hand, as he looked in Tony's direction."Yeah, Tony? Tell the woman! We _all _would like to know the answer to that question!" Rhodey cajoled. He looked at his friend expectantly.

Tony's cheeks colored and he smiled bashfully, looking downward. He chuckled to himself. "_Well_," he said, raising his gaze back up to Marilynn. He cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..._soon," _he said, confidently. Tony smiled knowingly. "I...have the feeling it'll be..._soon_."

Marilynn cooed with delight, but Rhodey stopped laughing, picking up on his friend's clues in his answer. Tony flicked his gaze to his friend's face. Rhodey subtly raised his eyebrows questioningly, his face dead serious, and Tony nodded once in the affirmative while pursing his lips, following that with a knowing smile, before turning his attention back to Marilynn.

**Boy, things are heating up quickly, here, aren't they? Just hours to go, my dears, before it's all out in the open! Can you wait that long?! I can't! :D**

** Thank you as always for your wonderful feedback!**


	49. Chapter 49

Tony had seen Marilynn and Rhodey off an hour and a half later, and Happy, as promised, was ready and waiting with the car. "Good visit, Boss?" Happy asked, as Tony climbed into the backseat.

Tony nodded and smiled. "The best," he said. "I'm a lucky guy to be getting a mother-in-law who actually _likes _me," he said.

"That you _are_, Sir," Happy said. "Especially after the kind of bad press you've had in the past."

"Which Rhodey took upon himself to inform Marilynn of, kindly," Tony replied. He laughed and shook his head at the thought.

Happy closed the door and walked briskly around the car to climb back into the driver's seat. They soon pulled back into the traffic.

"So, did your lady love make it on time?" Tony asked him.

Happy smiled. "Yeah, boss. She's getting settled in at my place now."

"Perfect," Tony said, smiling warmly. Suddenly, Tony spotted something he remembered he needed to do before the party. "Hey, Hap? Pull over at that florist, please?"  
>"Sure thing, boss," Happy replied. He pulled the car over and eased it next to the curb.<p>

"Stay put, Hap," Tony said. "I'll only be a minute." Tony popped the handle on the door, and Hap watched him exit, and disappear behind the front door of the flower shop.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once inside, the solitude of the little shop enveloped Tony, the sounds of the little bell on the door announcing his entrance, and the gentle trickle of a water fountain somewhere near by being the only things disrupting it. Tony inhaled slowly, a familiar smell filling his senses. He smiled to himself. _Chlorophyll, _he thought, his mind slinging back to when that smell was ever present in the workshop, on account of him having to keep gallons on hand at one time so he could guzzle it constantly just to stay alive before he'd replaced the core of the Arc in his chest.

His memory was interrupted by the salutations of the store clerk behind the counter. She was an older woman, small in frame and rather bird-like in her features, made more dominant by thick round black glasses. "Can I help you with something?" she asked cheerfully.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, hi," he said, walking to the counter she stood behind. "I'm looking for a bouquet of white Lilies?"

"Okay," the woman said. "We have the regular Lilies, but we also carry the Calla Lilies. Do you know which kind you want?"

Tony winced, "No," he said sheepishly. "But I'll probably be able to tell you when I see them."  
>The woman smiled. "Let me grab some of both, and you can pick, okay?"<p>

Tony smiled graciously and she nodded. She walked out from behind the counter and disappeared into their back room. Tony waited patiently for a few moments before she reappeared, holding a bouquet of two different types of white Lilies in each hand. "_These_," she said, holding up her right hand, "Are just the regular Lilies you'd see in most bouquets. But _these," _she said, holding up her left hand. "Are Calla Lilies, usually used in bridal bouquets and the like. And are _quite _elegant, if you don't mind me saying so."

Tony nodded in agreement. "They _are,_" he said. "And just what I had in mind. Thank you." The woman smiled in appreciation. "I guess I'll take...two dozen?" he said.

"Most bouquets have odd numbers in them," the woman pointed out, sweetly.

"Oh," Tony said, nodding his head in understanding. "I guess you learn something new everyday, right?" he joked. The woman chuckled. "Okay, then, uh...give me twenty-five?" he said, shrugging sheepishly.

"Very good, sir," the woman replied, smiling kindly. "I'll be right back."

Tony nodded graciously as the woman disappeared again. She returned a few moments later with two dozen white Calla Lilies bundled in green florist's paper.

"Perfect," Tony purred happily. "And can I trouble you for one more thing?" he asked.

"Of course!" the woman replied.

Tony pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He smiled gently. "You wouldn't happen to have a... long, lavender ribbon, would you?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Happy soon spotted Tony exiting the floral shop and approaching the car. He hurriedly got out of the car and ran around to open the back door. Tony smiled graciously, and plunked down happily in the back seat.

Happy got back in the car and surveyed his boss in the rear view for tonight. "At the risk of sounding stupid, are those for tonight?"

Tony chuckled. "Yep," Tony affirmed. "They look rather..._bridal_, don't they? At least that's what me and the flower shop lady thought," Tony said, admiring the flowers.  
>"Oh, yes, Sir!" Happy agreed. "I'm sure it's just what Pepper would want."<p>

Tony beamed at Happy's words. "Good," he said. "_Good_," he murmured to himself again, grinning.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Happy soon turned into Tower parking and bid Tony adieu. Tony waved goodbye, whistling happily to himself as he stepped into the elevator, and rode up to the penthouse.

Once he stepped into the living room, he set the flowers carefully down on the counter and searched for a vase to keep them in until that night.

He also fished the ribbon the woman had given him out of his blazer pocket. He dangled it in front of him, admiring it again. It was a long, wide, lavender ribbon that had a hint of silvery shimmery thread running through it, making it sparkle. Tony grasped it in his hand as he found a tall, thick, glass vase under the kitchen sink. He filled it half full with water, unwrapped the flowers from their paper, and plunked them in the water. They all fit perfectly in the vase, splaying out naturally. "Beautiful," Tony said, smiling satisfactorily to himself. He laid the ribbon down beside the vase and mentally checked this task off his to-do list.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen. It was Pepper. He smiled with delight before answering. "_Hello,_" Tony cooed. "Is this the confirmation call that you are headed to Aviation, and will be soon flying my direction, that I asked for?" he cooed happily.

He heard Pepper sigh. He detected a twinge of disappointment in her voice, which suddenly clenched his heart with an icy grip. His face fell.

"Tony," he heard her say. "We might have a problem..."

**Uh-oh! Is there an unforeseen glitch in the plan that Tony has so carefully laid into place?! Let's hope not! Let's hope that whatever it is, can be ironed out, right? The suspense is killing me! ;)**

**Thanks for much for reading along in my little saga! Love how active you reviewers are! It makes my day! **


	50. Chapter 50

Tony gulped. _Hard_. "A..._problem_?" he said softly. "Like what _kind _of problem, Pep?"

"Like a Dianna Wardly kind of problem," Pepper stated flatly.

Tony groaned. "Shit!" he exclaimed, slamming his hand on the counter in frustration. "What does that witch want now?!"

"She's claiming she wants to sue Stark Industries unless we see to her demands going forward. And she's _serious_. She's says she'll go to court _immediately._"

"What the hell for?!" Tony cried. "What are her demands?"

"She claims that my position in the company is pure nepotism, and that I should be forced to resign, or she'll sue. And something tells me, she wouldn't stop until she bankrupts us. She _really _has an issue with me, Tony. And it sounds like she's finally decided to act on it."

"So, why does this affect you flying to New York tonight?" Tony reasoned. "Won't this have to be addressed at the next Board Meeting? Or at least until she lawyers up! And that's not going to happen _today_."

"_That's _the problem! She wants to call an emergency board meeting! Tonight! Something about starting the new year with a new CEO!" Pepper cried.

Tony's blood ran cold, and he slumped onto one of the bar stools. "Fuck!" he muttered.

"With a capital _F,_" Pepper said. "Tony, what are we going to do?! She's out for blood!"

Tony's mind whirled for a moment in panic. "I'll call Ed," he said, finally.

"Ed?!" Pepper said. "Have you forgotten that you two don't exactly see eye to eye?"

Tony nodded. "We'll have to set that aside, right now, Pep," he said. "He thinks you're doing a great job, right? You've even said so yourself. He's got to know that Dianna is full of shit."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Pepper agreed. "And Tom Dale. He stood up for me against her at the board meeting, after all."

"Okay, Pep," Tony said. "Here's the plan. Call Tom and plead your case to at least get this thing tabled until after the New Year. I'll work on Ed. We'll call each other back in an hour."

"Tony, if I do that, I'll be late to Aviation!" Pepper pointed out.

"Pepper, if you _don't _do it, you'll run the risk of not being able to fly here _at all _tonight. And honey, that's just _not_ an option." Tony asserted.

He heard Pepper exhale. "You're right," she agreed. "Okay, we'll talk in an hour."

"Good luck, baby," Tony said.

"You, too!" Pepper said weakly, hanging up.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony hung up with Pepper and immediately dialed Ed Owens' office line. His secretary picked up. "Ed Owens office. How may I direct your call?" she said.

"Tony Stark, here," Tony said. "Get me Ed on the phone immediately."

"I'm sorry, Sir! He's on the other line. I'll have to put you on hold," she said politely.

"Fine," Tony said. "Just tell him it's extremely urgent."

"Of course," the secretary said.

Tony waited as the line went to the hold music. He got up off his stool and started pacing impatiently. "Come on, Ed," he huffed. "Get on the damn..."

Suddenly, the hold music stopped and he heard Ed speak. "Tony!" he hooted jovially. "Long time, no speak! To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said, his voice syrupy with patronization.

"Cut the crap, Ed," Tony spat out. "We both know why I called, so I'm gonna get straight to the point. Where the _hell _does Dianna Wardly get off saying Pepper isn't qualified to be CEO? Who, or _what_, ever gave her _that _idea?"  
>"Whoa, whoa! You're guess is as good as mine, Tony!" Ed agreed. "I think Ms. Potts more than handles her position."<p>

"So what gives Dianna the right to suddenly waltz in expecting Pepper's head on a platter?! I _know _we've had our differences, Ed, but she better not be getting fed a bunch of lies about how Pepper became CEO. She earned it, fair and square."

"Are you insinuating that _I've _said something to Mrs. Wardly?" Ed asked.

"Be straight with me,Ed. Pepper and I _both_ thought you were happy in your position, but suddenly I suspect that you're jockeying for the big boy seat in the corner office. You _know_ there are a lot of politics in the corporate world, so make me believe that you're not a player in those politics like all those other schmucks in suits."

Tony heard Ed gulp. "Wh-what do you need me to do, Tony?" he said softly.

Tony smiled to himself. He relaxed slightly. "Fend off Dianna. Go to bat for me, and Pepper for that matter, to prove that you're a man of your word. That _you_ believe Dianna's claims are unfounded, and get her to back off. At least until after the New Year, anyway. _Then_," Tony said. "She can bitch and moan all she wants."

"I'll do my level best," Ed promised. "I'll call Dianna right now and try to talk some sense into her."

"Good, Ed. Glad to hear it," Tony said. "You know, I know you're a good guy, Ed. A team player. Don't let me down, huh?"

"I won't, Tony," he said. "You can be sure of that."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After Tony hung up with Ed, he continued to pace back and forth on the floor anxiously. He crossed his arms and tapped his lips with the tip of his finger nervously, as he awaited Pepper's call back. It was nearing the 30 minute mark when Pepper called again, much to Tony's relief. He didn't want to have to wait the full hour to hear from her, thus making her more late for her flight. Tony abruptly answered.

"Yeah, whatcha' got?" he asked.

"Tom agreed that Dianna's claims are unfounded, and that the meeting should at least be postponed. He's going to conference in Ed and Dianna together on the phone, along with any of the other board members that want to weigh in at the moment, just so they can discuss if they feel there is an issue, and also to talk about when to meet after the holiday. So _now_..." Pepper said, "We wait for them to call us back."

"Did you let Tom know you were trying to leave town?" Tony asked

"Yes, and a lot of the other board members left town already, as well. No one wants to meet tonight, for obvious reasons, so we may have dodged a bullet there," Pepper said.

"Good," Tony said. "I'd say started heading for Aviation now. If no one's in town, there won't be a meeting. Not tonight,anyway."

"Good point," Pepper said. "I'll get on the road now, and if I have to talk to anyone, at least I'll be in the air. "

Tony sighed with relief. "Sounds like a plan, Potts. And I wouldn't worry too much about all of this. Once in great while, Dianna likes to rattle some cages, and she usually gets shut down pretty fast."

"Really?" Pepper said. "When was the last time?"

"After Dad died," Tony said. "She tried to say we needed to find a company to sell to because she said I was unfit to take over. That's when they promoted Obadiah to COO, as a kind of guardian angel to me. And we all know how well _that _worked out."

He heard Pepper chuckled softly. "So what about now, Tony? What could they do to soothe the savage beast this time?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure there's much they _can _do on this one."

Pepper sighed, defeatedly. "Great," she said sarcastically. "So I'm potentially out of a job?"

"No, that won't happen," Tony assured. "She's in the minority on her opinion of you, and I think she's stepped on enough toes in the past that she's become a nuisance. So much so, that they could vote to impeach her," he offered.

"Do you _really _think they would?" Pepper asked skeptically. "She's a nuisance, but she's still the big dog in the room, Tony."

"Yeah, but she clearly is impeding the progress of the company by threatening to sue if you don't get canned," he argued. "That's not being a good little board member."

"You have a point," Pepper said.

"She has no proof that you've been unable to perform your job. In _fact_, you've improved the company by leaps and bounds," Tony continued. "That's no small feat, Pep."

Pepper went silent for a moment. "You always know what to say to cheer me up," she murmured softly.

Tony's heart warmed. "So, does that mean we can put this behind us for the moment, and you can get your pretty little behind on that plane now?" he asked.

"It _does,_" Pepper assured. "I'm leaving now. I'll text you once we're in the air."

Tony beamed. "Tony Stark's Grand New Year's Eve plan is back on schedule!" he hollered proudly.

Pepper giggled. "Goofball," she muttered.

**Phew! We can all breathe a collective sigh of relief now! Pepper isn't going to be stuck in L.A. on New Year's Eve, and Tony can carry out his grand plan! YAY! **

**I know! I know! What a roller coaster ride, right? But it won't be long now, my lovelies! Pepper's gettin' on that plane! :D**


	51. Chapter 51

A half an hour later, Pepper was in the air, and she texted Tony to let him know. When he got the text, he smiled happily. "_Finally_," he muttered to himself with relief. The hitch with Dianna Wardly had only held Pepper up for 30 minutes, so despite her arrival time being a bit delayed, all was still going according to plan.

_Guess Alice in Wonderland is a bit more true to life, today_, he thought.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper couldn't believe how exhausted she felt. It was like her bones were made of lead, as she unbuckled her seat belt once they reached altitude, and informed the head stewardess that she was going to go lie down. And it was even more of a shock when she woke up just minutes before they were set to land, nearly six hours later.

"Never in my life have I slept so much, yet been so exhausted at the same time!" she'd explained to the stewardess sheepishly, when she'd come to let Pepper know they'd be landing soon, and Pepper once again took her seat, and buckled her seat belt.

"Well, there are only two things that _I _know of that make you feel that way," the stewardess said. "Either you're coming down with the flu, _or_..." she said, her voice trailing off as she gave Pepper a knowing, sly smile. Another stewardess nearby had heard the conversation, and the two shared knowing glances before they both looked back at Pepper and smirked slyly.

"Or?" Pepper coaxed, looking back and forth between the two of them curiously. "_Ladies?_" she said expectantly.

The second stewardess shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked away. Pepper watched her leave, feeling a little dumbfounded. She looked at the head stewardess, and cocked an eyebrow. The stewardess just smiled kindly. "All I know _is_," she said, waving a hand in dismissal. "I've never been so tired as when I got pregnant."

Pepper scoffed, and shook her head. "I _know_ that's not it," she asserted. "Everything is..._normal_, in that department, if you know what I _mean_," Pepper said quietly, leaning into her direction and trying to be discrete.

"Same with _me_, for _both _of my children," the stewardess said, leaning into her direction in return. "I had no idea for the first four months, in fact, because _everything was normal_," she said, winking. "Only because I couldn't fit into any of my clothes anymore did I suspect something was going on."

Pepper's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in disbelief. She wrinkled her nose. "Really?" she asked.

The stewardess nodded in the affirmative. "Don't go by what mother nature shows you. Take the test, and find out for sure. That's my motto anyway!" she said cheerfully. The stewardess left Pepper's presence as she busied herself with straightening the cabin and preparing for landing.

Pepper just stared into space, suddenly lost in thought, shocked by this bit of information the stewardess had given her. Up until this point, she'd still doubted she was pregnant, and her intentions behind taking a pregnancy test once she got to New York was to prove to Tony that she wasn't, but _now, _the tables were quickly turning and she was beginning to that it could quite possibly prove that she was, in fact, pregnant. Her stomach suddenly began to flutter, and her heart began to pound at the anticipation of getting off that plane and getting to the tower to find out once and for all if she and Tony were going to be parents.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Not long after, the plane touched down at LaGuardia International Airport, and Pepper was set to depart the plane. She was excited to see Tony again, and craved his kiss more than anything at that moment. She couldn't wait to be back in his presence, and in his arms once again.

But as the plane rolled down the runway, and a came to a stop, Pepper frowned. She saw Happy standing on the tarmac beside the town car, but there was no Tony.

She gathered her belongings, and made her way down the stairs, the frosty New Year's Eve air nipping at her cheeks. Happy greeted her warmly, but Pepper continued to frown. She shook her head in confusion. "Where's Tony?" she asked.

Happy smiled sympathetically. "Tony sends his regrets that he can't be here," he said. "But he sent me with something for you." Happy opened the back door, and on the seat was a large, white, rectangular dress box, wrapped with a wide, lavender-colored, satin ribbon. There was an envelope attached to the top of the box that had the words_ Read Me_ hand-written on it, in Tony's writing. Pepper looked from the box to Happy curiously. He just smiled slyly. Pepper shook her head, and handed her things to him to stow in the trunk, climbing into the back seat.

Happy closed the car door and quickly dialed Tony as he walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk.

"Alice has been retrieved," he said officially, secretly loving the covert, top-secret mission Tony had made him a part of.

"Copy, white rabbit," he heard Tony reply.

"Commencing journey down the rabbit hole," Happy said authoritatively. He heard Tony chuckle at him on the other end. "What?" Happy said with dismay. "All of this was _your _idea, may I remind you," he said.

"I know, I know, Hap. I just,uh,_appreciate your enthusiasm_," Tony said.

Happy rolled his eyes at Tony patronizing him. "Yeah, yeah. We're on our way, alright?"

"Got it, Hap. And how is she? Is she happy? Is she stressed? What's her mood?" Tony asked.

"Well, at the moment, she's..._confused_," Happy said. "She has no idea what's going on, and she's disappointed you're not here, but..."

"But she'll soon see the reason for all of this, so no worries," Tony said. "Good work, Hap, and see you in a little while, _white rabbit," _Tony said.

Happy smiled. "Copy, Cheshire Cat."

They disconnected, and Happy closed the trunk before making his way around to the driver's side of the car.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Pepper got into the car, and Happy shut the door, she lifted the white dress box onto her lap, and pulled off the envelope marked _Read Me_. She tore it open, and pull out a formal, embossed invitation. It was very elegant, with a thin, lavender, satin ribbon tied around the middle of it in a neat bow. The invitation was cream colored and there was a lightly embossed image of a white Calla Lilly on it. The writing was in a scrolling, old-English font that read:

Anthony Edward Stark

requests the presence of

Virginia Marie "Pepper" Potts

at the Grand SkyView Hotel, NYC

on December thirty-first at

ten o'clock P.M

for a celebration of their love

for each other, now and always.

"What in the _world_?" Pepper said, furrowing her brow. She laid the invitation down next to her and carefully untied the ribbon from around the box. She lifted off the lid, and set it down as well. A piece of tissue paper was doubled over the garment the box held, and she separated the tissue to find a sparkling, off the shoulder, long sheath dress, with white rabbit fur cuffs and trim around the collar. She gasped. "Beautiful," she murmured, adoring what Tony had left her. Suddenly, she looked down at one of the cuffs, noticing a tag dangling from it. There was something written on it, and she grasped it, turning it over so she could read it. It read:

_Wear Me _

in Tony's handwriting.

Pepper giggled. "Thanks for the tip, Tony," she said, smirking. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Curiouser, and curiouser," she murmured, happily.

Just then, Happy opened the driver's side door and got into the driver's seat. "Did you open your box?" he asked immediately.

Pepper nodded. "Yes, and the invitation. And, by my reckoning, we may be late, Happy. It says I'm supposed to be at the Grand Skyview Hotel at ten o'clock. That only leaves me a half an hour to get ready. And traffic will take _at least _that long to get through."

Happy smirked. "So, what you're saying is you're going to be late for a very important date?" he teased.

Pepper rolled her eyes playfully, and smirked back at him. "I'm beginning to see a theme building for this evening, Happy," she stated.

"Oh, _are_ you?" Happy teased back. "Gosh, all I know is I'm supposed to deliver somebody named _Alice_ to that same place tonight that you're supposed to go. You wouldn't, by any chance, _know_ an _Alice, _would you?" he said.

Pepper chuckled. "I think _I'm _Alice," she said, playing along.

Happy feigned shock. "_You're _Alice?" he asked. "But you couldn't possibly be Alice."

"No, I would say I'm the girl you're looking for," Pepper said, smirking playfully.

"Well, then, _Alice_. We'd better get going! Or you're going to be late!" Happy said. He started the car and put it into gear, pulling away from the tarmac.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head, delighted at what Tony had set up for her, and anxious to see what was next.

**Here we go, at long last, my lovelies! Are you prepared to follow Alice down the rabbit hole? ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

Happy pulled into Tower parking and Pepper bid him a quick goodbye, as she bustled to the elevator, anxious to make up some time. She hated being late, and was even more upset that it was Dianna Wardly, and her ridiculousness, that had caused it.

Once the elevator reached the penthouse floor, Pepper anxiously waited for the door to open. They seemed to take eons to open, but when they did, she eagerly marched out of them. She was instantly greeted by the light of the fireplace, and all of the white holiday lights from the Christmas decorations, which made her smile fondly. It seemed like time had stood still there, like little had budged since she'd left. She walked through the living room and briskly jogged up the stairs to the their bedroom, with her purse, computer bag, briefcase, and that all important box Tony had left her, in tow.

She dropped everything beside their bed, and quickly began to get undressed. She searched the chest of drawers, praying she had the right lingerie that would work with her dress. After a little searching, she found something that would do quite nicely, and she smiled satisfactorily to herself in the thought that, later on, Tony would probably _also _appreciate what she'd chosen when they were finally going to get some much needed alone time together.

Pepper slipped on the lingerie, and then delicately grabbed the dress out of the box. She unzipped the zipper just far enough to be able to pull it on over her head, and then she carefully lifted it up and over, slowly sliding her arms through the sleeves, and shifting the material down her body. She went to the full length mirror to see how she looked, as she grasped the zipper pull behind her and inched it upwards, luckily able to make it all the way up without needing any assistance.

She smoothed the dressed and admired her reflection. The dress fit perfectly, its sheath cut ending to right above her ankles. It hung delicately off her shoulders, and she instantly adored it. She put out her right leg, and turned to the side, admiring the slit up the side to her mid-thigh.

But something suddenly occurred to her. "Shoes!" she gasped, hoping she had something in the closet that would work with this gorgeous dress. She ran into the walk-in closet and instantly smiled. There, on the floor in front of her, were a pair mother-of-pearl stiletto heels. A hand-written tag reading:

_Dance with Tony in these_

was lying inside one of the shoes. Pepper laughed out loud. "He thought of _everything_," she marveled.

She slipped on the shoes, and then went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She'd been wearing her hair in a bun all day, but she knew how much Tony liked it when her hair was down. So she took it out of the bun, the waves from it instantly falling delicately around her shoulders, framing her face. She gently ran a comb through her hair, and then proceeded to pin back the sides and the crown by securing them in a small elastic band, and then wrapping a lock of hair around the band to conceal it. She smiled at herself in the mirror before opening the vanity cabinet and pulling out her makeup case. But, in grabbing the case, she also noticed the opened box of pregnancy tests. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she instantly felt nervous. She grabbed the test in a shaky hand and brought it up to the counter with her make up case. She set the case on the counter, as she continued to stare at the box. After a moment she sighed, setting the box to the side.

"First things first," she muttered as she yanked open the zipper on her make up case. Quickly, she began to freshen her makeup, making it a bit darker for night time. She powdered her nose and smoothed on some red lip tint before closing the case back up again. She reached for the test, but hesitated. "Perfume," she murmured. "I need perfume." She left the bathroom, and went for her purse, which was sitting beside their bed. She rifled through it, grabbing the tiny bottle and spritzing it a couple of times on her chest and wrists. "Okay," she said, putting the bottle back into her purse and zipping it closed.

Slowly, she turned back toward the bathroom, well aware of the only thing left for her to do. "No time like the present," she murmured, inhaling and exhaling sharply. She squared her shoulders and walked back into the bathroom. She grabbed the pregnancy test off the counter and began to tear open the plastic wrapper the test was sealed in, tossing it in the garbage can. She nervously uncapped the test, hiked up her dress, pulled down her underwear, and lifted the toilet seat lid, placing the tip of the test between her legs before sitting down.

Once she was done peeing, she capped the test, and set it on the counter beside her, as she finished at the toilet. She stood up, and smoothed the dress back down. She flushed and went to the sink, eyeing the stick out the corner of her eye the whole time she was washing her hands. The initial blue line, which served as the control for the test, appeared as expected. Next, a similar blue line appeared in the second window, also as expected.

"Do we have a plus sign, ladies and gentlemen?" Pepper muttered nervously as she dried her hands. The second blue line would be intersected with a third blue line, forming a plus sign, if the test was positive. And, considering the other two lines had formed rather quickly, Pepper imagined that if she _were_ pregnant, the third line would be forming in short order. But there was nothing. Pepper leaned on the edge of the counter, and crossed her arms, her eyes glued to the second window on the stick. Seconds ticked by like hours, and she swore minutes were turning into years, but still _no blue plus sign. _

Pepper furrowed her brow, as time wore on. Soon, she threw up her hands in exasperation. "Oh, this is _silly,_" she said. "I'm _not_ pregnant. And now we have the test to prove it," she said, chucking the test in the garbage. She sighed and flicked off the light switch.

Pepper walked briskly over to the closet again, and snatched up a white satin clutch from a shelf holding various handbags. She then walked to the bed to deposit a credit card, her ID, her phone, and a tube of lipstick in to the clutch, from her purse. "Okay," she muttered to herself, as she checked her reflection in the full length mirror one last time. She smiled warmly. "Now, off to see Tony," she said happily, her insides fluttering at the thought of finally being able to meet up with her fiance. She flipped the light switch off on her way out, and made her way down the stairs. She pressed the down button for the elevator, and it quickly opened. Pepper walked briskly inside, and the doors closed behind her.

Upstairs, in the bathroom, in the dark, however, something very mysterious was occurring. Pepper's pregnancy test was lying where she'd tossed it, in the trash can, yet what it had to reveal hadn't fully been developed. Where there was no third blue line to intersect with the second before, was now a tiny little blue dot that had suddenly appeared. And as the seconds ticked by, slowly that little blue dot grew and grew, and got longer and longer, until it became what was not longer a dot, but a _line_, intersecting perfectly with its predecessor to form a big,blue,beautiful _plus sign_.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper met up with Happy again, and he graciously opened the car door. But this time, he wasn't in his usual suit. _This_ _time_, he was dressed in a tuxedo. "You look fantastic, _Alice_," he commented, teasingly, as she climbed inside.

Pepper blushed. "Thank you, Happy. Oh! I mean, my _white rabbit_," Pepper teased back. They both chuckled. "And you are certainly dressed to the nines! Are you attending the same party I am, per chance?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. As a matter of fact, I _am_," Happy coed.

"Wonderful!" Pepper said, as she climbed in, and Happy closed the door.

Soon, they pulled out of Tower parking and into traffic. Pepper was nervous, and Happy could tell.

"Excited?" he asked, looked back at her in the rear view.

Pepper smiled warmly. "Definitely," she said. "It's been a long week."

"I can imagine," Happy agreed. "I know Tony has missed you like crazy. He was positively giddy today. He could hardly wait for you to get into town."

Pepper's eyebrows went up in shock, and she beamed. "Tony? Giddy?" she asked. "That's a rare sight."

"Isn't it?" Happy agreed. "You and new inventions. That's Tony's realm of happiness."

They both laughed. "Well, at least I'm in there somewhere," she quipped.

Happy looked at her in admiration. "You're the best thing that could've ever happened to him, Pepper. And I'm glad he finally knows that."

Pepper blushed. "Happy!" she said bashfully.

"Well, it's the truth! You're a big part of his happiness, and he couldn't have picked a better girl."

Pepper smiled warmly. "You're a good friend, Happy," she said. "And thank you. For _everything_."

Happy winked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. They rode the rest of the way to the hotel in contented, anticipatory, silence.

***grinningfromeartoearrightnow* Come now! Do you REALLY think I'd keep poor Pepper sick for this long without a good reason? ;D I might be mischievous, yes, but I'm not cruel! (Though, based on a few reviews I got during those agonizing cliff hangers, a few of you might beg to differ!)**

**Thank you thank you thank you for following along! Love that I'm on this journey with you! I'm so nervous and excited right now for our lovebirds! Seriously! I can hardly type! And I'm the writer! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

Happy eased the car to the curb in front the hotel, and hopped out. He opened the door for Pepper, and offered his hand she stepped out of the car. Once she was safely out, he closed the door, and just stood there, arms folded behind his back.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "Happy? Aren't you joining me? I thought you said you were..."  
>Happy waved his hand in objection. "I'll, uh, be right behind you," he said. "You go ahead. It's the top floor."<p>

Pepper nodded in understanding, gave Happy a polite smile and made her way inside. Once she was out of sight, Happy quickly dialed Tony's phone.

"Chesire Cat, here," Tony purred.

"Alice has entered the building. I repeat, Alice is _in _the building," Happy reported dutifully.

Tony chuckled on the other line. "You crack me up, Hap? You know that?" he teetered.

"Yeah, yeah," Happy said, rolling his eyes. "And boss?"  
>"Yes, oh white rabbit?"<p>

Happy smiled. "Have a blast tonight, huh?"

"I will, pal. _I will," _Tony said, sincerely. "Best night of my life, right?"

Happy grinned. "Right," he agreed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper entered the elevator at the end of the foyer and pressed the button for the top floor. She sighed, the butterflies in her stomach making her insides vibrate with excited anticipation. She almost felt lightheaded from the rush of adrenaline suddenly surging through her veins, and she grasped the metal railing at her hip to steady herself.

Just before Pepper was sure she was going to die from anticipation, the elevator car slowed, and the door dinged. They slowly slid open to reveal her fiance, standing in front of her, with a Cheshire Cat-like grin. He wore an off-white Armani three-piece suit with a white dress shirt, and lavender tie and pocket square. He was holding the large bouquet of white Calla Lilies, the stems tightly wrapped with the shimmery lavender ribbon he'd got from the florist.

Pepper gasped, and grinned back at him, her heart about to pound out of her chest. She walked to him briskly, and Tony opened his arms wide as she stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and then pulled back and kissed her lips soundly, deeply, making her already light head feel like it was going to pop off of her body and float out into the atmosphere.

Slowly, he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in," he murmured.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Pepper teased, grinning.

Tony nodded. "My _God_, you're breath-taking," he gasped. He shook his head, and held her hands in his out to her sides. "And the slit! I didn't notice the slit before! That's..._spectacular_," he gushed excitedly.

Pepper blushed. "What can I say? You have great taste," she replied.

"Oh, I can't take all of the credit. I..._may_ have had some help," Tony said, shrugging bashfully, and smirking. "But seriously! _You_..._are...more_ beautiful than I even imagined you'd be tonight," he purred, pulling her in for another deep kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, Pepper beamed at her handsome fiance. "You are looking pretty debonair yourself," Pepper said, smiling warmly.

He beamed back. "I missed you," he murmured, squeezing one of her upper arms affectionately. "Oh! And these are for _you_," he said, handing her the bouquet, grinning.

"I figured," Pepper said, smiling, amused. "Unless, you're waiting for some _other _Alice to come along."

"Nope, no other Alice's," Tony replied. "I like the one I've got, thank you."

They both chuckled. "Well, they're _beautiful_. Thank you," she said sweetly, taking the flowers from him.

She went to plant a kiss on his cheek, but at the last moment, he turned his head and caught her lips with his, making Pepper squeak in delight.

They would have continued kissing, too, but the maitre' d fast approached them and cleared his throat awkwardly. Tony broke the kiss, and cocked an eyebrow in mild annoyance. "Eh, your table is ready, Monsieur," the man announced in a light french accent.

"That's our cue, _Alice_," Tony said, smirking at Pepper. "Better follow what the playing card says." He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow. Pepper giggled at his reference and followed him, bouquet in hand.

They were lead to a private dining room just off a very large, circular main dining room with glass partitions and tables and booths, and a small stage with a piano toward the front. Pepper noticed they seemed to be the only patrons in the entire place. The wall that the tables were against was completely made of glass, and Time Square was below and all around them. Pepper felt a twinge of vertigo as she stepped to the window to look down, but the view was magnificent. The city lights were glowing all around them, and between that and the soft candle light flickering from each table, the room felt cozy, elegant, and magical.

"Are we _really_ the only people here tonight? That seems..._odd_," Pepper said, turning her attention back to Tony as he assisted her into her seat, and pushed it in behind her. He took his seat across from her.

"Yeah, it's not _that _odd when you rent the whole place out ahead of time," he replied, gently kissing the top of her shoulder.

"Ahhh. I should have guessed as much," Pepper said, smiling.

"A drink to start, Monsieur? Perhaps a bottle of wine?" the Maitre' D offered.

"Ummmm," Tony said, suddenly realizing that Pepper having any alcohol might not be the best idea, given the condition she could quite possibly be in. "No," he said finally.

Pepper furrow her brow. "No?" she asked.

Tony pursed his lips and smiled awkwardly at the man. "Uh, none for me, thanks," he said.

The man smiled and looked at Pepper. She shrugged. "None for me either, then," she said. "I certainly don't want to be drinking alone."

"Of course," the man said. "Your waiter will be here right away." And with that he left the couple.

Pepper watched him go for a moment, and then turned her gaze back to Tony. "Far be it from me to discourage you from abstaining, Tony," she said. "But,_ really?_ It's New Year's Eve, and you're not ordering wine? I would have thought at least some champagne, or _something." _

"Uh, yeah," Tony said, running hand over his goatee and smiling at her awkwardly. "You seem to have forgotten about our previous conversation."

Pepper was silent, her brow furrowed. Her mind was quickly flipping through the day's conversations, trying to come up with what he was talking about. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "Oh!" she said. "You mean the whole..."

Tony cut her off. "Yes, the thing you freaked on me about earlier? I realize I may have picked an inopportune time to talk to you about that, but, honey? Given all of the symptoms, and everything that you've been feeling, I really think you..."

Pepper shook her head, and cut _him_ off this time. "I'm _not_," she stated.

"You're...wait, what?" Tony said. "What do you mean _you're not?"_

"I _mean, _I'm _not_," she repeated. "That test in the bathroom cabinet? The one that you found? I took it. Just before I came here," Pepper said.

Tony leaned forward, his eyes cautious. "And?" he said.

"Negative," Pepper replied.

Tony said back in his seat again, quiet, and frowning. "Oh," he said.

Pepper watched him for a moment. "Do I detect an air of disappointment?" she asked softly.

"Well, I," Tony said shrugging. "I didn't _hate _the idea, Pep." He fell silent for a moment before he spoke again. "To be honest, I was...kind of getting used to it," he admitted bashfully.

Pepper smiled warmly. "It _is _a nice thought, isn't it?" she said, dreamily.

Tony smiled, and reached across to grab her hand. "It _definitely _is," he agreed. He kissed the backs of her fingers, and winked. Pepper smiled lovingly back. "And as soon as we are married, I'm holding you to your word," he teased, pointing a finger at her. "Consider our wedding night the official kick off of project _Mini-Me_."

Pepper laughed out loud, and Tony giggled at her. He marveled at the sparkle in her eyes, and it warmed his heart to be able to be in her presence again. He felt whole, again. He felt solid, and grounded, and complete. And, for this, he was thankful their time away from each other had ended.

They perused their menus and the waiter came to take their order. "I'll have the lemon and rosemary chicken," Pepper requested.

"Of course, Madam. And for you, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Porterhouse, rare, and baked potato, loaded," Tony said. Pepper shook her head and smiled. Tony shrugged. "What?" he mouthed, smirking.

The waiter thanked them and left, and Pepper giggled. "What are _you _laughing at, Missy?" Tony teased.

"I'm just laughing at the half a cow you just ordered, that's all," she quipped.

"Hey, I've been a good boy while you were gone. I deserve the chance to cheat," Tony said.

"Uh-huh" Pepper said, skeptically. "So _no Ray's _while I was gone?" she asked, pursing her lips and waiting for his answer.

"Ray? Ray, who?" Tony retorted.

"_You know _what Ray," she said. "It's your weakness when we're here. You can't come to New York without at least one Ray's Pizza. So spill it. How many?"

"How many what?"  
>"<em>Ray's Pizzas<em>, Tony. Every night?" she accused.

"_God_, no. It would've gone straight to my thighs," Tony quipped, smirking.

"Well, I haven't _seen _your thighs, yet, have I?" Pepper spouted.

"No, but I know you'd probably _like to, _among _other _parts of my anatomy?" he quipped, smirking at her suggestively and waggling his eyebrows.

Pepper couldn't help but laugh at him trying to flirt his way out of answering the question. She shook her head. "You are_ hopeless_," she muttered.

"Hopelessly in _love,_" Tony retorted. He smiled smugly.

Pepper narrowed her eyes. "Four," she said.

"Four what?"

"Pizzas," Pepper stated.

"No."

"Five?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Try..." Tony said, pursing his lips and then sighing. "_One_," he said, sticking up his pointer finger in front of him firmly.

"Hmmmmm," Pepper said, eyeing him skeptically.

"Told you. I was _good _while you were gone," Tony said.  
>"So all of the leftovers, then?" Pepper asked.<p>

"In my gullet, Potts," he said, smirking.

Pepper smiled satisfactorily. "Good," she said.

"And what about _you_?" Tony said. "I would've thought you'd be all over the clams and linguine tonight. And instead you order _chicken?_" Tony said, surprised Pepper didn't indulge in her favorite dish.

Pepper grimaced. "Yeah, well, my stomach's still a little raw. And I don't have much of an appetite anyway." She grabbed her water glass and looked away from him, but he watched her in thought for a moment, working his jaw slowly.

Moments later, their house salads came and they munched quietly, and happily. Pepper commented on the view and Tony beamed, but also not before admitting he _also _had some help with finding the location.

"More magic elves?" Pepper teased, sipping her water.

"You...could say that," Tony replied slyly, teeter-tottering his head back and forth. "For everything I have planned tonight? I needed some magic elves to pull it off."

"I assumed that you probably had more planned than just dinner," Pepper acknowledged.

"Your assumption would be correct, Ms. Potts," Tony said.

"Then, _what_, pray tell, are _you _up to?" Pepper inquired.

"Ah,ah, ah, Pep, not so fast," Tony said. "You _still _have to wait. I'm _sorry._"

Pepper sat back in her chair and pretended to pout. Tony just smiled smugly and popped his last crouton in his mouth.

Soon, their entrees came, and they dug in. Tony traded Pepper a bite of steak for a bite of chicken, and they chattered and ate contentedly. Tony mowed through his steak, but Pepper found she could barely finish what she'd ordered, even though she thought she'd ordered the lightest thing on the menu. It was strange. She wanted to eat. She loved to eat. But when food was in front of her lately, she just couldn't enjoy it like she usually did. Some of it was quite off putting, in fact, like coffee, strangely. She'd always had coffee in the mornings, for as long as she could remember. But lately, the smell of it turned her stomach and she had to end her morning habit by replacing it with tea, much to her disappointment. She hoped some day soon, she'd be able to indulge in it once again, however. Just when that would _be_ seemed indeterminable currently.

They both finished their plates and sat back, quite satisfied. The waiter came to take their plates, and to ask about dessert, but Tony quickly cut him off. "No, we're fine on dessert," he said. Pepper looked at him curiously. "I...have _plans_ for dessert," Tony said, smirking slyly and cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay, just to clarify, do you mean what I _think _you mean by 'dessert'?" Pepper asked, making air quotes and pursing her lips, as she tried not to smile at the insinuation she was referring to.

Tony chuckled. "Ah-ha, yeah, my fiance knows me too well," he explained, sheepishly to the waiter. The man just smiled sheepishly back, as his cheeks blushed. Tony turned back to Pepper. "No, _pumpkin,_" he quipped. "This time I _actually _mean dessert. I have plans. So we're good here," he said, turning his eyes back to the waiter and nodding in the affirmative.

"Very good, sir," the waiter said. "Then, I wish you a pleasant evening."

Pepper thanked the man, and they both went to stand up from the table. But Pepper's attention was suddenly drawn to a pianist, who suddenly seemed to appear out of thin air, and was seated at the piano on the stage at the far end of the main dining room. She never noticed him come in, and looked at Tony, who was smiling slyly. "More of your plan?" Pepper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Tony winked and held out his hand to her, leading her away from the table, and into his arms as the pianist began to play. He brought her hand to his chest with one hand, as he wrapped an arm around her waist with the other, and she settled into his embrace, resting her head against his cheek as they began to sway.

The twinkling notes drifting up into the air from the piano perked Pepper's ears and she instantly recognized them. She softly started to hum the melody, and Tony pulled back to look at her adoringly.

"This song's familiar," she said, smiling. "I seem to remember a certain someone sending me a video of a jazz band _playing _this very song recently."  
>"Is <em>that<em> right?" Tony said innocently. Pepper giggled and nodded. He grinned. Pepper looked at him sweetly, as he let go of her and slowly spun her around, bringing her back into his arms immediately.

"So, here comes the jackpot question in advance," Tony said.

Pepper smiled knowingly, catching his reference to the song lyrics.

"What _are _you doing New Year's Eve?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Pepper sighed happily. "_Well_," she said. "From the _looks_ of it, I'm slow dancing to piano music with my fiance in a restaurant he rented out for just the two us. But, I have the _feeling_..."

"There might be more?" Tony said, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

Pepper chuckled softly. "Yes?" she asked, pursing her lips and looked at him with uncertainty.

"Good answer," Tony said.

They continued to sway to the music, lovingly gazing into each others eyes. The song soon came to an end and Tony let go of her, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Let's, uh, just go see just what exactly it _is _you'll be doing New Year's Eve, huh?" He lead them over to the table to grab her bouquet. "You'll need this later," he said, handing it to her. Pepper took it from him, and looked at him curiously. Tony just smiled slyly as he whipped his phone out of pocket and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Cheshire and Alice are on their way," he said into the phone after a moment.

Pepper heard a "copy" from the person on the other end, and Tony promptly hung up after that.

"Well, now that we've had our tea party, _Alice_," he said, turning to look at her. "You ready to head to the courtyard?"

Pepper smiled, and shook her head in disbelief. "As long as I get to keep my head," she teased.

"Your head is safe," Tony said. "Your _heart_ on the other hand..."

"My heart is_ yours_," Pepper said. "Just like yours is _mine, remember?_" she said, pointing to the necklace he'd given her the New Year's Eve before, made from the shrapnel he'd had in his heart. The necklace was ever present around her neck, and Tony flicked his eyes to it fondly before looking back up at her.

"Okay, good to know," Tony said, smiling warmly. "But tell me something. How do you feel about losing your last name?"

Pepper looked at Tony curiously as he began slowly leading through a set of double doors and down a long corridor with plush green carpeting, wainscoting and richly wallpapered walls, with ornate wall sconces lighting the hallway with a warm glow.

"My last name?" Pepper asked. "Do you mean, when we get married?" Pepper started to say.

"Mmmmhmmm," Tony said. Just then, three people came into view. As they got closer to the end of the corridor, Pepper gasped. Her heart leapt. She spotted Rhodey, in full military dress uniform, Natasha, dressed in a dark cranberry-colored cocktail dress with wide straps, a plunging neckline, and a flowing, billowy skirt stopping just above the knee, and the third person was...

"Mama?" Pepper gasped, as tears quickly formed in her eyes.

**What can I say? It's going to be a night Pepper won't soon forget! :D**

**Loving all the reviewer love right now! Some of you guys are quick! Thank you so much!**


	54. Chapter 54

Marilynn Potts beamed at her daughter. "Oh, darlin'!" she exclaimed, pulling her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly and wiping her own tears from her eyes. Tony's heart swelled at the touching scene, and he smiled proudly at them.

"What are you doing here?!" Pepper gasped. "I had no idea you were coming here, tonight!"

"Well, sweetheart, this man loves you _so much,_" her mother said, gesturing toward Tony. " That he's brought me here tonight so that I can..." she said, her voice giving out from the lump in her throat. "I can give you away, darlin'." She affectionately brushed Pepper's hair back from her shoulders, and smiled lovingly through her tears.

Pepper's eyes went wide, and she gasped. She brought a hand to her mouth, and swiveled to look at Tony. "Give me away? You mean we're...we're...," she stammered, moving the hand at her mouth to gesture between them.

Tony chuckled, and took Pepper's hand in both of his. He looked into her eyes deeply. "If you'll have me, Pep," he said softly. "Here, tonight, if you'll have me, I want to make you..." His voice faltered and he swallowed hard. He smiled warmly. "My _wife_," he murmured, his own eyes going glassy with tears.

Pepper's breath caught in her chest and she choked back a sob. "Yes," she said, putting her hand to her chest, to steady her breath. She nodded, emphatically. "Yes, Tony. A thousand times, yes," she said. Marilynn clasped her hands and squealed, Rhodey chuckled happily and Natasha clapped with glee. Tony pulled Pepper to him, and kissed her lips firmly.

"Then, let's do this," he murmured, when the kiss broke. "Let's get married, baby."

Pepper nodded happily, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of it tenderly. "So, this is where I leave you," he said. He looked at Rhodey and Natasha. "Guys, you know what to do," he said. "Take good care of her. And, uh," He looked back at Pepper, and winked. "See you on the other side, huh?"

Pepper nodded, and murmured a tearful, "Okay!" Tony kissed her cheek sweetly before he opened a set of double doors to the right of them, and disappeared behind it them. The closed softly behind him again, and a moment later, the four of them could hear Tony shout, "Who's ready for a wedding?", followed by muffled cheering and applause. Pepper looked at Natasha and Rhodey in surprised amusement, and they just smiled at her knowingly. Her mother just giggled and cooed happily.

Natasha bent to fish something out of a white dress box on the floor next to her that looked very similar to the dress box that Tony had left in the car for Pepper.

"Well, Pepper," she said, pulling the item out of the box. It was the long billowy sheer piece of material she'd shown Tony the day she'd shown him her dress. "If you'll allow me to be your maid of honor this evening," she said.

"A veil?!" Pepper said, delighted. "I even get a veil?" They all chuckled.

Pepper turned around and bent down so that Natasha could clip the veil into her hair. Natasha lifted the first layer over Pepper's face. "Perfect," she said. "Now you look like an honest-to-goodness bride."

"I _feel _like an honest-to-goodness bride," Pepper replied jovially, as she stood back up.

She looked at her mother, who was softly weeping joyful tears. "You look absolutely _beautiful_, sweetheart," she murmured.

Pepper smiled and hugged her mother, trying not to cry again. "Thank you, mama," she said softly. Pepper squared her shoulders, brought her bouquet of flowers up in front of her, and exhaled sharply. She and her mother linked arms."Whew!" Pepper said, "Okay. Let's do this!"

Rhodey offered Natasha his arm. "Ready, Maid-of-Honor?" he asked.

Natasha took his arm. "Ready, best man."

**XxXxXxXx**

Tony left Pepper in the hands of her attendants and walked through the door. He took a deep breath before starting his walk down the aisle. "Let's get this show on the road," he murmured, smirking to himself. He felt the butterflies in his stomach suddenly come to a furious flutter, but he smiled widely and instantly turned on the cocky confidence. "Who's ready for a wedding?" he called as he began to walk, with a touch of swagger in true Tony Stark fashion, down the aisle.

The venue was in a large, glass enclosure on the roof of the Grand Skyview Hotel. It had been decorated with large swags of sheer netting and white lights, with poinsettias set along the aisle and up the risers to the platform at the front, and garlands of frosted ivy strewn up in the wire pergola above the guests. It felt like they were all in a dream world, soft and glowing in a semi-outdoor, wintery wonderland.

The attendees turned in their seats to look at him when they heard Tony speak, and they instantly cheered, clapping at the sign that Pepper had in fact agreed to marry Tony on this night. He shook extended hands and grinned proudly as he made his way down the aisle, the band striking up to play Pachebel's Canon in D, only with a jazzy waltz rhythm. Tony hopped up gleefully on to the set of risers to the platform, and extended his hand to the person who was performing the ceremony, who was none other than Thor Odinson, God of Thunder.

"Many glad tidings to you this night, my friend," he said, grinning from ear to ear, as he clasped Tony's hand in both of his and nodding respectfully

Tony nodded his head back, and clasped Thor's hand back. "Thank you, buddy. Couldn't have done it without you."

Tony turned in the direction of the door that Pepper was behind and blew out a breath. "Wow," he said. He shook his head in disbelief at what was going to be happening to him in a matter of minutes.

Pepper Potts, the woman who barged into his office all those years ago to warn him of a massive accounting error he'd made, then took the job as his spunky fire-cracker assistant, who put up with all of his quirks, his deficiencies, and his shenanigans for over a decade, was now, any minute, going to come through those doors, and become his wife. And he could hardly wait. _Me!,_ he thought, happily. _I, Tony Stark, can hardly wait to marry this woman! That can only mean she truly IS who I am meant to be with for the rest of my life!_

**I was in danger of not updating on this one today, and that was just not going to do! So here's a quick chapter, but a goody! Here we go, guys! Can you feel the excitement?! Are you nervous? :)**


	55. Chapter 55

"You look _spectacular_, Pepper" Rhodey said, bending to give Pepper a kiss on her cheek through her veil, as they waited for the doors to open. "Tony's one lucky guy."

Pepper smiled bashfully at him. "Aww, thank you, Rhodey," she said.

Pepper's mother patted her daughter's hand. "Nervous, honey?" she murmured.

Pepper chuckled. "_Very_," she replied. "But I'm also more happy than I've ever been. I can't _believe_ he did all of this!"

Natasha cleared her throat conspicuously, and Pepper chuckled. "I mean, he and his mysterious magic elves, of course," Pepper corrected herself.

Natasha nodded in approval. "That's _better,"_ she joked.

Just then, the double doors opened, and were braced to stay open, by Agent Maria Hill on one side, and Bruce Banner on the other. Maria had on a shimmering, icy blue satin dress, that was cut on the bias, and had thick straps adorned with narrow rhinestone cuffs that gathered the material just at the top of the shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun at the nape of her neck, and a few soft wisps fell around her face to frame it with sparkly diamond earrings dangling on her ears to finish the ensemble.

Bruce wore a black tuxedo with a bow tie, and pocket square to match the color of Maria's dress. Maria smiled at him approvingly, and Bruce smiled back bashfully. Bruce offered Maria his arm, and they proceeded down the aisle as first in the procession.

Next, Natasha and Rhodey followed, both couples dividing once they reached the platform, the men standing behind Tony, stepping down each sequential step and off to the side of the platform. The ladies did the same, leaving room for Pepper to be able to make her way up to the platform.

Once everyone had made it into position, the band began to play the wedding march (with a jazzy flavor, of course), and everyone in attendance arose from their seats, turning to watch as Pepper and her mother began their walk down the aisle.

Pepper spotted a few people that she knew, like Happy and the nurse he'd been dating from the hospital, and she knew that a lot of them were from S.H.I.E.L.D., including Nick Fury, surprisingly, who she never dreamed would even entertain coming to something she thought he'd see as frivolous and risky. She saw Agent Clint Barton, and Steve Rodgers, and Steve smiled with admiration at her and nodded his head respectfully as she made her way past. Pepper smiled and nodded back. She momentarily began to panick at the sight of all of them looking at her, but she decided to turn her attention to Tony, who was beaming at her. Suddenly, all of her anxiety and nervousness dissipated, and all she could think about was joining him on that platform, and becoming his wife. She smiled back at him lovingly, and he winked in return as he patiently waited for her arrival.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

The second the doors opened, Tony's heart began to race. He could faintly make out Pepper, standing arm and arm with her mother, and he could hardly contain himself just with the small peek he could get of her. But he waited patiently, as the wedding procession made their way to him. Rhodey shook his best friend's hand, and Tony smiled jovially, patting him on the shoulder. Next, Bruce came and Tony graciously shook his hand, smiling appreciatively at him for being willing to share this moment with him.

Both men took their positions behind him, and suddenly Pepper appeared. The band began the wedding march, and everyone in attendance stood up and turned in her direction. Tony's breath was taken away and he fell completely speechless, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful woman walking down the aisle to soon take her place by his side.

He could see she was nervous, but as soon as he saw her eyes meet his, he winked and she smiled, her face instantly looking more at ease and happy. Soon, she made it to the base of the risers, and she turned and kissed her mother. She left her mother's side, and carefully stepped up the few steps to join him on the platform. The band ended the wedding march and the guests once again took their seats.

Pepper had been so busy keeping her eyes on Tony that she was in a bit of shock that Thor was suddenly standing before her, ready to perform their wedding. He wore his usual style of armor, only this chest plate was gold, and he wore a long, thick, white fur cape attached at the shoulders by two gilded medallions. He wore a thin crown around his head that seemed to be one of a princely origin, much less ornate than she imagined Odin wore, but in its subtlety, made him look quite stately and royal all the same.

She turned to Tony before he began to speak. "Thor?" she said. "_Really?_ Can he _do_ this? Is it _legal?_"she said, in a hushed whisper.

"Uh, _yeah,_ he _can _and it _is. _He's a God, okay? Who's going to argue with that? The state of New York certainly _isn't_," Tony replied.

"I _assure_ you, my lady," Thor offered, bending down to speak to her in a murmur. "The ceremony I will be performing is of the highest order and no mortal will be able to argue its merit. The council of the nine realms assures it."

"Yeah, so can we get on with this, Pep, huh? You're ruining the moment, _sweetie_," Tony argued, half teasingly, and have testily.

Pepper exhaled. She looked between Tony and Thor. "As long as you _promise_ no one can argue the validity of what we're doing," she said, relenting.

Thor smiled sincerely, and crossed an arm over his chest. He bowed to Pepper and said, "I give you my _word."_

Pepper smiled satisfactorily, and glanced at Tony. Tony smiled, and nodded approvingly, and Thor began to speak.

"Who gives the bride to this man?" he asked the audience loudly.

"I do!" Marilynn said excitedly, taking a seat in the front row, and raising her arm.

"Very well, my lady," Thor said, smiling at her in approval. He turned his gaze back to the crowd."Friends and loved ones, we are gathered in these halls to join this man and this woman in eternal matrimony that can never be broken until either of them should pass into death, and their souls pass into the spirit world forever," he boomed. "Should anyone object to their joining, speak now. Or be silent hence forth."

Thor paused to allow anyone the chance to object. The room remained silent. So, he continued.

"Then so be it. In congruence with the customs of my homeland, Asgard, I will ask the bride to place her hands on the handle of Mjolnir, so that I might bless this union."

Pepper handed her bouquet to Maria as Thor bent to pick up his hammer, turning the handle in Pepper's direction. Tony smirked at Pepper and she shook her head in amazement, and smiled back. She wrapped her hand around the handle, and Thor began to speak again. "By the order of Odin, I deem you, Virginia Marie Potts, worthy of this union, on Earth and in the other eight realms, until your body dies and your soul passes into the spirit world forever. Your duty, in this life, is to love and honor your husband in peace times, and in battle, in times of plenty, and of scarcity, when darkness shall surround you, and when light shall prevail. Do you accept these terms?"

Pepper smiled. "I do," she said, looking adoringly at Tony. Tony grinned at her lovingly.

Thor then set Mjolnir back down beside him, and turned to Tony. "Now, according to the custom of Asgard, I will call upon the Goddess, my mother, Freyja, to bless Anthony in this union," he announced. He took both of Tony's hands in his and raised the other skyward. Thor closed his eyes and spoke with a loud commanding voice. "Freyja, we call upon you, oh, mother of the nine realms, to bless this man in this union, so than none shall break it save only death, when his body dies and his soul passes into the spirit world." Suddenly, lightening peeled across the sky and a loud thunder crack rattled the room. The attendees gasped, and Thor grinned. "That means she _approves_," he said proudly, and they all gasped in amazement at the spectacle, and chuckled.

Thor brought his hand down, and clasped it with his other around both of Tony's. "By the order of Freyja, mother of the nine realms, I deem you, Anthony Edward Stark, worthy of this union, on Earth and in the other eight realms, until your body dies, and your soul passes into the spirit world forever. Your duty, in this life, is to love and honor your wife in peace times, and in battle, in times of plenty, and of scarcity, when darkness shall surround you, and when light shall prevail. Do you accept these terms?"

Tony beamed at Thor, and the turned his gaze to Pepper. "You _bet, _I do," he said firmly. Pepper smiled warmly, and he smiled back.

"I am told there are rings to be exchanged?" Thor said.

Rhodey stepped forward, pulling the black velvet box holding the rings from his pocket, and handing it to Tony. Tony opened it, and removed Pepper's ring, clapping the box shut again and handing it back to Rhodey.

He grasped Pepper's left hand with his right, and held the ring between his thumb and pointer finger of his left. He looked at Thor, and Thor nodded approvingly. Tony began to speak. "Pepper, I never in a million years would have dreamed we'd be here today. I never thought I'd find a woman who made me feel so alive, and whole, and I can't remember what life was like before I had you in it."

"Some of _us _do!" Happy piped up from the back, and the audience laughed. "Thanks for taking one for the team, Pep!"

They all laughed again, and Tony quipped back, "Remind me to fire you when all this is done, huh, Hap?" he teased. Happy just dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and Tony chuckled at his long time friend before turning back to Pepper.

They shared a momentary gaze into each other's eyes, before Tony spoke again. "I know I'm not the easiest man to love. But I also know I love you more than you could ever know. So, with this ring," he said, sliding it on her left ring finger above her engagement ring, "I thee wed." He looked back up into her eyes, and squeezed her hand lovingly.

Pepper began to blink rapidly, and smile sheepishly as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "I love you!" she murmured in a loud whisper.

"I love you,too," Tony said, smiling softly. He let go of her hand and turned back around to retrieve his band from Rhodey. Rhodey opened the box and handed it to him, patting his friend warmly on the shoulder.

Tony turned back toward Pepper, and handed her his ring. Pepper took it into her left hand, and grasped Tony's left hand with her right. "Unfortunately, I'm not _nearly_ as prepared as Tony was. As you all know, I only found out I was marrying him tonight a short while ago," she informed the audience. They all chuckled warmly. "But, I _think_ I can wing it," she said.

She looked into Tony's eyes, and began. "Tony, I, too, never thought that you'd be the man I would end up spending my life with. But, long ago, I _did _know that you were someone I wanted in my life, in one way or another, through all of the craziness and the chaos, the tears, and the eccentricities..."

"Careful, or you'll talk yourself out of this," Tony quipped, smirking.

Pepper, and the on-lookers laughed. She continued. "...the laughter, and the excitement. I knew I never wanted to be without it. And now, I know I'll never have to be! So, with this ring," she said, sliding it onto Tony's left ring finger. "I thee wed." They grinned at each other, and turned back toward Thor. Tony grabbed her right hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"So, by the power I hold according to the order of Odin, and the council of the nine realms, I declare you, Anthony, and you,Virginia, to be _man_ and _wife_."

Suddenly, the audience members began to softly count backward from 10, as they all noticed the ball being dropped from atop the building at One Times Square, visible directly behind Thor, Tony and Pepper, on the platform. Pepper's eyes brightened as she noticed this, too. "Oh, _perfect!_" she said, and Tony smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Even with you being, late, _Alice_, we _still _managed to pull it off at midnight," he said.

"6!...5!...4!...3!," the audience called out, getting louder and more excited as they approached one.

"You may now kiss your bride!" Thor announced, his voice booming above the din.

Tony grasped the edge of Pepper's veil in front of her and lifted it over her head. She smiled widely, as he cupped her face in his hands.

"2!...1! Happy New Year!" the crowd shouted, as Tony planted a solid kiss on Pepper's lips, their faces suddenly glowing from the light of the ball making contact and alighting in celebration. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. The kiss broke and the room erupted in applause and cheers. The couple grasped hands and turned towards them, happily.

Tony lifted their hands in the air. "Now, let's party!"he exclaimed. The crowd cheered and clapped again, and instantly began to dismantled the seating, moving the chairs to the outer perimeter of the room to clear the floor for a dancing floor and tables. The catering staff worked quickly, setting up the seating and the tables for the food and the bar. Tony and Pepper turned to Thor to thank him, and he graciously accepted. "I didn't meant to doubt your authority, Thor, I hope you know that," Pepper said apologetically.

"I took no offense, my lady," he reassured her. "I can imagine that being married by someone such as myself in the Midgardian Realm is a rarity."

"It _is_, but it is also a _privilege,"_ she said, smiling. "So thank you."

Thor bowed to her in acceptance, "You are most welcome," he said.

"Yeah, thanks, champ, for everything. We really appreciate it," Tony said, shaking Thor's hand.

"I am honored, my friend. So few honor the sanctity of their marital vows in this realm, I have found. It is nice to know that you take them as seriously as I, and the council of the nine realms, do."

Pepper looked at Tony, and then back at Thor, "What exactly do you mean?" she asked.

"It means you can't ever get rid of me," Tony said. "There's no such thing as divorce where he comes from. Right, pal?" he asked, turning to Thor.

"That is correct, Anthony. It is a bond only breakable by death, as the vows stated."

"Yeah, so it's serious stuff we did here, Pep. You still in?" he teased, smirking at his new wife.

"Oh, I'm _in_," she assured, smiling coyly. "I'm in for the _long _haul." She wrapped her arms back around Tony's neck, and kissed his lips tenderly. Thor's cheeks blushed.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," he said, excusing himself. "Again, it was an honor."

Tony shook his hand one more time, and Pepper extended hers. Thor delicately took it and kissed the back of it, before bowing again to her and leaving their presence to go visit with the other Avengers.

***Squeal!* We finally made it! Woo-hoooo! So? How did Thor do, huh? (I had done a little reading about old Norse customs before I wrote this, and came across the fact that brides actually ****_were _****blessed at their weddings by holding a replica of Thor's Hammer, Mjolnir, in ancient Nordic culture. And that Freyja was called upon in "matters regarding love and marriage". After reading that, who could resist making Thor the one to perform the ceremony, right? I mean, how perfect is ****_that_****?) LOL! Now it's time to do a little partying! **

**Thank you thank you thank you, all of you, who have stuck with me on this little saga! It's been a heck of journey, I know, but I promise, I have much more in store. I'll be finishing this one up in a chapter or two, and then on to the sequel! After all, we know what little surprise is in store for our couple next, right? ;)**


	56. Chapter 56

Pepper turned back to Tony, and placed her arm back around his neck. He wrapped his arms back around her waist and she kissed his lips again. She smiled warmly, and rested her forehead on his.

He rubbed a hand around her back lovingly in circles, as they both stayed in their own little world for just a moment, the bustle and noise of the room around them muffled in their ears.

"I love you, Mrs. Stark," he purred.

"And I love _you,_Mr. Stark," she purred back.

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he asked. "Mrs. Stark. Mrs. _Virginia_ Stark. Yes, this is my _wife, _Pepper. Pepper _Stark_," he babbled. Pepper giggled, and Tony cocked an eyebrow, looking at her with a smirk. Her skin prickled with the thrill of the sound of Tony saying her new name.

She shook her head. "I still can't believe you pulled all of this off. And in a _week?_ That's..._really_ something," she marveled.

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of help," Tony said. "Natasha found the dress and the veil, Steve found the band, Bruce found..." Tony said, raising a finger upward. "_This_ place. And Clint made sure to keep it quiet from the media and the paparazzi, and _I..." _he said, raising his ring finger in front of him. "Made _these."_

Pepper looked at him in shock. "Really? You _made them?_" she said.

Tony nodded. "I did. And there's one little thing I wasn't able to show you before. _Here_," he said, pulling her left arm from around his neck. She obliged, and he moved to slip the ring off her hand.

"Tony!" Pepper objected, flinching. "I don't want to take it off just after you've put it on!" she said.

Tony chuckled. "Just a minute, Pep. You'll want to see this. And you'll get it back in jiffy, I promise," he said. She relented, and he continued sliding it off her finger.

He turned the ring so that the inscription on the inside of it shown in the light. He kept one arm around her waist, and they both turned their heads to look down at it. Pepper read the words out loud. It said:

_It was always you._

_"Oh, Tony!" _she gasped, turning back to look into his eyes.

"You like it?" he asked, smirking, his eyes sparkling.

"I _love _it," she said. But then she furrowed her brow. "But what about yours? I should have something inscribed on..."  
>"Already took care of it, Pep," Tony interrupted. He slipped her ring back on her finger.<p>

"You did?" she asked, as he watched him slip his off.

"Yeah, look. See for yourself," he said, handing it to her. They turned their heads again to read the words. Tony's ring read:

_The reason why I always come home._

Pepper gasped again. "Tony, that's _beautiful_!" she purred.

Tony smiled lovingly. "And see that thin blue stripe around the center?" he asked. Pepper nodded. "I matched it to the color of your eyes. So, no matter where I am, I can look down and be reminded of those stunning baby blues of yours."

Pepper's heart melted at the sentiment, and a new tear slowly began to trickle down her cheek, as she choked back a sob. She smiled bashfully, and Tony smiled back softly. He bent to kiss her lips tenderly, and Pepper kissed him back. They broke the kiss, and Tony wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm holding you to it, then," Pepper said softly. "_Always_ coming home, _that_ _is_."

"Well, I won't be out carousing around like I used to, if that's what you're saying," Tony said, pursing his lips.

Pepper shook her head. "No, I mean from _missions_," she said. "I want to know you'll _always_ come home to me."

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Actually, I've kinda got a plan for that," he said, smiling knowingly. Pepper looked at him curiously. Tony continued. "It involves making sure _everybody, all _of us, make it home _100%_ of the time," he said, gesturing to himself and the rest of the Avengers. "I've been working on a plan for that for a while. It's still just preliminary ideas, but I _think_ I can make it happen. And if I _do _make it happen, it would mean a lot less _mission _time, and a lot more _us _time," he said, cocking an eyebrow mischievously.

Pepper smiled widely. "Really?" she asked hopefully. "No more waiting up for JARVIS to give me status reports? No more worrying when your communications go out, and I don't hear from you for hours on end?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope, no more of that, Pep," he said, grinning proudly.

Pepper threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Really? You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

Tony chuckled, and wrapped her in his arms again. He kissed the side of her head sweetly. "If everything goes according to plan," he said hopefully. He pulled back and gently cupped her cheek. "But we're not here to talk projects, Pep. We're here to party, right? To celebrate?" he asked.

Pepper giggled. "Of course," she said. "Lead the way."  
>Tony nodded and took his wife by the hand, leading her down the risers to the center of the now fully assembled dance floor, where a spot light was shining down on them. Pepper looked around self-consciously, smiling bashfully, and everybody beamed at her and Tony.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark!" someone said into a microphone. They both turned to see it was Rhodey, who was standing at the band's lead singer's mic, holding a glass and toasting them. The crowd hooped and hollered in celebration, and Tony and Pepper both heard Steve hoot, "Way to go, Stark!" from the crowd, followed by Happy whistling loudly.

The band began to play and the guests watched as Tony pulled Pepper into his arms to dance, bringing her hand to his chest and holding it tightly in his as they began to sway to the music. Pepper instantly recognized the smoky voice of the lead singer, and she smiled to herself, remembering the video Tony had sent her.

_"When the bells all ring, and the horns all blow, and the couples we know are fondly kissing. Will I be with you, or will I be among the missing?..."_ the singer began.

Pepper smiled fondly, and rested her head against Tony's as the familiar twinkling piano notes drifted into the air, accompanied by the soft whisk of the drum, and the lazy _bum-bum-bum _sound of the upright bass. He squeezed her hand in response.

_"Maybe it's much too early in the game. Ahhh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same, what are doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?"_ the singer crooned.

Tony pulled back to look into Pepper's eyes. "So I guess I should ask you again, what _are _you doing New Year's Eve, Mrs. Stark?" he purred, smiling fondly.

Pepper smiled sweetly. "That's _easy_," she said. "Marrying the love of my life."

Tony smiled widely. "Good answer," he said. "And funny, that's the _exact_ same thing _I'm_ doing," he said with mock surprise.  
>Pepper smirked and giggled. "Oh, really? Hmmmm. Fancy that. What are the odds we'd both be here to do the same thing tonight?" she teased.<p>

"About a _billion _to one, or _two, _as the case may be,_"_ Tony answered. "It _is _amazing that it should happen to us both at the same time. That's, like, defying _all_ odds."  
>Pepper nodded. "Sounds like us," she said proudly.<p>

Tony chuckled. "It does, doesn't it?" he agreed.

"_Maybe I'm crazy, to suppose, I'd ever be the one you chose. Out of a thousand invitations, you received,_" were the song's words, drifting out over the top of them as if on cue.

Tony broke away from Pepper and slowly spun her around, before bringing her back into his arms tightly. Some soft "ahhh's" came from the on-lookers, and a few little adoring claps came just after. They both fell silent again, and Pepper went back to resting her head on the side of Tony's. She closed her eyes, full absorbing the moment in Tony's arms.

A few moments, later the song ended, and everyone clapped, and Pepper felt Tony pull back to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes to see him smiling lovingly at her. And she smiled lovingly back as the dance floor began to fill with guests again, and the next song began.

_"Heaven. I'm in heaven," _the singer began_. "And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together, dancing cheek to cheek..._"

Steve watched the other guests fill the dance floor. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and ducked his head. This song was one of the ones that the band had let him sample them playing when he was looking for a band for the reception for Tony. And it had instantly filled his mind with memories from so many decades ago, during the war, at USO dances. It was an old favorite, but it also pierced his heart bitter-sweetly, as music from his era always did these days. It made him feel like he was still stuck between two worlds, or two different times. He pursed his lips and frowned, trying to maintain a brave face, when all he really wanted to do now was quietly leave and find refuge in his apartment to clear his head and try to forget, yet again, that missed opportunity to dance with one Peggy Carter all those years ago.

But just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to find Natasha standing by his side.

"Care to dance, soldier?" she asked.

Steve smiled graciously. "The pleasure would be all mine," he said, offering her his hand and bowing. Natasha smiled approvingly, as she took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

Steve wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist, and held her other hand in his to the side. They began to sway, and he found that he instantly felt better, although he was still a little lost in thought.

Natasha noticed this. "Penny for your thoughts?" she said.

Steve looked down at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just...remember this song very well."  
>"Remember it? You probably know when it first came out," she replied.<p>

Steve chuckled knowingly. "1935. Irvin Berlin," he said.

She chuckled softly. "See. Told you," she said. She fell silent, studying his face for a few moments before she spoke again. "Is it still hard for you?"she asked softly.

Steve's gaze had drifted away wistfully again, so he brought his eyes back to hers to answer the question. "Is _what_ still hard for me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Adjusting. To the modern world," she said. "I can imagine it's pretty daunting sometimes."

Steve shrugged. "I get by pretty well these days, I suppose. But moments like _this,_" he said. "Can really make a guy think." He flashed her a broken smile, and she narrowed her eyes, seeing the melancholy behind his bravado.

"Well, you were very sweet to want to help Tony with the music," she commented. "I know he really appreciated it."

Steve nodded. "I'm glad I could help. He and I might not always get along, but who am I to stand in the way of celebrating true love?"

Natasha nodded and smiled warmly. "You're a real stand-up guy, Steve. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise," she replied.

Steve smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Natasha. Your praise means a lot."

They went quiet, enjoying the last of the song together.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Pepper had noticed Natasha and Steve dancing together, and she watched them closely, as Tony held her tightly in his arms, and they were swaying to the music. She'd seen Steve trying to hide in the shadows by himself when the next song had begun, and she could read the melancholy on his face before Natasha had asked him to dance. _Way to go, Natasha, _she thought proudly. _He really needed that._

Her eyes scanned the rest of the crowd, and they came to rest on Clint Barton, who was standing at the bar, nursing a beer. She frowned a little at what she was observing, as Clint would kick back another swallow of beer each time he looked at Steve and Natasha dancing, a look of disappointment and envy ghosting over his face each time.

"Tony," she whispered softly.

"Hmmm? What, honey?" she heard him say. He pulled back to look at her, his brow furrowed.

"Natasha and Clint," Pepper said, nodding in Clint's direction. "Where they ever a _thing_?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "I know they have some past history together," he said. "Mostly work stuff, though, I think. Why? What do you see?" he asked, inconspicuously looking around for what she'd been watching.

Pepper shook her head. "Nothing. It just seems like he's not happy that she's dancing with Steve, currently."

Tony cocked an eyebrow, and turned his gaze toward where Steve and Natasha could be seen dancing. He smirked. "I'll be damned," he said. "Look at that. Heh!" Tony said, chuckling in surprise. He shook his head. "Well, Clint, can't say she didn't try. That's the breaks, though. You snooze, you loose, pal."

Pepper looked at him curiously. "You mean he's been _rejecting _Natasha?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Big time," he said. "You haven't caught how she looks at him? Oh, _yeah_. There's something there."

Pepper smiled sweetly, and then furrowed her brow again. "And he hasn't..." she began.

Tony shook his head. "Nope," Tony said, interrupting. "Clint's all business. He finds love to be too risky, I think," he said regretfully.

Pepper frowned. "How sad!" she said softly. "That's too bad. Natasha's a great girl."

"And if by _great_, you mean she could kick any man's ass six ways from Sunday, and that she probably has scared the _crap _out of a lot of guys in the process, then _yes," _he teased. "Natasha is _great."_

Pepper chuckled. "She may be _deadly_, Tony," she teased back. "But she's also a _woman_, and women want someone to care for, and for someone to care for them back. No matter _who _you are."

Tony shrugged. "Then, nobody gave Clint the memo," he said sadly. "Ce la vie, I guess. Looks like Cap's a little quicker on the uptake than Clint in that department. So good for _him_. _And _Natasha."

Pepper nodded in agreement, and they both watched their friends quietly for the remainder of the song.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The song ended, and soon the next song began, but Happy hardly noticed. He was too busy gazing into the eyes of Irene, the nurse, and she was too busy staring back adoringly.

"_It's very clear, our love is here to stay. Not for a year, but ever and a day,_" the singer began.

"Having a good time?" he asked her.

She nodded emphatically. "_Oh, _yes. It's been terrific," she assured, her voice dreamy.

Happy smiled satisfactorily. "You know, I'm _really _glad you came," he said.

Irene smiled bashfully, and looked away briefly before looking back up into his eyes. "I'm really glad you invited me," she said.

"You know, I could _maybe_ take a little time off? Come up to San Fran for a few days, you know? I'm mean Tony and Pepper will go on a honeymoon sometime in the near future, I'm sure. And," Happy said, clearing his throat. "I'd have to find a subordinate to hold the fort down back home. Did I tell you I got promoted to Head of Security at S.I?" he said proudly.

Irene smiled. "You _did, _yes," she said.

"Oh," Happy said, feeling a little sheepish. "Well, it's a good fit for me, you know. Sure, I travel with Tony and Pepper, as needed, and I'm still his driver sometimes, but that's only when I've secured things back home, so," he cleared his throat again. But his words were interrupted by a firm kiss on the lips. Happy's eyebrows shot up and he relented, allowing himself to fall into Irene's kiss.

She broke the kiss, and smiled at him adoringly. Happy smiled lovingly back.

"I'd _love _for you to come see me in San Francisco. You're welcome _any _time," she cooed flirtatiously.

Happy's cheeks reddened, and he smiled bashfully. "Well, alright then. It's a date," he said softly.

"Good," Irene said, with deep satisfaction. She bent to rest her head on Happy's chest, and he wrapped her tightly in his arms, a goofy, love-sick grin plastered across his face as they swayed to the music blissfully.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"May I cut in?" Pepper heard her mother's voice say, as she tapped Tony on the shoulder. Pepper smiled happily and stepped out of Tony's arms, as he turned around to look at Marilynn. He grinned and chuckled at his mother-in-law, and held his arms open wide for her to step into his embrace.

"Go on, Mama. He's _all_ _yours_," Pepper said fondly.

"Well, you didn't think you could keep this handsome devil to yourself all evening, did you, Ginny?" her mother teased, in her sweet southern voice. They all chuckled.

"Of course not. The groom's dance with the mother-in-law is an important one. So feel free," Pepper teased.

Tony winked at his wife as he wrapped an arm around Marilynn's waist, and held her hand in his out to the side, as the next song began. They gently began to sway, and Pepper marveled at her gentlemanly husband dancing with her mother, who looked to be on cloud nine. For the first time, she'd actually noticed how beautiful her mother looked. Before the wedding, when they'd first met up, she was too nervous and wrapped up in what was going on, to tell her so. But her mother looked absolutely dazzling in her long, corn-flower blue dress with silver sequins that ran in long streams all the way down, starting from the shoulders. The fabric was almost of a crepe quality, and it flowed gently as her mother moved. She wore a long, long-sleeved, outer jacket of the same material and design and it ended at the hem of the dress.

Her mother's long strawberry blond hair was piled high on her head in a twist that showed off the sparkly silvery streaks in it spectacularly. And blue gemstone earrings dangled from her ears, the shade almost perfectly matching the color of her dress. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mother so dressed up, and she had to admit, she adored how she looked.

"_It's not the pale moon that excites me,_" the word to the next song began. "_That thrills and delights me. Oh, no. It's just nearness of you..._"

Just then Pepper was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to find Rhodey standing in front of her, still looking quite dapper in his military dress uniform. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Stark?" he asked, smiling fondly, and offering his hand.

Pepper smiled and chuckled, feeling the tingle in her spine her new name brought to her once again. "Of _course _you can, Colonel Rhodes," she said, feigning a dignified air as she took his hand. The two chuckled happily together as Rhodey wrapped his arm around Pepper's waist and took her hand.

"Hey, take good care of her. That's my _wife_ you're dancing with, Rhodes," Tony quipped beside them, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I got this. Mind your own business, Stark," Rhodey shot back. Pepper chuckled as Rhodey sighed, faking exasperation. "Ever the pain in the ass, your husband, you know that?" he teased. "Glad he's your problem to deal with now, and not mine anymore. He's just..._exhausting_," Rhodey said. "I should ask them to give you the Medal of Honor for agreeing to marry him. That _alone_ beats any wounds sustained in combat, hands _down_."

Pepper laughed at Rhodey teasing her, and Tony glowered at his best friend, over-hearing the conversation, and trying not to crack a smile at the same time. "First my mother-in-law, and now my _wife_?! Where does the trash talk end with you?" Tony interjected.

"Buzz off. I wasn't talking to you," Rhodey responded.

"You're just jealous," Tony said. "That's what this is. Pepper? Find this man a girlfriend so he can finally loosen up and pull that stick out of his ass, would'ya? He's turning into a grumpy old codger right before our eyes."

"Hey, who are you calling old, Tony? I'm six months younger than you are." Rhodey stated.

"Hey, all I can say is it _pays_ to have smokin' hot wife to keep you young and virile, you know? Something _you'd_ know nothing about," Tony retorted. He smirked at Pepper and pumped his eyebrows. She smiled and giggled bashfully.

"Hmmmm," Rhodey said, narrowing his eyes and relinquishing this little playful fencing match to Tony for the time being.

"On that note," Pepper said, looking into Rhodey's eyes. "_Are_ you seeing anyone?" she asked hopefully.

"I...have my prospects," Rhodey admitted. He heard Tony splutter with a "Psshh!" next him, and they both looked the see Tony roll his eyes.

"And by 'prospects', he means the girl at the base he's been oogling for months, without so much as saying a 'hello' to her," Tony said. "He won't just be a man and ask her out."

Rhodey frowned and pouted at Tony.

"Oh, what, platypus? Did I hit a nerve? Hurt your feel-bads?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at Rhodey, and pouting. Tony's eyes went back to Pepper. "It's the truth. This girl would go out with him in a heart beat. He just won't ask her," he tattled, looking back at his friend accusingly.

Pepper looked back at Rhodey. "Is that true? What's stopping you?" Pepper asked.

Rhodey winced, and then nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, it's true. I just haven't found the... _opportunity_ yet," he admitted.

"Well," Pepper said, pursing her lips and thinking for a moment. "Tony and I have a date night every Friday night. What about doubling with us sometime? You're more than welcome to," she offered.

Rhodey smiled, and nodded in agreement. "That sounds great, Pepper. Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Certainly," Pepper said, smiling sweetly at her friend. "Don't mention it."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Tony and Marilynn were having a quiet mother and son-in-law conversation when Marilynn spotted something behind his shoulder, making her eyes sparkle with delight. "Oh!" she squealed, and Tony turned to see what she was looking at. "It's the cake!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

Tony smirked, "Oh, yeah," he said, chuckling to himself. "I almost forgot."

The song ended, and the band stopped playing, announcing they'd be taking a short break. The catering crew had wheeled in a long rectangular table covered in a white cotton table cloth. And in the center was a large four-tiered, square-shaped wedding cake, each layer covered in light lavender-colored fondant with the top of each layer shimmering with edible silver paint, gradually fading over each side. Edible white fondant in the shape of Calla lilies adorned random corners of each layer to complete the design. It was a simple, and very elegant design, and when Tony lead Pepper over to the table, she gasped in adoration.

"It's_ beautiful_," she said. And he grinned proudly that his selection of the wedding cake had made such an impression.

The crowd gathered around the table as Tony and Pepper stepped behind it. Pepper suddenly noticed the cake topper and began laughing out loud. Tony knew exactly what she was laughing at, and began to chuckle as well.

On top of the cake was a bride, a woman with long red hair, dragging behind her, by the back of his collar, her groom, which was a seated mini-Iron Man wearing a tiny white tuxedo jacket, with his legs sticking straight out in front of him. She rolled her eyes and looked at Tony. He shrugged and grinned at her. "_You _are incorrigible," she accused.

"I _knew_ you'd get a kick out of that," Tony replied, grinning. He picked up the knife that was lying beside the cake, handing it handle first to Pepper. "Shall we?" he asked softly.

Pepper smiled as she took the knife from him. Tony put one arm around Pepper's waist, and she backed against his chest. Tony placed his other hand over the top of Pepper's, and kissed her cheek, as she began to cut into it. Pepper detected a camera flash when he did this, though she couldn't pin point where it had come from.

Together, they carefully sliced a small piece, and Pepper cooed. "Oooh, chocolate, my favorite," she murmured.

"I _know_," Tony said, proudly.

They each picked up a small piece and brought it sweetly to each others mouths, Pepper placing a hand underneath to catch the crumbs. The guests cheered and applauded, and Tony pulled her to him, kissing her lips firmly. She smiled lovingly at him when the kiss broke, and he mouthed "Love you," to her tenderly.

The guests began to form a make-shift line as the catering crew began to cut the rest of the cake. Pepper and Tony snagged a piece and stepped to the side, and Pepper watched as they delicately boxed the top tier along with their one-of-a-kind cake topper. Bruce took the opportunity to come over to congratulate the happy couple. "So happy for you both," he said, extending his hand to the both of them, as he held a glass of champagne in the other.

Tony smiled appreciatively at his friend and shook his hand warmly. "So glad you could come," Tony said, after forking a big bite of chocolate cake into his mouth. "It means a lot."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Bruce said genuinely. "He's been a big help to me, your husband," he said to Pepper. "In managing...my issues," he said shyly. "It helps to have a bit of a kindred spirit in the gang, you know?"

Pepper leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek sweetly. He smiled warmly at her and turned his gaze back to Bruce.

"All in a day's work, buddy, honestly," Tony said humbly.

"Well," Bruce said. "I know it's no small feat. But thank you. And I couldn't be happier for you." He toasted the couple with his glass, and Tony and Pepper thanked him graciously before he left to go back to the party.

Pepper turned to her husband, still smiling proudly. Tony smiled back at her lovingly. "Aren't you supposed to toss that thing or something?" he said, pointing to the bouquet she still held in her hand.

Pepper realized she still had a hold of it, and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh! Right! I've held onto it for so long now, I guess I forgot I had it!" she said. "We'll do that first thing after the cake." Pepper said. Suddenly, she frowned in thought. "Gee, too bad I don't have a garter," she commented. "You know, for _you_ to throw."

Tony smiled slyly. "Who says you _don't_?" he said. Pepper looked at him curiously as he balanced his fork on his plate, and reached into his suit jacket pocket to produce a lacy white garter with a lavender ribbon running through it. "For _you, _my gorgeous wife," he purred.

Pepper spluttered in surprise as her eyes went wide. She laughed, as she grabbed the garter from him, which he dangled in front of her. "Tony!" she said, snatching it from him. "Wow," she said, looking down at it in her hands and shaking her head in disbelief. "You _really _did think of everything!"

Tony just smiled his Cheshire Cat grin.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once most everyone had finished their cake, and the guests were milling around, enjoying the music that the band began playing again, and engaging in quiet conversation as they snacked on the hors' d'oeuvres and drank all the free alcohol they could handle, Pepper and Tony spread the word that she'd soon be throwing the bouquet.

The women soon made their way to the dance floor in front of the platform that Tony and Pepper had been married on, and Pepper climbed up the risers to get above them. The men stood back, totally amused at the group of women gathering to get their hands on the bridal bouquet, playfully elbowing and shoving each other out of the way. Pepper smiled at Tony before turning around, and he winked at her as she did. "Okay, ready?" she called out. "On three. One! Two! Three!" she said, tossing the bouquet behind her. There was a mad scramble, and for a moment it was difficult to see the recipient. But the hoard of women broke apart, and the one left holding the flowers was Happy's nurse, Irene. Everybody cheered and laughed, teasing Happy and jovially patting him on the back in the process. Irene howled in victory, and held up the flowers proudly, turning around to show her prize to her date.

Tony clapped loudly and whistled. "Go get her, Hap!" he barked, and Happy's cheeks turned even more red as Irene ran to him, and kissed his cheek. They both laughed heartily.

In the chaos, Pepper had snuck behind a large topiary on the platform and quickly slid her garter up her thigh. She reemerged and took her place beside Tony just as Irene was rejoining Happy. "Where did _you _sneak off to?" he asked slyly.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" she said coyly. "I had to get that garter on somehow, didn't I?"

Tony whimpered at the thought and gulped. "Okay!" he announced loudly. "My wife has informed me there is a certain item that _I _must now toss for you gentlemen out there, so, Hap? Since _your_ date was the lucky lady who caught the bouquet, mind fetching my bride a chair?"

"Sure thing, boss!" Happy obliged. He disappeared into the crown for a moment, and quickly returned with a chair from one of the tables. He set it down in the middle of the dance floor, and Tony led Pepper to the chair, sitting her down. Tony got down on one knee in front of her and pumped his eyebrows, suggestively. She smiled and bit her lip gently lifting her right leg, the same side where the slit in her dress was. The garter just barely flashed beneath her dress, teasing and tantalizing Tony. He bent up to murmur into Pepper's ear, "I knew there was a reason why I loved this dress," he said. "That slit is to _die _for."

She giggled and smiled coyly. The drummer began a drum roll and Tony decided to toy with Pepper a little. He sank back on his haunches, gently slipping off her shoe and took her heel into one hand, while gently supporting her leg behind her knee with the other. He began delicately laying kisses on her skin, working slowly all the up from the top of her foot. The guests all cooed and whistled at the sensual display, and Pepper giggled, her cheeks turning bright red.

Tony slowly made it all the way up to her thigh, and looked up at her briefly, smirking, before he bent back down and gently nipped the garter in between his teeth. He slowly pulled it down her leg, and Pepper's spine tingled with his touch, instantly igniting her insides with arousal.

Tony slid it down to her ankle and pulled the tiny garter off her leg. The drummer crashed the symbols and the band played a "Ta-Da!" as he jumped up in victory, gripping the garter in his hand and throwing his hands in the air. The men, in the meantime, had gathered in a corner and Tony pulled the garter back on his pointer finger, launching it in their direction. They scrambled, just like the women had, and the one to come up with it was none other than Bruce Banner. He looked around in surprise, and Tony laughed loudly at his friend. Bruce's eye was caught by Natasha, who stood just feet away from him. She smiled at him approvingly, and Bruce shrugged awkwardly, smiling to himself.

Tony turned and offered his hand to help Pepper up off the chair after she'd put her shoe back on. Happy had come to retrieve the chair, and Tony handed it to him graciously. "Look like we might be doing this again in the near future, huh, Hap?" he teased Happy.

Happy just dismissed him with a wave of his hand and chuckled as he disappeared with the chair. The dance floor repopulated and Tony took Pepper back into his arms as the band began to play again.

"You are such a tease," she said, her cheeks still warm from Tony's sensual display.

"You liked it, and you know it," Tony replied jokingly.

Pepper smiled at him with smoky eyes. "You're right, I _did_," she replied. Tony watched as she rose up toward his ear. "And just _what_ are you going to do about that, Mr. Stark?" she asked softly, suggestively nibbling his earlobe.

Tony perked up and looked at her lustfully. "Oh, I can do _plenty,_" he replied in a low, steamy rumble. He fixed his eyes on Pepper's in smoldering arousal. "Do you, uh.." he said, pecking her lips in a tantalizing way. "Want me to show you, baby?" he asked softly.

Pepper's cheeks flushed and she watched his lips move with the words. She swallowed hard, only able to nod. "Y-Yes," she said, flicking her gaze from his lips to his eyes . "Yes, let's go," she said, mustering her resolve.

Tony smiled slyly. "Okay, give me just a minute, huh?" he said. He raised one of her hands and kissed it before he left her presence.

She watched as he made his way to the stage. The current song was just about to end and Tony whispered to the bass player that he had an announcement. The musician nodded, and finished the song as Tony patiently waited. When the song was done, the bassist got the attention of the lead singer. He whispered in her ear, and she happily stepped aside so that Tony could speak.

"Hey, everybody," he said. A few of the guests hooped and hollered in reply. "I hope you all have had a wonderful time sharing in our wedding and enjoying the festivities," Tony said, smirking. "Pepper and I certainly appreciate all of you being here. You've definitely helped to make this night very special for the both of us. And we sincerely thank you," Tony said humbly, laying a hand over his heart in appreciation. The guests clapped in reply.

Tony continued. "Now, feel free to keep the party going! I've got the band for another few hours, so they'll keep you busy I'm sure. But the _missus and I," _Tony said, gesturing toward Pepper. A few people turned to look in her direction, and then turned back toward Tony. "...Are ready to retire for the night. So!" Tony said, clasping his hand together. "Stay! Eat! Drink! And Pepper and _I_ will go home and, well, _be merry_," he said, his voice thick with innuendo.

A few cat calls and whistles came from the crowd and Pepper once again blushed. She giggled sheepishly as the guests around her cooed at her and teased her lovingly. Tony left the stage, and everyone clapped. Happy let Tony know he'd pull the car around, and Tony nodded in understanding.

"Quick! The rice!" they both suddenly heard Maria call out, as Tony took Pepper's hand and they made their way toward the exit. When they reached the doors, they turned around to find both Maria and Natasha handing out little lavender-colored baggies made of mesh and tied with a white ribbon.

Pepper noticed Tony's face had a surprised expression. "You didn't plan that?" she asked, pointing to what was going on.

Tony shook his head and smiled happily. "No, actually!" he said.

Natasha met them breathlessly at the door. "Just a little something Agent Hill and I did last minute," she said. "So wait until everybody has their rice, and they get line up, okay?"

Tony smiled and shook his head, dumbfounded. "You guys are the greatest," he said. He and Pepper stood by the door, and waited for Natasha and Maria to shuffle the rice-holding guests out of the door ahead of them. They both saw Nick Fury walk up to them.

He extended a firm hand to Tony. "Nice work, Stark," he said.

"Thanks, Fury. I knew I could count on you," Tony said, smiling knowingly.

Nick turned to greet Pepper. She extended her hand and Nick shook it gently, kissing the back of it. "I know we don't know each other _well_," he said. "But I am honored to have been a part of your wedding."

"Th-thank you," Pepper said, awkwardly, as the man towered above her, and looked quite foreboding with the eye patch, and the scars. "We're honored to have you attend," she said politely.

Nick nodded firmly and walked out the doors. Pepper sighed as he left her presence, not realizing how intimated she was by him. Tony pulled her too him, and squeezed her shoulders as she attempted to slow her breathing and calm herself. She looked at Tony with wide eyes, and he nodded in understanding of what she was feeling.

"Okay, you two. Everybody's in position," Maria said, appearing at the opened doors.

Tony offered his bride his arm, and Pepper took it. "You ready to run the gauntlet of rice throwers, Mrs. Stark?" he teased.

Pepper laughed. "Ready and willing," she replied.

They both made a break for it, running down the hall as their guests cheered and hollered their congratulations, getting covered in white rice. They stopped at the end of the corridor and turned and waved quickly. Everyone waved goodbye and Tony closed the doors behind them.

They both sighed happily, the stillness of the now-closed restaurant enveloping them. Tony pulled his wife to him and kissed her lips soundly. Pepper kissed him back, melting into his embrace.

The kiss broke and they both smiled dreamily. "Let get outta here, huh?" Tony murmured.

"Yes, _please_," Pepper cooed.

They walked to the elevator and Tony hit the button. When the door opened, he guided Pepper inside with his hand in the small of her back.

Tony hit the button for the ground floor, and the door closed. Pepper stepped in front of him,pulling him to her by his neck tie as she began sensually nipping and kissing little places on his neck. Tony moaned with arousal as she began gently pulling his tie from around his neck. She popped more of the buttons open on his shirt to expose more skin, and Tony lowered his lips to meet her mouth. They both moaned softly, eager to get to more of each other, when the elevator dinged and the car came to a stop.

Tony pressed a gentle finger to her lips, pecking them once before speaking. "You know I want you, baby," he purred in her ear. Pepper whimpered in response.

Tony smiled gently. "But we have to wait for just a little bit longer. At least until we get in the car, okay?" he said sweetly.

Pepper pulled back and smiled, relenting. Tony winked at her and took her hand, leading her out of the elevator and into the foyer. Pepper looked around her as they walked, amazed that just a few short hours before, she'd walked in here as Pepper Potts, and Tony's fiance. And now they were walking out, together_, _as _man and wife._

They both spotted the car out front, and Happy waiting with the car door open. But Tony spotted something unusual attached the back of the car. "Hap? What's all this?" he said, pointing.

Happy chortled to himself. "Just a little present from the guys," he said, shrugging.

Pepper looked at what Tony was pointing at. Tied to the back of the car were various cans, and "Just Married" was written on the back window in bright pink soap paint, inside an arrow heart.

Tony and Pepper chuckled in amusement, and Tony kissed her lips one more time before they climbed in the car together, and Happy closed the door behind them.

**Whew! Time to take this party home, wouldn't you say? It is Tony and Pepper's wedding night, after all! I sense a smut warning coming on! :D**

**(if you want the set list for the band, it is as follows:)**

**1. What are doing New Year's Eve?**

**2. Cheek to Cheek**

**3. Love is Here to Stay**

**4. The Nearness of You **

**plus, any other old jazz songs you can think of. Tony and Pepper are the epitome of classy couples, so you know it had to be classic jazz for the reception! I listened to these, and a few more, performed by the great Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, just to get in the groove while writing each sequence. So I appreciate you indulging me! **

**See you in 57! "The Wedding Night!" Phew! Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just Tony and Pepper? ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

***Smut Warning! Smut Warning!***

**(This is part one of TWO, I might add. Hey, it's Tony on his wedding night! Did you REALLY think I could fit all of that into one chapter?!)**

**You know the rules. Be of legal age, or be gone! (You'll want to pick back up with chapter 59). All others- you might need a cigarette after reading this chapter. On second thought, you might grab two. One for this chapter, and one for the next... ;)**

Traffic was thick given the amount of foot traffic there was in Times Square from all of the New Year's Eve revelers still partying it up and blocking the streets. But Tony and Pepper hardly noticed. As soon as Happy pulled out of the hotel parking and onto the street, Pepper practically barked, "Privacy please, Happy?", and he obliged by raising the privacy window between them. Tony chuckled at his wife's eagerness to make him make good on his promise of only having to wait until getting into the car to fool around.

Pepper wasted no time in hiking up her dress and straddling her husband's lap, attacking him passionately with warm, wet kisses accompanied by achingly anticipatory moans. Never to be outdone, Tony met her pound for pound with highly aroused fervor, sliding his hands up the backs of her legs and cupping her behind in both hands as their tongues flicked and rolled in and out of each other's mouths in between Pepper biting his lip playfully and Tony nipping hers back.

He moved his lips down her throat, flicking his tongue to taste her skin. Pepper moaned his name with wispy, hot breath, and Tony responded by moaning her name back. She pulled back to take his lips from her neck and to meet them with her own, mashing their mouths together. She couldn't get enough of his kiss and would have allowed him to swallow her whole at that moment, if it were possible.

Tony couldn't help but grin at her zealousness, and Pepper noticed. She pulled back and furrowed her brow. "What's so funny?" she said, cocking an eyebrow and trying not to smile.

"_You," _he cooed. "I _love _how turned on you are, but _damn,_" he said. "I never thought I'd have to push myself to keep up with you."

Pepper smirked. "Met your match, have you?" she teased.

"Oh, I knew _that _a long time ago," he teased back. "But there's something about you tonight. You're a bit less _sex kitten-y_ and more..._tigress?..._than you usually are?" Tony said, shrugging.

"You're calling me a _tigress?_" Pepper said, smirking, trying not to laugh.

"Well, _yeah,_" Tony said sheepishly. "And I _like _it," he growled, as he jerked her hips to him, his lips upturned in a mischievous smile.

Pepper cooed in approval and went back to kissing him hard. After a moment, Pepper pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. "I can't wait. I need it. _Now_," she demanded.

Tony looked at her in surprise. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Seriously, Pep?! You wanna us to..."

"Yes! Yes, I don't care!" she said, interrupting him. "Drop 'em. Now," she said breathlessly.

Tony scrambled to obey, opening his fly and fishing out his semi-hard member. Pepper whimpered at the sight of him, and sank down to the floor beneath him. Tony watched in wonder as she took him into her mouth, slowly working him from base to tip and back again to get him rock hard. "_Ohmygod_," he groaned, rocking his head back against the head rest. He got comfortable and tipped his hips upward as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth around him.

Pepper moaned, and Tony felt her voice softly vibrate against him. He laid a gentle hand on the back of her head and moved it with her bobbing motions as she worked him. He felt himself getting more and more engorged. But as soon as he thought about suggesting that she stop and climb on, she did just that, carefully lifting her dress and straddling his hips once more to slide her body down over the top of his now very rigid erection.

Tony inhaled sharply through his clenched teeth as she did it, and Pepper rocked her head back, relishing the feeling of him filling her up. They both raised their heads to look at each other, and they both simultaneously smiled mischievously. Pepper began to roll her hips back and forth to ride him, and Tony wrapped an arm around her waist, while raising the other to pull her mouth to him to kiss her lips.

"You feel so good, baby," he murmured, after he broke the kiss. "God, you're _so_ wet."

"I _am_, aren't I?" Pepper replied with a little surprise. "Even more than usual," she cooed.  
>Tony smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment," he purred.<p>

He went back to kissing her as she rolled and rocked her hips, grinding against him. But soon, Tony stopped her. "Wait, Pep. Hold up," he said.

Pepper frowned and slowly came to a stand still. "What? Why?" she asked.

Tony smirked at her. "I have big plans for what I want to do to you this evening, and if you make me come inside of you _now_, my plans might be, _thwarted, _shall we say?" he said.

Pepper's frown suddenly went to a smirk. "Some how I don't think you're talking about your stamina," she said.

Tony smirked back. "You _know that's _never an issue," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "But I don't want to muddy the waters. I know what my wife likes, and I have full intention to deliver on her every whim tonight," he purred. "So grant me this one reprieve? Pretty please? I _swear _you won't regret it," he promised, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Pepper smiled. "Well, just because you don't want to finish off _that _way, doesn't mean I can't finish _you_ off," she said.

Tony whimpered, and watched helplessly as Pepper sank back down to the floor in front of him and took him back into her mouth. "Oh, well, if you insist," he said, biting his lip as the thrill of her sucking him again sent electric shocks up and down his spine. He sank back again in his seat and gathered her hair in a messy bundle in his hand, which he rested on the back of her head. He closed his eyes and relished every motion and sound that Pepper made, inching him closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy.

As Pepper was getting him closer, Tony raised his head to watch her and found her looking up at him as she deep-throated him, followed by slowly pulling up from the base, sucking him hard and then pulling off of him with a loud _sluck_ before playfully licking the pre-cum off the tip and repeating the process. Tony's hips began to buck and he moaned. Pepper smiled, increasing her pace with both her mouth and now her hand. It followed her lips upward, and twisted once before pumping him once and going back down to the base. She kept up a quicker pace and the same motion, feeling the tension in Tony's hips and legs increase more and more with each pass.

"Oh my God, Pepper, yessss," he hissed. "Fuck, baby, you are _so _good at this!" Tony groaned loudly as he began to writhe in his seat. She watched his face as she moved. "Mmmmmm, uh-huh, just like that," Tony grunted breathlessly. His eyes popped open and he looked at her as he gritted his teeth. "Oh my God, Pepper, yeah, baby, you're gonna make me cum," he warned.

Pepper grinned and ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft, playfully swirling it around the tip, and Tony squirmed in delight. "HUH!" he said, as he jerked forward and then back against the seat again. His chest heaved and Pepper braced herself now over the top of him, waiting for his body to release. She sucked his tip, and began stroking him hard and fast. Tony gripped the edge of his seat with one hand and the back of her head with the other as he had no choice but to let go inside of her mouth. Pepper quickly sank her lips down over his tip and Tony let out a strangled cry of ecstasy as his load coursed over her tongue and down her throat. Pepper hummed in approval and sucked the last bit out of him before pulling off and swallowing him down.

Tony's limbs fell weakly to his sides, and he grinned at her with dopey satiation. Pepper licked her lips and smiled with deep satisfaction. "Mmmm, yummy," she said, licking her lips playfully.

Tony didn't have the strength to respond other than a weak chuckle, and a clumsy brush of his thumb across her chin to wipe away some of what had been missed. Pepper cooed in appreciation, and took his thumb into her mouth to suck it clean. "Mmm, thank you," she said graciously.

Tony chuckled again. "Wow, that's... you're...oh my God," is all he could manage, the dopamine from the orgasm making him drunk with satiation. He giggled an inebriated giggle, and Pepper giggled at the goofy grin spread across his lips.  
>She rose up to sit beside him, and he lazily put himself back together by zipping up and buttoning his trousers. She curled up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Still up for more?" she asked hopefully.<p>

Tony scoffed. "Are you kidding?! You're good, Pep. Don't get me wrong. But it's going to take a lot more than a little backseat head to knock _me_ down for the night. _Especially, _on my _wedding _night," Tony purred, planting a kiss to the side of Pepper's head.

She chuckled. "I thought so," she replied.

Tony chuckled, too. "Oh, it's _on," _he taunted. "You have _no _idea what's waiting for you, oh wife-of-mine." Tony chucked again. "_No _idea."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The Tower came into view and Happy eased the car into the parking garage. Tony and Pepper couldn't resist each other, and had started a steamy make-out session several blocks back, with Pepper taking position again by straddling Tony's lap. They'd hardly noticed that they'd arrived home until Pepper realized that the car had stopped.

"Oooh!" Pepper squealed, suddenly scrambling off of Tony's lap and yanking her dress back down just in time for Happy to open her door. He eyed them with a knowing smile, and they both tried their best to look back at him innocently.

Pepper cleared her throat and climbed out of the car first, trying her best to look like the picture of polish and poise, despite the fact that she was barefoot and carrying her heels in one hand. The zipper on her dress was partly down which was causing the dress to hang lopsidedly off her shoulders. Her hair was matted and frizzy, and she and Tony were wearing the same faint shade of lipstick.

Tony climbed out next, and tried to straighten himself as well, to no avail. The top four buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, his shirt was fully untucked, and his once perfectly coiffed hair was now mussed and unruly. His cheeks were flushed and he had faint little hickey and bite marks up and down his neck and chest.

"Thank you, Happy," Pepper said, clearing her throat as her cheeks reddened. She waited for Tony, so she could at least have her husband by her side as they did the walk of shame to the elevator.

Tony cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, patting his driver on his back jovially. He sniffed loudly. "Uh, yeah, thanks, Hap," he said, trying to sound casual. Tony grabbed his wife's hand and they both looked at each other with knowing, eager smiles.

Happy tried to straighten his face. "Uh, boss? If it's alright with you, I'm gonna head back to the party. You know, with Irene still being there and all," he explained, his cheeks reddening more and more at the spectacle of his disheveled bosses standing in front of him.

"Oh yeah, Hap, go ahead!" Tony said waving a hand at him in dismissal. Tony glanced knowingly at Pepper and smirked. She bit her lip and looked away, smiling bashfully. "I believe we're _in_ for the night?" he said, playfully. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Stark?"  
>Pepper's cheeks blushed even further. "Um, yes, I'd, uh...say we are," she replied, quickly looking away to avoid making eye contact with Happy.<p>

Happy nodded affirmatively. "Well, you two kids have a good night, and I'll look after everything at the party. Don't you worry," he said, winking and nodding again.

Tony smiled and nodded, and he watched Happy get back into the car and pull the car back around to exit parking. Pepper, in the meantime, had swiveled back around to stand in front of Tony, and was currently finishing her work on the marks she'd left on his neck and chest. Once Happy had disappeared, Tony met her lips with his and kissed her deeply. He began backing them to the elevator doors, and he punched the up arrow, all the while nipping and teasing Pepper's lips as he continued to kiss her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened and they both stumbled inside. Tony briefly left Pepper's embrace to hit the button for the penthouse, and then he quickly went back to kissing her lips eagerly. He pressed her up against the wall of the elevator, and reached for the leg where the slit in her dress was, wrapping it around his waist. They both moaned hungrily into each others mouths as they felt the elevator rise, higher and higher, to the top floor. The sensation of the movement only added to Pepper's heady arousal, and her head began to spin even more with the rush of sexual energy between them, and the long awaited solitude of home, where she could hardly wait to get Tony alone.

They felt the elevator car slow to a stop, and Tony slowly pulled back from her mouth. He looked into her eyes with mischievous arousal, and smiled. "Home sweet home," he purred.

Pepper bit her lip and nodded, and in one fluid motion, Tony swept her up into his arms bridal style. Pepper squealed and giggled, and he smirked at her. "I believe this constitutes as a threshold, does it not?" he said.

Pepper giggled again and nodded. The doors opened, and Tony stepped out with her in his arms. Pepper kissed his lips as he walked over to the living room sofa. He stood her back up in front of it, and lowered his mouth back down to hers, kissing her hard. Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel Tony reached around to finish unzipping her dress. She could feel the _tick tick _of each of the teeth as he slowly pulled it down her back, the gentle brush of his fingers on her skin sending an electric thrill up her spine, making goosebumps instantly appear all over her body. As soon as the zipper had reached its end, Pepper pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and Tony eased the dress down over her hips. It fell to a soft rumple on the floor at her feet.

Tony suddenly became aware of what she'd had on underneath her dress, and he pulled back to take it all in. "Wow," he murmured, his eyes sparkling with delight. Pepper smiled bashfully. She stood in front of him, a goddess, adorned in a lacy, white bustier, with a white lacy thong to match. Tony whimpered with pleasure and Pepper chuckled to herself.

"How'd I do?" she asked softly.

Tony gulped and shook his head. "You...are..._stunningly _gorgeous," he said. "My _God_, how did I get so lucky?" he mused. Pepper smiled with satisfaction as he pulled her back to him, yanking her hips into him. Pepper squeaked, as Tony inhaled sharply, and hungrily laid warm wet kisses up and down her neck. Pepper moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head into her. She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side to give him better access.

Tony slid a hand down her back side, and slipped a hand underneath her thong panties to gently stroke her soaking wet center. Pepper's breath hitched in her chest at his touch, and she moaned again in approval.

Tony smiled at her reaction, and slid his hand back out again. He stood back up straight again, and she pouted at him. But then her expression went from a pout to a smirk, and Tony watched as she brought those same fingers he'd had enveloped in her folds up to her mouth. She gazed at him wantonly as she lightly began to suck and lick them one by one. Tony whimpered as he watched her, his eyes glued to her mouth's every motion. "_Have mercy_," he murmured. When Pepper was done, she smiled triumphantly, and Tony gulped, trying to keep his composure.

He lowered his hand, and kissed her mouth hard. Pepper kissed him back matching his zeal, until suddenly he broke the kiss, and just looked at her, Pepper seeing the gears in his mind turning. "Hold on," he said, stepping back from her and turning to walk away from her.

Pepper pouted. "Where are _you _going?" she asked. And Tony looked back at her with a mischievous grin as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I just need to get something. Wait there, I'll be right back," he said, quickly shedding his suit jacket and slinging it over a bar stool as he passed by. Pepper watched him curiously as she saw him grab a tumbler, and load it with a couple of ice cubes from the dispenser in the door of the fridge.

"Tony, I hardly think this is the time for a drink," she remarked, the mystery of what he was up to quickly turning to annoyance. She folded her arms in consternation.

Tony smiled to himself. "_These_," he said, holding up the glass as he returned back to her. "Are _not _for alcohol," he said, smirking proudly.

Pepper's countenance softened, and she looked at him curiously. "They're _not?_" she asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope," he said, slyly. He set the glass down on the coffee table, and grabbed one in between a forefinger and a thumb. Pepper watched him as he stood back up to face her. He pumped his eyebrows at her and she continued to watch him as he slowly ran the tip of one of the ice cubes across her lips, down her chin, and down the middle of her throat. Pepper shivered and closed her eyes. She rocked her head back as she felt the tip of Tony's tongue chase the same path, the mixture of the cold of the ice and the moist heat of his breath sending sparks from her spine into her brain.  
>She felt Tony's arm wrap around her waist as he continued to trace the ice cube down her chest, veering from one side to ghost over the top of one breast, and over to the other in the same pattern. Pepper's chest heaved at the sensual pleasure of Tony licking her skin and planting warm, wet kisses behind the trail of ice he left on her skin. She moaned and Tony moaned back. He raised up, and Pepper felt his lips leave her skin. She raised her head, and covered his lips with hers, kissing him hard.<p>

Tony slowly broke the kiss, and rested his forehead on hers. Pepper tried to kiss his lips again, but Tony kept him mouth just out of reach, toying with her, teasing her as he looked at her with smoldering, smoke-filled arousal. "I _love _what you're wearing, baby," he rumbled.

Pepper smiled, and nodded. "But?" she cooed, predicting what he was going to say next.

"_But_," Tony said. "I _desperately_ need it to come off. And I need it to come off, _now,_" he demanded.

Pepper smirked at him. "In _that_ case," she said. She stood back upright and turned around. She gently flipped her hair around to the front of her. "A little help?" she asked.

Tony deposited the half melted ice cube he was holding back into the tumbler on the coffee table, and rubbed his hands together briskly to dry them. He then quickly set about popping the hooks on the back of the bustier one by one, and Pepper smiled to herself in anticipation. Soon, Tony unhooked the last one and flung it to the side eagerly. He instantly enveloped her almost naked form in his arms from behind and ran his hands up and down her body. He bent to kiss her neck and Pepper let out a high-pitched moan. He cupped a breast, and bumped the back of her knees with his, nudging her down onto the sofa so that she was kneeling on the seat backwards.

Tony quickly stood back up to shed his shirt and pants, and Pepper turned over, still standing on her knees, but leaning back on the back of the sofa with her elbows to watch. She smirked at him as he feverishly worked, and she chuckled.

Tony yanked the buttons on his cuffs open in a huff, as Pepper leaned forward to assist with his pants. Tony bent down to kiss her lips briefly as they work together, stripping him down in seconds. Pepper then spun back around to face the way she started. Tony, now completely naked, knelt on the seat behind her and engulfed her back into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. He caught a finger in the waist of the thong and slowly pulled it down over her hips.

He swished her hair around to lay over the other shoulder and captured her earlobe in between his teeth, sucking it gently. Pepper moaned, and then suddenly she felt him slip away, only to return seconds later. She shivered as she once again felt the icy cold of an ice cube tracing down her neck and across her shoulder. She saw out of the corner of her eye that, this time, Tony had it between his teeth. He slid it back into his mouth to kiss the watery trail he'd made on her skin, which sent Pepper's insides into a tail spin.

He brought his mouth back up to go across the back of her other shoulder, and she shivered again. He smiled, sucking back in the ice cube, and kissing her skin now on this side. He popped the ice cube out of his mouth into his hand, and planted a wet kiss at the base of her neck between her shoulder blades.

"That's a new trick," she commented.

"Well, when you're alone at night, you have time to think, you know?" Tony teased. He popped the ice back in his mouth and put it between his teeth as he ran his hands down over the top of her arms,which were braced on the back of the sofa, and back up again. He sighed softly as he put the edge of the ice cube, still between his teeth, at the base of her neck and slowly drew it down her spine. Pepper's breath hitched in her chest, and she moaned. Tony sucked the ice cube back into his mouth and laid a gentle, wet kiss at the base of her spine.

He ran a hand around to her front and slowly pushed it between her legs, stroking her folds. "And from what I can _tell_," he said. "This little idea is a success."

Pepper chuckled softly. "_MmmmmHmmmm_," she cooed in agreement.

Tony chuckled softly back. "Then you'll _really _like what I have in mind for you next," he said. "Turn over, baby. And sit down," he instructed.

Pepper did as instructed, and looked up at her husband for further instruction. Tony smiled mischievously as he traded the ice cube he'd been using for its less melted counterpart in the tumbler on the coffee table. He put the new one between his teeth and sank down to a kneeling position on the floor between Pepper's legs. She sank down in the seat and pulled her legs up as he raised up and over her, tracing a line with the ice along her collarbone and down over the top of each breast, tracing the ice around each nipple before Tony sucked the ice cube back into his mouth, kissing and sucking each one tenderly. Pepper's breath caught and she arched her back to meet his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as he worked, moving farther and farther down, a little at a time, first with the ice, and then followed by his tongue and his lips until he worked down to her sex.

Tony flicked his eyes back up to her's and Pepper's chest heaved with white hot anticipation. Tony held the now mostly melted ice cube in his mouth, and he smirked for a minute before popping it back out between his teeth and burying the lower half of his face in her sex. Pepper inhaled sharply, feeling the sensation of the ice moving around her folds before being deposited, via Tony's tongue, inside her opening. "OH!" she cried out breathlessly, squirming at the feeling of his chilled lips and tongue pushing the ice cube into her. She gently grasped the hair on the back of his head and pushed him farther into her. She moaned loudly and Tony inhaled slowly, taking in her gloriously heady scent. He slowly wrapped his arms around the backs of her thighs to grasp the tops of them, pulling her closer to the edge of the seat as he engulfed his mouth in her warm wet center.

He sucked and licked her folds gently, rhythmically, as the sounds of her moans grew ever increasing in frequency and volume. Pretty soon, Pepper's hips bucked, and her breathing became ragged. Tony smiled to himself, as he increased both the pressure of his tongue on her now soaking wet lips, and the strength of his sucking motion on her very swollen red knob. He moaned loudly, both from his own arousal, but also because he knew that the vibration of his voice could quite possibly send her over the edge of ecstasy.

"Huh!" he heard her pant. "Oh! Tony! Oh! Yes! Oh my God! Yes!" she cried out.

Tony flicked his tongue inside of her to taste more of her sweet juices, his lips and goatee already coated. He raised his mouth slightly to suck her very bulbous clit, burying his nose in the little tuft of red hair atop her mound and inhaling deeply, the scent of Pepper's musk igniting fireworks in his brain.

As Pepper began to crest over the cliff of her orgasm, she and Tony locked eyes, both staring each other down in white hot animal-like lust as he continued to eat her out, lapping and sucking up all of the spoils of her body's reaction to his efforts. As soon as Pepper felt her pleasure begin to release, she cupped his face in her hands, practically dragging him to her lips. "Come here," she begged, and he obliged.

She kissed him hungrily, tasting and smelling herself all over his mouth. Tony kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining and dancing in and out of each others mouths. Tony's spine tingled at the sensation of her practically lapping at the remnants of her ecstasy still left on his lips.

When she felt the job was complete, Pepper slowly pulled away, and sat back, moaning and grinning in satiation. "Mmmmm," she murmured. "You are _so _good at that."

Tony quirked an eyebrow upward, and smiled. "Well, that was only the _tip _of the ice burg, if you will?"  
>Pepper giggled at his play on words. "Somehow I <em>knew <em>you were going to say that," she teased.

"Oh, _honey_," Tony said, lowering his voice to a low rumble. He smirked knowingly and cocked an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I meant it. Where _I'm_ taking you, we'll be in danger of melting the polar ice caps. They'll be declaring _us _the cause of global warming."

Pepper laughed and Tony stood up, extending a hand to help her off the sofa. "In that case, we'd better call the EPA, just to give them fair warning," she teased.

"Well, right now, what they don't know won't hurt them," Tony said as he began leading her toward the staircase and up the stairs to their bedroom. "And if we're going to go down for something like _that_, at least let them find us in the throws of passion when they come to break down the door and haul us away. Preferably, just _after_ you've finished writhing in pleasure and screaming my name as I've brought you to dizzying heights of unbridled carnal pleasure, of course."

"Yes, of course," Pepper agreed, quickly biting her lip in trying to keep the visual Tony had painted in her mind with his words from completely melting her brain and rendering her useless.


	58. Chapter 58

***Smut Warning!***

**(Ready for part TWO of this crazy, sexy wedding night? It's a little wild, and a little unorthodox, but hey? It's TONY, right?!)**

**As you know, if you're not legal, skip this chapter! The next one is the finale! Woo hoo! Thank you to all of you! :D Enjoy!**

They barely made it inside the door of their bedroom before Tony swiveled around and pinned Pepper's body against the wall with his. She let out a barely audible squeak as he captured her lips with his and hungrily kissed her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he braced his body against hers against the wall, and pulled her legs up around his waist. She could feel the tip of his erection teasing her opening and she felt her arousal send sparks up her spine to shoot fireworks off in her brain.

"My _God_, I can't get enough of you," Tony growled, his voice muffled as he continued to kiss her hard. He held her waist with one hand as he squeezed her thigh with the other, and brought it back up again to her waist. Tony thrust upward, and entered her effortlessly. He groaned in pleasure, and they both smiled. "Look, Ma, no hands!" he quipped and Pepper giggled. But Tony suddenly made a curious face, and Pepper furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I, uh, can feel our little icy _friend_ I put in there," he said, working his jaw. He continued to thrust, more in an investigative fashion, and Pepper cocked her head at him. "Yep, sure is. It's _still_ in there. Wow, it hasn't melted yet? That's... _huh_," he rambled to himself. Tony shrugged and looked at Pepper, smirking. "Well, I can't say I hate it," he remarked. "The mix of hot and cold? Wow, _this_ is what that felt like?" he asked.

Pepper chuckled, and tried to keep a straight face at his ill-timed wonderment. She nodded.

Tony went back to his poking and prodding her opening with his manhood. "Well, yay for me, huh? That _was _a good idea!" he bragged.

Pepper giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you get the award for most creative use of an ice cube, Tony," she teased. "Now, can we get back to the task at hand?"

Tony flashed a sheepish smile. "Uh yeah, sorry. Where was I?" he said, frowning with mock confusion. "Oh, _yeah_," he said, smirking. He thrust and swirled his hips against her, pushing himself farther up into her body. "_Here?_ Was I_ here_?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Pepper bit her lip and nodded emphatically as he made contact with her G spot. "Wow, I _was?_ I was there _already?_ Huh. I'll be damned," he teased again. He bent his head to kiss her lips again. He began again to thrust in and out of her and Pepper held onto his neck tightly, closing her eyes. Tony's breath became ragged in her ear, and their bodies became slippery with sweat.

Tony pulled back to crash their lips together, and then broke the kiss as he trailed his lips down her neck, licking and nipping at her skin. Pepper moaned and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head. She rocked her head back against the wall as Tony picked up momentum, pushing her harder and harder against the wall, the both of them panting and groaning with passion.

"Yeah, Pepper," Tony rumbled, his voice hoarse and smoky. "Yeah, let me fuck you, baby."

Pepper moaned. "Yes, Tony! Yes! Fuck me!" she cried out hoarsely. "Please!" she pleaded.

Tony eyes sparkled in delight at her words, as he thrust harder and faster now. "Yeah, you want me to cum inside of you? Huh? Do you?" he asked. His jaw set and he gritted his teeth as he could feel her opening tighten around him.  
>Pepper shrieked as the pleasure began to build in her body. "Oh God!" she cried. "Yes! Tony! Give it to me! Please!"<p>

Suddenly, Tony stepped away from the wall and braced her against him by cupping her behind with one hand and wrapping his arm other around her waist. He turned to fall to the floor on his knees. He gently laid Pepper down on her back and sat up between her legs, his chest heaving and sweat pouring down his body. Pepper whimpered, watching him.

"Why...why did you stop?" she stammered, pushing her hair out of her face and trying to catch her breath.

"Because," Tony said, trying to catch his own breath. "You're not getting off _that _easy." He chuckled. "_Literally_," he remarked.

He quickly stood up, and went to the chest of drawers to retrieve something. Pepper was left panting on the floor, and she rotated her head around to watch his movements, even though at one point he was upside down in her field of vision. She lazily rolled over to her side to get a better look at him.

He closed the top drawer of their dresser, and turned to walk back toward her, his erection bobbing between his legs. He was wearing something on his right hand that appeared to be some type of soft silicone glove covered in pliable little nubs of various shapes and sizes all over the fingers and the palm, with a dark circle in the palm that could only be, by her estimation, a small motor. He held what appeared to be some type of little black wireless remote in his other hand.

Pepper looked at him curiously as he sank back down to the floor to rejoin her. He sprawled out beside her."Um, what's that?" she said, pointing the apparatus on his hand.

"What?" he asked innocently, shrugging. Pepper giggled. "Oh, _this!_" he joked, pointing at his hand. He smirked mischievously. "It's just a little something I cooked up. But, oddly enough, I just haven't had a chance to test it yet," he said teasingly. "So, I was hoping _you'd_ agree to be the guinea pig."

Pepper grinned. "Well, if not _me,_ then _who,_" she replied, teasing him back.

Tony smiled satisfactorily. "_Exactly_. Boy, I'm _really _glad you said yes," he said with mock relief. "Otherwise, this would have been _really _awkward." They both chuckled.

Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You _were _busy while I was gone, weren't you?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "Like I said, Pep," he said. "When I couldn't have you here, it gave me a chance to think about stuff we could do when you came _back_," Tony said, pumping his eyebrows suggestively. He adjusted the glove on his hand and pursed his lips. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Pepper. "Ready to give this guy a whirl?" he asked, wiggling his fingers in the glove playfully.

Pepper smiled and shrugged. "Here goes nothing," she said.

"Okay! _That's_ the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear!" Tony barked teasingly. He ceremoniously clicked the button on the remote. The glove came to life with a buzz, and the motor in the palm glowed with a familiar blue glow in the shape of a circle, a resemblance of other glowing blue circles from the past. Pepper watched curiously as Tony held it up in front of her. "It has seven, count them, _seven_ speeds, my love, plus a heat element to warm things up a little..._or," _he said, smiling devilishly. "It can be chilled as well for more..." he said, clearing his throat. "Icy fun," Tony said, smirking suggestively.

"I'll take a little heat this time around, I think," Pepper said, smiling coyly.

"Excellent choice, madam," Tony said. He clicked a button on the remote and the blue glow coming from the palm turned red. "Now, my beautiful wife. Lie back, relax, and let your husband's fingers do a _little walking," _he said in a low rumbly purr, as he gazed into Pepper's eyes lustily.

She cooed in approval. Tony brought his gloved thumb up to her lips and brushed across them softly. Pepper felt the warm buzz across her lips before Tony bent down, and captured them with his own, kissing her deeply, tenderly. She moaned, feeling his warm, vibrating touch ghost across her chest and down to cup one of her breasts. He toyed with the nipple, lightly pinching it and rubbing the soft nubs of the glove over the top of it. Pepper's breath hitched in her chest.

Tony smiled slyly. "Feel good so far?" he asked.

Pepper bit her lip and nodded emphatically. Tony smiled satisfactorily and lowered his lips down to suck her nipple. Pepper arched her back, bringing one hand up to stroke the back of his head. He simultaneously moved his gloved hand up to the other breast, cupping it and toying with that nipple. Pepper moaned.

Tony slid down her body, laying soft sweet kisses on her belly. He traced his gloved hand down her body, and came to rest over the top of her mound. Pepper could feel the preliminary pleasurable thrills shoot up and down her spine as Tony slowly slid his hand down over the crest of her mound, and allowed his fingers to fall into her folds, each finger separating them like flower petals. The warmth of the glove caused her sex to swell with pleasure even more than it already was, and Tony delicately swirled his fingers, admiring that there was no need to use added lubrication. "I can see you're enjoying this," he purred, flicking his eyes back up to Pepper's. Pepper looked down at him and nodded, her chest rising and falling with baited breath.

Pepper spread her legs even wider for him, and he lovingly kissed the inside of her thigh as he worked her folds. "Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?" he asked softy. Pepper agreed and he clicked the remote button again. The buzz of the motor increased and Pepper soon felt the difference as her hips bucked with orgasmic tension from the added vibration. Tony smiled proudly.

"Mmmmmm," Pepper moaned. She ran her hands down her body and smiled contentedly. "Yeah, that's...the speed," she said breathlessly, as she began to writhe and wriggle in pleasure.

"_Really_," Tony said. "That's only speed two. I can't_ imagine_ what the other 5 are capable of," he said, smirking. He delicately raised his other fingers, and began to swirl his middle finger over the top of her now pulsing, swelling clit. Pepper panted in reaction and Tony took that as his cue. He slid his middle finger down into her opening, curling it up against her G-spot, while gently laying his thumb where his middle finger had been.

"Oh, my God!" Pepper said. "That's...oh!" she cried, as Tony began to stroke her G-spot in a _come hither _way, while rotating the pad of his thumb simultaneously. Pepper's breath caught in her chest, and she slammed a hand down over his as she arched her back. Tony grinned.

"OH!" she cried loudly. "Oh my God! Oh! That's! That's!" she tried to say.

"Your _favorite_," Tony remarked. "I _know_. Only..._upgraded_," he said, smirking with delight. He remembered the first time he'd done this to Pepper. It was actually the first time they'd made love, and Pepper's head nearly popped off in the process. He could only imagine the pleasure she was feeling now with his new toy he'd made for her. Tony cocked an eyebrow as he worked Pepper's body, watching her writhe and moan in ecstasy. He secretly clicked the button on the remote, and the vibration got even more intense.

Pepper suddenly let out a yowl in her extreme pleasure, and Tony's eyes went from mischievous wonder to complete awe and disbelief. He kept his hand where it was at, but pushed his body back up to where he was face to face with her again. Pepper raised up and smashed their lips together, shoving her tongue into his mouth and kissing him ferociously. She bit his lip and groaned in complete ecstasy as she kissed him. She broke the kiss and cupped Tony's face in her hands, her eyes dark with blazing desire. "Fuck me," she begged breathlessly. "Please. I want you inside of me. Fuck me. _Now_," she demanded.

Tony switched off the glove, and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" he cried enthusiastically, climbing over the top of her. Pepper spread her legs wide for him, and he quickly inserted. Pepper gripped his behind tightly as he began to thrust hard into her. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and moaned loudly. "Oh yes, Tony!" she groaned. "Oh, yes! Give it to me! Fuck me! Harder!" she pleaded.

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and ground hard against her, feeling like he was pounding her body into the floor. He arched his back and grunted loudly, feeling the impeding waves of his orgasm baring down on him with each thrust. "Oh my God, Pepper! Yes! _Fuck_, you're tight!" he cried loudly.

"Yes, Tony! Cum inside of me! Please!" Pepper begged.

"Haaaaaaaa-ohhhhhhholyshhhhhiiiiiit!" he cried. Pepper slammed her eyes shut, her cries suddenly strangled, as her opening squeezed him hard in return. Tony sank back down over the top of her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, their breath panting in each others ears. He let go inside of her, grunting loudly, his hips bucking hard as his throbbing manhood thumped hard against her G-spot. Tony raised his head and they crashed their lips together, kissing each other fiercely before their orgasms finally relented, leaving each of their bodies as nothing more than quivering puddles of sweaty satiated goo on their bedroom floor.

Tony collapsed fully on top her, his chest heaving, and his body pouring sweat from every pore. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and Pepper raised a clumsy hand to stroke the back of Tony's head, her cheeks numb and buzzing as she panted to catch her breath.

"Oh...my..._God_," Tony said, breathlessly. "I never thought when I made..._this thing_", he said, lazily raising his arm to show the glove, and then promptly dropping it back down on the floor in exhaustion. "That _I'd _be getting something out of it, too. And it _definitely _primes your little honey pot down there. Whew!" Tony sighed. " Like it was your first time or something," he said raising his head again to look at her. He sat up to brace himself on one of his elbows. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply again, still trying to catch his breath.

Pepper smiled a dopey smile. "That's definitely one of your better inventions, if you don't mind me saying," she said.

"Yeah," Tony said. "I'd...have to agree, Pep." He sighed heavily again and shifted his eyes to look at his very flushed, very sex-drunk wife. "And the funny thing is," he said. "We never even made it to the bed."

Pepper giggled. "And I _know _I probably have some wicked rug burn," she joked. But Tony's eye went wide with alarm.

"Oh my God. Really?!" he cried. "Roll over. Let me see," he commanded. He slid to the side of her and got up on his knees as Pepper roll to her side to show him. On her lower back, was a horizontal red strip of irritated skin. "Holy hell, baby, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.

Pepper turned her head to look at him. "Really? Is it bad?"

"It's..._pretty bad_," Tony said, wincing and nodding.

Pepper shrugged and rolled back over. "I'm sure it looks worse than it is" she said. "I've got some cream I can put on it, and it will clear up in jiffy."

Tony sank back down to lie beside her, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his temple on his fist. "All the same," he said, bending to peck her lips. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. Seriously, that's not cool."

Pepper smiled at his concern and cupped his cheek. "I know you weren't, Tony. It's just collateral damage for all of our wild love making," she teased.

Tony smiled in spite of feeling guilty. "That _was _pretty wild," he said proudly. "You are just a vixen tonight," he said in amazement.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I'm _not _usually a vixen?" she teased.

He started to back-peddle, and she pressed the pad of her pointer finger to his lips playfully. "Ah,ah,ah, Stark. I'd chose your next words carefully if I were you," she joked, smirking.

Tony chuckled softly. He kissed the pad of her finger and gazed at her for a moment, before speaking again. "I was merely suggesting," he said cocking an eyebrow. "That there is a certain _ferocity? _Behind your arousal? And I'm _liking_ it," he said. "You are usually a freakin' minx in the sack, Pep. But _tonight? _Tonight, you are putting me through my paces," Tony admitted.

Pepper smiled coyly. "Maybe it has something to do with you making me an honest woman," she suggested. "And I just want to show you my appreciation. Hmmm? Ever think of that?" she teased.

Tony grinned. "So, this is because I threw together an absolutely spectacular wedding in a week's time, took care of even the tiniest detail, and promised you my love and fidelity till death do us part? Really?! That's all it took?!" he teased back.

Pepper giggled and nodded. "Yep, that pretty much was all you had to do," she quipped, nodding. They chuckled and Tony smiled at her lovingly.

"Well, it was worth every minute, honey," Tony said sweetly. He took one of her hands in his and kissed the palm lovingly before bending softly peck to kiss her lips.

They laid there together for a few moments, gazing into each others eyes. Pepper sighed. "Well," she said, "What would you say to crawling into bed, Mr. Stark? For the last few hours before dawn, anyway?"

He smiled. "I just _might _have enough strength left to get off this floor," he said. "It'll take a minute, but maybe if we work together..."  
>Pepper giggled and Tony lumbered up onto all fours, groaning all the way. He slowly raised one knee, and groaned again as he leveraged the rest of his weight upward. He slowly stood upright, and winced. "Oh yeah," he said. "I am <em>definitely <em>in need of a little recoup time," he said, stretching his upper body from side to side. "You ran me ragged, Pep."

He stripped off the silicone glove, and reached down to offer his hand to Pepper, who'd managed to come to a seated position. She took it and hoisted herself up off the floor. "How many women have you been able to say _that _to," she muttered.

Tony heard her and went to answer, but she quickly stopped his lips with her finger tips. "You know what? Don't answer that. I don't need to know," she said, shaking her head and grimacing.

Tony chuckled. He cupped her cheek with a hand and kissed her lips softly. "Happy New Year," he murmured.

Pepper smiled. "Happy rest of our _lives_," she replied.

Tony smiled proudly, and kissed her lips again softly. "Most _definitely_," he agreed.

Pepper grasped his hand and led him over to their bed, Slowly, they climbed under the covers. Tony pulled Pepper's body into him and he kissed the side of her head, his chest against her back and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He grasped her hand that was lying palm up on her pillow and interlaced their fingers. Pepper sighed happily, feeling his warmth against her skin.

"I love you, Pepper Stark," he mumbled, before quietly drifting off to sleep.

Pepper smiled, and murmured, "And I love _you, _Tony Stark."


	59. Chapter 59

Instead of waking up to the naked body of his new bride lying in his arms, Tony was rudely awakened to the sounds of her upchucking in the bathroom. He groaned and climbed out of bed, staggering sleepily to the bathroom to see her on her knees, naked, and heaving, in front of the toilet. Tony grimaced and shook his head.

Pepper finished, and flushed, lying her head on an outstretched arm across the toilet seat, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I don't know about this look, Pep," he joked.

Pepper sat back heavily on her haunches and grabbed some tissue to wipe her mouth,still looking a little faint and trying to catch her breath. "Shut up," she retorted. "And just go get the nausea pills out of my purse, please?" She exhaled sharply. "_Hurry_. Before this comes back."

Tony nodded affirmatively. "Got it," he said. He grabbed his long, black silk robe off the hook behind the bathroom door and slung it on, cinching it as he grabbed her purse off the floor by the closet. He flung it on the bed and yanked it open, finding a small rectangular box inside. He quickly read the label to determine it was what she was looking for, and walked briskly back into the bathroom to find Pepper standing in front of the sink in a long baby blue satin robe, filling a glass of water.

He handed her the pills and she popped two of them into her mouth, then downed half the glass of water. Tony waited, his brow furrowed, to see if she was okay. Pepper closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction.

"Better?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Pepper said, nodding. She grabbed the mouthwash, swished and gargled some, and spat it into the sink.

Tony pursed his lips. "Still don't think you're pregnant, huh?" he asked skeptically.

Pepper shot his reflection in the vanity mirror a look of annoyance. "I'm _not_, Tony. The test said so. I _told_ you that." She sighed in frustration. "But _clearly_, you don't believe me, so _here_," she said, setting down her glass and picking up the small trash can from beside the vanity. "Let me just _show _you the proof, hmmm?" she said, rifling through the trash. She retrieved the test, spun around, and handed it expectantly to Tony. He cocked an eyebrow and took it from her, grasping it in both hands. He exhaled, and slowly took his eyes from her face down to the test to examine it, frowning.

"There. You _see_?" Pepper gloated. "Negative."

Tony's face suddenly went from a frown to a look of shock. He swallowed hard. "Uh, Pep?" he said softly, flicking his eyes upward to look at her cautiously.

"Now, you have _no _reason to think that we're..." she rambled, ignoring him.

"Pepper?" Tony tried again, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

"...having a baby," she continued, still ignoring him. "So, we can just put _that_ issue," she said sighing, "to bed," she said resolutely.

Tony just stood looking at her silently, blankly. She noticed the silence, and turned her gaze to him. She frowned. "What? What's the matter?" she asked.  
>"Uh..." Tony said, working his jaw, his eyes flicking back and forth from the stick in his hands to his wife's eyes. He chuckled to himself, and ran a hand over his goatee. He smiled, his eyes sparkling in amazement as he stared at what was in his finger tips. "You say you took <em>this<em> test last night. _This _one. Right?" he asked, smirking, point at it.

Pepper frowned, and shook her head in confusion. "Yes. Of course," she said. "Why? What are you suggesting?"

Tony chuckled again. "Well, _I'm _not suggesting _anything,_" he stated. "This _test, _on the other hand says," he turned the stick over in his hand so she could see the display. "...that you're _pregnant, _baby," he said softly. He smirked, his eyes sparkling.

"What?!" Pepper exclaimed, grabbing the stick away from him and examining it. Sure enough, a plus sign had appeared in the second slot where there had only been one line before, confirming a positive pregnancy. Pepper gasped, and brought the tips of her fingers to her mouth in shock as she stared at the test. "Oh my God!" she whispered.

Tony chuckled happily as he wrapped an arm around her waist from the side, and placed a gentle hand on her lower abdomen as he planted a kiss to her temple. He rested his forehead on the side of her head, and looked back down at the test she held in complete bliss. Pepper turned to look at him. "We...we..." she stammered, her voice warbling from the onset of the happy tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. She fell speechless, and could only stare, mouth agape, at the stick in her hand.

"Made a baby?" Tony said, grinning. He chuckled again, and Pepper nodded. They both chuckled gleefully as Tony pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, turning her head to look again at the test still held in her fingers.

"I don't believe it!" she said softly. "Pregnant? I'm _pregnant?! _This is..." she said, raising her head to look at him.

Tony smiled, and pulled back to look deeply into her eyes. "Amazing? Fantastic? Wonderful?" he offered.

All Pepper could do was nod, and chuckle through her tears. Tony chuckled too, as he swiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb, his own eyes glassy from the threat of tears. "Yes," she murmured. "All of those things! Oh, _Tony!_" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy!" she whispered.

Tony pulled her even tighter to him, squeezing her tight. "Really, Pep? You're _really_ happy about this?"

"Yes!" Pepper gasped. "Really!"

"And so am I, Pep. I couldn't be happier," he cooed.

Pepper pulled back to look at him, her face glowing as she beamed with happiness. Tony smiled adoringly at her. He bent to kiss her lips firmly and deeply, and Pepper squeaked out a high-pitched moan, his love sending happy little thrills through her body. The kiss slowly broke and Tony rested his forehead on hers, sighing blissfully.

"Well, at least we know the reason for all of the puking," Tony quipped. And Pepper chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"And what a wonderful reason to be sick every morning!" she joked back. Tony grinned and chuckled.

But suddenly Pepper's face changed. Tony raised his head and furrowed his brow. He could see a look of worry slowly replace Pepper's previously blissful expression.

"What, Pep? What's wrong?" he asked quietly, searching her face for an answer.

"What about all of the alcohol we drank at Christmas?" she said. "And I've been taking the pill everyday..."

"Well, not _every _day," Tony joked, smiling. Pepper frowned at him, and he stopped smiling.

"And I've slept on my stomach a few times! Oh God! That can't be good, right?! But I didn't _know_ I was pregnant! What if I've done something awful and screwing this up already?! Tony?!" she exclaimed in breathless worry. "What about all the sex?!" she said, in hushed murmur. "We were so wild! What if we hurt the...the..." Pepper stammered.

"Pepper," Tony warned, lifting her chin to look up at him. "Look at me. I'm sure everything is fine, okay? But just the same, before you go into full on panic mode, you're forgetting one thing," he assured.  
>"What?" Pepper asked with alarm.<p>

Tony smiled warmly. "You're forgetting that a few floors down we have our own infirmary, complete with all of the cutting edge diagnostic equipment you could ever need. After breakfast, we'll go down and do an ultrasound, and you'll see for yourself that everything is fine. Okay?" he said, shrugging.

Pepper smiled, her countenance changing back to one of joy. "Really? So we'll get to see our baby today?" she said hopefully.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he said, the meaning of her words striking his ears. He exhaled sharply. "Wow. Our _baby," _Tony said. He shook his head in disbelief. Pepper chuckled happily. "Do you realize that over the course of one week, we got engaged, married, and found out we're having a baby? I mean, who _does _this?!" Tony exclaimed, grinning in amazement. "Is it me, or are we crazy?"

Pepper giggled. "It's just _us, _Tony," she said. "Like you told me on Christmas _last _year. I'm with _you_, so nothing will ever be normal," she teased. She raised her pointer finger to gently trace the circular scar on his chest.

Tony watched her finger move in silence for a few moments. "What a difference year makes, huh?" he murmured.

"Let alone a _week_," she said. She smiled warmly and Tony smiled back at her lovingly.

They both turned their heads to look again at the test. They giggled gleefully. Tony turned his head back to Pepper and kissed her temple again. After a few quiet moments, he raised his head and cocked an eyebrow. "So, Mrs. Stark?" he purred, smirking. He pulled her closer to him. Pepper giggled at the flutter she felt in her stomach again at the sound of him calling her by her new name. She wondered if that would ever go away. She secretly prayed that it wouldn't.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" she purred back, looking at him sweetly.

Tony cleared his throat. "There _is_ a matter of business we still need to discuss," he said, trying to sound official.

Pepper giggled. "And what is _that_, pray tell?" she cooed.

"Well, I'm only bringing this up because of our newly discovered, um, development? And, _clearly_," Tony said, trying to sound serious. "Time is now of the essence. So, before you get _too_ big, and _too_ uncomfortable, and _too_, shall we say, _waddly_? To be able to travel anywhere?" he asked.

Pepper laughed. "Waddly?" she asked.

"Yes, _waddly_," Tony joked, still trying to keep a straight face. "It a technical term, you know," he teased.

"Ahh," Pepper said, teasing him back.

"I move that we should make a real effort to go on our honeymoon within the next few weeks," he stated.

"Mmmmhmmm, I second that motion," Pepper agreed.

Tony smiled approvingly. "Good," he said. "Any ideas on where we should go?" he asked.

Pepper pursed her lips. "Well, since we've somehow switched roles in the planning of both the wedding _and _the honeymoon," she said.

Tony winced and shrugged. "This is true. I'm calling it an executive decision on my part, but I digress. Please! Go on," he said.

Pepper chuckled. "I _have _taken it upon myself to come up with an idea," she said.

Tony looked at her in surprise. "You _have_? Oh, well, then, lay it on me," he replied, smirking.

Pepper looked at her husband dreamily. She leaned in to whisper sweetly in his ear. "Remember Venice?" she asked softly.

THE END

WOOHOO! We made it! And I couldn't have had the motivation to keep going without all of you who faithfully read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! And I CAN NOT WAIT to share with you all of the twists and turns, and ups and downs that I have in store for these two in the sequel, "Remember Venice". I promise you another wild ride!

Thank you so much! :D


End file.
